The Memoirs of a Queen: Blood and Magic
by Dark-Godess21
Summary: Victoria Williams' story isn't finished yet, there is still a lot more to tell. Victoria was adjusting well to the life of a Hybrid, at least she was until her momentary lack of control. Her husband goes missing, a strange family wants her, and the most powerful vampire in the world needs a favor. (Second book in The Memoirs of a Queen).
1. A Loss of Control

Chapter. 1 A Loss of Control

Prelude:

I was lying across the floor in a pool of blood. My eyes were closed tight, with no hope of ever opening again. I couldn't bear to see the red again. The presence a few feet away, laughed at me. It had a slight hint of hysteria. I knew his voice. I would have once, did anything for it. I would have died for it. Now it was just a cold reminder of what was.

I felt sick to my core. I hunched over slightly and held my arm over my stomach. My eyes fluttered open briefly, and then I snapped them back shut. There was too much red. My black dress was torn and stained. My hair was unraveled and clung to my head like a second skin.

Burnt hair and blood filled my nose when I breathed in. This was a result from the flaming bodies lying across the room. I had no way of knowing whose they were. They could have been my friends or complete strangers.

"You should have stayed away," he smirked. He stepped closer to me and I flinched away out of instinct. I no longer knew him.

I turned away slowly, the blood pumping from my neck made it hard to move. He followed me closely, everywhere I went. But with the amount of pain I was in, I didn't get far. My hair was clutched tightly and I was thrown onto my back.

The sudden movement caused my eyes to snap open. There was even blood on the painted ceiling. I shoved the end of my heel into his stomach as he moved to grab me. That didn't keep him down for long and I couldn't move very fast. His arms were around my stomach in a second. I was pulled across the blood and through a doorway.

My hands reached out to grab the edges of the frame. I left claw marks in them when he pulled me through. I screamed once, an instinct from when I was human. Although, I knew it did no good. There was no one here alive. I was thrown on the tile floor of a vast kitchen. I looked up to see a large flame in front of my face.

I then turned to look at his face, his beautiful face. I thought he loved me. That he wanted me forever, but I was wrong. I stared up at his pale face and bright green eyes. They stared down at me and a strong scented liquid was poured down on me. I covered my eyes and he then dropped a sliver chain on me. I hissed from the pain.

My skin burned and smoke rose up to the ceiling. I was stuck there. He laughed at me, flashing the smile I once adored. I knew exactly what the green liquid he poured on me was. I watched it as it sank deeper into my skin. I dug my nails into the floor to keep myself from screaming.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed at him.

Two months earlier…

It was spring, or close to it anyway. The flowers were not yet in bloom, however; everything was starting to brighten up. The trees, grass, and bushes were now completely green. I leaned back against the trunk of an enormous tree and smiled to myself. Spring was my second favorite time of the year.

I stared up at the blue sky with a smile on my face. The clouds were fluffier today, compared to the rest of the week. I made shapes in them until the sun emerged. The light made everything sparkle. It took me awhile to notice that my ring was causing it. The large diamond sent rainbows all over my skin. When I looked up from my ring, I saw my husband glancing at me.

I smiled at him warmly and he came over to me. I hopped down from the tree and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me fiercely at first, but then pulled away too quick. I looked at him questionably, I almost wanted to pout.

"Emilie wants you to race with us," he explained, "I was told not to delay you any longer then necessary."

We both chuckled and walked through the garden.

Emilie was standing in the middle of the woods with Amelia and Derrick. Anna and Victor were there as well, but they paid no attention to us. Their eyes were only for each other. They were having a romantic picnic under the weeping willow trees.

"You have to race me first, then Derrick, and finally Amelia," Emilie told me when I walked over to them.

"Do I even get a choice?" I laughed.

"No."

I smiled at her and took my place where she had drawn a line. The line was painted between two spruce trees. I looked ahead to where I would be running and saw that the markers lead all the way to the mountains. Oh great, I thought dryly. A hybrid run meant an hours run to a normal person. It wouldn't take that long, but it would be at least a good ten minutes.

"You go straight ahead and up through the mountains," Derrick informed me, "then you come back down the other side and end right here." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

"There are some rules, though," Amelia interrupted.

"What?" Emilie asked in surprise.

"Oh, were you planning on cheating?" I joked at her.

Emilie stuck her tongue out at me.

I stuck mine out back and laughed. Xavier touched my shoulder and told me good luck. I told him I didn't need it. I laughed again when Emilie scoffed at me.

"The rules are...there are no rules," Amelia snickered. "I really want you two to try to be fair, though. Don't end up fighting before you finish."

Emilie looked offended. "When have I ever done that?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just now when we raced," Amelia muttered.

Emilie giggled. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes at her. Then I smiled.

Xavier laughed a little. "I am going to do an errand really quick, I'll be back in an hour," he told me.

I gave him a kiss goodbye and watched him till he disappeared. Amelia stood in between us and measured the distance of where we were standing. When she decided that it was even enough, she backed away a few steps.

"Are you ready?" she asked the both of us.

We both nodded at the same time.

"On your marks," Amelia smiled, "get set."

We both crouched down, ready to spring forward.

"Go!"

I ran out as fast as I could. The wind blew my hair back so fast that I was worried it would become stuck that way. I could hear Emilie's footsteps behind me. I know it's a weird thing to say, but I can't think of any other way to explain it. She was running just as fast as me, but I could still hear every time she put her foot down. I turned the sharp curve with ease, as did Emilie. The mountain was coming into view a lot sooner then I expected.

Emilie was now running next to me. It was not entirely a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either. I wasn't sure what to think about it. I watched as she ran out ahead of me and then went to the left. I sped up my pace, but she was nowhere to be seen. Where did she go?

Emilie was suddenly next to me again, a huge grin on her face. I looked at her, worry evident on my face. "What did you do?"

Emilie shrugged, the grin still plastered on her face.

The sound of something cracking filled my ears. I looked around for the source. I didn't see it till it landed on top of me. Emilie flew past, laughing her head off. I broke the tree into pieces and shot out of the branches. So that's how she wants to play. I couldn't believe she cut down a tree and timed it perfectly to hit me.

I jumped up the side of the mountain and gripped the edge of the rocks. Emilie was on the other side going down. I jumped again and made it to the top. With a little kick of my leg, the whole side of the mountain came down. I stood on the biggest rock and rode it all the way down.

Emilie looked back when she heard the loud noise. Her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. I would have killed to know what she was thinking at that exact moment. Me coming down with a mile long stretch of rocks and dirt, I laughed as the mountain swallowed her up.

I jumped off the rock when I got to the bottom of the mountain. Emilie did not resurface from the rocks, so I used it to my advantage. When I was halfway there, I heard an explosion come from the mountains. I gasped and quickened my pace. I could hear Emilie scream my name a few seconds later. Then I could smell her as she sped up to me. She crossed the gap between us in no time flat.

I launched myself at the finish line, just when Emilie caught up to me. Amelia and Derrick were laughing so hard they were on the ground. I didn't stop running till I reached the safety of a tree. Emilie didn't seem phased at all by the tree. She ran up to it and tried to knock it down.

"Emilie, stop it!" I laughed.

Emilie had a grin on her face, so I knew she wasn't really mad. She just wanted revenge for me swallowing her up in a pile of dirt. She hated being dirty more then anything in the world. The tree finally broke in half and I fell out of it. Emilie tackled me and started to push me into the ground.

I flipped around her and jumped onto her back. "I am the winner. You are just going to have to get over it." I smiled with triumph.

Amelia and Derrick came over to us. "What a rockslide, eh Em?" Derrick laughed.

"Shut up," Emilie said from the ground.

"That's a good look for you," Amelia commented. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Emilie.

The three of us laughed as Emilie got out from under me and tackled Amelia. To make a long story short, Amelia's phone ended up broken in two. Then Emilie got an ear full after that. I just laughed at their constant bickering.

"Why would you do that?" Amelia demanded.

"Because you took a picture of me, duh."

"You are going to regret that," Amelia hissed.

"Oh I'm so scared."

Amelia sat on a nearby bench and tried to put her phone back together. I had to laugh at the attempt. You can never put phones back together. Derrick looked at me and then smiled. It was our turn to race.

Emilie stood in between us and told us when to go. We both ran out past her. Emilie's hair blew back from the intense wind. Derrick and I were neck and neck from the beginning all the way to the mountain. When we went down the mountain, the rockslide I caused made it extremely difficult.

Derrick slipped on the loose rocks and tumbled down the mountain. I jumped over him and landed on more loose rocks. I ended up sliding down the mountain on my butt. It did not hurt, but the back of my jeans got very muddy.

"I am winning," Derrick said as he tumbled past me.

I growled at him, but there was nothing I could do.

Derrick tumbled down the last hill and fell down another mountain, which was in the opposite direction. I heard him yell out and cuss from all the way down there. When I was at the bottom of the mountain, I was able to stop sliding and get onto my feet in one movement. Derrick was climbing back up when I flitted past him. He yelled at me and tried to be faster. He ended up finishing ten seconds after me.

Emilie cheered when I came in. "I can't believe you beat him too!"

Amelia looked disappointed. She always looked that way, though when it came to me. I tried to ignore her and be happy about it. Emilie certainly was.

"Xavier will be happy to hear the news when he comes back. I know he's been wanting to race you again," Emilie told me.

"I want a rematch," Derrick said angrily. "Right now!"

And I thought Xavier was a sore loser. "Maybe some other time," I told him, "Besides I have to race against Amelia."

"That's right, she does," Amelia looked at me angrily.

"I get a rain check," Derrick fumed.

"Okay," I agreed at once.

"He always wins so he thinks it's impossible to lose," Emilie whispered to me. "You sure showed him."

We both laughed.

"Are you ready?" Emilie asked Amelia and I.

"Yes," we both said, annoyed.

Amelia looked over at me intently. The look in her eyes told me that she would stop at nothing until she won. I had beaten her husband, which she was so sure of. I must have upset her ego somehow. I would really piss her off if I won against her.

I smiled to myself. That was my new goal, to win.

"Go!" Emilie sprang up happily.

Amelia raced out ahead of me. I was not expecting that. She was breathing hard and jumping on every little hill we passed. I had to keep up if I was going to beat her. I jumped over a stream farther then she did and launched myself at the side of the mountain top. Amelia was already at the top, but a rock gave away when she bounced on it.

I tried to stop my laughter as I jumped to the top. I looked down at the rock slide that caused me to fall down last time. Then I took a deep breath. I flew off the top of the mountain with as much force as I could. I ended up looking down, I didn't really want to. The rocks and mud flew past me a lot quicker then I expected. Amelia also recovered and got down the mountain quicker then I expected.

I landed on the bottom of the mountain, just as she got there. She did slide down on the rocks, but she used them to her advantage. Amelia was grunting, not like a pig, but in the way an athlete does. She ran fast, almost passing me a couple times. I sped up till I couldn't do it anymore. It was a close race, almost too close to call. I finished first.

I had never been happier about it. Amelia growled and cussed. I watched as she broke down a tree and then threw it into the mountain side. When she was finished with her tantrum, I gloated.

Ha! You are by far the worst racer is has ever been my privilege of knowing," I smirked at Amelia.

She glared at me, her eyes tended to look sinister when she did that, like a vampire.

"She beat you by a mile." Emilie was laughing in a tree above our heads.

"I have a lot on my mind lately. I cannot concentrate on a meaningless race." Amelia sneered. She flipped her dark hair back into a ponytail and flitted off through the trees.

Derrick came out of the trees from where she was standing. "Don't listen to her. She has been in a mad mood for weeks." He laughed a couple times, and then took off after Amelia.

A pair of cool, familiar arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head just in time, for a kiss. Emilie was putting flowers in her hair, but really I think she was just giving me some privacy.

"You're doing much better. You might be able to beat me," Xavier joked.

"Might," I scoffed.

He nodded with a wicked grin. Then he took off in the opposite direction.

It took me a second to realize he had left, and then another to charge after him. Pine trees slapped my face, however; it did not hurt. I went faster, which took the branches off completely as I went by. I could hear him laughing just before me. If I could jump high enough, I'll be in the lead.

I could see the back of him. I was so close. But when I reached for him, he turned to the right. A large fern sat in the middle of the forest and leave it to me to trip over it. I was only down for half a second, before I was right back behind him. I gripped a moss covered branch that hung above me, and I swung forward into him.

Unluckily for me, there was a large drop off right in front of us. We fell forward and dropped to the bottom. I was the only one screaming, Xavier actually enjoyed it. I hit the ground.

"Oufff," I coughed out. The wind had been knocked out of me. Xavier rolled off me and looked up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful up there." He murmured to himself.

I was breathing in slowly and turned to see what he was talking about. "You mean the sky?"

He nodded once. "Vampires are able to go up there, but we can't."

"They can fly?" I asked, astounded.

He just nodded again. "I don't know why we can't. No of us has ever been able to."

I remembered when Olivia got away, she was flying. I thought I was mistaken at the time. "How do you try?" I had never tried and I was very curious to see how it was done. But he couldn't answer me.

"I have no idea how they do it," Xavier sighed and stared at me.

"Are you guys alright?" Emilie called from twelve feet up.

"Yeah," we answered at the same time.

Xavier fluently got up and pulled me with him. I could never master his perfect movements, (even as a hybrid). I flexed my fingers while the claws emerged, I would never get over the sight of that. It was too weird. With a sharp growl, I flung myself on the side of the cliff next to Xavier. The climb up was short and swift. I was there before Emilie in no time at all.

"Race you home!" She uttered once and took off.

I was ready for it, though. Anger pulsed through my veins, until I was running on four legs instead of two. Wolves were faster than vampires, (that was common knowledge). And I would beat her this time. Emilie jumped back in surprise as I charged past her. However, it only took her a second to change.

Everything always smelt better and more defined when I was in wolf form. It was all easier. I sometimes think we have more werewolf in us than vampire, since it comes so natural to us. A sharp growl erupted from behind me, so I sped up. I knocked a couple trees down as I jumped against them. That ought to slow her down, I chuckled to myself.

I barked a laugh and leapt over a fallen log. The moss around it came up to my knees, or would have if I weren't a wolf. Emilie was right on my tail, literally. Maybe her speed was a result of being small. I could never beat her as a wolf. I glared as she passed me swiftly. The mansion was in my view, and the windows glittered from the bright sun overhead. Emilie was in vampire form, waiting for me.

"I can beat Amelia, but never you!" I growled. She had a bright smiled on her face…it scared me. "Oh no, what is it?" I scowled.

"Guess what we're doing tonight," Emilie grinned.

"You are going to love it!" Emilie told me one more time. "Tonight is going to be amazing, the best night of your life," she continued. Emilie had been going on and on like this all morning.

I had given up on rolling my eyes and negative comments, since there was no way I could talk her out of it.

"You should know by now that you can't change her mind." Derrick smirked at me when he passed. He opened the fridge and took a swig of orange juice from the carton.

I laid my head on my arms. The food in front of me had gotten cold, although; I was never really planning on eating it. Emilie was slowly sipping iced tea and looking through a fashion magazine. (I assumed that she was looking for new dresses for tonight). Anna was working away on the stove, of course. She had to make breakfast for Victor, before he went to work.

Victor was a lawyer of all things, a hybrid lawyer. Not the job choice I would have picked. When he came home he drank three bottles of scotch and rum to wash it down. (It takes a lot more alcohol to reach our system).

"What do you think of this one?" Emilie slid the magazine towards me and pointed to the dress on the right.

It was a short, V neck, black cocktail dress. It had a belt at the waist. And it was the type of thing someone wore to an elegant party, for executives or something.

"What kind of party are you having tonight?" I asked blankly.

"Oh cheer up and don't be such a bummer!" Emilie snapped. "It is a normal party with normal guests," she folded her hands in her lap, after sipping the last of her tea down.

"You've invited humans?" I stared at her in disbelief.

Derrick's head snapped towards her, his face masked the same shock as mine.

"Don't look at me like that. There is nothing wrong with being normal sometimes and besides mom will approve." She looked back at her magazine.

I didn't know what to say. Did she even think about the fact that I was still young and might eat them? I decided that she didn't really think it over. But I bet she would even hear me out.

Anna wasn't paying any attention to us. She was whistling and whisking eggs in a large bowl. Victor sat down at the bar next to me. The loud slam of his briefcase startled me. Anna poured him juice and laid a plate in front of him. He ate it in second and rushed out the door, with his coat on inside out. They really tried hard to be normal.

Derrick left with the carton of juice, stopping once to shake his head at Emilie. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then continued to flip the pages of her magazine. Anna poked her head away from the stove for a second.

"We are going to be gone tonight, so can you manage the party by yourself?"

"Mmhm," Emilie nibbled on a piece of bacon.

Great, what happens when I eat everyone in the room? "Where's Xavier?" I asked Anna.

She paused for a few seconds before she answered. "He is on the roof." There was an edge to her voice that I couldn't detect. Almost like she was hiding something from me, but I wrote it off as myself being paranoid.

I had to take one of the many elevators up to the roof. This place was as big as a hotel. I couldn't tell you how many times I have gotten myself lost. Like at the old mansion, Xavier had a special seating area for himself on the roof. But this one was bigger and more expensive. He sat there in a lounge chair with sunglasses on, staring out at the forest.

"Hey," I smiled and sat down on his lap. Xavier wrapped his arms around me instantly and kissed me. I detected something was wrong, though. "What's up?" I smiled, trying to hide my suspicions.

"Just relaxing before the party," he smiled and kissed me again.

"Did you know that Emilie is having humans at the party?" I frowned.

"No, but that doesn't surprise me." He took of his glasses and placed them on his head.

"What if I can't handle it?" I buried my face into his chest.

"You can." Xavier's hands rubbed my back.

I shook my head. "What if I eat someone?"

"You won't," he said simply.

"How do you know?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just do," he teased.

I scooted around till my back was to his chest, and I was staring up at the clouds.

"Everyone knows you can do it. You aren't so young anymore," he whispered. I felt his breath on the top of my head.

"I love you," I whispered and twined my fingers around his.

"I love you more," his breath tickled me ear.

I twisted up and crushed my lips to his. We laid there in the chair together for hours, until Emilie burst through the door.

"It's time to get ready!" She gripped my arm and pulled me away from Xavier.

"See you later," I called to him.

He laughed and slid his sunglasses back on.

Emilie stopped and turned back to him. "That means you too." There was acid in her voice.

He shrugged, like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Emilie turned sharply back the way we came, with a scowl on her face.

"What about the other hybrids and vampires coming to the party? Won't they eat the people too?" I grumbled.

Emilie rolled her eyes. "They know better and so do you. Come on the dresses arrived."

Geez, that was quick. "Do I ever get to pick out my own dress?"

"No," Emilie smiled.

I sighed and ran with her up to her new bedroom. It was twice the size of the old one, I might add. She sat me in the chair in front of her vanity. Then she turned me till I had a lovely view of the large window. Outside, the trees were calm and butterflies floated in between the flowers. Birds chirped in a nest right outside the window. (If there wasn't a party tonight, this would be a very nice day).

When the sun began to set and the birds outside had disappeared, Emilie had finished with me. I didn't bother to look in the mirror; she always did an amazing job. The dress was very different than the ones she usually picked out for me. I almost didn't want to wear it. No straps like usual and short, but the top was made out of flowers. In the center was a green satin ribbon. Then green, white and pink flowers were above the pink lacey part.

It was odd and almost looked like a kid dress. I put it on, regardless. Actually, it didn't look half bad. Emilie's dress was almost as different. It was shorter, but had one strap on the left side of her body. The entire top was black except the left breast area, which was leopard print. Then the bottom was fanned out it varying shades of black, brown and tan.

I liked hers better, though. That's because I was never a, (pink) kind of girl. Xavier was waiting for me outside of the room, and like usual he offered me his arm. I took it at once and smiled back at him. He told me how beautiful I looked at least five times before we got downstairs. It was a little more than usual for him, obviously.

Something was definitely going on. Guests were already downstairs. I could smell the sweet scent coming from their skin. My stomach tightened and I felt my fangs pop out. So I kept my mouth closed.

Xavier squeezed my hand. "Relax," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded without any hope. "Tell that to my stomach."

He chuckled and led me through the hallway, which led to the living room. After that point, I decided to hold my breath. I could handle a few humans, but not a whole room of them.

Emilie giggled as she ran past us. She twirled around, showing off her new dress. I frowned when I saw a familiar face running towards us.

"Hey guys!" Mya picked me up and spun me around. "I missed ya'll so much!" She hugged Xavier. She seemed to have more freckles since the last time I saw her.

"I haven't seen you since Christmas. How have you been since the wedding?" She beamed at me.

"Fine just fine," I smiled falsely. I heard Xavier stifle laughter behind me. I elbowed him in case she heard. Mya didn't notice him at all. She had spotted Emilie and the two of them talked about their dresses.

Amelia appeared in the doorway, and then she floated down the stairs. She wore an elegant silver gown, which accentuated her breasts. Her hair was long and in curls, (she always had to be the best looking one in the room). Derrick, (now in his tuxedo) took Amelia's hand and led her through the room.

I passed by all of the family members that I had met last December. I told them we were doing quite well. Although, I was concerned Xavier was hiding something from me. I didn't tell them that part, though. Then three vampires emerged from the hall that I've never seen before. Xavier nodded at them. He obviously knew who they were.

One was a tall woman, who looked to be in her thirties. She had short, blonde hair that was parted down the middle. Her dress was a simple black one, with boring straps on each side.

"Simone." Xavier greeted her.

She nodded back and smiled. A dark haired man came up behind her. "This is my husband Nickoli," she told me.

I smiled and nodded. The third man stayed in the back.

"That is Luke, he is shy," Simone laughed.

Luke ran a hand through his pale blonde hair and looked away embarrassed.

"How do you know each other?" I looked between Xavier and her suspiciously.

Simone smiled. "Oh we grew up together. Play dates and stuff," she chuckled.

Nickoli just looked at his phone the whole time and Luke had disappeared. Xavier looked uncomfortable. I wondered if he use to date her and didn't want me to find out.

"Well I will see you later. Come on Nicky," she pulled her husband with her.

"What's wrong?" I turned to Xavier after she left.

"Nothing," he said in surprise.

It was too innocent. I glared at him as he led me to the dance floor.

"I know your hiding something," I accused.

He ignored me, which really just made it more obvious.

I was spun around it circles, till I got bored and tried to talk about it again. Then he changed to dipping me and pulling me in closer to him. I could barely get a word in all night because, when he wasn't spinning me; there were a million people talking to us.

"Hello Victoria. I'm Lidiya and this is my brother Dimitri." She held out her warm hand. She was human.

I held my breath and took it as gently as I could. "Nice to meet you," I murmured.

Lidiya's hair was long and shaggy. (Only it was a really tidy type of shaggy,) and she had short cropped bangs. She brushed a brown strand behind her ear when her eyes caught mine.

I looked away at once. Her brother was quite similar looking to Xavier, if he were a human. Also, Dimitri's hair was a little tidier and his facial features were puffier.

We talked about the weather and for some reason they wanted to know every detail about the mansion. I didn't know much, but I told them what I could. Then they asked everything in the world about me. When the stars were out and the moon was high in the sky, I finally got fed up with them.

"Excuse me. I have other affairs in which I must attend." I used my _sweet _voice and was as polite as possible. I hadn't realized that Xavier had left me, till I turned around for the first time.

"What the hell?" I uttered loud enough for a few couples to hear. I grinned embarrassingly at them and walked over to where Emilie was dancing. Xavier was with the blonde woman, Simone again. I gritted my teeth and leaned against the wall, staring at them. Emilie noticed me after a few minutes. Then she sent the human she was dancing with away, at one glance of her eyes.

"What happened?" she scrutinized my position.

"Do you know her?" I asked suspiciously.

Emilie looked over to who I was staring at. "She's an old family friend. Her name is Simone, why?"

Before I could answer her, Emilie's face lit up.

"Are you jealous?"

"No," I said at once. Then I thought about it for a second. "Yes."

"You don't need to be," Emilie chuckled, "there are just friends. I swear to god Xavier thinks of her as one of the guys. And last time I checked, Xavier isn't gay."

I smiled at her.

She hugged me and then took a sip of her wine. "Go talk to him," she urged.

My talk with Xavier did not last long. Derrick ran up to him and insisted they had a wrestling match. Simone laughed and told them to be careful. They both ran out of the ballroom and into the woods. I sighed and went up to my room to change.

When I came outside, (in my fresh clothing) the match seemed to be over. Derrick was gloating about the fight just had, in which he won. Xavier stood across from him with his arms crossed. He nodded at all the right times, but his eyes were on me. I smiled at him. He did not smile back, but he winked.

When Derrick started to talk about his strength, Xavier used the distraction to tackle him. I laughed loudly at Derrick's surprised face. Xavier had gripped his neck and had him in a headlock. Derrick cussed and snapped at him a few times.

"Oh we both know you can't do anything about this," Xavier smirked.

I got excited and ran over to them. When I got there, Xavier had flipped Derrick over his head. I laughed as I sat down cross-legged at the base of an oak tree. I wanted a better view.

"You think you've won, don't you?" Derrick hissed between his teeth. He was pinned underneath Xavier.

"Don't even try it," Xavier mocked, "I know that trick."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derrick replied hoarsely.

"You are trying to distract me. It won't work."

Derrick had gripped Xavier's arm and his hair in one motion. Then he pulled his arm tightly behind his back. I watched them flip around and around. Derrick was determined to be able to fight back. Xavier ended up having him in a headlock and Derrick had Xavier in some kind of arm lock. Derrick pulled harder on his arm, but he would still not let go of his head.

"Let go of me," Derrick growled.

"Do I win then?" Xavier grinned.

Derrick pulled Xavier's arm back harder in response. Xavier cussed as he cried out in pain. Neither of them moved from their positions.

I cringed like I was feeling his pain. My eyes were locked in his and I didn't like the way they looked. I could see fear and pain in his eyes. It was worse then pain...it was agony. Sadness swept through me quickly, but then it was replaced with fear. All of this happened in a second and fury raced through my veins.

All around me everything was in red. It flashed off and on in front of my eyes. My blood began to boil and I could feel my temperature climb. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt like I was in hell. Another second had now passed and Xavier's arm was just about dislocated. Derrick growled and pushed hard enough to snap it out of place.

Xavier didn't scream out in pain. His eyes closed and his teeth snapped shut. The bottom of his lip was cut by his fangs. I could see that he was hiding the pain from Derrick, but he couldn't hide it from me.

"I told you to let me go," Derrick said cockily.

The pressure increased in my head till it exploded. The red flashes came faster and much more violent. I cussed and screamed out something awful. They both turned to me, shocked.

All of this was registered in the back of my mind, though. There was only one thing and one thing only on my mind.

Derrick's life.

I ran towards them, teeth bared and my thoughts snarled to hell. All I wanted to do was make him pay for what he did. When I closed in on them, my claws shot out of my fingers. Xavier jumped up in shock, as did Derrick. He was in too much shock to stop me, and that had me grinning. My claws cut deep into his face, but I was cut short. Out of nowhere, I was flying backwards into the trees.

I kicked both of my feet out and pushed on a nearby tree. That sent me flying forward and made it possible to land on my feet. I snapped my head up to the person who attacked me. Amelia stood there in front of me. She stood with her legs apart and her fangs out. I knew there was no other option. We were going to fight and one of us will lose.

"You do not belong here," Amelia hissed," you will never be one of us."

Her words swam like poison through my veins. I almost wanted to check to see if I had any cuts anywhere from where it entered me. Instead, I crouched down onto the ground defensively. As soon as I did so, Amelia flitted towards me like a bullet.

I did not expect her to be better then me. I was on the ground instantly. Amelia had my throat gripped tightly in her hand. I tried to bite her a couple times, but of course it did not work. My hands went up to her face and I tried to claw her eyes out. It didn't work, but I managed to get a few scratched on her cheekbones, though. Amelia squeezed harder on my neck and I started to see spots.

My hands fell from her face slowly. I could feel myself start to go unconscious. If I knew my life would end this way I would have done more with it. A gargling noise came from my throat and I got a little strength back.

"From day one you've ruined everything. We had a good life, a nice home, and soon we could have been normal," Amelia growled. "How dare you take away the only good thing I have left?"

The black spots turned into darkness. I wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen or the fact that she hit me. I was hit hard enough to have something broken. That was made clear when a cloud crack was heard after she did it. I welcomed the lack of consciousness after that. The darkness had never seemed so wonderful.


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2.

Leaving

My eyes opened up to the sound of screaming. It was still light out, so I hadn't been asleep for long. I raised my head to see what all the commotion was. It was more difficult then I imagined. I rubbed my head and tried to focus on the weird sight ahead of me.

Victor, whose face was grave, was holding Amelia back tightly. I thought Victor and Anna were going to be gone tonight? I guess they came back early. Victor suddenly started to growl deeply, however; Amelia paid not attention to her father. Her eyes were black, like there was something else inside her. She was glowering at me, but not only that she was tearing at Victor's arms trying to get to me. I flinched back when I realized this; although; I guess it was to be expected.

I sank deeper in a state of depression. It was nothing serious, but every day I went in a little deeper. She really hated me that much that she would fight against her father to kill me? Yes. I fought back the tears and turned my eyes to the right of me.

Derrick's face was still mangled by my attack. I gasped when I saw what I had done. Half of his face looked like he was a burn victim. The other half had huge claw marks down the side of it. There was no way I could apologize for something like that. I hung my head down, ashamed of myself.

Derrick was also holding someone back. It was not working well in his favor, though. Derrick flipped the person behind him, countless times, but the guy would somehow get around him. This was happening so fast, that I couldn't tell who the person was.

"I have to kill her father. If you do not let me go right now, I swear to god you will never see me again!" Amelia screamed and cussed. "She ruined our entire lives, let me be rid of her," Amelia begged.

After Amelia tried to scramble out of his arms again, Victor held her tightly and whispered in her ear. I didn't know why, but that worried me a little. She seemed to relax some, but her face still looked the same. Amelia was crazed and full of hate, that was the conclusion I'd come up with. I wanted to back away from her, but I was too weak still.

The man in Derrick's arms never attempted to calm down. His screams and growls filled up the whole forest. It wasn't a scream of fear, but more like one of fury. When the man ran out of Derrick's arms and Derrick pinned him to the ground, I saw who it was. My mouth fell open as I stared in shock. I had never seen Xavier behave this way before. He had clawed up and bitten most of Derrick's body to get away.

I sat up more to get a better view. The whole situation was crazy and didn't make any sense to me. You'd think everyone would be mad at me, but they weren't. The only exception was Amelia.

Xavier's fangs were fully extended and his growls were now so loud they echoed off the mountains. He kept trying to charge at Amelia, but Derrick kept stopping him. Amelia just stared at him like she was a statue. She didn't seem phased at all that he wanted to kill her. Amelia had some fresh cuts and bruises on her body, but she wasn't too bad off. That told me that Xavier had already reached her earlier and Derrick must have pulled him off her.

Victor was now trying to reason with his son, but it was doing no good. Xavier was beyond reason.

"Son, listen to me. I know you are in a fight, but that is your sister. You don't have to like her right now. But you will always be family. Let's try to work this out," Victor suggested.

"There is nothing to work out," Xavier snarled, "she made that clear five minutes ago."

I watched Xavier grip Derrick's neck and sent him flying back towards the trees. He broke through two of them and landed in a bush. When I turned my head back, Xavier was running towards Amelia. He gripped her hair, just as she turned to run. I guess she did value her life a little.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Xavier hissed at his sister. Then he called her a string of profanities.

Amelia was flipped over Xavier's head, (by her hair) and then landed hard on the ground. The earth indented around her body. Xavier was going in for a body slam, or that's what it looked like at least. Amelia kicked him in the stomach and got onto her feet in the same second. I was mad about that, but at the same time I didn't want _that_ fury to swarm me again. Xavier jumped on top of her and tried to pin her to the ground, but Victor shoved Amelia out of the way.

He wrestled him to the ground. It took more then once because Xavier kept eluding him. I never noticed how good he was at getting away. I thought about having him teach me it later, but I wasn't sure if he would attack me or not. Xavier wanted Amelia so bad that he crawled towards her with Victor still holding him down. He was cussing up a storm and growling at his father. Victor yanked Xavier back towards him and shoved him onto his stomach.

"Son, listen to me!" Victor hissed. His fangs were now out. "You are scaring your wife."

I didn't realize I looked scared. I didn't feel very scared. I was just in shock and didn't know what to do. I guess by the look on my face, I did seem afraid.

Xavier's eyes darted to me for a second. Then back to Amelia. This happened three times before his face grew sad with ancient grief. He looked at me slowly with a tormented expression. I didn't fully understand what was wrong with him.

Xavier was still fighting against Victor, but he was loosing his edge. His growls grew quieter and his determination just stopped altogether. Soon Xavier was breathing roughly and barely moving at all. His arms were flat at his sides. Victor let out a sigh of relief and then got off of Xavier's back. Anna came rushing out of the house. It figures she would show up when everything was over.

"What happened?" Anna exclaimed. She looked at Xavier on the ground and the at Derrick's mauled face. She now looked like she was going to cry.

I didn't realize that Derrick had fond his way out of that bush. He was standing against one of the leaning trees. There was no emotion of his face whatsoever. I wanted to go apologize to him, but it was pointless. He would probably attack me if I got close to him.

"Get those two out of here!" Victor commanded. He pointed at Derrick and Amelia.

Anna touched both of their arms to try to get them into the house. Amelia moved her mother's hand off of her and went into the house. Anna looked back at her husband with a million questions in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get any answers now, though.

I was lying in the grass on my stomach, my arm propping half my body up. Xavier's breathing had slowed and he was now looking at me. I stared back at him emotionlessly. Xavier was just as emotionless.

Victor touched his back. "Xavier?"

Xavier closed him eyes and breathed through his nose. "Yes?" His voice was rough and broke a couple times.

"Would you like to explain?" Victor asked. He took out a cigar and lit it while he waited.

Xavier sat up, but he made no attempt to stand. His eyes shot over to me at once. "Are you alright Victoria?" he whispered.

"I- I think so," I stammered.

"What kind of answer is that?" Xavier snapped. "Either you are or you're not!"

"I am," I said shakily.

Victor held up his hand in front of his son. "That's enough." Victor's eyes then shot over to me at once. "No one thinks you don't belong here." He didn't say anything more to me.

Xavier held his hand out to me. I wasn't sure I wanted to. I didn't want to make him mad again. He became mad when I didn't move and then held his hand out further.

I hesitantly crawled over to him because I wasn't sure if I could stand. He sighed when my skin touched his. Then he leaned his forehead against mine. He spoke to his father after he pulled me up into his arms.

"I am not sure what happened," Xavier whispered.

"Don't give me that crap. Derrick's face looks like hell. Your wife was lying unconscious over there," he pointed to the spot. "You and Amelia were behaving like heartless, violent vampires. Something sure as hell happened."

"Victoria lost control," Xavier said.

I looked down, ashamed.

"Over what?" Victor asked, confused.

"Um..." That threw him for a loop. "I have no idea," he finally admitted.

They both looked at me.

"I have no idea either," I whispered, embarrassed.

"What happened?"

"Derrick and Xavier were wrestling...then Xavier got hurt," I explained.

"You got mad," he guessed.

"Yes," I agreed, "I was blind with fury."

"That was when Derrick's face got mauled," Victor muttered, "Okay, I get it now. It was not on purpose and I'm sure Amelia is aware of that. That was just the straw that broke the camels back," Victor told me then he turned his attention to Xavier. "Son, you were justified in your anger, but she is your sister. You need to make amends somehow. You can have all the time you need." Victor walked back to the house slowly.

"I'm so sorry," I told Xavier after Victor left.

He stood with me and then wrapped his arms around my waist. "You don't need to be sorry about anything. That happened when you are young."

I wanted to argue, but I knew it was pointless. I ended up just nodding.

"Good." Xavier kissed the top of my head.

"Do we have to go back inside?" I asked, worriedly. I really didn't want to face anybody.

He shook his head. "No. That would be a bad idea. I am still very, very angry."

I hung my head down sadly. This is by far the worst thing I have ever done. I tore the family apart and now they all hate me. They might even hate their brother too.

Xavier noticed my wallowing and sighed. "I'm sorry about today, so sorry," he murmured, "I would do anything to take it back. Amelia's words are nothing to us. Nothing she says is important." Xavier rubbed my arm.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to so badly. Amelia meant every word she said, though. And it was all completely true. I had run away and caused them to risk their lives. I had fallen in love with Xavier and ruined their chances at a normal life. All the running, werewolves, and vampire attacks were all my fault.

"Victoria." Xavier pulled me to a stop and then placed both hands on either side of my face. "I love you more then anything in the world. I have shamed your love tonight and I am sorrier then you can know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. He was starting to scare me a little. I hated when he took the blame for me.

"I did not lose control today," he began, "I knew exactly what I was doing. I was furious, but I was in control," he sighed.

"But you were crazed and beyond all reason," I whispered.

"I didn't like what she said and obviously that she hurt you. She said she wanted to kill you. I would have killed before she got the chance," Xavier said truthfully.

I blinked. I couldn't wrap my head around what he said. I couldn't believe it. I ended up saying nothing and continued to walk.

Xavier stopped me again. "Please forgive me. I wish you would have never seen me like that. Will you forgive my actions, even though they were inexcusable?"

"Of course I do Xavier," I told him at once.

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled briefly and kissed him for a few minutes. "I will try harder, I promise," I whispered when he pulled away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"I do keep screwing things up. I promise to use my brain more, to think about things a lot before I act on them." I frowned slightly, and then folded my arms across my chest. "Amelia was right. I don't belong in this family."

Xavier growled deeply. "Don't ever say that again. You knew who took Emilie. It was you who made friends with a Reneflause and found her in the cellar. You killed Olivia and got the cure, so if anyone belongs in this family its' you. Never doubt that." He touched my shoulder and bent over to kiss me.

"That's just what I mean. I need to do more to prove that I belong here. I have to earn my place. I have to prove Amelia wrong." As I spoke the words, I made a silent vow to myself. I would prove myself to this family...no matter how long it took.

"You don't have to prove anything," Xavier took my face in his hands; "you are my wife. You are a part of this family."

"I know I am to you," I whispered.

"No," he shook his head, "Amelia is the only one who doesn't feel that way. There rest of us love you Victoria."

I nodded. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Where can we go?" I whispered.

"It's close to dinner time," Xavier murmured, "would you like to go out to dine with me?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Good." His kissed the top of my head again.

My mind was bouncing around in my head and I didn't know how to stop it. Amelia's cruel words, how I needed to prove myself, and awful things I did to Derrick stayed in the front of my mind with no hope of ever leaving. I felt so awful for all the things I had done and deep inside I knew I could never made amends for it. Xavier told me that I didn't need to and this happened because I'm a new hybrid. That may have been true, but that did not excuse my terrible behavior and irresponsibility. I decided quickly to learn how to control my temper, and then maybe I could stop all of the family drama. If that didn't work then I didn't know what I'd do, perhaps I would always be the black sheep in the family.

"Are you alright?" Xavier asked, distracting me. His eyebrows were pulled together and he appeared to be scrutinizing my appearance.

"I'm fine," I muttered and then stalked past him. "Where are we going to eat?" I asked to distract myself from my thoughts.

"Hm," Xavier pondered for a few seconds, "would you object to having Chinese?"

I smiled and pulled him against me roughly. "You know that's my favorite."

He grinned. "I know."

We had run to the nearest Chinese restaurant. I was now sitting across from him with a smile on my face. He smiled warmly back at me. I looked over the menu, which the waitress and just handed us. Everything on it sounded delicious. So when the waitress came back to the table, I couldn't decide on what I wanted.

"I'll have the..." I rapidly changed my mind. "No, I'll have the..." Damn.

The waitress tapped her foot at me impatiently.

"She will have the shanghai soup with the side of fried rice and I will have the same," Xavier interrupted me.

"Coming right up," the waitress smiled at him. I half expected her to wink and hand him her phone number.

"How do you know if I like that?" I asked.

"I know everything," he said simply.

"Oh that's right," I joked.

"Tell me something."

"Anything." I leaned in closer to him.

"Why did you attack Derrick tonight?" he turned his head to the side.

I scowled, like I wanted to be reminded of that. "He hurt you."

"There had to be something else besides that. That kind of anger only comes from something deep inside. Was there anything else you were mad at today?"

Yes. "Not that I can think of."

Xavier smiled. "I can tell that you are lying."

"I didn't like you talking to Simone," I blurted out of nowhere. I didn't even give myself permission to do so.

He blinked, clearly not expecting my answer. "Why not?"

"I just didn't like it. You seemed so close." I hated admitting this.

"We were friends since we were little, of course I am close with her," Xavier whispered. "Are you jealous?"

That was the same questions Emilie asked me. I guess my skin was a shade of green every time she was mentioned. I didn't see how they all could have seen through me otherwise. I was usually very good at hiding my emotions when I wanted to.

"No."

Xavier smiled. "Okay, but just so you know Simone is a friend. She will never be what you are to me. I love you, not her."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem," he chuckled.

The waitress hopped up to our table with a big smile for Xavier. She handed his plate to him first, which was always the case when it was a woman server. She practically tossed mine onto the table. If it would have gone in my lap she would have been dead. None of the other waitresses have been that cruel before.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" she purred at him. The waitress was leaning in close to him, making sure he would be able to see down his shirt.

His eyes flashed to her for a brief second. "No thank you." His tone was cold enough to make her smile fall. His eyes went back to me right after he spoke.

She frowned and walked away, disappointed.

"Maybe next time we will have a waiter instead. Then you don't have to worry about it," I chuckled.

"Are you kidding? If there was a guy here instead I would have to kill him!"

"Why is that?" I asked in confusion.

"He would be all over you! I couldn't tolerate that."

I scoffed at him. "I was able to do it just now."

"You have more control then me," he said simply.

I scoffed again. "Yeah right! You saw what happened earlier."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." He smiled in a teasing way.

I rolled my eyes and started into my food. Xavier did the same, but laughed at me first. Somewhere in the middle of my food, I realized something. I never told Xavier that Olivia was still alive. Earlier he had mentioned that I killing Olivia was enough proof that I belonged in the family. Olivia was not dead. I gritted my teeth while I pondered what to do.

Xavier looked up from his food. He was just about done. "What's wrong?"

I had barely touched my food. I was twirling the spoon in between my fingers. I didn't want to answer. Xavier's eyes narrowed and he asked the same question again.

"You were wrong about something you said earlier," I whispered.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," I argued.

"Victoria." He put his spoon down and leaned across the table towards me. "Amelia is heartless monster. You belong with this family and you belong with me. Don't you believe for a second that you don't—"

I cut him off. "That is not what I mean."

Xavier stopped from his rant. He looked up at me, confused. "What are you talking about then?"

I took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Olivia isn't dead."

Xavier was frozen for a few seconds. He composed his face quickly and folded his hands on the table. "What do you mean?" I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't composed at all. It was an act.

"I killed someone who looked like her. I know it sounds weird. I don't even believe it myself really."

One of his eyebrows arched.

"I mean I do know what I saw. There was a woman who Olivia had turned and I went back to the room to kill her. The woman was standing on the edge of the window. I thought she was going to jump. I tried to talk her out of it because...well I don't know what kills vampires and what doesn't. When she looked back at me...she turned into Olivia," I made a face.

Xavier's face was unreadable. I bet he was wondering about my mental state.

"Look, I realize this doesn't make any sense. I did not image it, though. It was Olivia and she flew away from the mansion. She told me that we would meet again," I told him in a hushed tone.

Xavier was quiet for what seemed like eternity. We both ate the rest of our food in silence. Then he got up from the table, (after setting the money down) in silence. I followed him out of the restaurant.

"Will you please talk to me?" I practically begged.

"This complicates things," he murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to talk to Victor," he replied. He held out his hand for me.

We ran back to the house. The place seemed to be empty when we got there. I was afraid that they decided to leave us because of what I did. That was till we got to ballroom, where the party from earlier was still in full swing. I couldn't believe that it was still going on.

Derrick and Amelia were not present. I didn't expect them to be either. Anna and Victor were dancing off to the side of everyone else. Xavier walked up to them immediately. I tried to go with him, but he told me to stay here and stay out of trouble.

Emilie ran up to me. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you?"

"Xavier took me out to dinner."

"What happened out there? I saw Derrick's—"

"I don't want to talk about it," I interrupted her. "It was an accident."

"Okay," she said and walked away.

Xavier was now talking to Simone and her husband. He looked back at me with a worried expression a couple times. I was starting to get paranoid about it. When he finished talking, I walked over to him to demand that he tell me what was happening.

"What's going on Xavier?" I asked, impatiently.

"Nothing you need to be worried about," he told me.

I knew he was lying. Why was he lying to me? I watched him go up to Emilie and whisper something in his ear. I crossed my arms and growled furiously. I started to walk back over to him, but he came to me instead.

"Why don't you dance with me?" he asked and picked me up into his arms before I could refuse.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked when he set me down.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

Liar. I glared at him for a long moment. He smiled and spun me around until I got dizzy. I laughed when he dipped me. I couldn't help it. I was always happy when I was around him.

"I'll be right back," he whispered in my ear.

I watched him walk away to go talk with Simone again. While he was talking, I did notice how she glowered at me. What did I ever do to her? I turned away from her and almost ran into Emilie.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" she asked.

"I think Xavier's going out of his way to keep things from me." I scowled.

She suddenly looked nervous.

"Apparently you are too." I glared at her.

She frowned and looked at Xavier for a moment. "He didn't want you to know until later. He wanted you to have a good time." Emilie looked back at me with grieving eyes.

Now I was worried. "What's wrong? What's going on?" I demanded.

Emilie shook her head fast and Xavier was now watching us.

Xavier walked over to us, in only the perfect way that he could. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I did not miss the glare he gave Emilie when he pulled me away from her. Simone was watching me intently as Xavier led me to the garden. I hate when everyone knows something I don't. The garden was in full bloom and the bright blue lights complimented it extremely well. I didn't get much of a chance to enjoy it, though.

"Victoria," he sighed and leaned against the white wood of the porch.

I cringed and feared the worst. I stood there paralyzed and held my breath. Then he looked over to the trees to delay my relief.

"I have to leave," he finally whispered.

I couldn't form words. I had been relieved because I thought he was going to dump me. Although, I didn't like the sound of that either. "Where?" I said slowly.

"It doesn't matter. The point is you can come with me." He looked firmly into my eyes.

My mouth fell open in shock, and then I snapped it back shut. After a moment of thought I snapped at him. "I can go wherever I want!"

Xavier shook his head. "I don't want you to go with me. It's too dangerous. I don't even want to go, but I have to…to make up for putting them in danger."

I was upset…well much more than that. "There's no way I am letting you go somewhere so dangerous alone."

He shrugged, like it wasn't up to me. "The others don't want you to go either and we won't be gone for very long."

"Others? What others?" I scowled at him.

Xavier put his head in his hands then ran them down his face. "I am leaving with Simone, Nickoli, and Luke," he paused when he saw the pain on my face. "I have no feelings for her and she is married." Xavier touched my face.

I turned away from him to hide the tears in my eyes.

"It will only be for a few weeks. I need you to hold down the fort for me," he turned me around to face him. "Don't cry," his cool fingers brushed my cheeks.

I was wrapped up in his arms faster than I expected. Then his soft lips pressed against my head. None of my thoughts were coherent. But I was trying to think of a way to make him stay or I come with.

"I will be back before you know it," Xavier whispered into my ear.

"This is a going away party isn't it?" I muttered against his shoulder.

"Yes it is," he suddenly pulled me up into his arms. "That doesn't mean we can't make the best of it." I was kissed harder then I have ever been before.

I caught Emilie watching us through a window. When she saw me she ducked down. I sighed and Xavier let me down, thinking I was still upset with him.

"We're being watched," I whispered.

Xavier made a slight hissing sound and Emilie ran away from the window.

I leaned against the railing, almost feeling nauseous for the first time in my new life. The blonde she-devil was watching me from the corner of the room. Her blue eyes were glazed over like she had a hangover. Xavier noted my crazed glare and followed my line of sight.

"Please don't worry about her, Victoria. Just take care of yourself…for me." He placed each hand on either side of my face then kissed my forehead.

I let out my breath when his kisses trailed down to my lips.

"Let's go enjoy the party!" Xavier pulled me through the French doors.

I couldn't enjoy anything on the inside, but on the outside I was everything a rich girl should be. I talked politely to people, laughed at their jokes, and even danced with my siblings. Emilie saw through me a little, however; it wasn't enough to concern her.

Amelia and Derrick came onto the dance floor. I shrank back a little and cowered into Xavier's shoulder. He looked down at me strange, but then understood when he raised his head. He didn't look much happier then I was.

Derrick's face was ten times better then it was this afternoon. The scratches had all healed, but part of his face still looked to be burned. I had no idea how I did that. Part of me still wanted to go apologize to him, but I knew it was a stupid thing to do. Amelia watching my every move like a hawk was the main reason.

Amelia still watched me practically the whole party, (even when she was dancing with Derrick). I got annoyed with her. It was like she was waiting for me to screw up. I tried to ignore Amelia the best I could, although; part of me wanted to demand what her problem was. Xavier was _extra _nice the rest of the night. He even seemed to carefully choose the words he said.

Great, I was now the extreme emotional one who everyone feared. Anna was like that when Emilie had gone miss…well kidnapped. Everyone stayed away from her because she could have gone postal at any second. Now that's why Amelia was watching me, Emilie was being extra sweet, and Xavier was careful.

When Xavier was talking to one of his many cousins, I slipped away and went back out the French doors. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amelia follow me and Derrick giving her a concerned look. I walked swiftly off the patio and through the rose bushes. She grabbed me by the arm.

"What? You don't want to spend the last night you have with him?" Amelia looked angry.

"Of course I do…I just….," I mumbled. I couldn't form words.

"Well get in there idiot!" She shoved me hard enough to send me through the deck.

I caught myself on the edge, though. Then I shuffled up the stairs with my teeth grinding together. Xavier was at the door waiting for me, (he didn't look particularly happy).

"Hey," I uttered more loudly than intended.

He said nothing, but led me back into the room. We danced with the others. It was one of those old fashioned group ones. That I had no idea how to do, I might add. I let Xavier lead, but I stumbled a couple times and embarrassed myself. The rest of the night went by in a blur after that. Before I could blink, everyone was heading out the door and saying their goodbyes.

I was led to the bedroom and placed on the bedside. I dressed myself while Xavier was in the bathroom. I stared up at the coffee colored ceiling in my silk nightdress, wondering what I should do. It was clear that there wasn't anything I could do, but my heart was still set on going with him. The water turned on in the shower, which I was glad for. Now I have more time to think.

"There is nothing I can do," I said aloud. Then I flipped over with the pillow on top of my head. I heard when the door opened and when he jumped into bed with me, but I ignored him. We laid there silently for a few minutes, me under the pillow and him lying next to me. Eventually Xavier groaned and flopped over on top of me.

I couldn't help, but laugh no matter how mad I was. He always knew how to cheer me up. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips tightly to his. He acted instinctively and gripped my thighs. My nightdress was torn into ribbons beneath his hands, and I couldn't quite care.

My breathing increased as I pulled his lips against mine once more. I tightened my fingers in his hair and wrapped my legs around him. I was glad I hadn't gone off on him, nothing would have been better than missing this. Xavier and I had not been together like this for awhile.

I didn't realize how much I had missed it. I laid there in ecstasy staring up at the brown ceiling again. Almost everything in the room was creamy white and brown. Why had I never noticed before?

I awoke to the sound of bags being thrown into a corner. The spot was empty next to me. No! He can't leave without at least saying goodbye. I threw myself out of bed, (the bed split in two). Then I lunged towards the oak door. Everyone else was up and throwing bags down the stairs, except our parents.

"Where are Victor and Anna?" I asked Derrick.

He had a large suitcase over his shoulder. "They had to go back to the business trip."

"Hey, I never told you how sorry I was." I figured now was a good time since Amelia wasn't around.

"It's okay Vic, I'm fine," Derrick smiled.

I don't know why, but for some reason that made me feel worse. I tried to apologize again, but he wouldn't let me. I turned my attention to somewhere else since he wouldn't listen to me. Xavier was by the front door, checking out a large sum of weapons and making sure he understood how they worked.

"You weren't even going to say goodbye!" I didn't intend to be furious, but that's how it came out.

Simone glared at me, and then rolled her eyes before walking out the door. If I was more myself, I would have attacked her. But my anger was more towards my husband. Everyone behind me stared instead of leaving us alone.

"I didn't want to wake you and I wasn't sure I could deal with it properly," he whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He wasn't making any sense to me. Or maybe it was the fact that I was half asleep.

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I am going to miss you more than you can comprehend," he hugged me tightly.

Damn he was good at distractions, my anger crumbled into dust. "I will miss you too." I kissed him roughly.

"Two weeks," he whispered into my ear, before he backed towards the door.

I held tightly onto his hand till our fingers slid away from each other. Xavier nodded to each of his family members and gave Emilie a hug.

"Be careful," she said once then backed away.

I could feel tears swelling up around my eyes, and I fought them back. I followed him out the door. He was packing the bags into the back of the silver Mercedes. Above me, dark clouds had formed out of nowhere. They seemed to sense my mood. Simone was leaning against the car, glaring at me; till he husband distracted her.

Xavier touched the side of my face. "I will be back before you know it. I love you."

They left, and then got into the car. The thunder started and within seconds I was soaked. Rain pounded on the roof of the car, as it turned out of the driveway. I didn't move nor acknowledge Emilie's presence. I wasn't sure if I would ever move again. After the car disappeared behind the trees, Emilie pulled me inside.

"Don't worry Victoria everything will be fine just like always," Emilie told me.

I knew she was wrong, but I didn't know how very wrong she would be.


	3. Depression

Chapter 3.

Depression

Lightning flashed across the sky, after a crack of thunder made me jump. It stormed every day. You'd think I'd be use to it by now, but everyday it still startled me. And everyday I hated it more and more.

Rain drops slid down the glass pane in front of me. I hoped this long season would end soon. I couldn't stand it much longer. I hated to feed in the rain, and it's been quite awhile since I have done so. My stomach now felt the need to punish me for it. I sat on the bay window in my parents' bedroom, with my arms wrapped around my legs. (Victor and Anna had gone to stock up on certain necessities, which I wasn't allowed to know about).

This position made my stomach feel better…well sort of. I knew I should be eating or at least go out to feed. I couldn't quite make myself, though. He was gone, and not a day went by when I didn't worry about him.

For now, I am stuck with nothing to do, but stare at the rain and fall deeper into depression. The wind picked up, blowing all the trees in my direction. Then the French doors blew open with a slam. I walked over and stared outside. Instead of closing them, I walked out onto the patio. Leaves and flower petals tangled in my hair as the rain soaked me instantly.

I closed my eyes as I slowly tilted my head up. The rain splashed across my face as if I were on the sea. Slowly, I raised my arms and let the rain run down my skin. My dress blew back behind me and I smiled for the first time in months. When it came down harder, I opened my eyes. I had no idea how the trees were still standing.

The beautiful flowers in the garden were about to be no more. Most of the petals were completely gone. I felt bad. Anna had worked so hard on them. I would have to replace them before she noticed.

I leaned on the side of the patio, and watched the puddles get bigger. Then they meshed together to form one giant puddle. A pain jolted through my stomach, I clutched at it roughly and stared at my bare feet. When a tree crashed to the ground, I decided it was time to go back inside.

Water droplets covered the walls of their bedroom. I sighed and got a towel. Even the bedspread was completely soaked. This depression is killing me, I thought sadly. I wished he just would return.

Nothing else seemed to match their mint colored walls, so I ended up using a plain white bed set. I glanced around the room for the first time. Black and white photos covered the dresser, along with part of the back wall. I didn't know how I missed them when I came in. Most of them were wedding photos of theirs, and the last one was my own. I stared at my bright red gown, (now it was lost among the hundreds of others I owned).

I stared at his smiling face. I put down the picture. I had to leave. Looking at him just increased my mental pain, but my physical pain…I could no longer bear. I was able to walk through the living room almost undetected. But they hadn't seen me in weeks, so I was ambushed.

"Dear god Victoria, why are you sopping wet?" Amelia picked up a strand of my wet hair, only to put it down in disgust.

Amelia had all of a sudden completely forgotten about that terrible day. She had wanted to kill me. She didn't think I belonged here. No, she did not apologize. I guess her way of doing that was ignoring that it even happened.

Emilie was behind her, she said nothing nor did she look at me. I hadn't been as kind to her lately. She always wanted to do something with me, but I always turned her down. She had finally given up on me.

Derrick sat on the couch, watching a game. He no longer hovered around or tried to teach me anything. I haven't spoken to him in a few weeks and when we had conversed, it was very unpleasant. I was fed up with people talking to me and trying to teach me things, which I had no desire to learn right now. I told him something similar to that, but with a few more colorful words.

"I'm guessing you want lunch right? You haven't eaten in a week." Amelia walked into the dining room.

Emilie followed silently. I could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"What are you hungry for?" Amelia pulled open one of the fridge doors.

I honestly didn't care. I could eat an elephant without thinking twice. Amelia sighed in frustration. Then she pulled a container out and slid it across the island to me. Emilie didn't follow Amelia out of the kitchen. She sat down at the bar and stared at me intently. I ate the cold turkey silently, trying not to meet her eyes.

"You haven't fed in awhile have you?" Emilie noted.

"No," I admitted.

"Are you going to anytime soon?"

"Today maybe…," I thought about it for a second and decided to fix my relationship a little. "Did you want to go?"

Emilie snapped her head up to me with a shocked expression. "You really want me to go?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go?" she beamed, but asked cautiously. Then she put her finger to her lips in thought.

I stared at the silver pots above my head, wondering which area of town was best. I never really noticed what area I killed in before. "Maybe you should decide," I finally answered.

Emilie nodded in agreement and then smiled slightly. "There is a place on the other side of town that has crime on it every day. I haven't been there before, but it sounds promising."

This might be a bad idea. I really hoped that she wouldn't bring up anything I didn't want to talk about, things I could not talk about. "Okay let's go then," I frowned slightly, but she didn't see.

No one hovered around us anymore. I had overcome my young age, (as they put it). I was no longer a danger to myself or anyone around me. I had laughed at that last part at the time. _Ha, say that to my bad luck. _I honestly think they just said that to make me feel better.

I flitted down the vast hallway, which was now decorated in flowers and many different plants for spring. Below in the entryway, there were many closets fully stocked in coats, jackets, shoes, and gloves. I took a dark raincoat out. Then in another, I grabbed boots. Emilie picked out the same, expect they were more stylish. We headed out the door and into the rain.

It wasn't dark yet and normally it was very dangerous to do this during the day. However, the storm was so bad that no one would ever see me. I usually like going alone, probably because of the depression, and most of them had given up on asking to go.

None of them understood why I was so upset, neither did I for that matter. But nevertheless I was terrified that something would happen to him. He said he would only be gone for two weeks, but now it has become two months. Not once has he or any of his friends tried to contact us. I couldn't understand how they weren't at least a little worried.

My boots made annoying squishing sounds as I walked down the sidewalk. I almost wanted to go back inside and change them. We got closer to the car, which they had finally purchased me. I assumed that that was the vehicle we were taking. It was no cherry red Ferrari, but I liked it a lot, and it suited me perfectly.

The car started up automatically when I set my hand on the print scanner. (I was surprised that Emilie didn't insist on driving). The engine purred to life as it welcomed me by name. Then it asked for my destination. After I typed what Emilie told me in, the car sped down the wide street. Rockwell was ten times bigger than Rosewood or even Crystal Falls. I still had no clue where everything was, so I needed the online map.

Emilie sighed and leaned against the seat. "Hopefully, there are at least two people out. This storm is getting really bad."

The front of the window looked like we were gazing through a waterfall. The only way we got through town was the autopilot on the car. Thunder boomed above our heads, Emilie jumped instead of me for once. And I actually cracked a smile.

"Emilie?" I asked, while she fiddled with her rain coat.

"Yes?" she looked up immediately, startled by my sudden interest.

"Why do you think he hasn't called yet?" I asked.

She turned her head to the side, in thought. "Maybe they haven't found whatever they were looking for yet."

I frowned. "Don't you think he would have at least let me come with him, if there wasn't a chance of getting caught?"

Emilie frowned too. "You do have a point there, but remember we can't die unless they have the poison."

"…And what if they do?" I hedged.

"We'll maybe we should go look for him. Anna and Victor are gone, so we can get away with it." Emilie sighed again.

I pondered this for half a second before my eyes widened. "Yes! Please…," I begged.

Emilie chuckled briefly at my over eagerness. Then her face became grave. "We should pack some supplies before we go. You remember what happened last time," she said.

I wasn't sure which time she had meant. There were quite a bit of them, but that meant that we definitely should pack a few things. "We have to find him now." I started to change the coordinates, but Emilie took my hand off the button.

"Feeding is very important Victoria. I thought you were aged enough to know better by now," Emilie scolded me. "We will be weak and vulnerable if we don't drink blood. And you know that better than anybody." She was staring off at the water running down the windshield.

"Okay you win," I sighed. She always won and her arrogant smirk proved it.

"We will be there soon, and we will feed. Even if we have to pull someone out of their house," Emilie said confidently.

I leaned back against the seat while the car's computer drove for me. The seat was completely wet from my soaking hair and jacket. It could ruin it, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I turned on a red light since I was bored and hadn't actually driven in awhile. The auto drive could be turned off at a touch of a button.

Once I had gotten more into town, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. I could now tell which buildings were which. Emilie had her feet propped up and was lying back in the seat. She fell asleep a lot faster than I ever could.

Bright headlights shinned through my back window and bounced off the mirror. I was partially blinded, so I sped up to get away from it. Emilie was still lying there sound asleep, despite the honking vehicle and my increased speed. I went around a smaller car before I turned into another lane. Then the madness seemed to cease for a moment. I relaxed, and then continued on to where the GPS told me to go. After a couple of turns and passing a few parks, the vehicle swerved back into my rearview mirror.

The truck or jeep, (I couldn't tell which was tailgating me) followed no matter where I went. I was starting to feel uneasy, was this simply a random jerk or someone who knew who I was? I was a little afraid to find out, but at the same time my fury spiked. I pulled over to the side of the road.

The jeep, (I could finally tell) drove past me faster than it was going before. I pulled out again and caught up to it. The jeep sped up in response, but my car was faster than theirs. And the jeep kept skidding across the wet pavement.

Emilie moved from side to side in her seat, but never did she twitch or roll over. I would have woken up right away. She is a really heavy sleeper.

I was right on the tail of the jeep. I could see three figures inside and two of them stared back at me. They were male, (who could have guessed that). Whoever was driving stopped on the brakes suddenly, and I was almost crushed against the backside of it.

Luckily, I swerved away from them right before I hit. But unfortunately they were behind me again. I sped up and left them behind in the dust. Next to me, Emilie yawned then stretched her arms out.

"Something is very wrong with you." I stated while glaring at her.

"What?" she stared back at me in confusion.

"Nothing," I groaned, annoyed.

"Why are you mad at me? If anything I should be mad at you," Emilie spat.

That started our very first argument that lasted all the way to the other side of the city. Most of the same things were said. I argued about them not caring about Xavier or me. Then she defended them and said I was not acting like a part of the family.

"I am sorry," I finally said when I parked the car. "I know I was a depressed mess. I still am kind of, but I am trying."

Emilie looked down at her hands. "I guess I could be more understanding with that. After all, he is _your _husband."

I shook my head. "Forget it lets eat!" I hopped out of the car.

"No I don't want to forget it. I am sorry too Victoria," Emilie chased after me with an upset face.

Emilie and I walked down the street under her pink umbrella, arm in arm. It didn't take long to patch things up. Our fights were very small I guess.

"There doesn't seem to be too many people around," she scowled, distracted.

"Nope," I agreed while looking around the graffiti stained buildings and wet asphalt.

Emilie's cell vibrated. She looked at it for a brief second. "It's Xavier!"

We fought over the phone for a second, till Emilie opened it and put it to her ear. I put my ear to the other side of the phone. Nothing was heard, but muffled voices and loud scratching sounds.

"Hello?" Emilie said for the third time.

Whoever was there hung up. Emilie pulled it away from her ear and stared at the ground, in confusion. I was disappointed, why would he or someone else call without saying anything?

"Let's get some food," Emilie mumbled and walked slowly towards an apartment complex.

I followed her, walking extra slow. My depression had hit me again. A shot was fired from within one of the apartments, and we flitted into the building. Emilie's cell buzzed again, only this time it was Amelia. Emilie handed it to me.

"Hello?" I answered lifelessly.

"_Where are you two at_? _You_ _were supposed to be home an hour ago_," Amelia's voice sounded upset. What was wrong with her?

Emilie was sniffing around and listening to all the people talk. Eventually she caught the scent of the gun powder, and then led me to the right room.

"It took us a little longer to get there, with the storm and all," I lied.

Amelia growled impatiently. "_Victor and Anna are coming back tonight. They don't need any more absent family members_." She used it as an excuse, but I could tell that was not what she was upset about at all.

Emilie broke the door open and guns shots were fired all around. My clothes were full of holes. I hid behind a chair and covered one of my ears. I still couldn't hear her very well. I heard them reloading their guns perfectly, though.

"_What was that_?" Amelia uttered in shock.

"Nothing I got to go!" I snapped the phone shut and ran into the crossfire. Emilie had one guy thrown out the window, and some women were cowering in the corner, terrified. She then had her teeth sunk into another man's neck.

The guns were lying on the floor, and I hissed at the woman who tried to grab them. My fangs were enough to make both of them stay in the corner, with no intention of ever moving again. My head snapped towards the bathroom, inside something fell to the ground...a very small something. A man was trying to get out of an extremely tiny window, and a screw had fallen out of it. Once he saw me, his gun went off till there were no more rounds left.

My clothes were pretty much in shreds now, but they were not the nicest clothes I owned anyway. When I tackled him, I had put too much stamina into it. We went flying through the window. The glass tangled in my hair and cut up the man underneath me. I bit into his neck, right before we hit the ground. He died right there and then, of course. But his blood did not go to waste.

I cussed under my breath, across the street stood a girl. One I recognized as one of the popular girls I went to school with a few years ago. She stared at me, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Don't move," Emilie was suddenly whispering in my ear. "We don't have to kill her."

Why not? I never liked her. "What do we do instead?"

"I am going to teach you how to work your way into her mind." She whispered.

I stared at the blonde girl blankly. She was starting to back away from us. Emilie was holding her down in a flash. She screamed and tried to claw at her face.

"Look into her eyes," Emilie commanded me. "Now relax yourself like you're turning back into a vampire."

I stared deeply into her brown eyes. They seemed to go on forever.

"Talk to her, tell her everything is alright," Emilie smiled at me.

I copied what she said and the girl smiled slightly. I can't believe it worked. "You didn't see anything here; in fact you weren't here at all." I continued.

"That's good enough, remember we can only do it for five minutes," Emilie warned.

I stepped away from the girl, whose name I couldn't recall. Then we ran back to where I parked the car. The cell, which luckily was still in my hand, was buzzing again.

"It's probably Amelia, she heard the gun shots," I sighed.

Emilie made a face, but slowly put it up to her ear. "Yes? Everything's fine mom," Emilie rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, we'll be back soon."

I started the car and typed in where the house was. I would never find my way around if it wasn't for this thing.

She put the phone down. "We're having guests for dinner tonight. I don't know who."

I frowned, and then slammed on the brake of the car. I turned off the auto drive in the same second. The jeep stood across the street, lights glaring brightly and engine roaring loudly.

"What are they doing?" Emilie stared at the jeep oddly.

"Either trying to scare us or they know what we are." I stated coldly.

"I doubt that…," Emilie started to say, but the jeep squealed towards us then sped up to full speed.

I put my car in reverse and swerved around in the opposite direction. I barely turned before they hit me.

"Just pull over and kill whoever it is," Emilie said, her tone added the obviously.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," I admitted.

She gave me a weird look, and then stared back out the rear window. Behind my car, the jeep skidded a few times then caught up to us in a few seconds. This was more than some random jerk.

"Victoria just pull over. This is a huge waste of time and we need to get back."

I swerved from side to side to avoid the cars as I ran through a few red lights. I turned a corner so sharply, that I ended up on two wheels. Along the side walk, people watched with wide eyes. Emilie was clutching the bottom of her seat with a deep scowl set on her face.

Rockwell passed by in a blur and I was soon in the country. There wasn't much chance of getting away here. The jeep was just a black spot on the horizon, but I didn't trust it. Emilie was complaining every few miles.

"She wanted us home now Victoria, not in a couple hours. I thought we were past our irresponsible days."

I sank back into the seat and rubbed the sides of my head. It felt like I was getting a migraine. "Something is telling me not to stop," I whispered when she finished her rant.

Emilie raised an eyebrow. "…And why is that?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "This is just ridiculous! Pull over and we'll end them."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I snapped.

She glared at me. "You don't have to yell, and yes I did hear you, but I really think—" Emilie stopped short.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing…," she muttered, "go to Bruner Beach. There are many places to hide there."

I stared at her face for awhile, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, so I gave up. It had completely stopped raining and the sun had emerged from the grey clouds. When the clouds had turned white Emilie spoke up again.

"I'm sorry I am being so cross with you. It's just I am worried about my brother too. I don't voice it as much as you, but you are right he should have called by now."

That brought Xavier back to the frontal part of my brain again. I found it extremely difficult to do anything else.

"It was also very strange how he called and said nothing. That worries me more," Emilie added. She wasn't helping at all.

I was sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

"Let me drive," she insisted, when I started to let the speedometer drop.

We switched seats awkwardly, and the jeep behind us continued to follow. Her cell phone buzzed again, and she pressed ignore. Then she sped up to 150.

"The beach is a little way past these hills."

I stared up at them. They were more mountains than hills. "…And how long will that take?" I asked warily.

"Awhile," her mouth tightened into a straight line, "we're going to miss dinner."

I nodded to myself. Our lives were more important than entertaining guests anyway.

My eyes snapped open to the bright sun in my eyes. I blinked a couple times to see properly. Warm spring air blew through the window and twirled my hair around my face. Seagulls' calls echoed across the beach and rang through my ears. I groaned then rolled over. Emilie sat on the beach; a coat was underneath her so her outfit would be protected by the sand.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I called to her.

A group of birds returning from their migration flew over my head before she answered.

"You've been through a lot and you haven't slept in awhile."

I stretched and stepped into the sand. "I know I am having a hard time dealing with things. You have to give me a break Emilie, this is all new to me remember?"

She nodded slowly. "I do know that you are new to this life, new to this family, and new to love. That's why we have been this patient, but now it is time to take action."

I kicked off my boots and slumped into the sand next to her. "What do you mean?" I said slowly.

"We all know how upset you are and don't forget that we are too. It just takes time to be able to hide it like we do," Emilie sighed. "Amelia didn't even have the heart to tell mother that he was supposed to come home. The rest of us agreed with her decision," she added.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Victoria, don't make such a big deal out of this. You know what mom would do if she found out about it." Emilie frowned.

"She will find out, if she hasn't already. Especially, if she's home and sees him absent!" I glared at her.

She shook her head slowly. "We're protecting her and no she won't notice."

I remembered that she never noticed that Emilie was missing. We had told her. "Maybe you're right about that." I finally admitted.

She smirked. "I know I am. I am always right."

Something occurred to me. "How did you lose the jeep?"

"It was easy here, like I said. I parked in one of the empty garages over there," Emilie pointed to the vacant beach houses.

"What if they come back around?"

"Then we will disappear," she said simply.

"Why are we still here?"

"Xavier came here to meet someone. I wanted to see if there was any clues or if I could find the person. Maybe he never ever met the guy."

"Have you found anything yet?" I wondered aloud.

"No. Nothing," Emilie frowned.

Emilie sighed and flipped sunglasses over her eyes. "I miss this."

Honestly I did to, but there was someone missing. Where was my husband? Water splashed on my feet. I stared at the blue, purple, and pink shells it exposed as the water swept away from the shore. Against the rocks to the left of us, a guy was leaning casually. He stared at us intently.

His dark brown hair was cradled around his face, but his bangs were dangling in front of his eyes. They were dark…very dark. I gasped and Emilie sat up in alarm. (She had been lying down to sunbathe). I relaxed slightly when I noticed how tan he was, rather than pale.

"What's the matter?" Emilie asked in confusion.

"I thought he was a vampire, but I was wrong. It's still a little strange, though," I mused. Why was he watching us? He was rather attractive for a human. At least, I thought he was.

"Who is that?" Emilie exclaimed with desire.

I stared at his oval face, straight nose, and full lips. "He looks a lot like Xavier," I told her. I winced when I said his name.

She ignored me. "Yum," she licked her lips. "…And no he does not!" She snapped at me.

I laughed. "I don't know who he is, but why don't you go talk to him. He's kind of creeping me out."

"Alright I will," she stood up and stalked past me.

"Emilie!" I hissed. I didn't think she would actually do it. I watched Emilie make her way to the guy without caution. When he noticed her approaching, his eyes got wide and he started to search for an escape. The wind picked up and blew her hair back. That made Emilie look like she was in a romance movie.

The guy's mouth fell open for a second then he snapped it shut. No longer did he look afraid. I smirked for a second then sighed. I wish I had that effect of people.

"You like what you see?" Emilie batted her eyes at him.

The guy blushed, (which surprised me). Then he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes," he admitted.

"So you thought you'd just come to the beach and stare at beautiful women?" she giggled.

He looked at the ground embarrassed, and then smirked at her. "Yes, that is exactly what I had planned."

Emilie lifted up her sunglasses and placed them on the top of her head. "Is that so?"

The guy laughed; flashing a perfect set of ultra white teeth. (I thought only vampires had those).

I had heard enough. There was no way I could deal with romance, not matter who's it was. I walked along the beach slowly. The tide was starting to come in fast. Another storm was on its way. I was use to it.

"Victoria!" Emilie called.

I turned my head back to see Emilie waving at me. When I made no attempt to move, she ran towards me. I had never seen her look so excited in her life. She must have got a date with that guy. I smiled at her to prove that I did care.

Emilie stopped running all of a sudden. I gave her a weird look. Her eyes were horror-struck. I looked behind me. A giant wave crashed onto the beach, but unfortunately it was the exact spot where I was standing. The waves pulled me into the ocean and I didn't have any chance to hold my breath. I could hear Emilie screaming my name, however; it sounded miles away now.

It didn't take long before I was at the bottom of the ocean. A beautiful coral wreath was below me. I saw the fish for a few seconds, before they swam away in terror. I smiled and then swam to the surface of the water. After taking in a huge breath of air, I was knocked back under by the waves.

The water sparked all around me and I swept my hair back behind me. The water kept moving it in my face. I swam away from the fish, and in seconds, I was in the middle of nowhere. Not one creature was in view.

There was nothing around me, and all I could smell was rain. This was once my favorite smell. I started to get worried as the thunder roared across the lake. Then fog came out of nowhere and I decided to dive under again.

I swam off in one of the directions, hoping for the best. I saw fish again and that relaxed me some, so I swam up to the surface again. It was now raining…hard. Emilie must be worried about me. I groaned when I saw that I was still in the middle of nowhere.

Out of the mist, a dark object emerged. I stared at it for a moment, unsure of what it was. I traced the outline of trees and it was a house. I realized it was an island. "Thank god," I uttered aloud and rushed to the sand.

The sand blew in my eyes as the wind picked up. It might be a tropical storm, I sighed. Someone ran out of the house, a man; in particular. He called out to me.

"Get in here! There's a hurricane headed this way!" He gripped my arm and pulled me into the house.

"Thank you," I told him as I squeezed the water out of my hair.

"What are you...how did you get here?" The man gawked at me for a moment as if there was something wrong with me. He had almost jade colored eyes. I was lost in them for a moment, before I could notice the rest of his face. His hair was black as coal and was spiked in all directions on the top.

"I got lost," I managed to say.

He closed his eyes. He looked like he were about to pass out. He hadn't shaved in a few days, which confirmed my theory.

"I'm sorry I've interrupted you. I'm just really lost," I mumbled while looking at the pale rug.

"It's okay. I just haven't been sleeping for the past few days. Besides it's terrible out," he sighed. "No one else is home," he commented, and then gestured for me to follow him.

I felt a little uncomfortable when he started to unbutton his dark shirt. But I relaxed when the rest of his clothes stayed on. "What's your name?" I asked when he sat at the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Aleksander Komarovski," he offered me a glass of whisky. "You?"

A Russian name, though he had a normal American accent. "I'm Victoria Williams." I accepted the drink and coughed when I realized that I had just swallowed alcohol.

"What brought you all the way out here? Ship wrecked?" He noted how drenched I was.

"Something like that…" I murmured, while traced my finger around the glass.

"Were there any others with you?" He could barely keep his eyes open, though he did seem a little concerned.

"No I am alone." I scowled when I said this. I don't think I should have told him that.

Aleksander nodded weakly. "There's a TV in the other room," he half pointed behind him then slunk off to the stairs.

Everything was very simple, clean, and green. The living room that he had pointed out was no more than a couple couches and one large TV.

"Hey," Aleksander called from behind me, making me jump. "Sorry I thought you might want some dry clothes." He placed them on the back of the couch in front of me. Then he went back up the stairs.

It was a light blue button up shirt and tight fitting black jeans. I was surprised that they were actually women's clothing. Putting them on, might be a better idea then wearing the ragged torn up ones I was in. I wasn't cold…I was never cold, but the fresh clothes and the warm heat made me pass out.

My dreams were more vivid than I remembered. I hadn't had one in close to two months. It started out normal, (a very happy dream). Then things started to twist and reshape themselves. The blue waves and silk palm trees swayed took turns blowing around.

Xavier rolled me into the warm sand. Out of nowhere, the sky turned black and Xavier's hair got darker. His green eyes turned a deep jade. I gasped when his features twisted. His face got longer, lips fuller, and his nose angled more downward.

The wind blew our hair wildly around our faces, though I couldn't take my eyes off of his. I touched the stubble on the side of his face, and then traced his lips with my thumb. He kissed my fingers. I knew he was no longer my husband, but I couldn't stop myself from tracing his tan face. I pulled myself closer to him until his face was inches from mine. When I leaned in closer he moved. I was flipped till he was on top of me, and his lips pressed roughly against mine.

"Till death do us part," Aleksander breathed.

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of shattering glass and strong winds. My dream left me a little confused at first, but after a moment I remembered where I was. The TV was on and next to me, sat Aleksander. The bags under his eyes had disappeared and he looked more alive. He flipped through the channels, at least twenty at a time. How could he tell what was on? I stretched a little, and then stopped when a sharp pain knotted in my stomach.

Aleksander looked at me while I bent over in agony. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked between my clenched teeth.

"Yeah," he got up.

I could hear him fumbling through things in the kitchen. What time was it? I had eaten right before we left, so it had to have been many hours later.

"Here," Aleksander handed me a bowl.

I didn't care what it was. I only wanted the pain to go away.

"When's the last time you ate?" he smirked at me.

"Awhile ago," I replied in between bites. More glass shattered across the floor.

"We might have to leave," he switched off the TV.

I looked out the windows to my right, a tree had crashed through the window and now the floor was getting soaked. Aleksander reached into his back pocket and pulled out a touch screen phone.

"When are you coming back?" he muttered into the phone. Whoever he was talking to didn't shut up for five minutes. Either that or he wasn't much of a talker.

Aleksander turned the TV back on and flipped through the channels, till he found the news. An empty feeling emerged from the bottom of my stomach, despite my recent dinner. I stared at the reporter. She stood in the middle of a very familiar ash covered street.

Cars were on fire, destroyed buildings were everywhere, and bodies surrounded her. I can't believe it took them this long to find out about it. Rosewood was the same as when I had last been there. Only, quite a few of the bodies had been picked up.

Aleksander was now off the phone and stared at the screen is disgust. "What the hell happened there?"

"Something awful," I muttered, and then looked back out the window.

The door burst open behind us, but it wasn't from the wind like I thought. A man came through the door, carrying a bunch of groceries. "It's starting to calm down a little." He had a heavy Russian accent.

"My father," Aleksander whispered to me.

I sat up and tried to make myself more presentable. I'm sure I looked like a drowned kitten.

Aleksander smirked at me then brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Your hair's a mess."

I smiled. "Thanks."

His father didn't even notice me. He walked past us to another bedroom.

"He's upset with my mother," Aleksander explained.

"Oh." Was all I said, I wasn't sure what else to say. He was staring at my face much longer than a normal person would. When I turned to him he smiled.

"Your eyes are really bright. They blind me."

I laughed to hide my nervousness. I had forgotten how bright they were…too bright, inhumanly bright. I shrugged it off and told him all my family had the same colored eyes.

He didn't look too convinced, but said nothing more about it. It reminded me of Xavier, and the despair swept through me. Aleksander noted the change in my expression and put his hand on my arm. His touch brought back memories from my dream, and it was surprisingly warm.

"You're so cold." He whispered. I was pulled against his side and he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. Yes, I know he is a stranger and I know I am married. I was having a war with myself in my mind. The lonely part of me was winning.

I looked up to see his jade eyes locked in mine. I leaned in towards his face. Aleksander registered this and moved in closer. Both of our eyes closed at the same time...the door opened again, startling me.

I hadn't looked to see who came in, I was too lost…in him. He suddenly stopped for a second and moved away from me. I was about to ask what was wrong, but he jumped off the couch. Aleksander had run to the other side of the room. I looked back at the door and fell off the couch. I had to really concentrate on my breathing to be able to think of what to do.

Aleksander looked down at the ground, too afraid to look her in the eyes. I didn't blame him. A mere human would be nothing to an immortal. Me, on the other hand; I could and would kill her…this time.

The coffee table in front of me was small and made of wood. It was perfect. I snapped off a leg and shaped it till one end was pointed. I did this all in five seconds.

Aleksander gawked at me as I leapt over the couch with inhuman speed. I ran at my enemy, with my stake held high. She was surprised to see me, which was to my advantage. Her fangs came out and she twisted out of my reach at the last second. But not before I gripped her blonde hair. Olivia screamed and tried to grab me, but I held her still as I lifted the stake above her chest.

She ripped my shirt in half and dug her nails into my stomach. I hissed as the blood leaked onto the floor. Her hand was gripped tightly around my wrist, stopping me from reaching her heart. We fought back and forth. I would shove it closer to her chest, and then she would pull it farther away.

"Dad no!" Aleksander yelled.

Something hit me hard from behind and I fell to my knees. Silver was in my bloodstream.

"This is one very interesting creature," a man, with a Russian accent spoke slowly.

I was surprised by the large amount of interest in his voice.

"Leave her alone," Aleksander shoved past all of them.

"Sit down boy!" The Russian man, who I assumed was his father, told him.

I was lying on the ground in pain, and Olivia peered over me. "I told you we would meet again." She struck me in the head and everything went black.


	4. Caught

Chapter 4.

Caught

It was dark. That much was certain. I had a horrible splitting headache and didn't know where I was. I smelt seawater and salt. It wasn't entirely a pleasant or unpleasant smell. The storm had stopped and it was no longer raining, I could tell that much.

People were shuffling around and arguing above me. That told me, I was most likely in a basement. I recognized Aleksander's voice, but not the woman's. She sounded Russian as well, only her accent was thicker. They were arguing about me, I believe. The woman didn't want to bother with her husbands' kidnappings again. I froze in fear, was kidnapping supernatural creatures a hobby of his?

Aleksander wanted to let me go, and another girl agreed with him. But no one seemed to acknowledge her much. She must have been very young.

"Annika, go upstairs!" the woman snapped, "your father says she is what we need. I'm not going to jeopardize this."

Nothing they said made any sense to me. What would they possibly need me for?

"We can find someone else," Aleksander insisted.

"What is wrong with you?" the woman asked in confusion. "Do you…" she stopped short. "…You didn't." She made a disgusted sound. "You already knew what was going to happen when you brought her through this door."

"I didn't know she was different," he argued back. "I can't help it, though. Please don't tell dad," he begged.

"Aleksander I can't stop him from doing what we have been planning for years." His mother sighed sadly.

Nothing was exchanged between them for a few minutes.

"I have to try," he finally spoke.

"It's a hopeless cause," his mother muttered under her breath.

I didn't think he heard it. My fingers had finally worked their way in deep enough to retrieve the bullet from my head. With a twist of my wrist and I sharp cry of pain, the silver bullet fell to the ground. I leaned again the wall to regain my strength.

"The vampire wants her out of the picture...as she puts it," another male voice said.

The voice tugged at the back of my mind, but I couldn't picture where I heard it before.

"I'm tired of taking directions from vampires," Aleksander muttered.

"What are we supposed to do about it? Get eaten?"

"No." I could hear the sour tone in his voice. "Dimitri, I just don't want to do it." Aleksander sighed.

"They'll be mad," Dimitri chuckled.

"Well duh," he snapped, and then it sounded like he smacked him upside the head.

I couldn't help, but laugh, even though I was the problem in their argument. I stumbled across the concrete and felt around for something easily breakable or a door. The ceiling was the only thing that was thin enough for me to break open. I needed blood.

Luckily, there were a pile of crates along the north wall. I only needed one. There was a crack in the floorboards and I could see them talking…to an extent. Aleksander was sitting on the floor, with a hand against his head.

Should I trust him? Did I even have a choice? No not really. I looked around the room, Dimitri and his mother seemed to be somewhere else. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Aleksander's head snapped up to the sound.

How did he hear that? His jade eyes instantly looked to the floor.

"Victoria?" He was able to see me too.

My eyesight was nowhere near that good when I was human. He wasn't human. I stuck my fingers in between the floorboards and touched his hand.

"I'll get you out," he said quickly.

"What about Olivia?" I hissed.

He looked confused. "Who's that?"

I scoffed. "…The vampire!"

"Oh," he mouthed. "She's gone or in the lab," Aleksander looked over his shoulder cautiously.

I tore of the boards out as quietly as I could. Then I gaped at him as he did the same thing. "What are you?" I asked without thinking.

Aleksander didn't answer me; instead he showed me a large scar on his hand.

"What happened?" I touched it with my fingertip lightly. He reached down and pulled me up before he answered.

"Someone bit me."

"A vampire?" The bit marks were too large for that.

He shook his head sadly. "A wolf, my family says I am cursed by the moon."

"You're a werewolf." I said blankly.

"Shhh, you're not supposed to say that word," Aleksander looked around nervously.

"Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"My mother doesn't want to hear it and if anyone mentions it…well we'll regret it," he sighed.

"You're the only …supernatural creature?" I leaned against the wall, so I couldn't be seen if anyone decided to go into the kitchen.

"Yes," he replied, but it looked like he was hiding something.

Something creaked in the living room and I was pulled out the front door. "Where are you taking me?

"Where do you live?" Aleksander responded with a question.

"In Rockwell." I ran with him and jumped over the fallen trees as he did. There was an expensive looking boat waiting for us at a dock. He started it the same second we jumped in. "Where are we?"

"We're twenty miles away from Rockwell." He revved up the motor and we flew through the water.

Damn I swam really far. "What does your father want me for?" Fear swelled up in my stomach when his face became grave.

He never answered me.

I sank back into the seat. "I am going to have to run aren't I?"

Again he said nothing.

"Will you talk to me?" I snapped at him.

Aleksander sighed and slowed the boat down a few notches. "I don't know what to say," he said simply.

"Tell me what I should do," I begged.

Aleksander sighed. "My father always finds what he wants… I don't think there is anything you can do, but run."

I will run, but what about Xavier?

"Forget about your old life…trust me and keep running," Aleksander stared deeply into my eyes.

"Okay," I said, losing my train of thought.

"You can't see anyone, not even your friend at the beach," Aleksander commanded.

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know about her?"

His eyes widened a tiny bit. "Know about whom?"

I glared at him dubiously. "Don't lie to me…" I hissed. "Were you watching us?"

He closed his eyes briefly before he sighed. "I wasn't watching you, but my brother was on the beach earlier."

I let that sink in for a moment. The guy who was watching us intently, I thought he liked Emilie. "What does he look like?"

"Light brown hair…kind of young," Aleksander shrugged. "Maybe he looks a little bit like me...we are related," he smirked.

It's true; the guy on the beach did have some of the same features as him. "Why was he watching us?"

Aleksander cleared his throat. "He noticed that there was something off about you two."

"What do you mean?"

He stared off at something in the distance before he spoke again.

"It's very rare when you see someone driving in a storm…when no one else can."

I scowled. "There are stupid people out there…" I hedged.

"You drove around perfectly," he flashed a smile.

I gripped the side of the boat as he turned sharply.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"What's going to happen to you?"

"They'll be mad," he whispered. "I shouldn't go back, but have to for the others."

"Your brother?" I guessed.

"…And sisters," he replied.

"Where are you going to drop me off?" I asked, while staring at the endless ocean.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?"

I pursed my lips while I thought. "I guess…um Bruner Beach?" I stared at his face, trying to find his emotion.

"Okay," he agreed emotionlessly.

On the horizon, I saw the pale sand glowing lightly. "Is that it?" I narrowed my eyes. The sun was setting so it was difficult to make out what it was.

"Yes, I think so," Aleksander frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I watched his jade eyes get darker.

"Promise me you will be careful. Don't let my father find you." His eyes were locked securely in mine.

Guilt swarmed through my body, before it decided to rest in my stomach. He had feelings for me. "I will be fine," I answered.

Aleksander gripped me by the shoulders and shook me a little. "Promise me!" I stared at him with my eyes wide.

"Okay." I was suddenly shoved off the boat.

"Go!" He yelled before I hit the water.

I saw why when I popped my head out of the water. Aleksander gave me a longing look as he sped off through the water. Behind him, another boat was closing in. It was faster than his.

I dove into the water before they saw me and swam towards the beach. I stared up at the night sky and breathed in the cool air. Emilie was clearly not here anymore. Unfortunately, neither was my car.

I sat up and brushed the sand out of my hair. Aleksander had told me to run so that's what I shall do. Emilie's smell had disappeared from all the rain, therefore; it was pointless to try to find her. Who knows where she had gone, anyway. I needed to feed…perhaps I should do that while I am running. My mind wandered, while I flitted through the country roads. The smell of livestock and blood filled my nose.

The blood was animal's, so it didn't exactly appeal to me like human blood did. I couldn't get by on that…I needed a human. Behind the long row of pine trees yellow, orange, and red shimmered one last time before the sun set. I closed my eyes as I ran and thought about Olivia. The rage swept through me instantly. I was running on four legs through the trees, not quite sure where I was headed.

The earth felt good beneath my feet as the wind rushed through my fur. It added to the high. I hadn't been a wolf since before Xavier left. The thought of him made my chest ache.

The pine needles brushed across my face and back as I ran between a few clusters of trees. A road appeared out of nowhere. A car swerved around me. I could hear a woman's scream. Then she honked at me.

I was miles away from the street before the car screeched to a halt. They would find nothing. When I finally started to get annoyed with the trees, they diminished to a few every so often. Smoke rose into the sky from behind a group of hills, and my curiosity got the best of me. I was on top of the largest hill in two seconds, and I stared down at, (the still smoking) city of Rosewood. I relaxed till I was on two legs, and completely nude.

Reporters and paramedics were still on the scene. The bodies seemed to come out of the woodwork. I felt partly responsible, but it was too late for guilt now. I crept slowly down the hill, making sure I wasn't seen. Random people were cleaning up the ash and burnt wood, (when they weren't finding more bodies). Eventually, I made my way to Maple Avenue, where the old mansion once stood.

The garden was still there…amazingly. I walked through the fancy gates and blowing trees. The flowers had popped up again, and I pictured Xavier on the bench in between them. That was where we had sat almost four months ago, when I refused to fall for him and he was obviously in love with me. I would give anything to be back in that moment. I breathed in slowly, and then sat on the bench.

I stared up at the stars. There were more of them than usual tonight. But maybe it was because there were no more city lights. The moon casted an eerie light across the garden, and fog came out of nowhere.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. This didn't look good. A figure appeared on the trail, to the right of me. My fangs descended, which was a reflex reaction. I was about to pounce when she stepped into my view.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" I straightened up from my crouched position and covered my body the best I could.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. Her curved lips smiled. "I haven't seen you in a few months, where are your clothes?" Her blonde hair only came down to her chin and she looked much older than the hybrids I was use to. Maybe, it was just the fog.

"I went for a run," I explained while covering myself up more.

She shrugged out of her black coat and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I whispered. I couldn't remember her name. Although, I remembered that I didn't like her. She wasn't very nice to me when we met.

"I'm sorry I can't remember your name," I admitted. I wasn't really sorry, but I figured I should be polite no matter what.

She laughed and brushed her hair back. It now looked much shorter. "I'm Simone Peterson," she held out her hand as a joke.

I took it with a smile. I did remember her, so the introduction wasn't necessary. I just happened to remember that she was with Xavier. "Where are the others?" I asked her desperately.

"My mate Nickoli and our friend Luke are looking through the town for food," Simone made a slight face.

"Your mate?" I raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire term," she shook her head. "If you were around one for awhile you would notice the different terms."

"Oh," I mumbled, they definitely wouldn't find any food _here._

"What about Xavier?" Something in me began to boil. I knew she left him out for a reason.

Simone looked at the ground and fiddled with something in her pocket. "He left the group and went off on his own."

I blinked, why would he do that? "When did this happen?" I asked slowly.

"It happened a week ago. He had been acting weird before that, though."

"How so?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Xavier just seemed too distracted by other things and didn't care about what we set out to do." She stared at her phone.

"Do you know where he is?"

Simone shook her head and my hope dissipated.

"I have to get going," I muttered. I remembered why I was here in the first place and they probably started the hunt already.

"I did hear something, though," she called when I started to walk away.

"What?" I turned, willing, but not willing.

"He had mentioned Shaddum," she whispered. "Maybe he is there."

I nodded as I frowned. _He would be there_. Shaddum was one of the most dangerous cities on earth…well I am exaggerating. But it's still not a pleasant place to be.

If they were following me, they wouldn't expect me to go to a place like that. Maybe I should go. I wavered back and forth on the idea. I would need to get on a plane to go there, though.

Yes, I could get money out of the Williams' account, but they would know I had done so. I left Simone and the garden behind, after I buttoned up the coat she gave me. I will go to Shaddum. I had decided to go at the last minute. I knew where the bank was in this town and the ATM was always open. It was easy to get the money out, but I was worried because I had taken out a _lot_. They will notice that.

I would have to go to Crystal Falls for the airport, though. I'm sure the one here was destroyed. At least that will take me farther away, but I needed a car. I had too many things running through my mind. First of all, I needed clothing.

A clothing shop, that wasn't completely burnt down sat across from me. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. Then I put the coat back on, after I was dressed. To please Emilie, I picked out a pair of expensive boots.

"What are you doing in there?" a man with a whiny voice yelled.

A light flashed into my eyes, blinding me. A policeman was standing in the doorway, with a flashlight and gun pointed at me. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

I laughed a slight hysterical sound. Then I disappeared. The policeman jumped back and turned in all directions, confused. I jumped on his back and sank my teeth into his neck. I snapped it at the same time.

Inside his coat, were drugs that were labeled: _evidence? _Why would he steal evidence? Oh well, I shrugged to myself. That meant he was bad, so I didn't kill an innocent. I hid the body in a clothes rack, and then flitted down the ravaged street. Out of the few decent cars I found, none of which had the keys in them.

I broke one of the windows in frustration, blood ran down my knuckles. I leaned against the car and sighed, why did I have to have such a hard life? Or whatever you call this…I wasn't technically alive. The moon came out of the fog and casted it's gaze on a lime green sports car. It had black stripes down the front. As if in a daze, I walked forward, and pulled open the unlocked door. The keys were already in the ignition.

Something about this seemed odd to me, but I didn't care enough to think about it twice. I turned the key and pulled out of the parking spot in the same second. After a few minutes, I was going down the empty interstate. The miles flew behind me as the needle went higher and higher.

It felt odd to have to drive myself such a long distance. I was use to my car driving for me. This was all in the back of my mind, though. Xavier was my main focus. I couldn't believe he would leave his friends.

Why hadn't he called me? Did he fall for another girl and move away with her to Shaddum? I sank deeper into a dark abyss, I was unsure if I would ever resurface. A cell phone sat on the passenger seat next to me. I stared at it for a moment before picking it up. That will come in handy; I thought when I saw that it was still in service.

I dialed Xavier's number real quick, and then held the phone to my ear. It rang six times then went to voicemail. "Where are you? I miss you." I ended the call.

I knew he wouldn't call back, but somehow it felt better. It felt like I was closer to him. The gas pedal was against the floor and I could barely make out what the shapes were that passed. It wasn't long before I could see the aura of light from the city.

I stared at the hotel that I had my honeymoon at. I wondered if our things were still there. We had left so fast, I had forgotten about them. Did he come back for them? I parked the car in front of the hotel, whoever owned this car was probably dead anyway.

It was still late, so there was no valet to park the car. Nor was there anyone inside. I could go in unnoticed. Then I thought better of it. "Being in the room will not bring him back," I hissed at myself.

The car hummed to life and I pulled away from the hotel. I picked up the cell and ordered plane tickets on my way to the airport. The lady asked me what city three times. No one goes to Shaddum. The ticket was for tomorrow morning, which was about in three hours and counting. I took it since there was no other option. I decided to sleep for the first time in days.

The car was parked on the side of the road. Lying down on the seat was better then being in the back. I then curled myself into a ball. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face, along with Aleksander's. I snapped my eyes open in surprise. I was married. I couldn't have feelings for another man. I closed my eyes tighter and tried to think of happier memories.

I thought of training with Derrick, ice skating with Emilie, and all the photo albums I helped Anna put together. Then my Christmas wedding with Xavier, and before I knew it my eyes shut lightly. For once I had a normal dream. It seemed so long since it had happened.

Just flashes of memories from the day. A saw a pair of jade eyes, blonde hair blowing in the wind, trees rushing past me, and howling in the moonlight. Little flickers of things I couldn't quite make out passed across my eyes. However, the alarm on the phone startled me awake.

I sat up in the seat and stretched. It wasn't the best sleep I've ever had, but at least it was some. Someone was standing in the middle of the road across from me. I stared at the dark figure, but they didn't move.

Myself preservation was kicking in and I started the car. But it wouldn't start. I was starting to panic, what if it was Aleksander's father? But why would _he_ be standing there? I tried to start the car again…nothing.

The figure finally moved, and its silhouette appeared to be a man as he walked towards me. I got out of the car and climbed on the roof. Then I jumped onto a building. The man didn't hesitate to jump on the roof of my car, and then he gripped the side of the building. His hands were inches from my feet; however; I didn't take the time to see who it was. I jumped five buildings in a row and landed on the side of a tall skyscraper.

He was right on my tail. I gripped the window and stuck my claws into the concrete wall. I climbed up the skyscraper in five seconds. The man had jumped onto the same window below me.

He had scaled the building faster than me. I jumped away in fear and flung myself off the top of the building. In retrospect, that wasn't the best idea. The wind blew my hair back and the butterflies appeared in my stomach as I fell through the air.

The ground was getting closer and closer fast. There was nothing for me to grab or land on. Maybe I should land on my feet, I thought quickly. It will probably end up being the worst thing you can do. I would be having a heart attack right now, if that were possible. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came.

I opened my eyes, and I was still in the air. However, I was no longer falling. I looked below me. The ground was at least four yards below. I blinked, unsure what was going on. I seemed to just be floating here.

I was not caught on anything that I could see. I flexed my muscles and it made me go higher. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. The memory of Olivia drifting out the window entered the focal part of my thoughts.

"Xavier told me only vampires could fly?" I said aloud, confused.

A grin spread across my face. It was the first time I truly felt happy in months. I raised my arm and flew up past the sky scrapper, and it wasn't long before I was surrounded by clouds. I acted like I was sitting on one. It was wet and would have been cold to a human, most likely.

The sun was emerging from behind the pine trees. Its yellow glow beamed across the sky, making the stars disappear immediately. I stared at the sunrise till it no longer struck me as beautiful. Then I did a loop around the city.

It just dawned on me that someone was chasing me earlier. I carefully turned, and as if trying to swim, I flew off in the other direction. I breathed in deeply as I returned to the skyscraper. The man was long gone, either than or he was hiding.

The man came out from the other side of the building. He jumped on me and made my flight pattern off. I was falling down the side of the building, with nothing, but my claws to help me. I reached up and dug my nails into his face. When they were in there deep, I changed them into claws. He screamed and stuck something silver into my neck.

"Get off of me!" I cussed at him.

"All of your kind needs to die," the man said. He gripped my neck and tried to twist it to the side.

We were halfway down from the building now, and we were getting close to the ground quick. I flipped rapidly and made the man lose his balance. His fingers slipped from my throat and he fell away from me. I flew up over him and then dropped down.

My feet slammed down on the man's back, and he went sailing down to the street below. The man landed flat on his face. I landed on the ground, very clumsily. The pavement was indented in all around his body. Blood was leaking from his face and chest. I flipped him over with a kick of my heel.

I did not recognize the man at all. Well this was a dead end. It looked like an ordinary person, but he had the same speed as me. He had to be something. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I jumped into the air and tried to fly. I ended up falling on the concrete.

Why couldn't I fly again?

I jumped into the air again, but it was just a normal high jump. I flew off a building when it happened, so maybe I needed to do it again. I climbed up a smaller building and then dove off of it. It didn't appear to be working when I neared the ground. At the last minute, I flew up into the air.

Did I have to jump off buildings to be able to do this all the time? I spun in a circle, like I was ice skating. Then I flipped around a tall chimney. The feeling was exquisite.

My plane would be taking off soon. I panicked and looked in all directions till I saw a group of planes. I was getting better at dodging things and increasing my speed. But I didn't count on it suddenly stopping. I let out a scream as I fell in between a group of trees. Their branches slapped my face on the way down.

I landed in a pile of dirt underneath a few pine trees. After couching a couple times, I stumbled towards the airport. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong to end up on my butt, however; I didn't have time to dwell on the subject. Shaddum here I come, I thought dryly.

I hadn't missed the plane, (thank god). But I had to run all the way though the terminal. I couldn't use superhuman speed either. The place was surprisingly full for how early it was. I felt a little bad for buying a first class ticket. That was until I found out that it ended up costing the same.

"Why is that?" I asked the flight attendant.

She looked uncomfortable as she shifted her weight and flipped her ponytail back. "Hardly ever does anyone travel _there,_" she shook her head in disgust.

There were only two other people on this plane besides me. They looked like they would gut the flight attendant if she got too close. I sank back in my seat and listened to their conversation. One of them was a vampire.

I only knew this because his fangs came out when the flight attendant walked by. I looked away before they noticed me. The vampire looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. Another man was talking to him. His complexion was just as pale. I assumed he was one too.

"Why does he want us to meet him there?" the one asked whose face I could not see.

"I don't know. He's planning something," the other one replied. He turned towards me and I snapped my head forward again.

I should have brought contacts. I sighed.

"Did you need anything?" The flight attendant appeared out of nowhere, peering over my shoulder.

I flinched then shook my head. "Well….breakfast might be nice," I amended.

She smiled at me then hurried down the aisle. She stopped to glare at the men with wide eyes. She was frightened of them.

They were looking at me now. I saw this out of the corner of my eye, so I sank farther into my seat.

"Does she look familiar to you?" one of them mouthed.

I grimaced and moved my hair over my face.

"No why?" The other muttered, while staring into a book.

"No reason, she just seemed familiar." He sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"All humans look the same to me," the second vampire leaned back too, only he wore a sleep mask.

"True," the first one chuckled.

"I hate going to Shaddum. What would he be doing there?" one of them complained.

"I don't know," the other said in an aggravated tone, "why don't you ask Xavier when we get there."

I blinked in shock. I knew who they were. I leaned closer to the aisle to hear them better. I would have to follow them when the plane landed. Nickoli and Luke, (I assumed). I knew I recognized them, they were at my wedding. Also, they were at the house and left with Xavier on the mission.

I reached inside my coat and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses. Good thing Simone happened to have these. The flight attendant handed me a tray of food and even helped me pull out the table.

"If you need anything else just holler." She stalked away before Nickoli or Luke could ask her for anything.

They muttered amongst themselves about how strange it was, or if she knew what they were.

When I finished the breakfast, I asked her for a sleep mask. I wanted it just in case one of them happened to talk to me. They would know what I was as soon as they saw my eyes. They didn't seem like they were going to say anything more about Xavier or his plans. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting out of consciousness.

I closed my eyes again, and then flipped the sleep mask over them. I wasn't sure how long I had slept or how many hours it took to get to Shaddum. However, it didn't seem like long. Not long at all.

I awoke from the strong vibrations and the captain talking on the speaker. The seatbelt sign was flashing, so I quickly put it on. Nickoli and Luke were already securely in theirs. I looked away when they caught my gaze.

The flight attendant gave me a friendly smile, before she found her seat. I attempted to smile back, but it didn't work out too well. The plane shuddered as it drifted downwards. I closed my eyes and imagined Xavier's face.

The devastatingly beautiful Olivia ruined it. Her white as snow hands stroked his face from his brow to his neck. Xavier's lips parted when she traced them with the tip of her index finger. He smiled as she gripped his hair tightly.

Olivia growled against his cheek, and then pulled his head back as their tongues entwined. My nails were pressed into my palms tightly, the pain was nothing compared to how I felt. Olivia turned away from Xavier to face me. She sniffed the air slightly as a smile spread across her face.

I looked down once at my bloody hands, and then my eyes locked into hers. Her words from before rang repeatedly in my head.

"_He will be mine again_."

I didn't notice or realize it at the time. Olivia was way too over happy. She was having another wedding. She was getting married and I already knew to whom. He walked toward me after Olivia whispered something in his ear.

"Xavier, what are you doing?" I asked.

He still walked slowly towards me, ignoring my questions. A smile spread across his face, but his glare was dark. I backed away from him till I found myself pressed against a wall. Behind him, Olivia was beaming at me.

"Stop, Xavier stop please," I begged, fear bubbled in my stomach.

Xavier reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with green liquid. My nails dug into the wall as my mouth fell open. Then at the same time he shoved it into my heart. My eyes opened and I sat up to the flight attendant's surprised face.

"You have to get off the plane now. The pilot doesn't want to be here any longer than necessary."

I jumped out of my seat and ran off the plane. Graffiti stained the outside of the building, trash was everywhere, and there were chalk outlines of bodies every few feet. Nickoli and Luke were already out the front door. I was losing them!

I flitted to the doors and leaned against them. I securely placed the sunglasses over my eyes. They had already enquired a taxi. I cussed under by breath and ran outside as they sped down the street. I was on top of the airport in less than two seconds, staring down at the cab. The streets were narrow and dark, despite the afternoon sun. Strange smog covered the entire city…well what remained of it.

I breathed in deeply and relaxed my body. Then I tried to repeat my exact actions the previous night. I flung myself off the edge and flexed my muscles upwards. I went up for a moment…then dropped like a bowling ball. I cussed when I hit the ground, why can't I do it again? The concrete beneath me was cracked and had a gaping hole in it.

The taxi was getting away and my newly inquired cell phone was ringing. I pressed ignore and flitted down the trashed street. Car's stereos boomed as I ran past them. Some cars were in flames and the people just laughed about it. The city smelled like barbeque and death…it was an odd mixture. The cab was surprisingly easy to catch up to, which might be a bad thing when you think about it. I climbed a building and jumped across more as I followed.

A dark skinned woman stared at me, in surprise. That was because I ran past her and her laundry on the roof. She screamed when I jumped off the ledge. I chuckled to myself as I landed on my feet.

Luke got out of the cab and pulled a suitcase out of the trunk. They went into a hotel. Was this where Xavier was staying? I stalked a little closer and hid behind a grotesque dumpster. A gun clicked and I felt the barrel against my head. I cringed and put my hands in the air.

"I knew you would come here. Boy's get the rope," he called. I knew that voice.

I stood on my feet when he told me. I sniffed the air to find out what they were. _Werewolves, of course._ That meant they had silver bullets. He searched me, only finding my phone and told me to get into the truck. More men in truck hats and tight jeans pulled me into the car. Then they wrapped me in silver.

It stung a little, but other than that it wasn't too bad. I could break free the minute they weren't paying attention. A bullet would slow me down, though. I sighed as the truck started. The men stared down at me… well glared was a better word. I felt completely idiotic. I should have known better.

The man who seemed to be leading the pack was the man who attacked me near the airport. I thought the fall had killed him. I won't be making that mistake any time soon. I watched as they took out different objects made of silver. They grinned as they shook them at me.

My skin smoked where the silver touched it. I grimaced when the pain pulsed through me. My sunglasses were ripped off my face, and a few strands of hair went with it.

"You won't need those," one guy commented.

I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the sunlight.

"She knew you would show up here eventually." A man chuckled with a southern accent "…And she doesn't want you to mess things up."

I grimaced when I thought of Olivia. _When I get out of this, and I will...she will die,_ I vowed.


	5. New Family

Chapter 5.

New Family

They did not drive far. I was still in the city…I could smell the barbeque and death. The men joked around with themselves and argued about who was the toughest for catching a hybrid. One of them asked me what my business was with Olivia, but I ignored him. He kicked me, causing my skin to burn more. I groaned and rolled over to my side. They laughed at my pain.

I growled under my breath and went to bite him. But the car swerved around a corner, causing me to fall forward. The same man kicked me again and he laughed. I felt the rage swim through me and I transformed.

The men were taken back for a second, and then they sprang into action. I ripped one's arm off, before he grabbed me. The driver crashed into a line of parked cars. That sent the three of us against the door. I bit a few of them and broke through the window.

The driver cussed and swerved back towards me. I leapt onto the sidewalk. I could hear the men cussing and yelling at one another. One of them was groaning over his arm. I need to be quick, I frowned at myself. I had no idea where to go, and they would at least have told her I was here by now. The people on the streets screamed when I passed by.

The only thing I could think to do was get back to the car and grab the phone. I stared at the building Nickoli and Luke had gone into. Was Xavier in there? My chest ached where my, (no longer beating) heart sat. Was I close to seeing him again? The phone still sat in the alleyway where the man tossed it. I had about six new messages.

I sighed, and then I pressed the button. Very slowly, I put the phone up to my ear. The first was from Simone. She was telling me that my family was coming to Shaddum.

Which, I had already assumed would happen. The rest were all from Emilie. I quickly ran to the left side of the building, before I continued listening. You never know who might be watching.

_"Victoria! I was worried sick and you ditch me to go to Shaddum! I can't believe you…ugh." _

_"_Second message," the automated voice said.

_"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. It's just Mom is going crazy, especially after we had to tell her that Xavier disappeared. Please, call me back…we need to know where you are." _

"Third message," it said again.

_"Victoria…this is getting ridiculous! You can't avoid my calls forever. I have all eternity…" _

The fourth message was interrupted by a call. Of course, it was Emilie. I knew she wasn't lying. She would never tire of calling and calling. With a groan I pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"_Finally_! _What the hell were you thinking_?" Emilie hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I got lost in the water Em, and someone took me in during the storm." I heard her make a frustrated sound, and then she conversed briefly with Amelia.

The back door swung open behind me. A pale skinned man shouted at me. Then he was suddenly on top of me as a wolf. I had my claws out to protect myself. I snapped at him a couple times.

"_Victoria_?" Emilie called from the phone, which was now laying a few feet away.

I had the wolf gripped by the throat as its jaws repeatedly snapped at me. I leaned my head in different directions each time the teeth came close. My hand finally reached the jaw and I snapped it back with a slight curl of my fingers.

Its body collapsed on top of me and I huffed in a sharp breath of air. Then I pushed it off. The wolf slumped against the ground, and I picked up the phone. However, she had already hung up.

The back door was still swinging loosely. I ran through it before the wind closed it completely. I caught my breath as I leaned on a wall. It was more of the thought than anything. This was a very tiring day, almost as tiring as the night we stormed the castle.

A chef passed by and gave me a quick smile, before returning to his numerous food preparations. The vast kitchen gave off scents of crème and sugar. My mouth watered as I caught the aroma. There were many other chefs' next to me as well. So I did my best to cover up my blood stained clothes. Luckily, my coat covered most of them.

My phone buzzed again, a second time, and on the third I turned it off. I flitted into the elevator before any employees saw. I sighed as I relaxed against the wall. I am insane, I thought bitterly. The doors were bright cold and shinned in the light. I stared at the girl in their reflection.

She resembled nothing from what she use to be. Her eyes were once bright green, but now were a dim olive. Her hair hung disarrayed in her face. Even the complexion looked sickly. I was as pale as a vampire, and my sudden weight drop added to the effect.

I scowled at my refection, though there was nothing I could do about it. The doors opened to a surprised pair of jade eyes. I jumped back, startled. He did the same.

"What are you doing here?" I stared into Aleksanders' eyes, getting lost in them again.

"I wasn't sure what until now," he spoke like he hadn't gotten over the shock just yet. "My father forced us to come here…to our first home," he explained. "What are _you _doing here?" Aleksander hissed.

I thought of a quick lie. "You told me to run. That's what I am doing."

"Staying at a hotel is not running." He glared at me.

"So…" I blurted out the truth. "I am trying to locate someone in the process." I shifted my weight nervously.

Aleksander growled then shoved me into the wall. "This is why my father brought us here, you see?"

I shook my head in confusion. "I thought this would be the last place anyone would expect me to go."

He laid his forehead on mine with a sigh. Then he kissed me. I did not kiss him back. This didn't seem to bother him. He continued to move his lips against mine, and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. I shoved him off of me and he laughed.

"That only works when no one catches you, and…well you did get caught," he smirked once without humor.

"How did you know that?" I glared suspiciously.

"Why do you think we are here?" Aleksander replied coldly.

They called him. The men I suspected to be werewolves. "Those men called you?" I asked slowly.

"No, the vampire told us you were here," he grimaced then let go of me to check behind himself. "We will only be here for a few hours, before he decides to go back to the house." Aleksander looked over his shoulder again.

"I am not leaving till I see who I came for," I said confidently with my hands on my hips.

Aleksander opened his mouth to protest, but quickly snapped it shut again. I guess he thought better of it.

"Is she here?" I stared him down until he answered.

He frowned slightly then brushed his short hair back. "I believe so, but it is stupid to go after her."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I snapped, and then turned away swiftly. I headed towards the long hallways.

"Wait!" Aleksander called.

I ignored him and started to walk faster. He caught me by the elbow. "Victoria, you have to wait till we leave, please."

He had me there. His father could find me any second now. And I didn't want to know what his plans were for me. "Fine," I gave up. "I will wait a little longer."

"Thank you," Aleksander said sarcastically, and then sighed. "I don't care about the curse or their plans for me," he shook his head in anger, "I won't allow you to be harmed."

I looked at the floor as he spoke the words that I was afraid he'd say.

"I love you."

I didn't dare look up at him. Aleksander sensed my discomfort and touched my face.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way…I know it is very soon. I just felt like it should be known," he explained awkwardly.

"Its fine," I spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. I felt this horrible sour feeling rise from my stomach to my chest. I hated that I led him on in this way.

"Go!" Aleksander shoved me quickly as the elevator doors started to open.

I flitted down the hallway and to the right. I could hear him speaking urgently to his father when I stopped and peered around a corner. He had given him a very poor explanation, that or he had been listening to our conversation. His father started yelling and swearing at once.

A woman stepped out of the elevator after him. She had golden eyes of all things and her curly dark hair complimented them. She reminded me of one of those carnival fortune tellers (she dressed like it anyway). I had already walked back most of the way and was now watching behind a plant. She glared at Aleksander and his father before she stepped in.

She had a heavier Russian accent then his father. It was a little difficult to make out what she was saying. Of course, I was far away too, that always made a difference. I made out something about a curse and him being more careful. Then a very long responsibility and respect speech.

"Where's the girl?" she asked icily.

I took off as soon as she said girl. Unfortunately, they heard me.

"After her!" They shouted.

I jumped over a maid with a cart, and ran down the hall. They were no match for my supernatural speed, but they had one thing I didn't...prior experience at this hotel. The woman stood before me, her golden eyes seemed to get brighter. Aleksander wasn't far behind her. He looked utterly horrified.

I saw why. She held up a syringe in her hand. Instead of green liquid it was clear, though. He does realize I can't die right? His father was breathing heavily and rested his hands on his legs, while he gasped for air.

When he was finished he grinned at me. "She's an interesting one, isn't she?"

"Yes," the woman smiled.

"She isn't the one we need," Aleksander argued.

"Shut up!" His father snapped. He came closer to me, while running his fingers through his short beard and mustache.

I took a defensive crouch and hissed at him.

He laughed and studied me. "I believe this is the one we've been searching for…she's different."

I should have listened to Aleksander and got out of here. I always had the wrong preservation instincts…wrong, wrong, wrong. When the father lunged at me, I backed away and dug my claws into his chest. The woman screamed at me, it got louder and louder. I thought my ear drums were going to explode. Aleksander gripped the syringe in her hand, and tried to pull it away from her.

He was shoved against the wall, (with more force than I thought a human was able to do). Then she sunk the needle into his stomach. I closed my mouth to keep from screaming, and tackled her. I was able to send a deep scratch across her entire face, before she threw me off; with abnormal force. I stared at her in shock, which caused me to get hit over the head with silver, of course.

I went down at once, the silver burned my head. The woman stuck the rest of the liquid inside me. Next to me, Aleksander was lifeless. He only breathed. The liquid must have paralyzed him. I could feel my muscles stiffening, the stuff was working its way through my body.

"Now maybe you will behave," the woman said sweetly.

Aleksander's father picked me up and set me on top of his shoulder. Aleksander was simply dragged to the elevator by the woman. I watched as they carried me out of the hotel, and into the night. Their vehicle was very poorly lit, and I could only see in the position they had put me in. I was angled towards the window beside me, but I could only see out half of it.

Aleksander was lying across my lap, occasionally he wiggled. That meant the drugs would wear off soon. This is the second time I have been taken by these people. I am a terrible hybrid. Where is the fear?

People were afraid of Emilie when she showed her true potential. Why not me? The car swerved around a corner, sending me against the other window. Aleksander ended up on the floor, but he moved slightly. I was excited to find out that I could now blink my eyes.

I cringed as my phone buzzed, (I was a little delighted that I could cringe). The woman heard it, of course. Then she took it away from me. It was Emilie again, I noted as I saw the number.

She turned the phone off and tossed it into her purse. Below me, Aleksander moaned. I looked down at him as he started to situate himself into a sitting position. I tried to speak, but no words came out. Great.

Bright lights flashed across the car. I looked up with curiosity. We were at an airport. Well there goes any chance of them finding me, I thought dryly. Amelia, Derrick, and Emilie were flying here. They wouldn't expect me to be anywhere else.

"Victoria…where am I?" Aleksander whispered hoarsely. He looked around in confusion as his father looked at a map.

I shook my head and managed to shrug. I laid back down when the woman turned towards me. She looked away after a few seconds, and I turned to Aleksander. He seemed to be more aware of his surrounding now.

"You have to get out of here. You don't know what they have planned," Aleksander shook his head in a sickened way, "you will not survive this."

Fear bubbled up inside me, but I contained it quickly. Olivia was behind this. I could feel it. She stole Xavier, she had them take me, and I bet that group of guys were following her orders.

"How does your family know the blonde vampire?" I asked, and was thrilled that I could finally speak. His father and the woman were outside talking about the plane they were taking. So I wanted to get info quick.

"They have been friends with her parents for many years, and they had been working on a cure," he stopped short. Aleksander suddenly looked uncomfortable, like he had said too much.

"Cure for what?"

His father and the woman began to fight over where they were going. She wanted to go home and obviously he didn't.

"Just forget I ever said that," he whispered. "My parents will do worse to you if you know their secrets."

I looked at the crazed woman with golden eyes. "She is your mother?"

Aleksander nodded slowly. "You probably noticed she isn't normal. Just stay on her good side and she will not hurt you."

I nodded once. "What is she?"

Aleksander didn't answer me. He sank back onto the floor as the car door opened. I got down at once. One of them picked me up and flung me over their shoulders again.

I opened my eyes and saw Aleksander lifted up by his father and put into a small jet, (the type of jet that is for private parties). We were laid next to each other on a bed. When his parents left, I looked up to see him grinning down at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

I gawked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was just thinking that we don't get situations like this too often. And maybe I should take advantage of it," he smiled wickedly.

My mouth fell open in shock and he took advantage of it. My eyes were open wide as he moved his lips perfectly against mine. I laid there in astonishment for awhile, until he slipped his tongue in.

I pushed his chest away from me, but it did no good. Oh that's right; he's stronger than a normal person. Kissing a werewolf was never what I thought I would be doing in ten years. When I sat at the small desk in class, I pictured living in Aspen with a rich husband. Maybe have a kid or two, who went on to be famous and in sports. I did not see myself as a hybrid, married to another, and being kissed by someone else in an airplane. I tried to shove him away and refuse again, but he held my arms down.

Luckily, someone came to the door and we both laid down quick. His mother took blood from me. I tried not to flinch or make any noises. To my surprise, she shook me roughly till I was forced to open my eyes. Her face was beautiful again, like I had never attacked her.

"You think something as unique as you can just go wherever you please doing whatever you want?"

I stared at her blankly. Did she not know about the million others like me?

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled without humor. "My name is Madena, can I have yours?" she asked more politely than I expected.

I didn't want to, but they obviously knew a lot about me. Or else I wouldn't be here. "Victoria," I muttered.

"Don't be afraid Victoria. We won't harm you," Madena whispered coldly. "Ivan just wants to run a few tests, and then you will be okay to leave. He needs your blood to cure a disease of his. We would have asked you, but that didn't work out so well last time."

I saw Aleksander roll his eyes, and obviously it was a lie. The plane shifted and we all slid off the bed, into a pile on the floor.

"We're taking off, wake Alek and get into a seat up front," Madena left the room.

When the door closed, Aleksander was sitting up with a crooked smile on his face. I glared at him, and then pushed myself off the bed. I hurried out of the room, before he could attack me again. He didn't follow me, but I closed my eyes after awhile, so I couldn't be sure. The plane ride was long and boring…very boring. Eventually I fell asleep, which I didn't want to do because I was vulnerable.

Nevertheless, it happened. I was shaken awake by Madena again.

"We're here get up."

I squinted into the poorly lit plane around me. It had to be close to morning, the sun was starting to show. Ivan handcuffed me in silver and led me out of the plane. Aleksander trailed behind slowly, with his mother.

I had to find a way out of here or I was going to die. The silver burned deeply as I was pulled towards a limo. That wasn't expected. I sat in between Ivan and Madena. Aleksander sat across from me. His eyes never left mine, but eventually I looked away.

I had to admit, it was nice to be back in Rockwell, even if it was for a bad reason. I almost got teary eyed when we passed the street my house stood on. Aleksander looked at me in confusion. I shook my head, that it was nothing.

Madena and Ivan were arguing about some party she wanted to throw this weekend. Ivan didn't want anyone finding out about his experiments and she was sure no one would happen across his _secret_ lab. She seemed overly confident with herself.

Madena eventually won, which meant that I had to attend and act like I lived there. Great, I hate parties. We pulled up to a nice home. It looked to be mostly made out of glass. In the front, was a wide porch and long driveway. The color scheme was gold and brown.

I almost yelled out when I was gripped hard by the cuffs, and pulled from the vehicle. Aleksander scolded his father, and took me from him. Ivan was surprised by his sons' sudden anger, but let him take me inside. I was tired, and could barely walk from the silver. I almost collapsed on each piece of furniture I passed.

"We're almost there," Aleksander whispered in my ear.

A guy stared at me as we passed, he looked familiar. But I couldn't place where I had seen him before. I was led to a bedroom that had purple frilly curtains, along with a bed set of the same color.

"This will be your permanent room. There's a bathroom through that door and the closet is there." Aleksander pointed on either side of the room.

I looked at the bars covering the windows and sighed. "Of course."

He scowled. "I told you to run far away, and you didn't listen. My father always gets his experiments."

"I did run…I just didn't run far enough," I mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep," he whispered into my ear, and pulled the covers over me.

I did notice that he took the cuffs off, but I fell asleep soon after. The silvers bars on the window did stop me from escaping from them. But that didn't mean that I couldn't anywhere else. I awoke by the sound of thunder at 6:00 in the morning.

It never stopped raining here. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. A shower was first on the agenda. I hadn't had one in a week or more. The water loosened my muscles and made me feel amazing.

There were already clothes and makeup placed in the appropriate spots. I was surprised that they were nice. They actually were the right sizes too. I quickly put on a little make up and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail. To my surprise, the door opened the first time I tried it. That meant maybe there was no escape for me.

A younger girl was standing in the middle of the hallway, taping her foot impatiently. When she saw me her eyes widened and she backed away.

"It's okay," I held up my hands quickly.

She stared at me suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Madena walked up then. "Annika this is our new guest Victoria, she's here to help us with a little problem."

I am guessing that she meant the cure, whatever it was for.

"Oh," Annika whispered, relief was clear in her voice. She then came up to me. "Wow your eyes are green."

Annika's eyes were green too, but nothing compared to my glowing ones. She was pretty, (in a girl next door) sort of way. She had an innocent look about her.

"I'm Annika, the youngest," she smiled, while holding her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I took her hand cautiously.

"How old are you?" she asked so fast I almost didn't catch it.

"Eighteen," I muttered. My answer surprised her.

"Oh, I am only sixteen ha," she fiddled with her phone. "Why are you here? Is there something special about you?" she suddenly got very curious.

"What do you mean?" Did they only kidnap _special_ people?

"Well usually everyone that they think can help Alek…I mean us isn't normal," she explained.

"I guess you can say that," I reached back to fix my hair nervously.

"What are you?" she suddenly grinned.

"I'm…a hybrid," I answered slowly. I could tell by her face that she had never heard of one.

"Oh, well that's different. We have tried vampires, werewolves, witches, and fairies so far."

I blinked. "Wait…what?"

She looked at me strange. "None of those supernatural things worked."

"Those exist!" I said much too loudly.

"Yeah…," she answered slowly, like it was obvious.

"No one had ever told me about witches and fairies," I explained.

"Oh yeah they're out there. Sometimes they can be really hard to find, though." Annika fiddled with her phone again.

"What can they do?"

"Well you know witches are witches," she laughed. "My mother is one, but she's amateur."

Well that explained a lot, mostly her speed and strength. "What about fairies?" I couldn't believe no one had ever told me about them.

"Umm…they can be very fast when they want to be and can disappear like that," she snapped her fingers. "They usually leave behind sparkles when they leave. They have a couple other abilities, but I have never seen them done."

"Wow," I muttered. The bathroom door opened and Annika ran towards it.

"Finally, god you take forever."

A girl came out; she had long, shaggy hair and perfectly cut bangs right over her eyes. I knew I had seen her before, but once again I could not remember.

"I am Lidiya. I am also in charge of you during the day, so don't cross me," she snapped.

Well she is going to be very pleasant to be around, I thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry about her. It's that time of the month," the guy that looked familiar smirked at me.

"I'm Dimitri by the way," he held out his hand.

I took it at once because I remembered where I had seen him. "Victoria," I smiled.

He was the guy who was staring at Emilie and I on the beach. Emilie was very interested in him. Now I am not so sure though that he would be the right guy for Emilie, since he is in this family.

"Nice to meet you, are you hungry?"

"A little." my stomach growled as I said it, and he laughed.

"Come on breakfast is made already," he gestured for me to follow him down the stairs.

Ivan, Lidiya, and Aleksander were sitting at the table eating.

"How did you sleep?" Madena asked while handing me a plate.

"Well," I muttered. That was all I could say.

She made omelets and sausages. I hated to admit that that was my favorite things for breakfast.

"That's good, oh you don't have to go to class today," she informed me.

Not today? Does that mean I will later? "Do I have to?" I asked between bites.

She looked at me in shock. "Of course you do. Don't be ridiculous, but not today."

"We have to keep up the charade." Lidiya smirked.

"What kind of class?" I muttered.

"High school," Aleksander rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, I already have my diploma." I replied.

"It doesn't matter. You are too young to not go, and someone has to watch you when we go to work." Ivan sipped the last of his coffee.

I watched as he put a lab coat on and motioned me to follow him. The staircase was spiral and I thought it would never end.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer me till we got downstairs and stopped at large metal doors. "We're doing some tests."

Oh that's great. He opened the room, with about three different keys and a voice code. There is no way I was getting in there on my own. Inside, (once the doors slid open) were all kinds of scientific equipment. I was told to sit at a stool underneath a counter, with a million files and beakers on it.

"You are going to do everything I say and not escape. Or I will have to use this on that lovely family of yours." Ivan held up a tube filled with green liquid.

I knew exactly what that was. Damnit! I am stuck here. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Good girl," he smiled. "All you have to do is give me a little blood." He held up a needle.

I held out my arm for him and gritted my teeth when the needle went in.

"Do you have any weaknesses besides silver?" he brushed his fingers through his short beard.

"Not that I know of," I admitted.

Ivan chuckled like he didn't believe me, but I ignored him.

"Am I done now?" I sighed.

"Not yet, I just need to know a few things." He replied.

"What can you do?" he leaned in really close to me.

"I have all the powers of werewolves and vampires…to an extent," I said.

"…And what can't you do?" he pressed.

"Vampires can control people longer than us and we can't fly." Well…I could. I guess everyone is different.

"Okay you can leave now." He put my blood in a container and started to mess with some chemicals. "Well go upstairs," he amended.

I nodded and bounced up the stairs. "Aleksander where are you?"

He appeared as soon as I called. "Yes?"

I hated how much I loved the warm smile he always gave me. "What am I supposed to do?" I was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" he looked anxious.

"He threatened to kill my family if I left, and if I stay I will die." I sat on a chair that was close by.

"I know," he whispered. Then he said something more.

I looked up to see his face in turmoil...with himself.

"I want to help, but I already got you out once, so they don't trust me."

I touched his arm. "You have already done a lot for me. I don't expect you to do anymore. I can't let my family get killed from my stupidity. I will stay here and die for them," I whispered.

"That is very selfless. I wonder if you would do the same for me."

I stared at him strangely. "Are you going to be killed too?"

He smiled. "No, but I don't want you to be."

I scowled. "So you want me to stay alive for you?"

Aleksander nodded. "I know that makes everything harder, but like I said yesterday, I love you."

I shied away from what he said. I was married, this is crazy. He was crazy

"When do I have to go to school?" I grimaced at the thought, but it was the only subject change I could think of.

"Tomorrow, it's only so they will believe that we really did take you in." He rolled his eyes.

I groaned and laid back against the chair. "At least it's already half over."

"Yeah there's that," Aleksander half smiled. "You will all be going together tomorrow." He took a sip of his beer.

"Not you?" I frowned.

"Nope."

I groaned. "Of course, what time is it?"

Aleksander pondered for a moment, before he thought of his phone. "Almost lunch time."

"I was down there for awhile," I noted and he nodded. "Aleksander, why do they want a cure or for what I mean?" I was afraid there was something really wrong with him.

He made a face, but composed himself quickly. "Will you promise to not say anything about it?"

I nodded as my curiosity threatened to make my head explode. "I swear."

"You know I am a werewolf right?"

I nodded once, the beginning has confused me.

"Well I got turned five years ago and it was against my will," he frowned.

"I am sorry. That kind of happened to me too." I twiddled my thumbs together.

"Then you know how I felt, but before that I had no idea what happened to me," he paused to take a breath. "I was walking home late from a friend's one night and a man was standing there before me."

I leaned in closer to him, getting more interested as he went on.

"I asked what he wanted, and all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my neck. Then I was covered in blood," he continued. "I stumbled back home, and sewed myself up awkwardly. I thought I was over the worst of it, but obviously I was wrong."

"A day later the spot got really itchy, unbearably itchy. I found myself scratching like a dog sometimes. Then I wouldn't be awake during the day at all, and I would be up all night. Sometimes I spent most of it howling," he shook his head.

"My parents eventually noticed, and asked what was wrong with me. Then I told them what happened. They were appalled. My mother practically looked like she was going to burst into tears. She knew more than I did obviously.

Well, as you know, she is an amateur sorceress so she went to work on me before the full moon hit. Obviously, nothing worked and I changed on my first full moon. I killed two people and I have no idea who they were," Aleksander sighed.

"I remember when I changed. It was very unpleasant. I wasn't alone, though," I sighed.

"I was all alone, with parents who hated who I was," Aleksander whispered. "They think I am cursed and I won't be their son again till I am human. So for the past five years they have been doing everything they can think of to cure me."

"I am the next one," I stated.

"Yes," he sighed.

I nodded. "Okay then. It's not like you're a different person," I shook my head sadly.

"Oh well, I am used to it." Aleksander shrugged.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri sneak through a window and into his room.

"What the heck?" I laughed.

"What?" Aleksander asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I guess I should go get some lunch," I trotted off to the kitchen.

Annika was sitting at the table with a fashion magazine. I scowled and tried my best to ignore it. Emilie was obsessed with the magazines and always had one to matter where she was.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" she turned to me.

"Not really. I have already done it. I really don't want to do it again." I opened the fridge and heated up some leftover pasta.

"Oh it will be okay. Maybe you will make some new friends," she smiled.

"Yeah maybe," I said blankly. You could hear the _yeah right_ in my tone.

"You have most of the classes with us, so I don't think it will be that bad." Annika sipped her soda slowly.

"Maybe," I agreed.

Lidiya came in and glared at me once, before she picked up an orange. Then she left the room.

"Why doesn't she like me?" I asked Annika.

"She never likes anyone that helps us. I am not sure why," she replied.

I sighed and leaned against the French sliding doors. The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle. The sun could be seen now and the green yard lit up like it was the middle of summer. I smiled and thought about how it would feel on my skin. The warmth would soak into my pours.

I didn't think about all the dreadful things I had to do tomorrow, or who I had to do them with. I was happy in my own little world, where everything made sense, and my life was not in danger. I was a human on my beach. I had a normal human boyfriend, and normal human friends. I had a family who loved me, who were normal humans too. But every fairytale had to have an ending.


	6. High School

Chapter 6.

High School

I frowned in distaste. Did I really have to wear this? The reflection in the mirror looked strange to me, like I wasn't really there. Someone else was wearing the matching black shirt and jacket. A tie against the white shirt complemented the boring look. The now dim eyed and pale girl, staring back at me didn't compliment it, though.

"We have to leave in a few minutes!" Annika called from down stairs. She knew I could hear her.

I looked away from the stranger in the mirror, and I turned my attention to the window. It was raining, of course. The bars that covered the windows blocked most of my view, but the birds chirping outside gave me some hope. Hope that someday I will be free and see my real family again…even Xavier. I could barely think his name without tears spilling down my face. Where was he?

"Victoria we need to go now." Annika was standing outside my door.

"Okay," I called in annoyance. She always had to be perfectly on time.

We were driven to school by a Schaffer in a limo. Which, I loved. I even told them this in perfect sarcasm, and I was ignored. Ivan and Madena were used to their children obeying everything they said, and without complaining. Then when I came along, all I do is complain, and now they have no idea what to do.

"Where are you from?" Annika turned to me, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Crystal Falls," I spoke once, and then looked back out the window.

"That's pretty far away," she noted.

I just nodded. Across from us, Lidiya was glaring at me. I still couldn't place where I had seen her before. Lidiya has not been nice to me so far, and her glare was very reassuring that it wouldn't stop. Their brother Dimitri was next to me, he was always staring and smiling at me. He liked Emilie, so perhaps he wanted to know about her. Maybe that's why he was being nice to me.

He would have to wait till we were alone, if he ever wanted to talk about it. If I wanted to that is.

"How did you get all the way down here?" Annika had her head turned to the side.

"Well I moved here with my family." I kept it as short and simple as possible.

"Where are they now?" Annika looked upset.

Lidiya rolled her eyes.

"Around here somewhere," I muttered, without taking my eyes away from the window.

Annika scowled and looked out the other window. Lidiya turned back to her phone and ignored us.

"How is your friend?" Dimitri suddenly asked.

I stared at him for a moment before I decided he was talking about Emilie.

"I believe well from the last time we talked."

He smiled and nodded. Then he dodged the wary glances of his sisters. The limo driver stopped in front of the school, which was a dull tan building. Did I mention how plain it was? On the outside was the name _Rockwell's Catholic High School_. Then some windows were in the front.

The area around it had just grass, no flowers or trees. It was a very plain building. A couple of nuns were waiting by the doors for us. They didn't look happy or like they were very pleasant to be around.

"Are we in trouble?" I couldn't help, but ask.

Dimitri laughed. "No they are just really strict and like everyone to be here early."

"We're late?" I was surprised since Annika was so punctual.

"No we are on time. They just want everyone to be here as early as possible," Annika rolled her eyes.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes too, and I got out of the car. The nuns glared at us when we passed by, but I ignored them. Statues were above the door. I stared up at them in curiosity. They freaked me out. I wanted to leave.

"How many hours do I have to be here?" I whispered to Dimitri.

"Six." When he answered we got shushed by a nun.

I growled at her. Luckily, she didn't hear me. I shouldn't give myself away here. Besides, it was one of their rules. I was not to harm anyone or do anything supernatural.

The other students passed by me with curious eyes, but some were glares full of hatred. I guess some people are jealous of the new girl, I chuckled to myself. I had my first class with Annika. She had introduced me to all of her friends. Most of them just stared at my strangeness, however; all the guys were practically drooling.

I couldn't hide my smile when that happened. When a nun came in, everyone got quiet. She looked just like the other two, except more elderly. Annika took a book out of her bag and placed it in front of herself. The nun came forward and handed me one.

God, I hadn't dealt with school in forever. How am I supposed to do this?

The nun told us to turn to page 63 and mentioned her name for my benefit. However, I didn't really care. A certain stuck up blonde was in all of my classes before lunch. Her name was Britney Blake, and she had a lovely group of girls to follow her around daily. Every time I passed by, she whispered to one of the girls about me, and then giggled.

I was able to hear what she said, but I would rather not know. At a lunch table in the middle of the room, I sat with my new family that was forced upon me. Almost every kid in the room was staring at me, however; I barely noticed this. Britney was planning on a group of them dumping their lunch trays on me. I sighed, and then Annika looked up at me questionably.

"What is it?"

Lidiya looked up too, but only to roll her eyes. Then she returned to her food. Dimitri just watched us curiously.

"Is someone talking about you?"

"Something like that," I muttered while thinking of the numerous things I could do to her. I did need to feed, and I could do it without being caught…by humans.

"Don't let it bother you Victoria. You are new, of course they are going to talk," Dimitri tried to comfort me.

I frowned. They were going to do it now. I would have to plan out my strategy quick. Britney, (along with a handful of her girls) rose and headed towards me.

"What are they doing?" Annika raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take care of it, just finish your food," I commanded.

Annika and the rest of them stared at me in shock, like they had never been talked down to before. But she did follow my order and go back to her food. Britney was now a table away from me, she still hadn't given up.

The girls behind her giggled to each other, and raised their trays in preparation. I looked down at my uneaten food while they approached behind me. The other's stared down at their food too. Britney laughed evilly under her breath.

I heard the sound of her tray rising. She had to be the first one to it huh, that's fine. I had no idea how I could stop all of them at the same time, (without my powers) anyway. Right before she dumped the tray, I snapped my arm up and sent the tray into her face. At the same time, I flung my unused tray under the table. It slammed into the other girls' legs and made them fall to the floor, trays in their faces.

Britney stood there frozen, with her hands in the air and her mouth wide open. Everyone around her was just as surprised, but then they all burst into an uproar of laughing. Britney's face was completely covered in sauce, pasta, and milk. Annika, Dimitri, and even Lidiya were laughing hysterically. Soon the whole cafeteria had joined in, and the head priest came in to investigate. But the bell had rang, so we were already gone.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, except for the compliments and invitations I had received. It seems that no one like Britney or her friends…typical high school. When the final bell rang, at least fifty people said goodbye to me. Annika and Dimitri were ecstatic about what I had done, but were sure Britney would try to get revenge. I didn't care, though. There was nothing she could do to harm me, physically.

Ivan was waiting for me at home, as usual. It was time for the tests again. Aleksander had started to be there with me. He had to make sure I wasn't hurt or killed.

We talked about how much he wanted me to be kept alive the other day, so I assume that's the reason. But he was not here today. Where was he? I asked his mother when she came down to feed us.

"Ivan has sent him on a little mission for awhile."

I scowled, and then held out my arm for Ivan to draw blood again.

"You are very interesting," he commented.

"You keep saying that, but there are hundreds more of my kind."

Ivan ran a hand through his short dark hair. "No there isn't."

I gaped at him till he spoke again.

"You are not a normal hybrid, in fact; you could be a whole new species."

"What do you mean?" I swear this guy is high.

"Yes, you have all the powers and looks of a hybrid, but there is something more here," Ivan explained.

"Is that why you want me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes," he replied.

"What if you are wrong?" I challenged.

"I am not. Your blood told me everything," he smirked arrogantly.

Part of what he said I believed, but I was mostly in denial. I could fly…sort of and no other hybrid, (that I knew of) could. What was I? Aleksander came in behind me.

"Doing alright?"

I nodded as I ignored the way his hand lingered on my thigh, after he patted me. Ivan was too busy to notice his son's infatuation with his lab rat. However, his mother was more than observant. I could hear her yell at him in another room sometimes, about not getting attached to the cure. That's all I was to them, a bottle of medicine. And that's how I get to live the remainder of my life.

"Do you need help back to the room?" Aleksander asked when Ivan was done with me.

"Sure thanks," I mumbled as he helped me off the stool.

"How was your first day?" Aleksander was always over eager to know everything about me.

I thought for about it for a second. "It wasn't that bad actually."

He smiled. "Good. So if you get lonely tonight or the bed is too cold, you know where to find me."

I pushed him playfully. "I wouldn't hold my breath for that."

"Oh you never know. Besides, I have been told I am very good with my hands." Aleksander shrugged then winked.

I scoffed then laughed once, while shaking my head. As soon as I opened the door, cool air rushed past me. Aleksander was lying across my bed, with his hands placed underneath his head.

"Get off my bed and out of my room," I pointed to the door.

"No," he smirked then kicked off his shoes.

"Please, I have to get up early tomorrow," I sighed. I didn't want to deal with school twice in one lifetime.

"So do I, so let's sleep together." He pressed his lips together to hide his smile.

"Why do you have to get up early?" I muttered.

"I go to school too you know," he replied.

"Why didn't you go today then?" I asked, surprised.

"Ivan wanted me to go check something out." Aleksander smiled then patted the spot next to him.

I rolled my eyes, but took off my shoes. Then I sat down on the bed.

"Check out what?" My curiosity flamed.

"Dimitri has been sneaking off when our parents are busy, so I was sent to spy on him," Aleksander made a strange face.

I remembered seeing him come in through the window. At the time, I thought it was odd. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"He's been seeing a girl," he smirked.

"Oh that's a typical teenage boy move," I laughed. "Did you tell your parents?" I had to ask.

"No. I think I will tell them that...he was just going out for walks," Aleksander replied.

"Oh that's nice of you." I yawned sleepily.

"Here," Aleksander pulled the covers out for me, and then covered me up.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome."

I felt his lips press into my hair and I remembered when Xavier would do that. Without thinking, I snuggled deeper into his chest and closed my eyes. "You know I am very grateful for all you have done for me."

Aleksander kissed my forehead. "I know, now what are you going to do for me?"

I looked up at him and he winked. "I am not going to kick you out tonight."

He chuckled. "Alright that will work…for now."

We both drifted off to sleep talking about our past. When we woke up the next morning, we weren't alone. Lidiya was standing over me; a look of disgust was evident on her face. She threw a pillow in Aleksander's face.

He sat up and fell down onto the floor. "What the hell!"

"Hmm...shouldn't I be the one saying that? You really have to sleep with the whore the second she arrives!" she threw another pillow.

A growl erupted out of me and Lidiya backed away.

"You watch it! Don't think I can't kill you easily." She picked up a silver knife and held it out towards me. "I know where they keep the poison and you…" she pointed at Aleksander.

"You're lucky mom and dad are gone. It would have been hell if they caught you." Lidiya looked me over once. "Get ready for school…both of you."

I breathed in and out slowly to calm myself. Aleksander understood it, so I wasn't bothered with questions.

"Will she tell?" I asked after a few minutes had passed.

"No, not unless it happens again," he frowned. "She must already be mad about something. Lidiya usually isn't that insulting," he noted.

"Whatever, I guess I should get ready." I hopped out of bed and stretched. Dimitri was gone again, so we were two minutes late. He did eventually show up. Annika was practically hyperventilating, (she had never been late in her life). Lidiya kept staring at Aleksander and me, probably waiting for us to screw up again.

The nuns were not outside this time, and I relaxed a little till I saw the statues again. Aleksander randomly took my hand, but I pulled away. I wished he would get the hint. Everyone stared as we entered the class, and the teacher scolded us. Britney for once, didn't notice me. Her eyes were only for Aleksander. She batted her perfect eyes at him, only to scowl when he ignored her.

I was surprised that I ended up having every class with Aleksander. Yet, it kind of figures that it would end up that way. All my classes and even lunch was better with his presence. Britney no longer bothered me, but she was still miffed that the guy she liked was into me.

Occasionally, she talked about me, and they would giggle. But for the most part, the drama was over. On the way out of the building for lunch one day, I asked Aleksander something. "Can I go somewhere if one of you came with me?"

A couple of girls ran by, spraying their sodas at each other when he answered.

"Yeah…no not really."

I thought for a moment. "What if we left during school and came back before we were missed?"

"I don't know, Victoria. Lidiya already is watching us like a hawk," Aleksander sighed.

"When we come back, though they will know that you didn't help me escape. If they find out," I hedged.

"You might be right about that," he looked around nervously. "We should leave now before Lidiya shows up." He took my hand and led me to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Aleksander asked as we walked.

"I really need to feed and I miss the beach so much," I told him.

"Well there's the forest," Aleksander smiled at me.

I didn't need a second hint. I gripped his hand as we ran into the trees. In a matter of seconds, the two people running through the trees, and laughing became two black wolves. I could tell Aleksander wasn't as experienced as a wolf, compared to me.

He lost himself a lot. It was up to me to keep him on track. I caught the scent of a campfire, and knew there had to be people somewhere around it. Were they bad people, though?

I didn't have a chance to find out because Aleksander took off ahead of me, and was most likely after the campers. Since he was just a werewolf, I was a lot faster than him. I cut him off right before he got there. I growled and swiped my paw at him till he backed off. I watched the guys to see what they were like.

One had a large suitcase of cash and was counting it slowly, with a large grin on his face. The other man was burying something in the woods. Either of which didn't look good. I gave him the okay to attack, and he did so at once. I watched him tare the man apart. The man didn't even get a scream in.

The other guy that was digging up dirt came running with a shotgun. He didn't have the chance to shoot it. I caught him by the throat and took him down. I was really neat and clean compared to Aleksander, who had blood covering his entire coat. He looked up at me with sad eyes. I turned back into a vampire after he changed. He was hunched over the body, with deep sadness in his face.

"They were bad, Aleksander. I made sure of that."

"I would have attacked them even if they weren't," he scowled.

"You just need more practice. I had to have a lot of help before I was able to tell." I patted his shoulder.

His frown was replaced by a funny looking smile.

"What is it?" I laughed.

He just kept staring at me, with the weird smile. When his eyes trailed down, I got it.

"Stop it!" I smacked his chest, and then covered myself up at the same time.

"Don't do that," he laughed while trying to pull my arms away.

"No, stop it," I laughed then ran behind a tree for cover. Aleksander leaned against a tree slightly ahead of me, showing himself off.

"You like what you see?"

"I am not looking," I called back.

He laughed. "You know you want to. You can't resist it."

"Yes I can." I could feel the blush spread across my face. I turned around, and there was the open forest. I could escape and go back to my family. If I did, though; they would come back and kill us all. I turned back the other way, and I jumped back with a scream. Aleksander was standing before me with a grin.

"See I knew you wanted it," he laughed and picked me up.

I felt awkward being against him in the nude. It felt weird. "What if someone sees us?" I said in panic.

"Who would?" he murmured then kissed me.

I didn't kiss him back again. I felt like a whore. "Don't Aleksander," I pleaded.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he asked in confused.

"I just don't think we should be doing this…especially with no clothing on." I explained briefly. I didn't want to tell him I was married in case he decided not to help me anymore. He was the only person I had on my side.

"I think that is the best time to do it." He reached for my lips again, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" Aleksander asked. "You do like me, don't you?"

"Yes I do. That's the problem," I sighed. "Can we talk about this another time?" I begged. "I mostly just don't want to be naked in front of you."

He smirked. "Okay, I can believe that one. Let's find some clothes."

I smiled at him, but I still felt awful about it. I had to run at normal human speed because of Aleksander. But I had to cover myself anyway, so I wasn't able to run fast.

"Are you sure you don't want to lead?" I asked one more time.

"Nope, I am enjoying the view." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I scoffed. "If we do not find any clothes soon, I am going to skin you and make some."

Aleksander laughed. "Oh, I hope so."

We did finally find a road, but I couldn't stay on it without any clothes. A car was in the woods, stuck into a tree to be more specific. There was a lot of blood on the windshield, but no passengers. All around the car were pieces of luggage.

"Maybe there are clothes in those," I thought aloud.

The first one had first aid and food. The second had lingerie and a few other things I didn't want to mention. Finally, the third had normal non-sexual clothing for a woman. There wasn't much to choose from, so I picked the best of the best.

It was a simple white sundress with a white sunhat. Aleksander boosted my confidence by telling me how beautiful I looked at least ten times. He found a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Well don't you look handsome." I smirked at him, it was a bad idea. I got pulled close for another kiss.

When I was able to pull my lips away, he was already set on going to the beach. I felt like smacking him to get my point across, but I didn't know what that action would cause. I did promise Xavier, (I cringed) and myself to use my brain more.

"You are already dressed for the beach," Aleksander fanned his arm towards my dress.

"I think we should go back, it's been a long time already." I looked up at the sun nervously. School had to be over soon…if it wasn't already.

"Come on, it will be okay." Aleksander rubbed my shoulders.

"I don't want to screw up again and get my family killed," I argued.

"You won't. I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"I don't know," I whispered. I was at war with myself. I wanted to go out and be free…especially at a beach. Then I didn't want anything to happen to my family because of my mistakes. Aleksander watched as I paced back and forth. Yes, I did realize that I was just wasting more time.

"Okay let's go, where's the closest beach?" I asked quickly.

"A couple miles south," he replied.

"We better get going." I gripped his hand and we ran through the trees. After ten or fifteen minutes, I could smell the salty air.

The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sea was a beautiful light blue, and the dolphins splashed right in front of my eyes. A lighthouse was just to the left of us, Aleksander had pointed it out.

"I bet there is a great view at the top." He pulled me up all the rocks quickly.

I chuckled as we stood over the water in front of the lighthouse. "It's amazing," I smiled. The water sparkled underneath the sun, and it made everything else look so _alive_. We sat on the edge of the rocks and talked about our family till the sun was in front of us. I ran down the wet sand with the water splashing against my legs. Aleksander was right behind me. I giggled when he picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"I wish everyday could be like this one."

He smiled down at me, and then tried to kiss me. I looked up to the sky, distracted. This was on purpose, of course. "It's so beautiful here."

"One day we will be free," he promised.

The sun got lower and I remembered Xavier. Then I got uncomfortable again. I really needed to tell Aleksander that I am married. The other half of me said; _it will break his heart. Don't do it. _I need to, though. I kept arguing with myself.

"Let's get back Victoria," Aleksander called to me from the forest.

I didn't even hear him leave.

"You're right!" I yelled and ran after him. It was probably a half hour before we got back to school. Everyone was getting out and going to the buses. Annika would know that we were not in class, but that's about it. The limo was in its usual place, so we ran in quickly.

"Oh god!" I uttered.

"What is it?" Aleksander looked at me in panic.

"We're not in our uniforms!" I yelled.

Aleksander's eyes got wide. "There are coats in the trunk, hurry."

I got out and opened the trunk. He was right, there sat a pile of trench coats. I tripped getting back into the car with them. Right when I shut the door, Lidiya came out of the building.

"Oh crap!" I yelled and cussed a few more times. I struggled with the coat so much I almost ripped it. Aleksander was sitting on part of it, so he got pushed over by my, (much too powerful arms). He was on the floor of the car, putting his coat on over his clothes.

I managed to get my coat to cover everything. I sat down and fixed my hair right when Aleksander got his coat buttoned up all the way. Lidiya opened the door and we relaxed. All I have to say is, thank god I do not sweat.

"Oh, you're out here early," she commented. Her eyes were glued to her phone. "Mom's party is tomorrow, so I need to stop by the store to get a few things."

Annika ran into the car. When she spotted us, she looked wary.

"Where's Dimitri?" Lidiya asked her.

"I have no idea. He disappeared again," she replied.

"Oh well, he will turn up eventually," Lidiya sighed.

"Oh Victoria there will be no tests today, since we have too much to do for the party." She looked at me then frowned. "Why are you two wearing coats? It's hot outside," Lidiya asked.

"Maybe I like wearing a coat," Aleksander muttered.

She rolled her eyes and returned to her phone. "Mom wants everything to be perfect, Annika."

"Great," Annika replied.

"Oh, it will be fun you'll see," Lidiya smirked.

"Yeah, your idea of fun is bossing me around all night." Annika scowled.

"So?"

Annika sighed and leaned against the window with her eyes closed.

Once at home, I had time to run in and change into my own clothes. Well...the ones they had given me. No one noticed where I was or what I was doing. They were too busy cleaning and decorating. Aleksander and I sat on the love seat and talked about our freedom.

"Maybe we could steal the poison," I suggested.

"We don't know how much they have and where it is."

That shot down my idea.

"I really miss my family," I sighed. "Also I hate parties. Do we have to be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, we most likely do," he smiled.

I groaned and threw myself back against the couch. "What are we going to do?"

We both turned, when we heard the window slid open. Dimitri crawled through cautiously.

"Busy night?" Aleksander called.

I laughed as Dimitri looked at us in shock and fell on his head.

"What were you _doing_?" Aleksander laughed.

Dimitri shook his head in fear and ran back to his room.

"He thinks you're going to tell on him," I laughed. "I wonder who he keeps going to see."

"I didn't quite see her too well, so I couldn't tell you," Aleksander said.

I smiled and looked at the news paper he was reading. Nothing interesting had happened, so I got bored. Something occurred to me then, which should have the first night Dimitri snuck out. There was only one girl he ever talked about or mentioned, at least. I should have realized this a long time ago. I could have been rescued by now. Dimitri was going to see Emilie.


	7. Snooping

Chapter 7.

Snooping

_ Emilie_

Thunder rang through the sky, like applause at the end of a fashion show. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I looked at was the glossy pink lettering of my phone.

No calls.

I cussed and threw the phone across the room, how could she do this to me? I was her best friend, and most favorite sister. I glared at Amelia, who was spying on me. That's right, I am _her _favorite sister. Not _you._

"Is everything alright?" Amelia peeked through my bedroom door.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," I said in annoyance.

I stared at my glossy nails. I was due for a much needed pedicure, but my best friend was missing. Damn her! How could she do this to me?

"What else can go wrong Amelia?" I sighed and leaned my head on my hand. "Do you suppose that all the fashion designers in the world will die?" I gripped the fashion magazines on my night stand, and then flipped through them. They were the only thing that calmed me down anymore.

"Mom finally fell asleep," Amelia whispered as she sat next to me.

I guess she decided to ignore my question. That's fine. I can do the same thing.

"That's good, she hasn't slept all week." I muttered. I will not act interested in anything she says at all. I chuckled to myself.

"Derrick is still trying the tracker. I told him to give it up, but he won't," she sighed.

I usually was annoyed by Amelia, but in hard times such as these us family needed to stick together. "Where's dad?" I wondered aloud, completely ignoring what she said.

"He is in Shaddum, still trying to find her," Amelia answered.

"That's a cute dress," Amelia pointed to the silk olive gown by Ameer Velesquez.

"Yes it is very cute. I already ordered it." I turned the page. Damn her for trying to get on my good side.

Amelia laughed "Of course you did."

The thunder shook the room. It was so loud the windows shook, and then the power went out. "Oh that's just perfect. Now how the hell am I supposed to know what fashions are in this month?" I threw the magazine on the floor.

"I'll go get some candles," Amelia told me.

Good you go do that, I thought sarcastically. How bout you go jump off a cliff as well. That would be extremely helpful. Oh better yet, why don't you try to kill more family members? That way they can't go missing anymore.

I was on my last nerve, obviously.

After she left, I crouched down and searched for my phone. There was no way I was getting on my knees in this $4,000 dress. When I finally found it, there were still no calls from Victoria. How many messages had I left now? Ten, twenty of them? Whatever number it was, I was not accustomed to being ignored in this way. And if she was going to treat her sister this way then…I don't know if I want to find her.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at the phone. It was childish, I know. It made me feel better, though. _So who cares_? Amelia came in with a lit candle. She handed it to me, after she lit another one with it. The rain started to blow harshly at my window, it better not break it. That's my favorite window.

"I was thinking," Amelia began.

"There's a first," I muttered. I laughed under my breath.

"Shut up!" she pushed me of f the bed.

I hissed and tackled her into my dresser. The dresser split in two. "Look what you did! You broke it!" I yelled at her.

"I did? You caused it," she retorted.

"I know, I know. I am just in a really bad mood. Our family is falling apart." I wiped my eyes so she couldn't see. "I miss her so much. This is so much worse than when I was kidnapped," I whispered.

"Like I told Victoria when we were looking for you, _we will find her._" Amelia rubbed my arm.

"What were you saying before?" I asked to distract myself.

"What if they ran away together," she said.

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Xavier and Victoria, of course." She rolled her eyes.

"No they wouldn't do that to me…ever," I shook my head, "they would not do that to me," I repeated.

"What makes you so sure?" she turned her head to the side.

"I know my best friend, Amelia." I glared at her. "Don't tell me that again."

"Okay sorry. I was just trying to consider all the possibilities," she explained.

"Well that isn't one of them." I pointed out. "And besides, if she were to run away it would have been after you attacked her."

Amelia looked down at the carpet. I could tell that she felt bad. Good. She should feel bad for what she did.

A rock hit the window. I didn't think anything of it till another one hit in exactly the same spot. That was weird. Amelia got up and looked out the window.

"Your prince charming is here," she laughed. She thought it was hilarious that I was dating a human, and voiced her opinion regularly.

"Shut up or else," I growled.

"Oh I'm scared," she snickered sarcastically. She was just trying to hurt me because I brought up one of her minor set backs. If you can call it that, I wouldn't.

I opened the window. "What are you doing out there?"

He waved at me. "I'm waiting for you, beautiful."

"You are going to be waiting a long time then."

His face fell.

I laughed. "Get in here before you get sick."

He jogged up to the French doors and slid one open, although; it took him awhile with the fierce wind. I met him in the living room.

"You're soaking wet." I picked up the edge of his jacket then let go of it in disgust "I think I have some extra clothes upstairs."

He gripped me in a tight embrace and I squealed.

"Ew, why would you do that?" Now my dress is ruined!" I stood there fuming and thought of ways to get him back.

"I did it so you would have to take your clothes off too," he smiled, and then kissed me.

I caught up to his mood instantly, and the clothes ripped to shreds under my hands. Dimitri was surprised by my eagerness, and it took him longer than usual to undress me. I really hoped Amelia had gone to bed because I just wasn't able to make it to a bedroom. My parents were gone, so I didn't have to worry about that. I had only been with him for a few days, but it felt like years to me. I loved him.

Dimitri slid the clips out of my hair, and it fell down in waves around me. His fingers brushed through it as her kissed me over and over. I was nervous, but as usual I had to take control of everything. I found myself on top of him, while kissing more than a normal person would. Dimitri was bewildered by my attack, but more than willing.

The minutes flew by like seconds, and soon I found it hard to tell the time at all, let alone remember my own name. He was the only thing that mattered, which I normally would have found odd. If I was myself at this moment, that is. The grandfather clock chimed at four in the morning.

"You should get back to your parents." I told him when we laid back exhausted.

Dimitri set me on the side of him, and then wrapped his arms around me. "No I don't," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. "Get home before you are missed."

I sat up and flitted to my room. I came back down two seconds later with clothes. His eyes widened when he saw that I already changed my clothes.

"What?" I asked while trying to hide my smile.

"I knew you were fast, but I didn't think you were that fast," he replied.

"Now you know," I smiled and pecked his lips. "I told you I was different."

He chuckled, then proceeded to put the clothes on I had just handed him.

"What do you think?" I asked curiously.

Dimitri shrugged. "They're okay I guess."

I frowned. "They are designer Chaz James'. You really don't care?"

Dimitri sighed. "Emilie I have no idea who that is, nor do I want to know."

"Yes I know," I frowned again.

He laughed. "Well when do we get to see each other again?"

"Soon I hope, but my brother and sister are missing. I need to find them." I'm sure I looked ancient and covered in grief. Gross.

"Oh, I am sorry," he brushed a hand through his hair, "what do they look like?"

I paused. What did they look like? Oh yeah…

"My brother has pale skin, dark hair shaggy hair, and bright green eyes."

Dimitri smiled a second. "You all have those eyes." Then his face took on a sudden sourness. "What does your sister look like?" He seemed to be lost in thought, and almost zombie like.

I hesitated to try to figure out his weird reaction. Then I answered. "The same, except same height as me and oh I don't know." My family would be shocked that I couldn't remember everything about them, especially Xavier.

"What are their names? I could keep an eye out for them," Dimitri offered.

I patted his hand, he was so sweet. "Xavier and Victoria Williams," I replied.

His face went pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

I got up from the stairs. "Are you alright?" he really shouldn't have been in the rain.

"I have to go," he uttered hoarsely and ran from the room.

"Dimitri, wait!" I called.

He yanked the door open and ran out into the rain.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him from the porch.

He didn't answer me. He continued to run into the street. I yelled out loud when a bright yellow taxi struck him. He tumbled over the hood and jumped right back off. I stood there in the rain, (for the first time in my life) and watched him run into the forest.

He had to have been sick. No human takes a hit like that and doesn't at least get them self checked out. There was no other explanation I could come up with. Amelia had an entirely different theory, though.

"He found out you were a blood sucking demon." She laughed as she flipped through the channels.

I glared at her, but instead of arguing back I went to bed.

In the late morning, I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. I answered it at once. There was no one there. I growled and ended the call.

Mother was making breakfast for a family of ten. This was her way of being normal, although; I can't complain. She would be crying hysterically if she wasn't cooking. Father had returned with no sign of either of them. We were losing hope. Derrick sat next to Amelia with his head in his hands, even he was on the verge of giving up. I would never give up.

I made a last minute decision to go to the last place I saw her. I left the others a note, of course. They didn't need any more missing family members. I put on my French rain coat and tied the belt around my waist. I picked up a matching pale red umbrella, and headed out to Victoria's car.

The dark clouds forming above my head, showed no sign of ceasing anytime soon. I sighed. I would have to wear my new bikini another day. The beach was almost an hour drive. I got really bored along the way, and stopped to go shopping. I know I shouldn't do stupid things when someone is missing. However, it made me feel better.

The beach wasn't at all the way it had been when Victoria and I were here. It was dark and depressing. I almost wanted to be back in that cellar again. I turned to the side of the road. At a nearby gas station, there sat a very familiar jeep. I sat there, with the engine running, and stared at it for twenty minutes.

Finally, someone came out of the store, and headed to the jeep. He jingled his keys with his fingers as he walked, and then took a bite out of a sandwich. A girl followed the man into the jeep, she had shaggy brown hair and a pear shaped figure. She would be a great model, I noted. I also noted that she was at my party. I did not invite her.

If only she didn't dress like a lumberjack then maybe I wouldn't have kicked her out. She had on cut up jeans and a plaid shirt, just like at the party. When she opened the jeep door, five large bags full of food and party supplies fell out. Someone's throwing a party! Once again, at the last second, I decided to invite myself to this party. What a coincidence. Well if she can go to mine uninvited then I can certainly go to hers.

Victoria always kept a few colored contacts in her car, so that was lucky. The jeep pulled out of the parking lot, and I followed slowly. I was led back into town, even almost out into the county, but they stopped just at the last group of houses. I pulled onto the curb of a different house, and then watched them drive into a very nice looking house. The girl got out with the bags and skipped into the house. The man went out slowly, with a scowl. Someone obviously didn't want to have a party.

The rain had slowed to a slight drizzle, and I could make out exactly what the man looked like. His moustache and beard were still in style, surprisingly. Then he had his dark hair gelled back. He would be handsome if he wasn't old enough to be my father. I took out my phone and dialed Victoria's number one more time.

The phone was shut off. I assumed since it never rang. I left Amelia a quick message that I was going to a party, and that it was for surveillance instead. I turned off the engine and waited. Then waited some more.

Long story short, I got bored and spied on them through the window. A woman and two girls were running around cleaning. After awhile they started putting up decorations and setting food out. One of them I recognized from earlier, but the other girl was very young. She was pretty, but in a fifteen year old cheerleader type of way.

"Annika put those crystal bowls over there," the older girl said to the younger one.

"I told you that you would just boss me around the whole time!" Annika snapped.

"We don't have much time left. They guests will arrive in twenty minutes," the older girl shoved Annika out the door. "Make the yard look good," she called after her.

What a lovely family, I thought bitterly.

The woman, who I assumed to be the mother, walked past the window. So I had to duck. Then I groaned, _of course_. My red boot was an inch deep in mud. I cussed under my breath, and stood there with a scowl of my face. The front door opened and I pressed myself against the wall quickly. My mouth dropped when the guy ran out to the garbage can.

It was _my_ guy.

Dimitri threw a large bag in the can, and then ran back into the house. He didn't glance once in my direction. What the hell? My mind was spinning, he lived here?

Their jeep was the one that chased Victoria and me. Then Dimitri was at the beach when we had lost them. No, no I shook my head. He couldn't have been involved in that. It seemed most likely, though. Maybe I was in denial, but I couldn't concentrate on that right now.

I tiptoed to the backyard, and watched Annika place everything in the right place. The sun was beginning to set and everyone in the house grew more anxious. I could hear their hearts beating frantically as they changed into an appropriate outfit. Cars headlights flashed behind me, so I ducked behind a lawn chair.

I slid across the wall and ducked under the windows till I came to a set of wide open French doors. Olive curtains blew out into the wind. I could hide behind them easily while being inside the house. Inside was clean and elegantly decorated, (I couldn't have done a better job myself). Just kidding.

Crystal vases sat on the tables and counters, the insides were full of flowers. They seemed to like a lot of earth tones here. Everything was brown and olive. I removed my rain coat and boots. Then I hid them in the curtain.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Simone. Maybe she found out something about Victoria. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Someone came down stairs, and I jumped back behind the curtain. The front door was opened and a group of people shuffled in. They were each greeted by name.

"_Emilie, I am just now leaving Shaddum." _Simone sounded like she was rushed.

Inside the house the voices grew louder and louder. I had to cover my ear to be able to hear Simone. "Did you find out anything?" I said a lot louder.

_"No, I don't believe anyone is here anymore. I have a feeling I'll find something much closer to Rockwell." _

Annika passed by me to close the French doors. I flinched, and tried to stay as still as possible. Luckily, she didn't notice me. The party was too much of a distraction.

_"Emilie? Emilie?"_

I put the phone back to my ear and apologized to her.

_"Let me know where you are when I arrive. We could look together,"_ Simone murmured. Then she told me she had to go really quick.

I put the phone back in my pocket, and watched the people dance. When they had gone outside to enjoy the pool, I crept upstairs and peaked into each one of the rooms. It was odd that there were three girls' rooms because I only counted two girls. However, math was never my strong suit. I planned on being a famous designer, anyway.

I was in a guy's room, but it was empty. It was surprisingly clean and well organized for a guy. This was definitely not Dimitri's room. A few black and white paintings were on the wall, which was a tanish color. A single bed sat in the middle of the room, and was neatly made with a brown cover. In the corner sat a desk and a dresser. A computer sat on top of the desk.

I sat at the desk and turned on the computer. I looked around nervously while it warmed up. The screen showed a picture of a full moon. I arched an eyebrow, but figured whoever it was must have thought it was pretty. Everything seemed to look normal on the desktop. There was one file that caught my eye in particular, though. It was labeled, _curses._

I double clicked on it, after looking over my shoulder. It asked for a password, of course. That's what always happened in these kinds of circumstances. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. My ability to know things comes in handy every once in awhile. Victoria always asks me why I know the people we eat are bad, and I always say I just know. That is exactly it.

I have always had the ability to do that. I always know. All I have to do is think about it, and I know the answer. I wasn't kidding when I say I know everything, but some things you just have to learn on your own. This password, however; was not one of them. Inside of my mind, the word_ tormented_ came into view. I typed it in, and it worked.

The file expanded, and a bunch of pictures flashed in front of my eyes. They were off bites, scars, and tattoos. Most of which, were the bites of the wolf. This was all about the curse of the full moon. None of these people seemed like anything other then humans, though. Someone must be obsessed with the supernatural.

Under the heading labeled, _bites_, there was one titled _failed experiments_. Inside were more pictures, but not of the same kind. They were people, vampires, and other supernatural beings. Each one of their pictures had the word terminated, printed in red across the page. They had killed countless vampires and many werewolves. I just didn't know why.

I clicked back to the first page and examined all of the tabs under it. There was a section all about blood types, and then another one on spells. There was even one about both. I checked out that one.

It was basically a sorceress' guide to completing a sacrificial ceremony. That's how they are killing everyone, but how are they capturing them? I tried to find out more, but I was interrupted. I growled under my breath, and then giggled at how strange it sounded. The party guests were returning from the pool.

"Where are you two at?" a voice said in the hallway.

I flitted into the closet, and shut the door behind me. I recognized the voice at once. It was Dimitri. Surprisingly, he came into the room.

"No, I don't see any clothes out anywhere Aleksander. Why do you need them anyway?" Dimitri rolled his eyes when he heard the answer. "No. I didn't check the closet."

I sunk back into the corner, and covered myself with clothes. Then the door opened. He took out a shirt and closed the door. I let out the breath I had been holding. Damn. I have never been almost caught three times in a row before.

"She needs clothes too?" I heard the surprise in his voice. "What did you do?" Now he sounded angry. "It doesn't sound like nothing. You know you're not supposed to get attached," Dimitri sighed.

None of this conversation made any sense to me.

"Where is Aleksander?" a woman with a Russian accent said.

"I don't know," Dimitri very clearly lied.

She muttered something unpleasant in Russian, and then turned back to her son. "Did he take the girl with him?"

"How should I know?"

That sounded so strange that there was no way it could be a coincidence. Did they have Victoria? Why would they? I asked myself. How could taking her be beneficial to them?

She wouldn't be, at least I didn't think so. Did they even know about hybrids? They must know, I've decided. I suddenly got a light bulb. If they have Victoria then they might sacrifice her. I started to panic, but then remembered that we couldn't die.

"Yeah mom noticed that you're gone," he sighed. "You should get back here before you get into more trouble. What do you mean you don't think you want to come back?" Dimitri sounded appalled.

I righted myself in the closet, so I was no longer shoved against the wall.

"Yes I can bring you your clothes," Dimitri muttered. "Yes I can get her some too." He shut the door, and went down the hall.

I stumbled out of the closet and ran to the door. Whoever this Aleksander was, I needed to meet him. Dimitri went into one of the girls' rooms, the one that barely had anything in it. There was just a bed and a dresser. It didn't really seem like someone lived there to me.

He came out in a few minutes with a black dress, which wasn't that bad actually. It had a unique strap design on the back, and was low cut. I was able to go in between the guests, and grab my stuff from the curtain. No one noticed.

The woman with the curly dark hair walked right past me and didn't say anything. So I just walked out the front door after Dimitri. He got into a car, and drove into the street. I flitted into Victoria's car, and started it in the same second. Dimitri didn't get far when I caught up to him. He was just at the end of the street.

I followed him for twenty minutes, until he stopped in front of the edge of the forest. The moon was full, and gave the forest an eerie glow. Dimitri got out of the car and walked slowly towards the woods. He looked a little more nervous that I was.

He rubbed his shoulders while he stood there in the cold. Obviously, he was waiting for this Aleksander person. The bright moon made me twitch, and have a desperate desire to run on four legs. _Later_, I kept telling myself.

Something moved on the edge of the bushes, and a few branches shifted. A naked man jogged out to Dimitri. He was a lot tanner than any of us, so I knew he wasn't a hybrid or vampire. The man had dark hair that was spiked at the top and a midnight shadow. But it was the eyes that I couldn't look away from. I had never seen a more beautiful green before.

He took the clothes from Dimitri. He must be Aleksander. Dimitri laughed at his naked appearance, but then his face turned grim.

"You really aren't coming back?" he said emotionless.

"No, I am not Dimitri. We need to be free," Aleksander replied.

I locked the car and crept to one of the closer trees, to be able to understand them.

"You're just going to live like this," he waved his hand around, "on the run all the time and cursed." Dimitri shook his head.

"I am not cursed," he glared at him.

Dimitri backed away from his sudden hostility.

I made a mistake just as they were about to say something else. I broke a branch in two. Aleksander turned his head in the direction of the snapping sound. That was right next to me.

He started towards me, but I took off into the trees. Dimitri didn't hear the sound, so Aleksander was not human. I didn't go far because I was afraid that the werewolf would attack him. It was his room that I was in.

"You could be free too Dimitri. Be free with the girl you love," he continued.

"I'm not so sure I have one anymore." Dimitri ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you do?" Aleksander sighed.

"I ran away. I couldn't help it. I was afraid," Dimitri explained.

How was he afraid? I did nothing.

I climbed the tree till I was directly over them. Then I stared at Dimitri's face.

"What were you afraid of?" Aleksander asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh, a lot of things," Dimitri sighed and sat on the ground.

Aleksander pulled his shirt on and sat down in front of him. "Like what?"

"Well first of all there are mom and dad," he replied.

"So?"

"Well they hate all the supernatural creatures."

"Your girl is supernatural?" Aleksander said.

"Yes, I think she is a vampire or the other thing." He swept the hair out of his eyes again.

"What's the other reason?" Aleksander muttered.

"Your girl," he replied.

"What about her?" Aleksander glared at him.

"I think she is the same thing as her," Dimitri shook his head.

I could tell he was leaving a lot out, and I think I am going to have to interrogate him.

"So, what you think they know each other?" Aleksander was very confused.

"Just forget it. I need to get back before I am missed. You are really not coming back?" Dimitri looked down at him as he got up.

"No, I am not. Take care brother." Aleksander hugged him then ran off into the trees with the dress.

Dimitri ran down to the car, and I followed him. He fumbled with his keys, and then dropped them. When he bent over and grabbed them, I was standing there before him.

"Gah!" He jumped back, tripped, and fell on his butt.

"Hello Dimitri," I ginned.

"How…what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking." I kept the same eerie tone of voice, and smiled wider.

"You were walking in the middle of the night, and in the woods?" Dimitri shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Oh you know I had a few lose ends to pull." I leaned against his car. "Who was that you were talking to a little bit ago?" I asked him casually.

"My b-brother," he stuttered.

I had enough of the small talk. I shoved him against the car. "Tell me what you know."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "Please Emilie don't do this."

"I can do whatever I please," I hissed at him, and my fangs came out. This was more fun then I thought it would be.

"I knew it. You're a vampire," he breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are my brother and sister?"

Dimitri shook his head then looked over to the left of me. His eyes were wide. Just as I turned, something hit me hard. I landed in the middle of the windshield, it shattered all around me.

Dimitri had fallen down a few feet away from the car, and was now staring at me. A large black wolf was on top of me. Its claws were digging into my flesh. Blood trickled down my face and arms from the cuts. I gripped the wolf's jaw to keep it from biting down on me. He would pay for that.

We flipped off the car, and crashed to the ground. Its body was no longer on top of me, so I took the advantage of it. I bit deep into the wolf's neck then spit out the blood. Dimitri started to scream at me. I already knew it was his brother, but I stopped for Dimitri's benefit.

"Stop Emilie, that's my brother!" He yelled twice before he got me to stop.

Well when I did, the wolf tackled me again. Then Dimitri started to yell at his brother to leave me alone. I flipped him over, and kicked him away from me. I then took off into the trees, leaving the car, and my belongings behind.

I ran till I came to the middle of the forest, and then climbed to the top of a large tree. That's where I stayed for the next hour while I plucked the glass out of my skin. I knew that he knew something about Victoria's disappearance or maybe he knew where she was. If only I could make him talk without his brother around.

My phone buzzed in my shredded red jacket. "Yes?" I must have sounded furious.

_"What's wrong?"_ Amelia sounded surprised.

"Oh nothing at all," I spit out a piece of glass.

_"Where are you? Mom is starting to freak out," _Amelia whispered.

"Tell her I am fine. I will be coming home soon. I am in town," I muttered.

_"Well don't let anything happen to you. Should I come get you?" _Amelia offered.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." I didn't want to go back to the car.

_"Okay where are you?"_

"Umm," I looked around, "in the middle of the Rockwell forest."

_"Of course you are. I'll be there in a sec,"_ she hung up.

I put the phone in my dress pocket, instead of my jacket. That way it wouldn't fall out. I thought about going back to the car, but if the wolf was still there…I really didn't want to deal with it.

I had almost completely forgotten about the girl and the dress. I cussed then took off in the direction I came. I followed the smell of the wolf. I could smell two wolves after awhile, but the smell was old. I sighed. I was never going to find her. Then I don't even have a clue to where my brother might be.

"Emilie?" someone said.

I jumped and looked behind me. "Amelia, how did you get here so quick?" If she could run that fast...then how did she lose the races?

She looked strange. She was dressed in jogging clothes. Her eyes were more yellow than green. Was that the joke? Amelia drove here and wore jogging clothes to make me think she ran? She never said anything more to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked slowly.

"Yes I am," she whispered.

Something was off about her voice too, but I disregarded it. She walked slowly forward, after gesturing to me to follow her. I walked a few feet behind her. I wondered why she didn't just flit to the car, but when I was about to ask her she stopped. In front of us was a huge lake. I didn't know that was here.

The moon casted it's orange light across the lake, and shimmered across Amelia's face. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable, like I wouldn't live to see another day. Goosebumps prickled across my arms. Then the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"What are you doing Amelia?"

She didn't answer me and I started to back away from her. This was not right. I didn't want to run and be a coward, but I didn't want to die either.

"Come here Emilie," she held out her pale arm.

"Knock it off Amelia. This isn't funny!" I snapped at her.

She turned to look at me with no emotion on her face. "What do you mean?"

I could tell by her face that she knew nothing of what I was talking about.

Amelia removed her joggers' jacket and tossed it in the water, along with her pants. I gave her a weird look as a long light blue dress appeared on her.

"Why were you wearing the jogging outfit?" I frowned it distaste.

Once again, she ignored me. I watched her dip her feet into the water, and the wind blew her dress back.

"Come join me Emilie," she whispered.

"I'd rather not." I looked at her strangely while backing away.

She didn't look at me or say anything more, so I continued to back away. A wolf howled behind me, which caused me to jump forward. Then Amelia turned towards me. Her eyes were even more yellow now.

"What's wrong with you eyes?"

She blinked and stared at me. Amelia raised her hand again.

I really didn't want to take it. Her yellow eyes looked at me then back to her hand, three times. I backed away again, and she leapt towards me with a growl. I screamed as she slashed my skin and pushed me into the lake. I managed to swim half a mile before she grabbed me again, and drug me under.

I kicked her in the face as I kept chanting get away, get away. Why did a million bad things start happening within the past year? Amelia tightened her arm around my ankle and I turned into a wolf. I swam through the water and leapt onto the surface. Instinctively, I shook the water off and ran through the trees. Faster! Faster, I thought.

Amelia was trying to get rid of me, like she tried with Victoria. She really was going crazy. I needed to get home to warn the others. A blue light was following me, or it appeared to be. I flew through the trees, attempting to get away. Some of them were cut down as I passed by. I seemed to have lost the light, I smirked arrogantly.

I knew it would lose it. I eventually got to the street, and Victoria's car. Dimitri was sitting there still in front of his car, with his head in his hands. I changed back and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Dimitri!"

His head snapped up and he looked at me. "Oh Emilie I am so sorry. I do know where your—"

I put my finger to his lips. "We have to get out of here!"

He noted the panic in my eyes and nodded.

I got into his car, and Amelia emerged from the trees. "Oh my god! Drive! Drive!" I shook his shoulder hard. Dimitri floored the gas pedal and we swerved from side to side, going down the street.

"What are we running from?" he turned to me with panic in his eyes.

"My older sister," I looked out the back window.

"Is that the one that was missing?" he asked.

"No, she tried to kill me Dimitri!" I laid my head back.

"Your sister tried to kill you?" he looked shocked.

"She isn't my sister anymore. She is some crazed demon now."

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want to get as far away from here as possible," I told him.

"I can do that," he replied.

"I am sorry I attacked you earlier. I just wanted to know the truth," I muttered.

"It's okay. You had every right to do it." He turned the corner, and sped down the next street. "My parents took your sister from Shaddum. And I would have told you right away if I knew she was your sister," he scowled.

"Your parents did this?" I uttered in shock. I thought it was his brother.

"I am really sorry."

"I was at your house, and I didn't see her there. I didn't even smell her!" I exclaimed.

"You wouldn't. She went off with my brother, and my parents clean constantly," he explained.

"Why did they take her?"

"I am not entirely sure, but they have been trying to cure something for many years. Maybe they wanted to use her for that," Dimitri turned again and headed to town.

"A cure for what?" I asked curiously. I was already pretty sure what.

"My brother is cursed by the moon, and they don't think he will be their son again...unless he is human."

"He is a werewolf...and they think they can make a cure?" I almost laughed at the thought. "The only ever known cure is locked away in a castle, somewhere near Pennsylvania." I told him.

"Why is it there?"

"The first vampire has it," I muttered.

"The very first one?" he asked with more interest than I expected. "When was he born?" he asked.

"I have no idea, maybe sometime in the A.D time," I shrugged. "His name is Lucifer Van Nosferatu."

"Well that sounds appropriate," he smirked.

"Most of our kind try's to avoid the vampires over there. But since the King and Queen are dead maybe it doesn't matter," I babbled on like an idiot.

"You're not a vampire?" he looked at me in surprise.

"No, I am a hybrid." I moved my hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, I guess I should have known that." He looked glum.

I looked out my window as lightning filled the sky, and rain started to pour down in buckets. "Take me to my house. I need to warn the others," I told Dimitri.

He nodded and turned down the street to my house. "Why are you naked?" he finally asked.

I was waiting for him to say something for the last twenty minutes. "I was a wolf. We lose our clothes when we change," I explained.

"Oh," he looked away awkwardly and I just let the subject drop.

"After I warn them you need to help me find Victoria." I commanded.

He was startled, but he nodded.

I ran into the pouring rain, and opened the front doors. Everyone was right inside the library, so they could see my desperation. I gasped for breath as I thought of the right thing to say. They all stared at me like I was wearing a hideously unmatched dress.

"What happened to you?" my mother broke the silence.

"It's hard to explain," I uttered. "I was in the forest waiting for Amelia, but when she showed up she was not herself." I managed to get out.

"What are you talking about?" Derrick asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Her eyes were different and she dressed different…even her smell!" I leaned against the wall for support.

"I have no earthy idea what you mean Emilie." Mother stared at me like I was insane. I didn't like it.

"She attacked me, and then tried to drown me!" I almost yelled. I could feel myself start to lose it. This must be what Victoria feels like all the time.

"You aren't making any sense Emilie," Derrick muttered.

"Amelia is here. She hasn't even left to come get you yet," mother whispered.

I turned to see Amelia standing on the top of the stairs, glaring down at me.


	8. Lucifer

Chapter 8.

Lucifer

I stood there in the cold, naked while waiting for him to return with some clothes. It was over an hour before he returned. I was about to yell at him till I saw his condition. "What happened?" I ran over and touched his cut up face.

"It's nothing. I just got into a little scrap with someone. I will heal after a few minutes." He handed me a black dress.

At least it wasn't pink, but it reminded me of something Emilie would wear. "Did you ask Dimitri what his girlfriend's name was?" I remembered.

"No I forgot," he moaned.

"That was really important to me. I needed to warn them Aleksander," I sighed.

"Well let's go to their house real quick," he suggested.

"No. Your parents will probably be there already."

"They won't attack them this fast Victoria. They will probably look for you first."

"Why were you fighting?" I got curious.

"Someone was attacking my brother. I chased them off after a few claws and chomps." He blew it off like it was nothing.

Something screamed loud in the middle of the forest. It sounded like a banshee. Then an eerie blue light casted through the trees, and then across the field.

"Time to go," Aleksander said and pulled me towards the road.

"What is it?" I yelled while trying to keep up and put on my dress.

"My mother, I think. I have no idea how she knew we were here." He took my hand again after I got the dress on. "We have to separate, that's the only way you can be safe."

"What no! I can't leave you" I gripped his hand in both of mine.

"You have to Victoria, it's the only way," he pushed me into the clearing. "Get out of here!" He yelled then disappeared.

I flitted out the remainder of the woods as fast as I could. When I came to a road, I heard a loud scream again, and the blue light got closer. A little ways away sat a car, and I couldn't believe it. It was my car. How the hell did it get all the way out here?

Oh well, I didn't care. I got in and shut the door. To my astonishment, the keys were still in the ignition, and the gas tank was full. I was flying down the road before I barely touched the gas pedal. I looked back once or twice to see Aleksander. I never saw any sign of him. It wasn't right of me to leave him behind, no matter what he wanted me to do.

I eventually came to a fork in the road. I had no idea which way to go. Should I go home, and warn the others? Or do I turn left, and fly back to Shaddum? I needed to get as far away as possible, I decided after a few minutes. I could call them later and tell them where I was.

I turned left towards the airport, but when it came time for the turnoff I went straight instead. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was doing, but it felt like the right way. The road was long and boring. I almost nodded off a couple of times. A cell phone buzzed and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Emilie's glossy pink phone was wedge between the seat cushions, and it had at least twenty missed calls on it.

Emilie was in the woods? How come I didn't see her? I shook my head, no there must have been a more reasonable explanation than that. She probably left it here after our trip to the beach, (that I never came back from). I had sure put my family through hell, especially after Xavier… I shut that part of my mind off. I did not want to think about him.

I kept driving for hours and hours. I had no idea where I was, till I saw smoke pouring up from the city. Buildings and houses were destroyed. And cars were smoking from recently being on fire. There was blood and corpses from as far as the eyes could see. I knew exactly where I was. Paramedics were still finding bodies, and police were searching for evidence.

I was in Rosewood, why was I being called here? There was only one person I knew here, since my family had packed up and left. My former best friend Raya lived here. That is, unless she moved on like the rest of the citizens. Unfortunately, I would have to go through that god awful sewer again to get to her residence. I sighed and drove till I was at the outskirts of town.

Police were too busy to notice me, just like the last time I was here. The alley where the sewer we went into wasn't too hard to find. The floats and bodies were still right next to it, however; one body in particular was missing. Katharine's body was not in the spot where I left it, but all the other bodies were untouched. This was not good.

I saved it in the back of my mind for later, and headed to the man-hole cover. It smelt worse than I remembered. I lifted up my dress and climbed down while holding my breath. I was amazed that I remembered all the turns. I found the ladder that went up into Raya's house, but it was stuck. I ended up pounding on it until someone lifted the lid.

"Agent Simpson," I addressed him with a scowl.

"Miss Harper what are you doing here?" he gave me an unfriendly look back.

"Who is it Bob?" I heard Raya ask.

Simpson let me pass by him. Raya looked surprised, but gave me a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am running again." I sighed as she hugged me.

"From whom this time?" her brow furrowed.

"A Russian couple," I almost laughed.

Raya looked at me strange. "What?"

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but they want to use me for a cure."

"A cure for what?"

"Werewolves," I said slowly. I anticipated her reaction.

She laughed out loud. "They really think they will get a cure from the moon, with you?" She laughed harder when I nodded.

"So can I hide here for a day or so?" I asked when she calmed down a little.

"Yeah sure, stay as long as you need." Raya waved a hand upstairs, probably to the bedrooms.

"Thank you," I replied and I ran upstairs to a vacant room.

Raya walked in behind me. "What are you planning on doing?"

I shrugged. "I still really want to find my husband, but I can't do that if I am dead."

"Xavier is missing?" Raya looked down at the white carpet.

"Yes, for two months now," I scowled.

"I am sorry. Do you have any clues at all?"

"Only one...Olivia." I hissed her name.

Raya cussed. "She is still alive?"

"Yes," I put extra emphasis on the s. The cell phone buzzed again. I decided to answer it this time.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear.

_"Who is this?" _I recognized Emilie's voice at once.

"Who do you think it is?" I smirked.

_"How did you…where are you?" _Emilie could barely get a sentence finished.

"I am in Rosewood. Thanks for leaving me the car by the way." I figured she had driven it there.

_"Well I didn't do it on purpose, but I am glad you got some use out of it," _she laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?" she didn't sound like she was right in the head.

_"No, no I think I am going insane. How are you anyway?" _she replied.

I was a little blank at first, but after I thought about it made sense.

"Well your brother is missing then I got kidnapped. You have been under a lot of stress lately." I tried to make her feel better. "I am just fine now," I added.

_"Maybe, where are you at in Rosewood?" _she whispered.

"I'm going to be at Raya's for a little while." I knew I could say so because she was the only one who knew where that was. Raya sat down on the bed and took out her own phone. "Did you want to come up here?" I asked after she said nothing.

_"Yes, but I am afraid I am not mentally able to."_

"Oh yes you are." I said confidently. I could hear in doubt in her voice when she spoke.

_"I don't know Victoria." _

"Well I do Emilie. Get over here," I commanded.

_"Okay," _she sighed, but then seemed to remember something. _"Oh no, no I am not going in that nasty smelly sewer again. I would rather die!"_

I laughed._ "_Now that's sounds more like my sister. I will meet you above the ground, okay?"

_"Alright, I will get there as soon as I can,"_ she hung up.

"Emilie's coming?" Raya asked.

"I hope so," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Raya asked suddenly.

"Yes." I touched my stomach, which was aching terribly. I am not sure why I never noticed.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she stared at me.

"I don't know," I said, confused.

"There so dark green they almost look black," she leaned in closer to me.

"Oh I haven't fed in a long time. Properly that is, I did eat as a wolf." I brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Well there are no people here. You might have to go to Crystal Falls." Raya walked out of the room.

I threw myself on the bed, and breathed out a sigh of relief. This was the first time I wasn't worried or afraid for my life. Yes, they might go after my family when they don't find me, but I will be there to fight with them when the time comes.

Aleksander I was worried about, though. It didn't seem likely that his parents would harm him. I wasn't entirely sure about that, though. His mother always got so mad at him. Then if that was her in the woods…I closed my eyes and passed out. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Raya.

"We're being attacked!" She shrieked at me.

"What! Who's attacking?" I rolled out of bed and tumbled across the floor. Yells and glass shattering erupted from downstairs.

"Simpson is dead," Raya told me as she helped me up. "We have to get out of here!" she shook me.

"How did they even find us? They must have a tracker on me," I realized.

"No, it's vampires. Really old vampires," Raya corrected me.

"What, why are they here?" I was confused.

"It doesn't matter why they are here. The point is they are here to kill us." Raya smacked the back of my head. "Let's get out of here!" She pulled me out the door.

One of her werewolf friends got torn apart right in front of our eyes, and I screamed. This was a bad idea. An ancient looking vampire looked up at me with her lifeless blue eyes, and hissed. Raya ran towards the window, and we both leapt through at the same time.

It was almost daylight out, so the vampires couldn't follow. After we landed on the ground, I jumped up after slipping on the glass a few times. I drug Raya to where I hid the car last night.

"Where are we going?" Raya called to me.

"I don't know," I yelled back. Emilie would be coming here, I thought bitterly. I took out the phone and dialed the number she called from last. At the same time, I started the car.

No one answered, so I left a message and made sure to put in every detail of the situation. I typed in the direction I wanted the car to go, and put it at full speed.

"Won't those people find you if you go back to Rockwell?" Raya whispered.

"They could, but I have nowhere else to go." I leaned back into the seat and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Raya smiled.

A loud crack rang through my ears, and the roof was dented inward. I swerved my car from side to side, trying to get it under control.

"They're on the roof!" Raya yelled and pulled out a pistol from her jacket.

I ducked my head and tried to concentrate on the road. Raya shot holes in my roof. The vampire fell onto the windshield in front of me. I screamed and swerved off of the road. I stepped on the breaks, and the vampire went flying across the empty field.

"I thought they couldn't come out during the day?" I almost yelled.

"They must have found what the Reneflauses were using," Raya whispered.

She held up her gun as another dent went into the ceiling. I put the car into drive and attempted to drive out of the ditch. Yeah, it wouldn't work.

Raya cussed. "Get out of the car!"

Right when we jumped out, another vampire crushed the top of the car. Raya would have been killed, but I have no idea what would have happened to me. A woman stood up from the destroyed car. Her tight red dress looked like it would spit at any second. She had dark curly hair, and looked like she might have Spanish decent. Her eyes were blacker than the sky. Mine happened to be pretty dark myself, therefore; she thought I was one of them.

"What are you doing with this monstrosity?" the Spanish lady hissed. She had an accent that sounded very strange, almost like the kind you hear in old vampire movies.

Raya pointed the gun at her face. "Look who's talking!" she spat.

The vampire approached us. "Be careful. You might end up on someone's dinner table."

Raya rolled her eyes and cocked the gun.

The woman laughed. "Do you know how old I am? I can't be killed," she smirked. "I am Alecia," she only looked at me. "You two need to come with me," she now glanced at Raya.

"The hell we do!" Raya shot the gun.

Alecia stopped the bullet with a raise of her hand, and turned it back towards us.

"Stop!" I shrieked. The bullet stopped right before it hit her head. Raya fell backwards onto her butt.

"Are you going to come willingly or not?" Alecia glared at us.

Raya looked up to me, bewildered. Then she turned back to Alecia, and nodded a stiff nod.

"Good," Alecia said once then turned to the road. She stood there silently for a few minutes.

Raya and I looked at each other strangely. A carriage then appeared out of nowhere. I flinched back when I noticed it. The horses were black, and were controlled by a man who looked neither dead nor alive. I frowned and looked over at Raya. She couldn't take her eyes off the strange looking man.

"What the hell," she whispered.

"Well…hurry up," Alecia turned to us.

I walked slowly towards the black and dark red carriage. Something about this seemed wrong. The man who looked neither dead nor alive tipped his hat.

"Good evening." It was the creepiest voice I have ever heard in my life.

I turned around, but Raya gripped my shoulder, and then pulled me back. Alecia went into the carriage and we entered slowly after her. No one else was inside.

"What do you want with us?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"It's not what I want." Alecia crossed her legs and fixed her short dress. "It's what Lucifer wants, and if I am not mistaken you have caused a lot of trouble."

"Whatever trouble I have caused maim, I swear it was not intentional." I said honestly.

"That's not for me to decide, it's up to Lucifer," she muttered.

"Why do I need to be here?" Raya crossed her arms.

"You're with her, so you are involved," Alecia replied coldly.

"You destroyed her home just to get me?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," she smiled.

Raya jumped out of her seat and reached for her throat, but I gripped her sides to stop her. Alecia sat there calmly like nothing had ever happened.

"You might want to control your outbursts in front of Lucifer."

I looked out the window of the carriage, and it surprised me. It was as if I was running at inhuman speed.

"How are the horses going this fast?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I have no earthy idea what you mean," she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

I looked at her like she was insane. "Never mind. Who is Lucifer?"

She looked up from her compact mirror in shock. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Is he powerful like the Reneflauses?"

"He made the Reneflauses. He made the rules. Every single one of you came from him." Alecia was leaning toward us, and almost looked mad.

"He's the very first vampire," I stated.

"Yes. The only reason he wasn't king was because he didn't want to deal with the rules. Unfortunately, he trusted the wrong people to enforce the rules."

"What about the hybrids?" I asked, while hoping she didn't suspect me.

"Those are very unique creatures, but I don't see what they have to do with anything," Alecia replied.

"Do they have to follow the same rules?" I made myself a little clearer.

"I suppose they would have to follow both the vampire and werewolf rules. I don't think they would need an entirely new set of them," she flexed her fingers. They were bony, pale and her nails were long.

"How long before we get there?" Raya sighed.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now. By the way, did you really kill all of the Reneflauses?" she turned to me with a smile.

"Most of them," I admitted, though it wasn't entirely me. The carriage came to a stop in front of an old looking castle. It had iron gates and, (wouldn't you know it) a graveyard in the back.

"Could it be any creepier?" Raya muttered to me.

I got the feeling that it could.

"Follow me girls." Alecia walked slowly through the gate.

I stepped out of the carriage, but when I turned around it was gone.

"Where…?" I shook my head and kept my mouth shut. "This is starting to get weird," I whispered to Raya.

"When did it stop being weird?" she replied.

The castle got darker and older as we approached it. I kid you not, bats flew away from it. The trees were dead, even though it was the beginning of spring. A creepy owl sat in one of them, and watched us as we passed. We came to a bridge with water underneath, and yes there were crocodiles in it. Raya laughed once, I'm guessing at the molt. Alecia knocked three times and the door opened for her, but it had done so by itself.

"This way," she gestured to the staircase to the right.

There were five of them. It was exactly how you would expect a castle to look, suits of armor, red carpets, tapestries on the brick walls, and chandeliers that held candles. I lifted up the skirt of my dress as we went up the stairs. Raya was wearing jeans and a white tee. I envied her.

I swear it took twenty minutes to find another person in here. A vampire with no hair, who was wearing a suit and a bowtie walked past us. He looked to be about forty years of age. He smiled at me warmly. I did not smile back.

"Hello Hugo." Alecia greeted the bald vampire.

"Is this the one that has caused all the trouble?" Hugo smirked at me.

"More or less," Alecia winked at him.

Raya started to shift nervously. "I think they are going to kill us."

"Don't say that!" I hissed. I couldn't go through with anything if I had thoughts like that.

We passed a hall full of rooms, but we didn't go down it. Instead, we turned the corner and stopped in front of a large metal door. It reminded me of the one Ivan had in the basement, where he did a lot of experiments on me. Once again Alecia knocked three times.

"It is open," a voice said blankly.

The room was large and open. At the end sat a very large thrown, a man stood in the corner with a couple of huge men on either side of him. I guessed that is was Lucifer.

"I have done what you asked." Alecia bowed to him.

"How many did we lose?" he had the same strange accent as Alecia.

"Two," she replied.

"That isn't too bad at all. I'd say it's great compared to last time." He shuttered at the memory.

Lucifer was not all what I expected him to be. He looked to be roughly thirty-five. His eyes were blue, but had almost a shimmering effect to them. He had an oval face with high cheekbones that went inwards down his face. His dark hair was slightly on the wild side, it went in every direction.

Yet, the front of it was swept back and looked rather nice. Lucifer wore a white shirt that was similar looking to what pirates wore. Only there was a black vest over it. Tight black jeans covered his legs and the boots he wore. Altogether, he was very handsome. He smiled a crooked smile at me when I approached him.

"Welcome," he said very loudly, and raised his arms.

Raya backed up a little, she was terrified. When he walked closer to me the bodyguards followed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams." He wrapped his arms around me, which freaked the body guards out, (not to mention myself).

"Thank you for what?" I could barely say it above a whisper.

"Killing them of course," he flashed a set of perfect teeth. "Although, you did miss one, but we will get to all that later." He offered me his arm.

Alecia followed as he led me to another room.

"This is the lounge," Lucifer told me.

"Did you want me to come here just so you could thank me?" I asked in confusion.

"No, of course not." He shook his head and poured himself a bottle of brandy.

"I asked you here for a favor," he replied.

I looked at him in shock. What would he possibly want from me? "What would that be?" I turned down the glass he offered me.

"Well as you know, you and your family have broken many rules," he began. "I am mostly talking about this entire town being murdered."

"Oh." I looked at the red carpet. "I had no idea that would happen sir," I whispered sadly.

He glared down at me. "Of course you didn't."

I shook my head. "I wish it never would have happened. It was awful."

The glass broke in his hand. "Yes, it was."

Alecia handed him a towel and he wrapped it around the wound.

"If you do this favor for me, I will forget that it ever happened." He put each of his hands on either side of my chair, and then leaned in close to me. "What do you say?"

"That is very gracious of you sir, but I am afraid that I would have to know what the favor is before I accept it," I whispered. I was always extremely formal when I was nervous as hell.

"Oh, of course. How rude of me. You killed all of the family, but one," he smiled.

"Yes?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"I want you to kill the last one," he told me.

Alecia looked at him in surprise. I was sure my face was worse than hers.

"It's not like I don't want to sir, but I have tried already and it didn't work," I explained.

"Don't tell me what you have already done!" he snapped. "Tell me what you are going to do."

"I am going to locate her as soon as possible," I said quickly.

"That sounds like the right idea," he smirked. "By the way, tell Victor hi for me."

I nodded and got up from the chair. He offered me his arm again, and led me out of the castle. Raya and Alecia followed, but didn't get too close.

"Make me and your family proud Victoria." Lucifer told me.

Raya walked past him and out the door.

"Werewolf?" he called.

Raya turned to him, unwillingly. "What?"

"You didn't touch any of my stuff, did you?"

"No."

"Good," he smiled. "Alecia will check on you from time to time." He placed something in my hand. "Your life is full of anguish; this will help make it better."

"What is it?"

"Do you not want it?"

"I do." I gripped it tightly in my hand.

"Good." He walked back into the castle.

Alecia nodded at me then closed the front doors after I stepped out.

"What did he give you?" Raya looked at my hand.

I slowly opened my fingers to look at it. It was a small vile of blood.

"What are you supposed to use that for?" Raya asked skeptically.

"I have no clue," I sighed. Clouds came out of nowhere, and lightning flashed above my head. It was early in the morning and I hadn't had a proper night's sleep in two days. Rain splashed against my skin and made it hard to see anything ahead of me. "Where are we?" I asked Raya.

She shrugged and rubbed her arms to stay warm. "I think we came from that direction," Raya pointed to the left of us.

That's all we had to go on, so I went with it. Once I stepped onto the street something appeared. I leapt back with a yell. The black carriage and its creepy driver sat before me.

"How do you do that?"

The man who looked like he was neither dead no alive smiled at me. "Practice. Where to?" he offered.

"Rockwell." I answered at once. I didn't have much time to do everything in. I needed all the help I could get.

"How are you going to find Olivia?" Raya muttered when we got into the carriage.

"The last I knew she was in Shaddum, but I really doubt she is there anymore," I scowled and stared at the rain.

"Are you going back home?" Raya asked.

"Not exactly," I smiled. "I am going to school."

Raya didn't understand what I was talking about. "We haven't been to school in years, and we graduated," she kept saying.

I ignored her and laughed a couple times. She must have thought I was going insane.

"Rockwell Catholic School," I told the driver, who had just reached Rockwell. It was still pouring, and I knew I would be drenched if I went out there. But I had a mission to do.

"I am not going with you," Raya whispered.

I looked at her. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to."

"I need to find a new home and one that's more secure," she muttered.

"I understand." I knocked on the roof, and the driver pulled to a stop. "Goodbye," I hugged her.

I watched her jog into the rain. Somewhere along the way she turned into a wolf. The carriage started moving again, so I laid back and enjoyed the ride. When it came to a stop the drive announced the school. I stepped out of it, and he handed me a uniform.

"Thought that might be helpful," he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled awkwardly. How did he get this? Oh well, I waved at the odd man, and ran into the building.

Everyone was in the classroom, so I decided to run to the bathroom before anyone saw me. I hid the dress in the bag the uniform came in. Once I was properly dressed, a nun found me and scolded me on being late. I was shoved into my third class, which I shared with Aleksander and Annika.

Both of them looked at me with wide eyes as I entered. The other student's only looked up for a second. I sat quietly in my seat next to Aleksander, and picked up a book. He was glaring at me and didn't stop till the bell rang for lunch.

"Victoria where were you?" Annika hissed as we left the classroom.

"Nowhere in particular." Aleksander was standing behind her, glaring at me still. Perhaps he was too angry to speak. "You are not going to lunch, you are coming with me," I told her quietly.

"I can't skip class Victoria. I have never missed a class," she shook her head.

Aleksander was now looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You are coming with me." I looked deep into her eyes. I had almost forgotten what Emilie taught me two weeks ago.

"Okay," she mumbled, and dropped her books.

"What did you do to her?" Aleksander uttered in shock, he almost looked mad.

"I'm making her come with me, so I can find out what I need to know!" I snapped.

"This is why you came back instead of running?" he hissed.

"Part of it, but I have to do something huge now and I need your sister." I told him, it was almost like begging.

"I can't go with you, but please make sure nothing happens to her," Aleksander asked me.

"I promise," I called back to him. Annika ran with me into the rain. Our school shirts were soaked instantly.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Right now we are finding someplace that's dry," I hollered back. A nice sports car was in the driveway, and everyone else had borrowed one, so why not me? I hotwired the engine, after making Annika get into the car. I drove down the street and slid around the corner. "Annika, do you know where the pretty blonde who works with your dad is?"

She turned her head to the side in thought. "Olivia?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?" I got my hopes up.

"I am not sure, there are a number of places she could be," Annika said.

My hope was crashed down. "Where are those places?"

"She was staying at a hotel here once and she was in Shaddum another time." Annika rolled down the window, and smelled the air. "I love the smell of rain, don't you?"

"Yes, I do actually," I replied. "Where else might she be?" I asked her.

"She is preparing for a wedding, so maybe one of the wedding stores," Annika smiled.

Did Olivia not realize Xavier was missing? Or was she the one who took him to begin with? "When is the wedding Annika?"

"In a few days, I think." She put her finger to her lips in thought.

Panic raced through my body, and it mixed with fury. I calmed myself, so I wouldn't turn. I had no time to do all of this. I had to kill Olivia, keep myself away from the Komarovski's, and find Xavier.

"Where are we going?" Annika asked me.

I did not know the answer to that either.


	9. Story

Chapter 9.

Story

_Emilie_

The rain poured harder than it had all year. It was starting to make me depressed. That never happened to me, not Emilie the perfect one. I stood outside the sewer entrance, absolutely refusing to set one foot in there. How long had I been out here?

I had lost track of the time, or maybe it had lost track of me. After all, I was the crazy one. Amelia had never even left to come get me. Did I drink from a drugged body?

I stood there in my newly bought rain coat, boots, and umbrella. It was a wonderfully matching maroon set that I adored. Victoria never even showed up to see it. I sighed, and returned to my car.

A figure was standing to the left of me, in the darkness. All I could make out was a red dress. I shut the car door, and walked over to the person. I was sure that I was just hallucinating again. She was a very pretty woman with dark curly hair, but she was a vampire.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously. I really hoped I didn't have to help her.

"I came here to talk to you," the woman said with a very old accent that only the ancient vampires had. She was one of the first ones.

"Why?" I crossed my arms. So far it sounded like I was supposed to do something. I wasn't happy at all.

"Lucifer Van Nosferatu has a job for you," she told me.

Great. I knew it. "What job is that?"

"Assassination," she said with a hiss.

"Who?" I muttered, (I didn't want to kill anyone).

"You will have to talk to him about that." She motioned me to follow her with her finger.

I trailed behind her slowly. I did not want to do this. However, he was practically the king of everything, and you can't deny him. This was not fair.

A black and red, old fashioned carriage was sitting in the middle of the street. The horses looked like they belonged in a grave. They were ancient. I cringed in disgust when I saw the driver.

You don't even want to know.

I sat down in the carriage, and waited silently. The woman came in after me. I knew the carriage had to be bewitched or something cause we got to his castle in twenty minutes. His castle was in Crystal Falls, which was at least two hours away.

"I will lead you inside. My name is Alecia by the way," she nodded at me.

I nodded back, and followed her through the tall gate. The castle looked like something out of medieval times, and it could have used some color. I knew a great florist that I could refer Lucifer to.

"Hi Hugo," I said to my father's old friend. They grew up together when they were children. It was a coincidence that they both ended up immortal.

He waved back at me and continued taste testing the blood. It was his job to make sure that Lucifer's blood was not poisoned. Lucifer would not die from poisoning, but he thinks he will. Lucifer was not right in the head.

"Have you found your brother yet Emilie?" Alecia asked casually.

"No we have not," I replied. I was surprised she knew about it. Has Lucifer been spying on us? She brought me through the throne room and into the lounge. Lucifer was sitting on one of the chairs, with a cup of tea and a book.

"Hello Emilie, long time no see," he grinned.

"Hello," I false smiled.

"I'm sure Alecia told you why you were here." He stood up, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Sort of," I answered.

"Oh, well let's clear things up shall we? You and your family have committed many crimes, some very disturbing—" he trailed off. Anyway, those will all disappear if you kill someone for me."

I was silent for a short moment. There was no hope for me to wrap my head around this. Lucifer watched me patiently, and twiddled his thumbs together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him exchange a glance at Alecia. He was getting impatient. I still could not think of a rational thing to say. They muttered something to each other in an ancient foreign language, something unpleasant I am sure.

"Let's put it this way," he got extremely close to me. "If you do not do what I ask…well." Lucifer smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. "I guess I will have to be creative or do a few things Kings did in the olden times," he chuckled.

I shivered. Those times were more than horrendous. Lucifer sat down in the chair, and leaned his head against his hand.

"How are you going to do it?"

"I don't even know who I am killing," I pointed out.

"Oh, right well I was getting to that part, but you interrupted me," he glared at me.

"I am sorry," I said in surprise.

"I should think so," he retorted, straightened his vest, and then his messy hair. "There is a woman who has been giving me grief for nearly three hundred years. She will not be easy to kill, but I have more than enough confidence for the both of us."

Great thanks, that's real helpful. "What did she do?"

"Let's just say, she made the wrong people angry," he smirked. "You can find her in your town. She doesn't live far from you. Her name is Madena." Lucifer got up and walked out of the room. He came back in a second, and put something into my hand. "Your life is full of anguish, so this will make it better."

I looked down. It was a small vile filled with glowing blue liquid.

"What is it?" I asked skeptically.

"Something that will help," Alecia told me. "I will be watching you to see if you really go through with it or not," she warned.

"Okay thanks for telling me." She pretty much slammed the door in my face. The crazy looking man was sitting in the street waiting for me.

"Where to miss?"

"Rockwell," I muttered once without looking at him.

My new phone buzzed me with a new message…from one hour ago. I cussed under my breath and listened to it.

_"Emilie don't come to Raya's. We're being attacked by vampires. A few of her friends have died. Stay home where it s safe, and I will call you when I stop driving for awhile."_

Great, why couldn't you give me this message an hour ago when I needed it? Stupid phone! I threw it onto the opposite seat of me.

"Rockwell," the driver called from above me.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number. I left a message to her about where my car was located. I probably should have gone back to my car, but I needed to kill the lady quick. I really doubted that Lucifer would take away my consequences if I killed someone for him. He was not to be trusted.

Why couldn't he do it himself? The whole thing left an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. There was only one person who could help me. The only person who knew more then me. I flitted through the rain and into the forest.

"Emilie Williams!" Kathanna Moores hugged me tightly. "Where have you been?" she squeezed my face tightly to get a closer look at me.

"Busy," I could barely say it with my lips puckered together. She let go of my face, and laughed her booming laugh.

"I assume you came here on business."

Kathanna Moores was a plump woman with a bright face, and a cheery disposition. She always had a smile on her face and a warm plate of food for you. She also knew more then any library in the world. My family never could figure out what she was, but she was definitely something more then human.

"What do you want dear?" Kathanna asked, after setting a plate of cookies in front of me.

I smiled and picked one up. "I need to know about someone."

"…And who would that be?" she smiled back at me.

"I only know a first name," I leaned in slowly, "And she has upset Lucifer Van Nosferatu."

Kathanna's eyebrows shot up. "It sounds like someone has signed a death contract. What is the name?"

I sipped the tea she put out, and nibbled on a cookie. "Madena."

Her eyes got wide for a second, but she controlled her expression quickly. That made it look like this was going to be difficult. Kathanna did not respond for a few minutes. I watched her take a tray of cookies out of the oven, and put another one in.

"I have only heard of one Madena," she said coldly. I watched as her eyes get dark, and her face became hard. "There is a great reason why Lucifer wants her dead."

"What is it?" I leaned in closer, interested.

Kathanna sighed and looked out at the rain. "To know Madena, you have to truly understand her."

I waited for her to continue, but she just stared at the rain. When I was about to say something, she continued.

"It began on a night like tonight," she murmured. "Rain poured over the streets of London in gallons. Madena Fires was her maiden name back then. She was human, and this was about the time that your father was turned."

"She is that old?"

Kathanna nodded then continued. "The streets of London were dangerous, but her family was very self-preserved. Of course, they were also into the dark arts, and the people of London found out somehow. I believe a family friend saw something odd and turned them in."

"With their pitchforks and torches the townspeople raided their home. Back then they burned people at the stake, and one of her family members didn't get away. They caught her mother, and dragged her from the home. Her mother was burned in front of her, although; she watched from a safe distance." Kathanna took a sip of tea.

"The rest of the family found refuge in the woods. There were only the three of them left. There was the father, her brother, and herself. Madena's father made them swear to get revenge one day before they died. Their revenge never happened. One day in the woods while they were sleeping, a pack of wolves attacked," Kathanna sighed.

"Her father was killed that night, but her brother survived. A few days later he had very strange symptoms. Madena was starting to fear for her life. Her father once told her of a man who had helped him once, so she sought after him. That man was Lucifer Van Notsferatu. He told her he would help her brother if she returned a favor," Kathanna rolled her eyes.

"And that was to kill someone?" I guessed.

"No actually," Kathanna said. "He wanted Madena to use her dark magic for him. She did so for a week, and came back to find her brother a wolf. Lucifer told her he could help him, but not cure him. She was outraged that her brother had become a monster, and that he did nothing. All of the loss and death took a toll on her...she went insane."

"Somehow she managed to track down Lucifer's real home, and slaughtered his entire family. Along with his vampire guard and confidents…only one remains to this day," she shook her head sadly.

"Alecia," I muttered.

"Yes, and he keeps a close eye on her at all times. Wherever she is, expect him to be close by somewhere. I've heard that he even has a fake version of her somewhere...it's kind of hard to wrap your head around, though."

"How did she kill them?"

Madena was trained well by her mother. She is probably one of the best witches in the world. She used all kinds of spells on his family. They all died slow and painful deaths. She wanted him to understand fear, and emptiness. Lucifer has never stopped looking for her."

"Well," Kathanna smiled, "I guess he will finally have his revenge. She lives here with a family of her own. Don't tell anyone, but I've heard one of her children got attacked by the same wolf."

"That attacked her family?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but that is just a rumor," Kathanna smiled.

Thunder shook the glass panes and the power shut off. "Oh dear I'll go get some candles."

I nodded and stared out the window. I had to go up against someone that powerful. How will this be possible? "Kathanna." I called towards the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" she hurried to me with two candles in her hands.

"Why can't Lucifer kill her himself if she did that to him?" I replied.

"He wants you to kill her?"

"Yes, he asked me to do this for him. In return he won't punish my family for the crimes we have committed," I sighed.

"You really don't want to be in his debt Emilie, but at the same time you cannot turn him down." Kathanna shook her head.

"So you see my problem. I have to try at least," I scowled. "What is the name?" I said slowly.

Kathanna frowned. "I hate that you're in this position, and so young. Her name is Madena Komarovski."

I broke the teacup. "Dimitri's mother?" I said though unmoving lips. My Perfect nails were ruined.

"Who's Dimitri?" Kathanna asked, confused.

"No one," I said at once. "What happened to her brother?" I asked as I put my raincoat back on.

"He was dead to her, and Madena ended up killing him later anyway," Kathanna replied.

"Thank you for everything. I have to get going." I picked up another cookie on my way out.

She hurried after me. "Be careful Emilie, she can do things that no other can do. She will not be easy to kill."

I nodded and left her small cottage in the middle of the forest. I was dialing the phone before I even know I had it out.

_"Hello?" _Amelia answered.

I was a little wary about talking to her, but I still think I was just crazy that night. "Amelia, I need your help," I whispered.

_"With what Em?" _she sounded worried.

"I have to kill someone," I said quickly. There was silence on the other end for a long moment.

_"So?"_

"So it's not for a meal!" I almost yelled.

_"What are you talking about Emilie?" _

"The first vampire has commanded a favor from me," I spoke slowly, maybe that would get it through her head.

_"What!" _Amelia exclaimed. _"Why would he ask you instead of dad? Or even I would have been a better choice!"_ she cussed.

"Thanks so much," I muttered. "I called for help, not to be criticized."

_"Okay I am sorry, what do you want me to do?" _I could hear her whispering to someone in the background.

"I am not sure…maybe give me some weapons that work against a sorceress," I grimaced.

_"Oh god…he would pick one of those,"_ Amelia groaned.

"Do you even have anything that can help?" I figured it was a lost cause.

_"I have no idea. We have never had to go against something like that before."_ Amelia said warily.

"Don't tell mom!" I suddenly uttered. She would go crazy if she knew about this.

_"No really." _She said sarcastically.

I could practically hear Amelia's eyes rolling. I pulled my umbrella out after I was out of the forest. There were no more trees to keep me dry.

_"I will call you back when I find something that could help," _she sighed, then and hung up.

I was starting to feel less and less comfortable as the time flew by. A sports car flew by when I stepped into the street. I was completely soaked by it. I cussed at whoever it was, and shook my fist, (I felt like an old guy).

My perfectly styled hair was ruined. I was sure that I now looked like a wet mouse, (as Victoria would say). I haven't fed in awhile and every person that passed by was starting to smell like a banquet. A yell came from the alley next to me, a couple ran by ignoring it. A guy in a mask was kneeing another man in the stomach. Then he ran off with his wallet. I flew up the building in seconds.

I flew off the opposite side and landed on top of the robber. His head smacked the concrete with a sickening crack, and I sunk my fangs into his neck. He did not scream, I guess he died on impact. Oh well, that makes things easier for me. I tossed the body into the dumpster next to me, after taking the lighter out of his pocket. I ran down the road as the dumpster exploded into flames. I was surprised it went up so quick, with all the rain that was coming down.

"Emilie!" someone yelled from behind me.

I turned slowly around. Dimitri had pulled to the side of the road. "I've been so worried about you," he hugged me tightly.

I scowled. He was wet.

"I've missed you too," I said in distaste.

"I'm sorry. I don't own an umbrella," he smirked.

"I'm surprised you remembered how much I hated being wet." I kissed him. "Tell me something Dimitri," I said serious now.

"Anything." he smiled.

"What is your mom's name?" I cringed.

He looked at me strange. "Madena."

"That's what I thought," I grimaced.

"Why?" he brushed my wet bangs out of my eyes.

"She isn't normal is she?" I asked to see if he would tell the truth.

"No," he admitted. "She is able to do a lot of un-normal things."

"Thank you for your honesty," I said politely.

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" he laughed nervously a couple times.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Do you know where my sister is?" I asked.

"She was in class earlier today. She took off with my sister, and I haven't seen either of them since," he replied.

"Oh, thanks. I need to go find her." I kissed him on the cheek and flitted down the street. I don't think he was done talking to me, but I had to beat him back to his home. I knew who she was, where she lived, and how impossible it was.

Now I just needed to know what she could do, and what her weaknesses were. I did want to find Victoria and find Xavier, but I had such little time. Lucifer was not a patient man; in fact he was insane sometimes. My phone buzzed, I was expecting Amelia. It was Simone

"Hello?" I sighed.

_"Have you found Victoria yet?" _she sounded like she was out of breath.

"Not exactly, but she called me and said she was alright."

_"Are you sure?" _she sounded skeptical.

"She called me twice, with the phone I left in her car," I rolled my eyes.

_"Oh alright, I have a clue to where Xavier is,"_ she said quickly.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

_"Luke spotted him walking around town in Rockwell. I am at the spot where he saw him. Although, the rain has washed all scents away so I am not having much luck." _

"Did Luke try to talk to him?"

_"He chased after him, calling his name and he never acknowledged Luke," _Simone replied. _"After he caught up to him, he grabbed Xavier's shoulder and spun him around. Xavier pushed him through a building, and tried to take his head off!" _Simone exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" I didn't believe that was possible, that didn't seem like my brother at all. Something had to be wrong with him.

_"It was all very strange, but anyway, where are you?" _Simone muttered casually.

"I am close to the edge of town. I have to find someone for Lucifer, and figure out how to kill her." That was if she didn't kill me first.

_"The first vamp—" _she started to say.

I cut her off. "Yes him, but she is going to be very difficult to deal with." I stopped running and leaned against a tree. "Where are you?" I asked to keep my mind at bay.

"Right here."

I gasped and turned around to Simone standing behind me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I was already nearby," she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." I sat down on a bench. "I have been really stressed lately." I watched the water drip from my hair and run down my polished fingernails.

"Before I found you, a woman approached me. She wore a beautiful gown in the middle of pouring rain," Simone laughed.

"Was it a Spanish looking woman with dark curly hair?" I asked blankly.

"Yes, how did you know?" she looked puzzled.

"That's Alecia, she's Lucifer's partner in crime." I almost laughed at my joke.

"She wanted me to go with her, but I refused." Simone made a face.

I stared at her in shock. "You said no to Lucifer Van Nosferatu."

She nodded in complete obliviousness. Did she not know that she would be dying very soon? What an idiot. I even told her so.

"Are you idiotic? Completely mad?" I almost laughed at her till I remembered how stupid it was. "…And you're older than me!" I shook my head in disgust, but she turned away from me.

"We need to find Xavier before he hurts someone else." Simone headed down the street.

"I have to find Madena Komav-whatever her name is," I frowned.

"Why didn't you just say no?" Simone raised an eyebrow.

I clenched my hands and stared at her. "You know it isn't even worth it." I stalked ahead of her, to the gold and brown house at the end of the street. I did make there before Dimitri got back home, and before anyone else did.

"Who all lives here?" Simone looked around the green yard.

"The woman I have to kill and her family." I rolled my eyes, and opened a side window. I ended up falling inward onto my butt.

"Are you okay?" Simone called.

"I am fine!" I snapped.

"Excuse me miss touchy," Simone rolled her eyes.

The door suddenly swung open and I ducked behind a chair. Ew, the floor is covered in dust.

"Where the hell could she be? Annika never leaves in the middle of anything, and has never missed a class," the older daughter yelled.

Aleksander came in after her. "I told you. I have no idea where she is."

I could tell from his heart patterns, that he was lying through his teeth. I stayed crouched on my tiptoes, with my hands against the couch. No way was I touching that dust.

"What are we going to do?" she sat down in the chair I was hiding behind.

I cringed and backed away from her without getting dirty.

"We'll tell them she went out with a couple of friends," Aleksander suggested.

The girl shook her head and glared at him. "No, no that won't work. She doesn't have any friends."

Aleksander shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to know that? And besides, does mom and dad even know that?"

"I guess that could be true," his sister glared at him, she obviously didn't like being wrong.

The door opened and a statuesque woman walked in. She was the dark haired woman who was there before. That was my target. She had strange golden eyes, dark makeup, and long curly black hair. Maybe it was because I already knew this about her, but she looked exactly like a witch.

I wondered where Simone was hiding as all the family members filed into the room. Ivan was the name of the man I saw at the gas station. Ivan was scarier than the others…even Madena.

"Where's Annika?" her mother asked immediately. "Lidiya?" she asked when they said nothing.

"I think she went out with some friends," Lidiya picked up a newspaper.

"Oh okay," Madena looked confused, but turned towards her bedroom.

Ivan went downstairs. I waited till no one was looking, and snuck back out the window.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Simone after she scared the hell out of me.

"I am sneaking into her bedroom so shhh," I put a finger to my lips. I had to climb to the top of the roof and dangle over the edge as quickly as possible. I could hear her mutter something in Russian to someone on the phone. Her back was to me, she was lying on her bed like a teenager. Madena had her feet up in the air, and was painting her nails pink.

I slid the window open slowly, and then put one boot on the floor. When she laughed and painted another nail, I set the other foot down. She flipped over and I went flat on the floor. Madena opened a book, wrote something down, and then looked away.

I slid under the bed before she finished blinking, and I turned my cell phone off. That could have a huge disaster, thank god I remembered. I shook my head in disgust with myself.

"Mom?"

I peered slightly to the left to see Lidiya, looking through the crack of her mother's door.

"Yes Lidiya?" Madena said in perfect English.

I went farther back till my feet touched the wall and I was sure I couldn't be seen.

"I wanted to know if you needed my help with finding the cure," Lidiya answered her awkwardly.

"Thank you Lidiya," the tone of her voice sounded sour.

"I'll leave you alone then." Lidiya muttered unhappily.

Madena groaned and said something unpleasant to whoever she was speaking to.

I listened to her movements then decided where she was facing on the bed. I pulled myself up on the right side. I chose correctly. I closed my eyes. Then I took a silent breath in and back out. I pounced forward with my fangs out. Right when I reached her, my claws shot out.

Something happened…and I have no idea what. In a second, I was pouncing on my target, and the next I was in the air. Everything went by in slow motion, like it was a dream instead of reality. White mist trailed around me, and then puffed into glitter. It swirled in the air. My eyelids felt heavy, and I began to fall asleep.

What? I can't fall asleep now. I am supposed to assassinate someone. I snapped my eyes open and saw clouds, what? They floated across the sky above me, like giant puffs on the sleeves of a Marlon Brando original. Did I get his new book in the mail yet?

I shook my head…focus. My arms and legs were bound with silver; also whatever I was on was moving. What happened to me? I cringed, and tears fell down my face every time I tried to get my arms free.

I tried to remember what happened last, but I could only remember talking to Simone. Did she do this to me? No that was crazy, what did I ever do to her? The sound of water rushing past me gave me a little clue to where I was.

"Oh god," I moaned and shut my eyes tight.

What to do? What to do? I chanted in my head. I had no idea if my kind could drown. To be honest, we have never tried before. I was chained to a very poorly made raft, and was floating down Rockwell River.

I slowed my breathing, and tried to concentrate on a way out. That didn't seem very likely, though. I thought we could only die by the poison, but if I had to stay under water for days… I don't think I could survive that. My skin hissed and burned when I pulled against the chains.

I cried out a couple times then gave up. The water got louder…almost to a roaring sound. Oh no. Rockwell waterfall was only a mile away. There was no way I could get out of this one.


	10. Dumped

Chapter 10,

Dumped

The rain had finally slowed down enough to where I could get out of the car. Slight mist fell around me, and it was extremely foggy. I had to _make _Annika get out of the car, she was way too fearful. Did she not remember what I was? I rolled my eyes at her, and shoved her ahead of me.

"Get going," I muttered. It was harder for her to see compared to myself. She kept tripping over rocks. "Tell me Annika; try to remember where she is staying now." I kept saying the same thing over and over.

"I can't!" She moaned and put her hands on her temples.

I stood there with my arms crossed, impatiently waiting for her to get over it. She was kneeling on the ground, with her head in her hands. I needed to find Olivia now, not tomorrow.

"Please Annika give me something," I begged.

"I told you a few places where she had stayed before," she replied.

"I guess that's better than nothing," I sighed.

"Why do you need to find her so bad?" she looked up at me.

"Hey, I'll ask the questions around here!" I spat at her.

She flinched from my sudden outburst, but still sat on the wet pavement. I sat down in front of her.

"Listen I have to find Olivia or very bad things will happen to my family, and possibly myself. Will you please help me find her?" I waited as patiently as I could for her to answer, but her eyes were glazed over. Perhaps I controlled her mind too many times…I was new at it.

"Are you alright?" I looked more closely at her eyes. The strange glaze started to look cloudier in her eyes. "Annika?" I reached for her, however; I wasn't sure what to do.

She stared up at me lifelessly, and then her eyes turned gold.

I jumped back from her, and put myself against a brick building.

"You were right to run." Someone said.

I froze and looked to the left of me. Someone stood near me in the mist.

"She has been taken over…come to me slowly," the voice continued.

I was torn. There was something definitely wrong with Annika. On the other hand, I had no idea who the figure was. How could I trust it?

"Now!" The figure yelled.

I could tell it was a woman, and she sounded angry. Annika rose to her feet and stumbled towards me. Her skin was pale, and her face looked skinnier than normal. Her arms stood out ahead of her as she walked slowly towards me. Like a zombie. I freaked out and ran as fast as I could to the ghostly woman.

"Alecia," I let out a breath of relief. "What the hell happened to her?"

"I don't have time to explain." She looked worried as she glanced behind me.

I looked back and jumped in surprise. Annika's speed had increased and she was only a foot away from me.

"We must leave before she finds us here," Alecia uttered.

I gripped the sleeve of her red gown, and we flitted down the street. We had to keep moving and turning because the fog got thicker. When I almost ran into a lamppost, we stopped for a short while.

"Before who finds us? And what about Annika?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"She isn't herself anymore," she stated uncaringly.

"But how?" I practically yelled.

"Her mother." Alecia looked over her glossy red nails.

"Oh." I sat down on a bench that was next to the lamppost.

"That one has been a thorn in our sides since the beginning." Alecia sat next to me.

"Then why haven't you killed her?" I glared.

"All in due time," she smiled. Something about her expression told me she knew more about it then she was leading on. "Tell me, what do you know about you blonde friend Simone?" she asked randomly.

"Not much," I admitted.

"Where does she stay?"

"I guess at a hotel or something," I shrugged. "Why do you want to know?" I stared at her strangely.

"Oh curious minds want to know," she replied.

"Why did you come here?" I changed the subject.

"I was watching you, and saw trouble that you wouldn't figure out for yourself," she said so matter of factly.

"I would have figured it out eventually," I retorted.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically and I turned away from her.

"Do you know where Olivia is?" I whispered.

"Oh you are looking for her then," she almost smiled.

"Of course I am!" I snapped.

"Losing your temper isn't the best way to find what you seek," she told me.

"I am sorry, please. It will save so much time," I all, but begged her.

"Yes it would speed up time wouldn't it," she smiled wickedly.

It was clear to me that she wasn't ever planning on helping me. "Excuse me." I got up and walked blindly into the fog, without another word to the heartless wench.

She laughed as her figure blended into the fog till there was nothing left of her. I walked onward…hopefully heading towards the hotel, in which Annika had mentioned. At this point, I didn't have much hope for completing my mission. It's almost been two days now, and I haven't seen anyone I knew. In the back of my head, a tiny voice was telling me to go to Rockwell River, but I wouldn't be able to find it anyway. I ignored my better instincts and continued to wander through the fog.

I picked up the vile of blood Lucifer had put in my hand. "What good could you possibly be?" I yelled aloud.

Part of me realized I was barely on the brink of sanity at the moment, but I was too distracted to care. I glared at the vile in rage. My hand was threatening to crush it. I looked up at where the moon should be, however; all I could see was fog.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Then my anger diminished to annoyance. Emilie's phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Amelia.

"Hey!" I said with more enthusiasm that I had in a long time.

_"Have you heard anything from Emilie?"_ she said at once.

"No why?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

_"I was supposed to call her back with weapon info, and she hasn't answered any of my calls," _Amelia whispered.

I sighed. "Not again. I swear if she…"

Amelia interrupted me. _"Please keep an eye out for her, will you?" _

"Yes," I whispered. Then I hung up the phone.

Great, now I have to figure out what's going on with Emilie, and figure out where Olivia is. Then maybe I will be able to find my husband or what's left of him…tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Victoria?" someone called from behind me.

"Simone, what are you doing here?" I glanced at her appearance skeptically.

"I am afraid that something has happened to Emilie," she whispered.

"What happened?" my eyes went wide.

"I am not sure." She looked behind her nervously. "She went into a house to kill someone, and never came back out. I went in and looked everywhere, but the family took off when I was inside."

"Who's house Simone?" I asked warily.

"I am not sure…she said her name…I can't remember what it was," she sighed.

I scowled at her. "This is really important Simone, and after the way you treated me when we met…you owe me."

"I was in a bad mood and I knew we were heading into a death trap. Then on top of everything else we were late," she threw her hands in the air.

"Why didn't his father at least go with, if it was so dangerous? Or even Derrick?" I demanded. "Anything would have been better than losing him!" The tears finally swept down my face uncontrollably.

"He's not gone Victoria." Simone wrapped her arms around me. "We will find him and he will be fine." She gripped my shoulders as she told me this.

I didn't believe her, not that I didn't want to. It didn't seem very likely that I would ever find him. I had way too many things on my plate.

"Do you know why Emilie wanted to kill this person?" I pulled away from Simone.

"She had to do it as a favor for someone…Lucifer something." She shook her head like her brain was missing.

I gritted my teeth. "How many people does he need killed?" I vented for five minutes, before Simone cleared her throat.

"Shouldn't we go find Emilie?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but how are we supposed to find anything in this fog?" I looked around seeing nothing.

"I guess we can go back to the house. I just came from there. I know where it is," she suggested.

"I need to find Olivia Reneflause too," I groaned. "Lead me to the house."

Simone nodded once. "Follow me."

She was faster than me, so I had to keep on her tail or else I would become one with the fog. It was hard to tell, but I think we ran all the way to the opposite side of town. Then eventually we went to the outskirts of town, and that's where I came to a stop. I almost ran into Simone, who had stopped out of nowhere.

"Simone. What the hell?" I snapped at her as I righted myself.

She put her hand against my stomach, so I wouldn't go any further. Then she shushed me. I followed her gaze to an alley across from us, (at least that's what it looked like). A dark figure stood there…it appeared to be a man. I couldn't be certain, though.

"Stay back," Simone muttered uneasily. She looked more worried about me then the man standing across from us.

I got the feeling that she knew who it was.

"Who is it Simone?" I whispered, knowing that she would not tell me.

"Shh," she hissed.

The dark figure moved closer to us through the mist. He wore a dark trench coat and gray clothing. His stride was over-slow, which made my anxiety increase with every step. I was getting tired of her holding me back, more than once I thought about snapping her neck. She led me to the edge of a brick building with flowers everywhere, (a flower shop). He stopped when he was no more than a few feet from us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, but with a very familiar voice.

When no one answered, he repeated himself, but this time a little more harshly. My heart started to ache, and tears swelled up around my eyes. Simone knew what I would do and held me back tighter.

"I should ask you the same question," Simone said with no emotion.

I on the other hand, was an emotional mess. The man stepped closer, allowing the street light to shine across his pale face.

"Where have you been?" I all, but screamed.

Simone hissed at me to be quiet, however; I didn't listen and walked around her. Xavier glared at me, his face showed no emotion of any kind. I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"You don't even care?"

When he said nothing again, I lost it and attacked him.

"Victoria don't!" Simone gripped the back of my dress.

I slipped away from her, but when I got close to him I lost my fury. I collapsed against his chest and sobbed.

"I thought you were dead." My hands clutched his jacket, and I buried my face in deeper, trying to memorize his sweet scent. I was suddenly shoved away. I almost fell on the ground. The tears in my eyes made it harder for me to see him clearly.

"This isn't going to happen," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I uttered in fear.

He looked up into the streetlights for a moment then turned back to me.

"This." He waved a hand towards me.

"I don't understand."

"We have been growing apart for some time now. You had to know this would happen eventually."

I shook my head as tears fell in buckets down my face. "How...how am I supposed to know that?" I was in denial.

"Oh come on Victoria! We all knew it. Don't kid yourself," he said angrily.

"No." I stood my ground and folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" I snapped, tears still continued to fall.

"I thought...the lack of calls, and I being here without telling you was enough," Xavier said. "I guess I was wrong."

"It will never be enough, Xavier. You are my husband. I love you. I will never give up on you," I said confidently. My voice broke twice, though.

"I'm not anymore," he said simply. "You will do well to leave me be."

I shrank back from him. "So you want a divorce?" I could barely say the words.

Xavier looked surprised for a moment, and then composed his face. "No. I don't think that would be necessary."

Behind me, Simone was crouched, ready for him to attack at any moment.

"What about your family?" I whispered.

"What about them?"

"You couldn't even call them? Anna has been worried sick." I made a whimpering noise. "What about me? I can't live without you."

He rolled his eyes. "You really are going to bother me with all this?"

The tears started up again. "Why are you being like this?"

In a second, I was pinned against the wall. Simone was on him immediately. She stopped when I told her it was okay.

"Do you really want to know?" he leaned in close to my face.

I nodded slowly; almost worried that he really was going to hurt me.

"Because I can," he smirked then backed away from me.

I nodded once and let the tears leak over my face.

"I don't care Victoria," he called to me.

I looked up at him in confusion. Simone did the same.

"I don't understand." I shook my head nervously. "What do you mean you don't care?" I knew it meant something very obvious, but my mind couldn't comprehend it.

Xavier glared at me blankly…there was no life left in his eyes. "I don't care what happens to you, or what my family thinks, and I don't care to ever see you again." He was serious. Xavier turned, and flitted down the street without looking back.

I fell to my knees…never have I felt deader, not even when I lost my humanity. That couldn't be my husband. That was not the man I fell in love with. Simone touched my back lightly.

"I'm so sorry Victoria, really."

Nickoli, Simone's husband was standing in the same spot Xavier did. I jumped when I noticed him. "What happened to him," I hissed. "What did you do?" I screamed.

His dark eyes locked in mine for a brief second, then looked back to the sky. "I don't know," he stated after ten human seconds. "We were searching for the second colony of vampires. The ones that was closest to the Reneflauses."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Simone shift her weight nervously and stare at the ground.

"We had found their home, then soon after we got in; two members of our group disappeared. Xavier being one of them," Nickoli frowned.

I got up to my feet when he continued.

"Then when he came back…"

"He wasn't the same," I finished.

Nickoli scowled, but confirmed what I already knew. "The second member never returned to us."

I turned to Simone. "Why haven't you told me any of this?"

She looked back at the ground. "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Isn't it obvious that they did something to him? We have to get back to that house," I almost shrieked.

"What about Emilie?" Simone asked.

"Oh!" I gasped "I have to tell Emilie what happened." I started to run in the opposite direction from where I came.

"No Victoria…remember? Emilie is in trouble," Simone called.

Oh. I stopped and stood there for a moment. Where am I supposed to look for her? "Simone!" I yelled back. "Take Nickoli and search the house for her."

She nodded and left in a hurry. I loved how she never thought about what I was going to do. If Emilie was here she would know how much I had to do, and scold me for not getting it done. One thing had changed to another. I no longer had to find Xavier. Now I had to find out what was done to him, and then reverse it.

Emilie apparently was in trouble, though. I couldn't ignore that. Where was she, though? I took out the phone and dialed her number. I got the voicemail like Amelia did. The only way I could figure this out was to find the ones who did it, and that might be a little difficult.

Aleksander might know, but I wasn't entirely sure that he would help me after I left his sister. My phone buzzed. I put it to my ear expecting it to be Emilie, but it was Simone.

_"There is no one in the house that I can see. There isn't any trace of them either,"_ she sounded disappointed.

I thought about it for a second. "There is a place that they might be and I am going to check it out." I hung up without waiting for her reply, and ran through the now dissipating fog. I tried hard not to think of Xavier, although; it happened eventually and tears came down.

I stopped on a nearby bench, and sat there with my head in my hands. He didn't want to see me again, but he wanted to stay married. That didn't make any sense to me. The fog was completely gone now, and I could see the moon shimmering across my skin.

The wolf in me howled to be unleashed, but I didn't have any clothes to change into. It would have to wait for awhile or till I find Olivia. And rip her a new one. The only other home they had, (that I knew of was the beach house I accidently found. I will try to find it and ask Aleksander where they had taken Emilie.

I was driving down the wet pavement in another stolen car. I kind of had a clue to where I was going. I knew the beach we had hidden at was an hour out of town. I had to be close now, or at least half an hour away. A woman ran across the street in front of me. I slammed on the breaks just as she turned to stare at me. Her dark long hair blew in the breeze.

I stared at her in shock as I gasped a couple times. I had stopped the car in time, though. Her hands were on the hood of the car, and her yellow/green eyes glared at me. The wind increased, and blew her hair towards me. I looked more closely at her and realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I rolled down the window.

Amelia stood straight up, with her arms down and glared at me.

"What's wrong?" I gave her a weird look.

Her lips pressed into a thin line, like she was thinking extremely hard about something. I opened the door and walked towards the hood. She stepped forward once.

"Amelia what are you doing here?" I said again, but louder this time.

"I had a few things to do," she said without moving her lips. Her eyes were lifeless. She reminded me of the way Xavier was.

"I thought you had things to do at the house, and why didn't you get out of the way?"

Amelia slowly backed away from me. "Can you feel it?"

I stared at her blankly. "What?"

She raised her arms as the wind blew her hair and dress back. "It's coming," she laughed hysterically.

I backed away from her, and felt around the car door for the handle. Her head snapped towards me. I fell on the ground, startled. She held out her arm towards me. Extremely hesitantly, I touched her fingers. My hand burned and I tried to yank it away, but she gripped it tighter.

"What are you doing?" I screamed. A bright blue light glowed around us while the heat grew enormously…I could barely stand it. I pulled while flitting in the opposite direction, only to end up in the same spot. I couldn't move.

"Please Amelia," I begged when my skin felt like it was going to fall off. I knew this probably wasn't Amelia, but what else was I supposed to call her? The blue light grew so bright I had to close my eyes. The wind blew me back hard, and I toppled over backwards. I lifted my hands off the ground, but they stuck. The pavement stretched up with my hand, and then snapped back down.

"What the hell!" I uttered aloud. The sky looked the same, like it was made of gel. The stars spun around in large circles. The heat was replaced by cold, but then turned into nothing. I was neither hot nor cold…not even normal. I was nothing.

The sky looked like a blueberry smoothie. Large swirls of purple, blue, and pink spun in the sky. Behind me someone hissed, and I jumped around to see Olivia. Her dark eyes were furious, and her fangs were extended.

She wore an expensive strapless wedding dress, however; it was stained in blood. She was shaking with fury. I thought better about my position and backed away. She charged for me, and I jumped out of the way. She screamed over and over after she attacked four times.

Olivia had me pinned to the ground, and raised a syringe filled with silver. I closed my eyes and held up arms up defensively. Nothing happened. I opened an eye to look at her. She was crouched over me, with the syringe raised and a smiled on her face. Yet, she didn't move…she didn't even blink.

"I would move if I were you." Amelia was looking down at me. She stood over Olivia and looked over her curiously. "This is what you want the most?" she asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hoarsely, while sliding away from Olivia.

She looked up to the odd stars and started to hum a song. It sounded like a lullaby. I shook my head, and focused more on the situation.

"Where did you take me? Why is everything so weird? How did you freeze her?" I asked about a million questions.

Amelia turned to glare at me. "All in due time," she smiled. Her green eyes were completely yellow now.

"Who are you?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"I am Vanera," she spoke like it was obvious.

"Why do you look like my sister?" I whispered.

"I can choose any form I please, and this one happened to be easier," Vanera smiled.

"Where am I?" I pulled my foot up from the gooey ground.

"Somewhere I like to go sometimes…sorry about the heat," she said suddenly. "It's unavoidable."

"Why did you bring me here?" I cut her off before she could speak again.

"I had to warn you…something is coming. This is something you cannot stop." Vanera shook her head sadly.

"What is coming?" I could feel fear rising in me.

"I cannot say or—" she looked over her shoulder. "I shouldn't be talking to you."

I looked around in fear, paranoia is contagious. "What are you?" I whispered.

"I was once like you, but I am afraid that is a story for another time." Vanera looked over her shoulder again.

"Why is Olivia here?" I looked at her frozen fury again.

"She is what you wanted most…I don't understand it." Vanera waved a hand towards her.

"I have to kill her. That will solve everything," I explained.

"But make something worse," she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go…remember everything you do has a consequence." She backed away slowly. Her dark hair had turned red, and her skin was a bronze color. "I believe someone is in need of your help."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Your friend who fears me…try looking near water." Vanera smiled at me. Then she blurred into the sky, till there was nothing left.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" I called out.

"Follow the light…" a small voice said from the sky.

I saw nothing, but the colorful sky until I looked behind me. The only light was casted from the moon, and it was a strange blue color. The light attracted me as if I were a bug and couldn't help it. I flitted towards the moon, never looking away.

It was a little difficult with the way my feet stuck to the road. It was more like I was jogging to the moon. Unlike the normal moon, this one got bigger the closer I got to it. Eventually it started to look less round and more rectangular. A doorknob appeared on the right side of it, and I was taken aback. I only stopped for a second to reach for the doorknob, but it moved.

It moved away every time I reached for it. I cussed and leapt through the air. This time I got it, but it burned my hand. I screamed, however; didn't let go. I had to get out of here. I twisted while I shrieked in pain, and the door swung open slowly.

I managed to toss myself through with only the little energy I had left. I landed on soft green grass, (that had never looked better). I put my face down and breathed in the sweet smell of it as I waited for my temperature to go down. A stream was nearby, I could smell it. The water smelt cool and refreshing. It was then that I realized I fed eaten in days.

I needed the water, and besides it would cool me down quicker. It was only a mile away and I jumped into it. It was not a stream…it was the ocean. I was on the beach I had been looking for.

I was bummed that I couldn't drink the water, but being here meant that I was one step closer to where I needed to be. I swam straight and hoped that I would happen to come across that island again. The water cooled me quick as I swam towards the moon. I wondered why that place burned so bad.

Why did she take me there? Venera never really said, she just warned me that something bad was going to happen. When does something bad not happen? I searched and changed direction again. This was going nowhere.

The sky was getting lighter and I could see the pink of the sun starting to emerge. I wasn't going to find the beach house that's for sure. It took me an hour to get back to shore, and then another hour lying on the sand doing nothing. The sun blazed across the sand, and warmed me instantly when it touched my skin.

I moaned Xavier's name over and over. Then I wiped my eyes dry, why has he done this to me? I didn't want to think about my husband or really ex-husband, but it was unavoidable. In the back of my mind, I knew where I was supposed to go. Vanera's hints helped a little too. Emilie was somewhere near water, and it wasn't here.

Sometimes we hybrids can feel when our family members are close to us. I could not feel anything. Come to think about it, when Xavier was in the alleyway I didn't feel anything either. I would have definitely felt his presence. That was not Xavier. But then who was it? Nothing made any sense.

I snapped up and launched myself towards Rockwell River. I had a sudden urge that something was there or that I was needed. I jumped across a small beach house, and threw myself off the roof. To my surprise, I didn't come back down.

This had happened once before, although; I had no idea how to control it. I tried to keep my mind the way it was while moving forward at the same time. I flew over the farmhouses and wheat fields with a grin on my face. It's hard not to enjoy yourself when you are doing something no one else can do. Well…no other hybrids or werewolves anyway.

Clouds blew around me and would have given me a cold chill if I were human. They were wet and cold…I tried to stay away from them. I swirled through the air, and flipped over a cloud. I needed to learn how to start this, but at least I knew how to keep it in motion. Soon I found myself looking over the wide river. I felt the strong feeling leading me to the end of it, but it never stopped.

I kept following it and nothing. The feeling never went away. After I flew around the famous Rockwell waterfalls, I saw something. Next to the rocky edge of land, sat a poorly made raft, (or at least it use to be one). Thin silver chains hung from one side and dangled into the water. Where was Emilie?

I wasn't sure how to land, but I got down close to the ground. Then I slowly set my feet onto the rocks. That was easier than I thought. I sat on the rock next to the raft and dipped my feet into the stream.

The strange feeling was long gone. The water ran over my legs rapidly. I picked some of it up and sipped it. I needed it, but it didn't stop the pain of my stomach much. I needed blood, and needed it now.

I looked at the sky, and it was close to time that a certain place opened. A place I could get in unnoticed and leave with a full stomach. I smiled and chuckled under my breath. I changed my mind to be in a hurry, and crouched to the ground. I sprang up with as much force as I could give, and it worked.

I flew through the air faster than I could run. Then I spun in a spiral towards Rockwell. I was there in mere seconds, and I couldn't have been happier about it. I laughed as the school came into view. A small part of me knew this was wrong, and that normal people didn't handle their problems this way.

I laughed at myself and landed in front of the school. I walked into the school and there wasn't a nun in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked into the lunch room. They were there.

"I am glad she is gone," my target began, "now I can have him all to myself." She flipped her blonde hair back and dumped her tray on an overweight girl. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were the trash," Britney laughed and went into the halls.

I followed her slowly. She went into the locker room as I expected. I slunk in and leaned casually against the side of the lockers. Britney undressed, and then put on her cheerleaders uniform. I looked at her when she was fixing her pom-poms. She almost looked innocent, but of course I knew better.

I leaned in front of her. "Hello Britney."

Britney fell off the bench, startled. "What the hell are you doing here?" she threw her pom-poms at me, and glared in disgust. "You don't go to school here anymore."

I smiled warmly at her. "I know. There was just something I needed to take care of."

She glared at me in disgust. "Leave me alone freak."

That was enough for me. I walked towards her and shoved her against the locker. Britney screamed at me and shoved me back hard. That did nothing to me, of course. So she looked at me in shock. I allowed my fangs to pop out, and the shock was replaced by mere terror.

"Someone help!" She screamed.

I gripped her by the hair. Britney screamed again and clawed at me. I held her still as I sunk my teeth deep into her neck. She screamed and tried to squirm away, but she was too weak by then. Her body fell limp in my arms as I drank her dry. I licked the blood from my lips, and then sank back against the lockers. A grin spread across my face.


	11. Zombies

Chapter 11.

Zombies

_Emilie_

"Yes I know," I said for the fifth time with a roll of my eyes.

"Is someone not appreciative?" Lucifer pursed his lips at me.

"I am appreciative Lucifer," I said slowly.

"Are you?" he turned to me with a smile.

I was sitting in an elegant hotel room, the penthouse suite to be more specific. Alecia sat at a long table across from me. I was appreciative, but nervous. They had got me out of the water and off the raft right before it went over the falls. I had no idea how long I would have been trapped underwater, or if I would have died.

How could he not believe that I was not appreciative of that? I almost would have yelled at him if it wasn't for who he was, and what he could do. How dare he question _me_? My arms were crossed, but I kept my face blank. I decided it would be best to answer him with the truth. Besides, he had been waiting now for a few minutes.

"I would have died if you hadn't got me out of there. Or at least would have had to stay underwater for awhile," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Lucifer turned to me.

"Nothing," I smiled and folded my hands in my lap.

He half smiled, and turned his head to the side. "Emilie my little flower," Lucifer put his hands on either side of my head. "You are not doing what I asked of you." His smile turned into a scowl. He shoved my head to the side. "I always get what I want Miss Williams." He touched the side of Alecia's face.

She smiled up at him.

"…And I want the sorceresses' life destroyed…no not destroyed, pulverized." Lucifer sat in a chair, while slowly sipping his tea.

Alecia poured him another cup as soon as he finished his first. I watched as he put much more sugar in it than necessary.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Alecia tried to take the spoon away from him.

Lucifer picked up the bowel of sugar and dumper the entire contents inside. "I'll say when I've had enough." He glowered at her.

Alecia backed away with an apologetic look. He threw the empty tea pot at her, and she fled the room. I was trying my best not to shake or show any emotions at all, but he was making it rather hard.

"Tell me something," he murmured while stirring his tea slowly.

"What?" I looked up at him, unwillingly.

"Why is she not dead?" he glared.

"I tried and look what happened!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Lucifer snapped back. "I want results!" His eyes grew darker, and his voice was much harsher.

"I am sorry," I said as formally as possible. "I do know where she lives now, and most of her abilities." Okay so I lied, big deal.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as if I told him I had just lied. "I want her dead within the next two days or you and your family will be arrested."

I nodded once, trying to still not show any emotions. Lucifer didn't seem like the type of vampire who would put up with that.

"Trust me Emilie. You don't want to know what the punishment is for killing another one of your kind. And you have killed a lot more than one," Lucifer half smiled.

"I understand sir," I whispered, with my eyes down at my feet.

"Don't call me sir. Call me Lucifer," he waved a spoon at me. "Sir was my father's name."

"Okay I am sorry," I apologized with one eyebrow raised.

"You better be." He slammed down the rest of his tea and stood up. "Dance with me!" He held his hand out for me. When I didn't respond, he spun in circles around the vast room with his hand against his stomach.

I watched with a strange look on my face as Lucifer jumped onto the bed and danced like a well trained instructor. He rolled off the bed, and yelled at me to get out now before he killed me.

"Alecia, show her out." Lucifer waved towards the door with a glass of scotch in his hand.

I hung my head down, but still made sure to have perfect posture. Alecia complemented me on my posture when we were alone.

"Every time I see you, you're always wearing an original by someone. Even in the rain and mud," she chuckled.

"A girl has to look her best," I smiled, but it wasn't real.

"Don't mind Lucifer," she caught me by the arm. Alecia continued. "He doesn't mean to be so cruel…it's because of what she has done to him."

I nodded once. "I understand…I wish I knew how to do this, though." I shook my head and looked up at the fluffy clouds.

"Try your best, and maybe something good will come out of all this." Alecia turned away without taking a second glance back.

I was surprised that she wasn't rude for once, but maybe there was something in it for her. I walked out of the famous hotel they had been staying in. How do I kill her? She didn't even look at me and I was captured.

"Ew," I uttered suddenly. My pink nail polish had diminished to practically nothing, and my nails were dirty. I reached into my matching pink purse and pulled out a wipe, along with my touch up polish. I raised my hands and looked at them carefully.

When I decided they were perfect, I zipped up my purse and flitted down the street. My cell phone was wet, however; a miracle happened and I was able to call Amelia back. I ran through a group of trees, and climbed up the tallest one. I found it easier to climb trees to get good reception. Amelia answered on the first ring.

_"Hello, Emilie?"_

"Yes it is me…did you ever find those weapons?" I raided through my bag to see if anything was stolen from me.

_"Yes, but where the hell were you? I called ten times!"_Amelia exclaimed.

"Oh it's not worth going into…I was just really busy."

From her sigh, I knew she caught the lie. "_Yeah, sure you were._" I could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about it!" I snapped. "Did you find the weapons, or any other useful information?"

_"I couldn't find much, but there are a couple of things here that might help," _Amelia sounded like she was shuffling through papers.

While waiting for her to find whatever she was looking for, I messaged Dimitri to meet me downtown. I was uptown right now, however; I was sure that I could make it there before him.

_"I know it's here somewhere," _she dumped something heavy onto the floor.

"I don't have all day Amelia." I rolled my eyes when she growled at me.

_"Is that Emilie?" _I heard my father say much louder than normal.

Oh great. I crossed my legs and placed my hands in my lap in preparation for something unpleasant.

_"Give me the phone," _he said.

"Yes dad?" I asked politely.

_"Do you have any idea what you put your mother through?" _He was calmer than I thought he would be, but there was still a sharp edge to his voice.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm," I said, still very formal.

_"I thought you were mature enough to handle yourself, but I guess not," _he sighed.

"I am mature enough to handle whatever I want!" I snapped. My fury stopped immediately, but the damage was already done.

_"The fact that you say that proves you are not ready."_ My father surely had a smug smile on his face. _"I am sending Amelia and Derrick out there with you…or without you," _he added after I scoffed.

"I am able to do this myself dad," I told him confidently.

_"Your mother insists on it," _he replied.

I growled and hung up the phone on him. I would probably get in trouble for it later. Amelia called me back and told me where to meet her for the weapons.

_"I found an old book that tells about old vampires and sorcerers," _she began, _"it lists their abilities and a few ways to counter them. One says there is only one way to kill a sorcerer." _She didn't sound happy.

"What is it? Is it hard?"

Amelia shushed me for being too loud. Then she started to flip through pages again. _"It has to be during a full moon, and something about stars lining up," _Amelia sounded confused.

"That doesn't make any sense," I muttered in disappointment.

_"Why do you need to know this stuff anyway?" _Amelia asked warily. I could tell that she already knew the answer, though I was in a rotten mood.

"Oh I am going to a fashion show with one, so I needed to be prepared," I muttered sarcastically.

_"Don't be a jerk!"_ Amelia hissed, and something crashed to the floor.

"What did you break?" I sighed.

_"Something I use for torture,"_ Amelia said quietly.

"Is that the one I bought you?" I asked, although; I already knew the answer.

_"Maybe,"_ she said unwillingly.

"Of course." I grimaced.

_"Don't worry. I will buy another one," _Amelia said quickly.

I changed the subject. "I'll meet you downtown in a few." I hung up on her. Dimitri would be arriving soon, so I had to meet him before Amelia and Derrick got there.

The middle of town was buzzing with people, and I had no idea why. Parts of the town were also destroyed. People were walking around like zombies. They had more life to them, though. They were also all in their underwear.

"What's going on?"I had stopped to ask a woman, who was wearing nothing, but panties. Her eyes were yellow, the same yellow that Amelia had when she attacked me in the woods. Or that I imagined she had, (if she existed at all).

The woman screamed at me with her mouth open wider than a normal person's. I didn't think they could open their mouths that wide.

"Never mind," I whispered while backing away. She followed me with a wide grin on her face.

"You must join the celebration." She told me.

"No thank you."

More people gathered around her, and they all started to chant while following me. Most of them were in their underwear, only a few wore nothing at all. It sickened me.

"You must help us celebrate the great one," a man told me.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," I stuttered stupidly. "Thanks for inviting me, though," I added.

"She is all that was and all that ever is," a woman in the back screamed.

"You must serve her or die!" The woman I talked to growled.

I started to back away, but they followed.

"Come be one of us," a woman with no pants on grinned at me.

I made a grossed-out face, and then backed away faster. This angered them and they moved much faster than I did.

"Stay back!" I warned, but I knew I couldn't take on all of them. The woman took a bottle away from someone and dumped it over her head. I sniffed…it was blood. She then chugged the rest of it down and spat it at me. I jumped away with a squeal.

The sky got dark all of a sudden, even though it was the middle of the day. Then the crowd started to cheer. Lightning flashed all around me and the woman screamed.

"She is coming…she will be here soon!" She threw her hands up in the air.

I had no idea what the crazed woman was talking about, but I knew I really needed to leave. I looked around to see another group of them coming from behind me. I ducked into an alley that was to the left of me. People jumped out from the dumpster, and from the tops of the buildings. I back tracked the opposite direction, and then raced down the street.

I jumped onto a ladder that was on the side of a building. It was on fire. It wasn't the best idea, I know.

"Don't let her escape!" A guy covered in blood screamed.

I flitted to the top of the building and continued to jump till I was a few miles away from them. I looked behind me once or twice, and saw more buildings up in flames. It was a very small sound, but I could hear them cheering. Lightning flashed in front of me, and was close enough to actually strike me. I flitted down to the road, on my way to the exact meeting spot.

Downtown came sooner than I anticipated, with how fast I was traveling and the unexpected detour. Dimitri's car was right where I expected it to be and there wasn't one person in sight. I stopped short when I reached the side window…the car was empty.

"Dimitri?" I called. No one made a sound.

The car was next to an abandoned building. I saw no reason for him to have gone inside. I continued to look around the surrounding area, but I never saw any sign of him. I sniffed the car. His smell was there, but it was very old.

He had driven it a few days ago, but does that mean that he didn't come here? The forest was quiet, and no human smells were there. I was starting to worry about him, so I checked my phone. There were no messages.

"Emilie?" someone called, but it was not Dimitri.

Amelia flitted in front of me, with a look of panic on her face. I looked over her carefully. Her dark hair was in a ponytail. She wore dark jeans with a plum shirt, and a black vest. Amelia's eyes were the right shade of green. It was her.

"We have to get out of here. The town has gone insane!" she grabbed me.

I spotted Derrick in a small black car about a block away. He was looking around in paranoia.

"I can't," I whispered, while looking back at Dimitri's car.

"Yes you can." She pulled me by the arm.

"Hey!" I almost laughed. "I am supposed to be the bossy in charge one." The man I cared for was missing, (maybe), but Amelia was right. We could not stay here. I slid into the backseat and shut the door at the same time.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Derrick looked at Amelia.

"Go to the tower," she said it like it was obvious.

He shrugged and sped down the street.

"So where were you really?" Amelia asked in a smug tone.

"I was tied up on a raft." I tried not to laugh…I knew she wouldn't believe me.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Fine be that way."

When Derrick slowed down to turn, a woman hurled herself onto the hood. Her face was pressed against the glass. Amelia and I screamed, but Derrick swerved from side to side to get her off.

"Join us…then you will be free forever!" She shrieked.

Amelia rolled down the window and gripped the woman's dress in the same second. "No!" Amelia yelled. Then she threw her off of the car.

I watched her lay in the mud till she was no longer visible. Then I called Dimitri's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't leave a message. However, I did have a message from Victoria…damn I hated this phone.

_"Emilie please call me when you get this. So much has happened…someone told me you were in trouble. Let me know if you are alright and where you are…" _

The message ended in the middle of a word, but something sounded odd in the background. It sounded like a bunch of people screaming…it could have been all those freaks.

"Where is the turn again?" Derrick mumbled to Amelia.

"Right there!" Amelia pointed to the turn we were just about to pass.

Derrick swerved to the right, and sent me flying in the opposite direction. "Hang on." Derrick turned again, and I had to dig my nails into the seat to stay there.

"The tower is there!" Amelia pointed to the giant steel tower that sat in the middle of small buildings.

I had never been to the tower before, but I have heard many stories about it. My father was created there and he had lived there for many years after that.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Of course it is." Amelia looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically, then dialed Dimitri again. There still was no answer, but I kept on trying. I looked out the back window, and made a weird face. The clouds were swirling over the center of the city. Even the lightning was only in that area. The rest of the city was perfect.

"Drive faster," I told Derrick, who had started driving like a grandpa.

"Okay," he said in annoyance.

We parked a few blocks away from the tower, and then ran up to the back end of it. Amelia punched in a code we all knew and a door came out of nowhere. We filed in and flitted up the two miles of stairs. It took longer than I expected. Another coded door was at the top, which really frustrated me. I was loosing my patience.

"Relax Emilie you're starting to remind me of Victoria," Amelia chuckled.

Derrick laughed too and touched my forehead. "Look at those wrinkles."

"What!" I gasped.

I ran across the living room, barely missing the coffee table, and slammed into a mirror. My eyes frantically looked all over my face for ten minutes, behind me they laughed. I refused to leave the mirror till I was certain that I had none. I cussed at Derrick then went to lie down on the couch...till I saw the amount of dust covering it.

"Never mind." I dusted off the coffee table with Amelia's jacket and then got on it.

"What the hell?" Amelia picked up her jacket in disgust, and then threw it back down.

I smirked. "Sorry."

When she didn't stop glaring at me, I pressed my lips together to hide my smile. Then I stared up at the ceiling. It was made out of pine wood.

"What are we going to do? We don't even know what the hell's going on." Derrick sat on the nasty couch.

"I do not sound anything like Victoria!" I randomly blurted out.

"That was delayed," Derrick laughed.

Amelia looked at me like I was crazy again.

"I just now realized you said that," I explained. "I was too preoccupied with the wrinkles comment."

Derrick laughed again. "I was teasing, and it's not like you haven't done worse to me."

I smiled. I remembered when they were first married, and I made him late to the wedding.

"I told you Amelia had changed the location of the wedding at the last minute," I snickered. How naughty I was when I was little. Derrick laid his head back against the couch and put his hands behind it. Amelia was scowling. To this day, she didn't think my joke was funny. I was a kid, what do you expect? What was really funny was that Derrick believed it.

Amelia and Derrick started discussing what they were going to do next. Derrick didn't like sitting here doing nothing, with their brother and sister still missing. I think he also felt like a sitting duck, and didn't really believe we were safe here. I looked around the room for the first time, really seeing it…and I hated it. It reminded me of an old, small cabin for a redneck family…eww.

Amelia took out a laptop. It must have been stored here from awhile back. I dialed Dimitri one more time, and then gave up. I dialed Victoria…she actually answered.

_"Hello?"_ she sounded pissed.

"Where are you?" I answered as nicely as possible.

Derrick was in the bathroom fixing his hair around in different styles. I had no idea why he always did that before bed. Amelia put on a night gown, one of the expensive, elegant ones. I approved. They paid no attention to me, so I could talk to Victoria without anyone listening.

_"Emilie?"_ she exclaimed.

"Yes it is," I smiled to myself.

_"Where have you been?" _Victoria sounded like something else was occupying her attention.

"I am with Amelia and Derrick," I said slowly.

_"Very strange things keep happening," _she commented.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

_"I don't even know how to explain it,"_ she sighed. Her attitude suddenly changed. _"I need to show you something Emilie…it's really cool."_

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I whispered. "Have you noticed how the people have been acting?"

_"I haven't noticed any people," _she replied.

"They are crazy, it's like they have been turned into zombies." I blurted out at once.

_"What do you mean?" _Victoria sounded confused and afraid at the same time.

"They are all acting crazy…their eyes are different. They drink blood, and keep chanting that someone is coming."

_"Weird…" _she said in a daze.

"Are you alright?" she sounded like she was out of it.

_"I am fine,"_ Victoria whispered.

"Where are you?" I asked, with worry strong in my voice.

When she said nothing, I demanded that she tell me now.

_"I am at a hotel," _she sighed.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

_"I am…hunting," _she mused.

I waited for her to say more, but she never spoke a word. "What are you hunting?"

_"A blonde,"_ Victoria laughed in a strange hysterical way.

"Okay." I didn't know what to say, but none of this sounded good. "Do you…maybe I should come over there, which hotel are you at?" It took her a minute to reply.

_"No I have this under control." _

"Tell me where you are!" I snapped impatiently.

_"You know the huge hotel across from the Rockwell Catholic School?" _Victoria whispered.

"I think so. Is that the one that is a thousand dollars a night?" I put my finger to my lips in thought.

_"Yes." _She sounded annoyed with me. _"I am almost to the top floor."_

I watched Amelia and Derrick go into one of the bedrooms, before I answered. "Okay. I will be there soon."

_"Okay," _Victoria answered emotionlessly.

I hung up the phone and walked into the bedroom, which was supposed to be mine. There were clothes in there that I liked, at least. I picked out a maroon dress. A simple black belt was around the center of it, and the dress came down to my knees.

Black flats and a headband with a bow tied the look together perfectly. I put on a black jacket, and then went out the door. The door made no sound as I shut it, but the stairs were noisy as I flitted down them. I stole another car when I was a mile away from the tower.

The lightning was gone, but it was still dark out. I was going to miss another night of sleep. Oh well, at least I passed out earlier. I guess it was more knocked out than passed out, but nonetheless it was sleep. Instead of going straight to the hotel, I stopped by Dimitri's car. I pulled to the side of the road and got out, but the car was gone.

I looked around. There were some people walking slowly like the zombies they were. Skid marks were all over the street, and were very consistent with Dimitri's car. That gave me some hope that he was alright after all. That way I could put it in the back of my head. I avoided the center of town, but I knew that it would take a lot longer than usual.

The back streets were dark, empty, and creepy. I thought about turning around more than once, but scolded myself for being a baby. I drove by a group of people, slowly. A few of them were jumping off a building. I slammed on the brakes and gasped as one by one, they fell onto the concrete below.

"That's horrible," I said aloud. I wished I never said anything because they all turned towards me, and stared with their yellow glowing eyes. I put the pedal to the floor, but it died. "Oh no. Not now." The crowd slowly walked to the car. I frantically twisted the key over and over…nothing.

They were covered in blood, like the other people I had seen earlier. The ones who jumped off the building never got back up. They were dead. The others didn't seem upset about this at all; in fact they looked happy about it. A few of them stopped to collect the blood from the bodies.

I looked away. "This is not normal."

I knew my family and I did the same thing from week to week, but it was normal for us. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take on all of them. Yet, I knew I could get away from them. That required touching them, though. I really didn't want to touch them. I cringed at the very thought of their greasy fingers running over my designer clothes.

"No!" I screamed.

I tried to move the car again. I pumped the gas, and turned the key hard. I screamed when the key snapped off. They were on the side of the car now, and staring at me.

"Join us," they all said in perfect synchronization.

I glared at them for a moment. They repeated the same thing over and over.

"No, no I will never join you!" I screamed at them all.

They were taken aback by my sudden outburst. A lot of them didn't recover for at least five minutes. Whatever happened to them, it made them a lot stupider. The old woman who jumped onto Derrick's hood earlier pressed against the side window.

"Join us or she will kill you," she laughed insanely.

Blood leaked out of her mouth, and she laughed more when I backed away. I gave her a gross look. Something smacked the glass behind me, and I jumped forward with a squeal. People crowded around each side of the car. My predicament kept going from bad to worse. My phone rang loudly, which caused a distraction for a moment. It was Amelia. I didn't have to look to know.

I tried to hot wire the car, but even that didn't work. Or perhaps I had no idea how to do it. I had never done it before. I have only seen other people do it. They started to react to my eagerness to leave them. One man shook his head at me.

"Join or die, join or die, join or die," they chanted while moving their fists up and down.

I was overwhelmed. What am I supposed to do? A man jumped onto the hood and yelled at me.

"Come out, come out now!"

I shook my head at him, and he screamed again. Other zombies climbed onto the roof and pounded over my head. I saw a dent go through, and I started to get worried that they would get in. The same man on the hood smacked his head on the glass when I didn't come out. What the heck? He did it a few more times and the top of his head began to bleed immensely.

The man continued to hit his head till the windshield began to crack, and everyone cheered. He passed out, but another one took his place and started to beat the window with his fists. It cracked more, and I scrambled to the backseat. It wasn't much better back here.

People or zombies started to shake the car back and forth. I started to panic. I couldn't leave. What if I touched one? What if whatever was wrong with them was contagious?

The glass started to crack all around me. Outside, the others had thought of the same idea for the rest of the windows. The front window burst open and they all tried to crawl through at once. They got stuck. In the back, above me they breached the car. Their arms shot through and one gripped my dress, another pulled my hair. I shrieked and sank down, so much for not being touched by one.

"Get her!" A woman screamed.

A man reached for me. "You must join us!" Blood dripped onto the seat from him.

I hated that I had a desire for it. The rest of the glass shattered away, which caused me to look down. No one was under the car, I realized. I shoved my foot through the floor of the car hard. Then I did the same with my other foot. I ripped the edges open in seconds, and dropped to the ground.

"She's getting away!" The woman screamed.

They had all made it into the car now.

I crawled as fast as I could underneath the car, and was out the back in seconds. I went down the street when they noticed that I was no longer under the car. I climbed a building and went back the way I came, jumping from building to building. No one ever looked up. They continued to run down the street. I laughed in relief and at how stupid they all were, but my laughter was short lived.

A figure stood before me, the curvy disposition told me that it was a woman. A building close to us went up into flames, and she stepped into the light. I knew what was wrong with the town in that second. Why they were crazy and worshiping some weird person. They were worshipping her, simply because she made them.

"What are you and why are you spoiling my plans?" I was stopped by the curly haired, gold eyed Madena.

"What are you?" I glared at her and stood my ground.

She laughed like a villain from a movie. I took a step back and she moved forward.

"I know who sent you, but I am curious to know why?"

I said nothing and moved a step away from her again.

"Ah, you are that loyal to him?" Madena pursed her lips to hide her smile. "He is nothing, but a liar," she scowled, "a monster." She gritted her teeth, and seemed to go deep into her mind for awhile.

I already knew the story between them, and I didn't care what she had to say about Lucifer. To be honest, everything that happened to her was her own fault to begin with.

"You just won't talk to me will you," Madena smiled.

"Why did you do this?" I waved my hand towards the city.

"Why not?" she shrugged and smiled. "How did you escape from that raft?" she laughed.

"Nothing can contain me," I retorted.

She laughed again, only this time it shook the building. I had to hang onto the edge.

"You are no match for me child. Give up and go home…I cannot die." Madena jumped over me.

I watched her be greeted by the group of people that attacked me. They bowed to her. Many called her, '_the great one'_ and did anything she asked of them. She was quite pleased with the people who sacrificed themselves for her. I shook my head in disgust, and jumped across to the other building. I kept going till I got to the other end of town by the school.

There was a hotel there, like Victoria had said. But it looked like someone had called in a bomb threat there. Men and women in black suits, with matching sunglasses stood all around the building. One got mad at another and hissed. Then his fangs popped out.

Oh, this is not good.

I took out the phone and typed a quick message to Victoria. I didn't think calling would be a very good idea. I waited in the shadows for twenty minutes, and never got a reply back. I decided I would take matters into my own hands.

I did not want to wait. I went to the back of the hotel, surprisingly there were only a few vampires back there. I made my way in between them when they both had their backs turned.

I slid open a first floor window and stepped in. Once I set foot on the floor, an alarm went off. I fell forward after being startled and heard people yelling.

"Intruder." They kept calling.

I cussed and scrambled to my feet. Nothing was nearby. It was just an empty hallway. There was nowhere I could hide or get to in time. I was trapped.


	12. Failure

Chapter 12.

Failure

Olivia was close. I could smell her sweet perfume. It made me sick. In the back of my head something told me I would fail again. Yes, I got to kill one of my annoyances. Britney is dead. I probably shouldn't have done it, but I am moody when I'm hungry.

Right now the angry nuns would be finding the bloody body of the once most popular girl in school. She was displayed proudly in the glass case, which usually held trophies. I placed the trophies in Lidiya's locker. She should have been nicer to me. At the time, I had no control over what I was doing. That tends to happen when I am hungry…

…I sat in the dumbwaiter to the penthouse suite. I didn't know they made them anymore. I was waiting for my opportune chance. There were only four guards in the room, which could be very easily dealt with.

She was planning her wedding, which sent fury through my veins. I had to relax myself, and concentrate on not being a wolf. Her dress was set up in the corner. It knocked the hell out of my dress. The dress was in crested with diamonds, and I could never compete with that.

"Hello Ivan. How is the hybrid?" she answered her phone.

I didn't hear it ring. Ivan? She was talking to Aleksander's father.

"You what?" she screamed.

He obviously told her that I had escaped.

"Save your excuses for someone who believes them!" She snapped. "I don't want to hear about what you have done. I don't need her ruining my plans…again," she hissed at him.

"Go, go find her now!" She broke her phone in half. "Get me another one!" She whined to one of the guards.

That left just two vampires in the room, and that was a good enough reason for me. I knew this was going to end badly, and that I was going to fail again. I still couldn't help myself when the opportunity came. She was so close…right there. I launched myself at her. She didn't see it coming, so I had the advantage.

The guard of course saw me right away and attacked right before I got to her. I snapped his neck in a second, but he did hit me with a bit of wood. Ha-ha, he thought I was a vampire. I shoved the stake, (he had put into my side) into Olivia's back. She turned and screamed. I was smacked in the face because I was looking for her heart, (if she had one). I had missing by an inch, and she was not going to let me get close again.

"I should have known you would come here. Just face it, he's mine!" She turned around and tackled me with her hands around my throat.

"He is mine!" I yelled back as shoved the stake into her stomach.

She screamed and pulled my hair out of the bun I had perfectly placed in it earlier. I pulled her hair back, and ended up on top of her.

"Where is he?" I cut her neck with the stake, which was much sharper than any I have ever seen.

"He is mine," she hissed then threw me off of her. She definitely was taking steroids or something.

We hybrids were stronger than vampires and Olivia was acting like one of us.

I crashed into a lounge chair, and toppled over backwards in it. She laughed while flipping me over again and again. "Ouff," I grunted when I landed for the fourth time.

Olivia was all of a sudden on top of me, and I couldn't move at all. It was silver. She had a silver necklace on and hung it over my arms. "I have waited for this for a long time," she smiled evilly.

The alarm went off and I looked to the door behind me. Olivia stopped what she was doing to look too. I took my opportunity when it came, and shoved her hard with my feet. Olivia flew across the room and shattered a glass table like it was made of plastic.

I picked up the stake and launched myself towards her. Olivia's eyes went wide and she grabbed the end of the stake. She pushed it away as I pushed it closer to her heart. I could see the fear in her eyes as I got closer and closer. She gritted her teeth, and strained to push it away from her.

"Just die already!" I screamed at her. The door burst open and I was shot in the side. I yelled then scooted away. Olivia got up, and then threw my stake at me.

"Kill her!" She gasped.

I had leapt out the window and grabbed the ledge, just as they started shooting.

"She's getting away!" Olivia cussed.

All I am is one giant failure, I scolded myself. Then I swung across each window seal. I happened to look down and see two guards trying to get someone out of a window. I hung from one hand, and angled myself accordingly before dropping. I landed on the two vampires with a thud, and unexpectedly it was Emilie they were after.

"Get out of there!" I hissed at her.

Emilie was bewildered, but jumped out and took my hand. Then we ran to the forest behind the school.

"Where were you?" she asked as we reached the woods.

"On the top floor, why?" I knew she didn't like those kinds of answers, so I tried not to smile.

"You already know why!" Emilie snapped then leaned against a tree. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Well don't…I am fine," I told her truthfully.

She looked at me skeptically. "You are never fine. There is always something wrong."

"Well apparently there are zombie's here." The thought of it brought my laughter back. I giggled a couple times. "Did they try to eat you?"

Emilie scowled at me. "They are not that kind of zombie, but anyway come here." She held her arms open for me.

I was surprised, but hugged her back.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years," Emilie whispered.

"I know what you mean, but I think it has been only two weeks," I said when we pulled away from each other.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked curiously.

"Oh!" Excitement flashed across my face. "Come with me." I took her hand while we ran through the trees. I felt like I was a new hybrid again…nothing was wrong. I had my husband, family, and life back.

"Where are we going?" Emilie asked after we dodged a falling tree.

"To the big tree," I pointed to the middle of the forest at a pine, which towered over the others.

"I know that tree well," she commented, and then started to look around in fear.

I stopped at the base of the tree and turned to her. "What is it?"

"I think I am having a mental breakdown." Emilie looked at the ground, ashamed of herself.

"No you're not." I leaned against the wide trunk of the tree.

"Last night I think it was…Amelia was supposed to meet me here. When she showed up…she wasn't the same, and she tried to kill me." Emilie had fear in her eyes.

I stared at her with wide eyes. "I know who you are talking about."

Her eyes snapped over to me. "What?"

"I saw a woman who looked like Amelia, but it wasn't her. And those eyes," I shook my head.

"Yellow eyes?" Emilie asked suddenly, she had been frozen.

"Yes." I made a wary face. If Vanera tried to kill Emilie, then how could she be trusted? "Are you sure she tried to kill you?" I asked.

I changed the subject when Emilie grimaced. "She took me somewhere strange and warned me about something, but I am not sure what." I turned my head to the side in thought.

"You didn't have enough common sense to run away," she said it like it was obvious. Then she placed her hand on her head.

"Nothing happened if you hadn't noticed." I gestured to myself, and the fact that I was fine.

"Maybe we were wrong about you being able to handle yourself." Emilie made a face like she had just been told the same thing. "Father just told me that earlier in the night, so I guess neither of us is," she smiled.

"So you're saying we should get into a little mischief?" I smiled back at her.

"Yes." She placed her hands together politely. "…And no more talking to people who try to kill us. That is where I draw the line for being reckless."

I frowned, but my mood was slightly cheered by the fact that Emilie was being her old self again.

"Now what did you want to show me?" she looked up at the blowing trees when she asked.

"Before I left for Shaddum, something happened. And before I went to the hotel, it happened again," I grinned.

Emilie looked confused and a little worried about my mental state, it seemed.

"I was told none of us could do this, however; it randomly happened to me," I continued.

"What happened?" Emilie placed her hand on her chin and raised her eyebrows.

"I suppose I have to start at the beginning," I paused for a moment while Emilie waited. "I was jumping on buildings to try to get away from someone, and I jumped off one. It was a very tall skyscraper and I figured it was going to hurt when I landed. However, the ground never came, and of course I was confused by this, so I opened my eyes."

Emilie's hand dropped and she stared at me in shock. "You mean you flew…like a vampire?"

I nodded slowly, with a smile on my face. "Isn't it amazing?" I shrieked with joy.

She stared at me silently for a moment. "Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Emilie asked in doubt.

"Yes! I am sure," I snapped.

"Show me then." Emilie gestured to the spot in front of her.

I could tell that she didn't believe me, hell I didn't believe me either. Maybe she was right and it was all just a dream. Or perhaps I was going insane.

"Fine I will," I said with no confidence at all. I hoped she didn't notice. Emilie stood there with her arms crossed, watching me skeptically. I took a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves. I've never done it with someone watching. It was hard to have to have a '_hurry up' _mind set when there was no reason to hurry.

I crouched and Emilie actually giggled. I growled at her, and then she snapped her mouth shut.

"I am not use to doing it in front of anyone," I explained.

Emilie smiled. "Uh huh sure," she giggled again, but stopped before I glared at her.

I breathed in and out again. Then I jumped as high as I could from the ground. As I expected, and as Emilie apparently did too, nothing happened. I fell on my face. Emilie burst into a roar of laughter. She held onto the tree for support as she bent over.

"Yes, get it out of your system." I rolled my eyes and crouched down again.

"Oh no please don't try again. I can barely breathe as it is." She was holding her stomach and still laughing.

I ignored her and tried to pretend that I was alone, although; it was difficult. I jumped into the air a second time. It worked! I took out a few trees, and a ton of pine cones fell in Emilie's shocked face.

I couldn't help, but laugh out loud and stick my tongue out at her. The circles I was doing around a tree were making me dizzy, so I flew up towards the clouds. Emilie had a look of amazement on her face when I landed in front of her.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "I am sorry I laughed…take me with you," she joked.

"Maybe I could do that sometime, and hopefully it will help with a few other things as well," I added with a smile.

"How are you able to do it?" Emilie walked around me slowly, looking me over.

"Perhaps I have more vampire in me than werewolf," I suggested.

"Your guess would be better than mine," she told me.

"Hm, oh I forgot to tell you something." I said slowly.

She looked at me strangely when my face turned to despair.

"I ran into Xavier," I said through unmoving lips.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Emilie yelled.

"I was excited about flying, and had to tell you about it. Plus there is a lot of other things on my mind," I whispered sadly.

"Where is he?" Emilie urged.

"In town I guess." I kicked a rock over.

"What's wrong with you?" her brow furrowed.

I sat on a fallen tree and put my head in my hands. "He dumped me."

Emilie's mouth fell open. "He what?"

I nodded, and could no longer hold back the tears from the empty hole inside me.

"I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" she uttered in anger.

I shook my head as the tears came down. I'm sure there was nothing wrong with him. He was quite clear about what he wanted and didn't want.

"I almost think it was not him," I mumbled against her shoulder.

Emilie pulled away from me and blinked once. "But it doesn't make any sense really."

I didn't care if it didn't make any sense. I just knew that that wasn't my husband. Someone did something to him. "That wasn't the man I fell in love with Emilie," I whispered.

She nodded a stiff nod and let go of me. "Where exactly did you see him?"

"In the middle of town. I was with Simone when it happened." I wiped the tears off my face.

"I haven't seen her in awhile, where is she?"

"I sent her back to the house to look for you. She's the one who told me you never came back from the house," I explained.

"You never would have found me." Emilie shook her head.

"Yes I did find where you were. Vanera told me you were near water and in trouble," I spoke quickly.

"Who is Vanera?" she looked confused.

"She's the woman who looks like Amelia. She said she only looks like her because it was best for her." As I said the words they made no sense to me.

She arched an eyebrow. "Don't go with her ever again, do you hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes mom."

She playfully pushed me away. "Shut up. I just care about you, and I don't want to lose my favorite sister."

I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! I just got it perfect," she complained.

"So you have to kill someone for Lucifer?" I asked her causally.

"How did you know that, and how do you know him?" she put her hands on her hips.

"He asked me to kill someone too," I scowled.

"Who?"

"Olivia Reneflause," I growled.

"Oh that figures. Let me guess, he offered to drop the charges if you succeed," Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Yep." I stood up and stretched. "I guess even if one of us fail, it will still happen," I joked.

"True," she sighed and tried to fix her hair.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Don't worry Victoria, we will think of something," Emilie placed her hand on my shoulder. Then she frowned out of nowhere. "Derrick and Amelia will be up soon. They will be furious when they find out I left."

"Let's get back before they notice then." I jumped to my feet.

"It will take an hour to get there. We won't make it," she sighed.

I laughed and shook my head at her. "You don't know me very well do you."

She gave me a weird look. "What are you…?"

Emilie screamed as I grabbed her, and jumped up into the air. In a second, I was going through the trees.

"Victoria…you are going to pay for this!" Emilie screamed as I flew up over the trees.

I couldn't fly as high as normal, since I had Emilie. But I was grateful that it even worked at all.

"Where am I going?" I asked her.

"What? You mean you can't see when you fly?" she started freaking out.

"No. Ha-ha, I meant where Derrick and Amelia are?"

"Oh," she laughed once. "There is a tower at the end of town. It is much larger than anything else, so you will see it easily."

"Okay," I said loudly back. It was extremely hard to hear when I was flying. I didn't expect it, but it kind of makes sense with how the wind is rushing past you. I kept asking Emilie if she was okay because I didn't want her to get injured or be uncomfortable. She kept saying she was fine, but I couldn't stop myself from asking.

The sun was starting to rise, and it was blinding me. I could now see what Emilie was talking about, though. The whole town was a wreck as if it had been one giant high school party. Buildings were burnt down, people were lying around dead, and the ones that were alive were drinking their blood.

I felt sick to my stomach. "I am sorry I didn't believe you," I whispered.

"It's okay. I didn't believe you about this." She gestured to me flying.

I was going to say more, but I spotted the tower. "Is that it?"

"Yes," she said at once.

"Wow." That only took a few minutes. I landed in front of it, but I had to do it slower with Emilie with me.

"In the back," she pulled me.

I watched her put in a code and we flitted up the stairs. When we were almost there, Emilie made me slow down and be quiet. She punched in another code and opened the door slowly. No one was in the cabin-like living room. I bet Emilie didn't like this place at all.

"My room is this way." She shut the door and pointed down the hall.

The room was clean and simple, but still had the cabin feel to it. There was a wooden bunk bed in the corner and a few dressers, along with a small closet.

"Here." Emilie threw a nightgown at me.

Mine was purple and hers was pink. I liked mine a lot. It reminded me of lingerie…when I think about it. I probably shouldn't be wearing this.

"Get in bed!" Emilie hissed.

I heard someone walking down the hall, and I hopped onto the top bunk. I pulled the covers over me right when they opened the door. By the smell of her perfume, I could tell that it was Amelia. But when I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of yellow ones staring at me. I almost screamed, but I snapped my mouth shut.

"What are you doing? There is only a limited amount of time left," Vanera said urgently.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?" I hissed.

"No one will see me," she winked at me.

I looked down at Emilie. She was frozen.

"How do you do that?" I asked, impressed.

"It's a gift," she smiled.

"What do you mean there isn't much time left? Time left for what?" I asked, confused.

"I told you before Victoria. You must chose the right one to kill, or else we will all fall into darkness," Vanera spoke slowly.

"You mean if I kill Olivia something bad will happen later?" I tried to get more info out of her.

"Maybe, but it also could happen if you kill the witch," she explained. "I don't have much time to talk…they might find me." She looked around nervously.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Now is not the time for that story, but perhaps a young woman might be of some help. I believe she lives in the woods not too far from here."

"What is her name?" I asked sleepily.

"Kathanna Moores," she replied then started to fade away. "Don't forget choose wisely," her ghostly voice faded into the darkness.

"Victoria what just happened?" Emilie asked me in anxiety.

"Vanera just talked to me, but she didn't want you to see her I guess." I didn't expect myself to tell the truth.

"What? We talked about this Victoria," Emilie groaned.

"I know," I cut her off. "I didn't have a choice she just appeared," I sighed.

"What happened to me?" Emilie put her hand on her head as if she had a headache.

"She is able to freeze people somehow. She never tells me how or what she is," I scowled.

The door clicked and we laid down fast.

"Emilie? Wake up!" Amelia, (the real Amelia) ran in.

"What?" Emilie murmured sleepily, like she was in a deep sleep.

Amelia told her that the city was getting worse, and it had finally reached to the area we were in. Derrick was worried that we should leave before they figure out we were up here. However, Amelia didn't think that was possible until Emilie told her how strong they were. Their argument lasted for at least twenty minutes and neither of them appeared to be winning. It was ten in the morning, and light had streamed into the room before Amelia noticed my presence.

"Victoria! When did you get here?" Amelia was shocked and confused.

"She got here last night." Emilie made up a perfect lie.

I wish I was that good.

"Where have you been we thought…?" Amelia was mad.

"I called Emilie the first chance I got. It's not my fault that she never told you." I almost laughed at Emilie's glare.

Amelia's anger was now directed to her, but I am sure Emilie was use to that. "Do you not know how crazy mom is right now? She was in hysterics when you were taken. Then we two were gone…you know!" Amelia snapped.

Emilie sighed and slid out of bed. "I am sorry; I had a lot to think about. Lucifer gave me two days to kill the witch or else bad things will happen," she made a face.

"That makes it one day now," I grimaced.

"Don't remind me!" Emilie snapped.

I stayed under the covers, since I was wearing something risqué. No one needed to see that. Amelia was wearing a long sleeve pink shirt, white vest, and blue jeans with boots. I wished Emilie would let me wear something like that. I looked at the black dress; I had been wearing for two days. It was time to retire the dress, the bottom was stained by dirt and the rest of it was ripped up.

"I am going to figure out what to do with Derrick." Amelia swiftly turned from the room.

"That was close." Emilie got up and went into the closet.

I got down from the bed and shut the door. "Maybe you should wait till the door is shut to talk."

"Thanks for throwing me to the sharks by the way." Emilie peered out. She was already in a new dress, this one was dark purple.

"I am sorry, but it technically was your fault," I said slowly.

"Yes let's blame everything on me, as if I don't have enough to deal with." She came out with her hands up.

"Sorry," I said in surprise. It was silent for a few minutes. "Do you know a Kathanna?"

She looked at me strangely. "Yes, why?"

"I think I am supposed to go see her?" I pondered to myself for a moment. "I was told she lived in the woods near here." I stared out the window.

"Yes, it's the woods just over there," she pointed to the edge of the housing development.

I jumped in surprise; half of the homes were burnt down. "A lot happened in the two hours that we were here."

"Yeah," Emilie sighed sadly.

"I'm thinking it should be Madena that we kill. Olivia has only harmed me and Madena is going to harm the entire world," I whispered.

"I have to kill her anyway. That's what Lucifer wants, and why can't you kill Olivia too?" she asked, confused.

"Vanera told me I can only kill one. One of them will have a consequence…I am thinking it is Olivia," I sighed.

"Why the hell are you listening to her? Are you forgetting that she tried to kill me?" she was astounded.

I looked away from her '_are you insane'_ glare. "I know you think that, but I feel like I can trust her, and she is telling me the truth."

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Okay…whatever just get dressed, so we can figure out a way to kill this witch."

I went into the closet and sighed when I saw no jeans whatsoever. Dresses, dresses and more dresses.

"Emile? Do you have anything that isn't a dress?" I asked hopefully.

"I have close to the same dress you were wearing last night," she held up a black one with the same unique strap work on the back.

I sighed. I pulled on the dress and tied the top of it around my neck. Emilie insisted on doing my rat's nest of a head.

"It isn't my fault that Olivia pulled my hair out."

She pulled out a large bag…I had no idea where it came from. She brushed my hair, but it wasn't enough, so she washed it first. My hair was pulled into a bun in the back, after she curled the ends of it. Emilie left a few strands hang down and curled my bangs evenly to one side. I looked like I was going to a grand ball, instead of an assassination mission.

"I don't think that this is going to work." I looked up at her.

"I think it is perfect for where we are going." Emilie squeezed my shoulders. I watched her put her own hair up into a bun.

I had never seen it up before. She looked very different. "Where are we going?"

"To go see Kathanna," she smiled at me.

"Why do we have to be dressed up?" I asked in confusion.

"You'll see," she smirked. "Amelia!" she yelled while putting in diamond earrings.

"What? Why are you dressed up?" Amelia stared at us weirdly.

"We are going to see Kathanna," Emilie informed her.

"Moores?" Amelia asked.

"Yes her, I believe she may have some useful information for us," Emilie explained.

"I really don't feel like getting ready; just tell dad I went with you." Amelia left the room. She and Derrick had been fighting for the past hour.

"That worked out well," Emilie smiled at me.

We stood behind the tower, right outside the hidden door to be more exact. Zombies walked ahead of us, to the right of us, and the left of us. Oh hell they were everywhere. I groaned and crossed my arms. I almost wanted to stamp my foot. I laughed at myself, what a child I was.

"I am not seeing any way around this and we cannot fly," Emilie scowled.

"Why can't we fly?"

"Number one: I hate it. Number two: they will see and follow us," Emilie said confidently.

"How can you hate it? It's amazing." That didn't seem possible to me. "There are only a few behind us." I gestured with my chin.

Emilie looked where I said and two guys were fighting over a bottle of blood. "That might be are only option." She turned to me.

"Go backwards to go forwards, makes perfect sense." I smiled and followed her. The fighting men never even noticed us. I smirked as we walked right past them. "I think we can fly now," I said about a second before I grabbed her.

"Victoria!" Emilie screamed as we went up.

The zombies below never noticed us in the air. I think she just didn't want to do it, why did she hate it so much?

"Stop, Victoria stop," she moaned.

"We're almost there," I called back. I could see smoke coming up from between the trees, and assumed it was a chimney. I landed a little before the clearing, which showed a large amount of smoke.

"Oh thank god." Emilie wobbled over to a tree. Then she hung on it loosely with one hand. "I hate it so much."

I didn't think it was possible for hybrids to get motion sickness. "I am sorry Emilie, but it saved a lot of time."

"I know," she coughed. "At least no one's hair is ruined."

I took her arm as we walked towards the source of the smoke. The smell got more intense as we got closer. Emilie and I pushed the pine branches away. Then I saw a small cottage with a tiny picket fence. It use to be one anyway. The home was engulfed in flames. I stared at it in shock.

"Is that where Kathanna lives?"

"Yes," Emilie replied.

The trees surrounding the house caught flame quick. Then it wrapped around us in mere seconds. I could only stare, there didn't appear to be anyone screaming. Nor were there any bodies that I could see. Although, there wasn't much to see expect for blazing flames, consuming everything in sight.

"What happened here?"

There weren't any answers.


	13. The Party and the Missing Pages

Chapter 13.

The party and the missing pages. 

"It's not real Victoria." Emilie repeated herself.

I didn't believe her. I didn't believe a word she said to me. She was insane.

"I am not moving psycho!" I screamed at her from the ground.

"Victoria…Victoria, you listen to me right now!" Emilie yelled at me.

I scooted farther into the tree, which was probably on fire right now.

"Victoria you are not going to die," she called again.

"Go back to the insane asylum," I retorted. The tree above me burst into flames. I screamed and scooted away to the middle of the clearing. I was gripped by the shoulder, and dragged to the flaming house.

"You're the grim reaper aren't you?" I screamed and clawed at Emilie's hold on me.

"It is not real Victoria," she said between her teeth.

I dug my nails into the dirt, but it gave away and I was left with grass chunks in my hands. I knew I was being ridiculous, but fire does it to me. Also, what she was talking about didn't make any sense.

"Please be reasonable Victoria," Emilie begged.

"The house is not really on fire, it's just an illusion to keep out enemies," she told me again.

That made a little more sense, but it felt so hot. Emilie drug me closer to the burning flames. My skin felt like it was going to peel away.

"Victoria I swear if anyone sees us, I am going to kill you myself," she growled.

I got up and dusted the dirt off my dress. "Okay I am trusting you."

The heat grew immensely and I held my arm up over my face as we walked into the door. As soon as we were through the door, it stopped. The air was cool and normal. I looked around in shock.

The house wasn't damaged at all. It was an old fashioned looking cottage. Everything was made of wood and stone. I was led through a kitchen that had many baked goods on the counters. A wide fireplace was to the right of me. Inside, sat a large pot cooking over the fire. Its' smell filled my nose, and made my stomach ache.

"We'll eat later," Emilie whispered to me.

I could tell that she was just as hungry as I was by the way she held her stomach. We walked through a door that looked like a closet, however; it led downstairs.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you," I whispered.

"No," she held a hand up, "don't mention it again."

I nodded and followed her down the staircase. It opened up into a beautiful sitting room full of diamonds. The walls were dark purple and French vanilla. Bright white colored couches, chairs, and loveseats sat in perfect spots around the room. A lavender canopy was above us, over the ceiling. It reminded me of a wedding.

"This place is beautiful," I commented as we walked through it.

"I know," she replied. "I only get to see it every few years."

"How often do you come here?" I asked casually.

"I use to come every year she did this, but it has been close to twenty years now," she sighed.

"Why so long?" I asked in surprise.

"Well you know, we have been hiding out from the vampires and werewolves. Now we aren't in as much trouble, but we still have to be wary. You never know when somethings going to go wrong." Emilie walked down a second hallway. "Kathanna has a party every few years to celebrate her being created…into whatever she is," Emilie laughed.

"You have been friends with her for years and you don't know what she is?"

"No she never told us. I guess it's a secret," Emilie laughed nervously.

Two men were standing at the end of the red carpeted hallway. They were human, (thank god I ate yesterday). They held the white stone doors open for us and bowed. It was a vast ballroom, only a little smaller than the one we had at home. The décor was much the same as the sitting room; only in the center was a giant crystal chandelier. It acted like a disco ball, and lit up the room.

Violinists were at one end of the room and a very odd woman dressed in black, appeared out of nowhere. She had a veil over her face that was connected to a fashionable hat. Her dress was black, and then it beaded down into an upside down triangle, which exposed purple lace. There was something very familiar about this woman, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Her face was covered with the veil very well. All I could make out was green eyes and that she wore dark makeup with maroon lipstick. This would be eating me alive for the next few hours till I was able to figure it out. The violins started out slow, and then worked their way up. A piano began playing out of nowhere.

The woman began to sing…it was quiet at first, but then got louder as the music increased. A lady in the corner started to play the harp. My parents had taken me to an opera once. Katharine was in it, so I had to go. I hated it at first. However, standing here listening to her made me change my mind.

She was soft at first then her voice grew stronger as the music went louder, and I actually liked it. Many couples were dressed just like us, so I didn't feel too awkward. A plump woman bounced towards us with a smile bigger than her face. Her cheeks were rosy and matched her bright red lipstick. Her dress was black and sparkly with a white fur shawl around the top half. I almost wanted to run when she started screaming at us.

"I can't believe you came!"

I guessed that she was Kathanna Moores. Her cherry disposition gave her away.

"I know it's been too long," Emilie took her hands.

"I don't think you have been here since the 80's," Kathanna exclaimed. "Who is your friend?" she turned to me.

My eyes went wide. She had purple eyes.

"This is my sister Victoria. She married my brother," Emilie added.

"Oh," Kathanna ginned and hugged me. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said politely. I didn't expect to be able to make words. Her eyes had me in a trance.

"Victoria wanted to ask you about something Kathanna," Emilie told her.

"Soon girls," she laughed; (it reminded me of Santa Clause). "Now it is time to party." She raised her arms up, and everyone cheered.

The lights went off and strobe lights flashed on and off. Drinks were poured all around. I grabbed one before they were all gone. Emilie wasn't so lucky.

"We don't have much time left Victoria!" she yelled over the music.

"I know," I frowned. The opera singer went into the bathroom.

"Excuse me," I said to Emilie and followed her.

I could feel Emilie's eyes on me as I followed the opera singer into the bathroom. It suddenly clicked in my brain where I had seen her before. Every day for the first seventeen years of my life, I have seen her. She tried to steal my love, and kill me. I leaned against the bathroom door, and watched her fix her hair.

"You're a long way from Crystal Falls," I muttered.

She jumped and turned to me. "You…" She uttered.

"The last time we saw each other you were dead…in Rosewood." I observed my nails instead of looked at her.

"I guess you were wrong," she replied. Then she flipped her curly hair back. "You can't get rid of me." She walked towards me slowly, and leaned in close to my ear to laugh.

I thought about ripping her cold heart out, but that might ruin my chance to talk with Kathanna. I went out of the bathroom and watched her get back on stage. I never expected my sister to succeed in anything. Katharine waved at me as she took her place in the spotlight.

"Why is she waving at us?" Emilie asked in confusion.

"She's my sister," I muttered, more annoyed than ever. I didn't look to see Emilie's surprised face.

"What is she doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Singing," I replied then chugged the glass of champagne.

She looked at me like '_what'_ then back to Katharine. Kathanna clapped for Katharine to sing another song, and soon everyone was clapping except for the two of us. I clapped slowly while glaring at her.

"How did she even survive? I saw her die!" Emilie exclaimed.

"I know we both did, but remember Penelope?" I glanced at Emilie then looked back at Katharine.

"Yes I remember. Someone in that castle gave Katharine something," Emilie murmured to herself then took out her phone. A few seconds later she sighed uneasily.

"What's wrong?" I wondered. She looked sad.

"Dimitri hasn't called me back, and I think he's disappeared." She dialed the number again.

"Well you know who his mother is, so maybe he is helping her with the zombies," I spoke quietly.

"Don't say that," she muttered.

Katharine started to sing again…I couldn't believe how much I liked it. I wanted to hit myself. After a few more drinks…well probably more like somewhere around ten? I was asked to dance by a handsome man at the bar. I wasn't sure if he was the bar tender or not…was he even a man? I knew Emilie was very upset with me for drinking so much, to be honest I have never been drunk before.

I danced with the man …or woman, for hours it seemed. He spun me around a little too much, though. In an instant, I was running to the bathroom. I spent the rest of the party in the bathroom stall. When I was in the middle of throwing up, I might have heard something I wasn't supposed to hear. Two women walked into the room. They stopped in front of the mirror to fix themselves.

I jumped onto the toilet so I wouldn't be seen.

"I hear she has millions stored away somewhere in the basement," one of them with a stuck up voice muttered.

"I'm sure she does," the other replied, whose voice was just as whiny.

"Are you ready for tonight?" the first girl asked.

"Of course I am!" The other snapped.

They ran the faucet water, and I peered out at them through the crack in the door. One was a blonde in pink, and the other was a brunette in red. One of them was also hiding a gun under her dress. I could see the shape of it.

Were they going to kill someone? Because I would be happy to suggest a certain candidate for them to shoot.

"Where is the basement?" the blonde asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes and retouched her red lipstick. "Where are basements usually Chloe?"

"Oh right," Chloe brushed her blonde hair till it was perfect. "Katrina?"

"What Chloe?" Katrina snapped.

"I am not sure I want to go through with this." She looked down at her feet.

"Are you chickening out on me?" Katrina slammed Chloe against the wall.

"No Katrina I'm not," she hollered in fear.

"Good." She fixed Chloe's dress. "Now stay focused."

I watched them exit the bathroom. Then I stumbled out of the stall, it took awhile…but I finally found Emilie.

"Emilie!" I hissed.

"Oh hello are you done throwing up your hopes and dreams," she muttered sarcastically.

"This is important Emilie," I slurred my words.

"You need to go rest till it goes away." Emilie shoved me away from her.

"It will go away?" I said in surprise.

"Yes in an hour or so," she waved me away.

"…But Emilie they will rob her by then," I whined.

"What?" she finally turned around on the stool to talk to me.

"Two girls were in the bathroom, they were talking about robbing Kathanna. One of them had a gun," I explained.

"Are you sure or is this drunken talk?" she looked at me skeptically.

"I swear." I tried to make myself look as serious as possible.

"Show me which ones." Emilie got up and looked around the room.

I looked too, but my vision was blurred. So I could hardly tell one person from another.

"Um just a minute," I muttered and moved closer to the people. "There!" I pointed to the mean brunette, who was looking around nervously.

"Well she does look suspicious," Emilie admitted.

"There was a blonde in pink, her name is Chloe. She is in on it too, but it didn't seem like she wanted to do it."

"Is that her?" Emilie pointed to the blonde girl staring out a window with her arms crossed.

Yep that was her.

"Yes," I mumbled, I thought I was going to be sick again. It went away as fast as it appeared.

"I think you need to lie down…I'll take care of this." Emilie stalked past me.

The brunette saw her coming, and I guess she could tell from Emilie's face that she knew. I knew she was going to take out the gun, and start firing. So I went after the blonde. Just when I reached Chloe, the shooting began.

"Stay away from me!" Katrina screamed.

She aimed the gun at everyone. Then she fired above them a few times, so they would back off. The humans screamed and ran out of the room. Except for the ones that were near Katrina, they cowered in fear. Kathanna watched with a wary look on her face. When Emilie came closer, Kathanna went ahead of her.

"Katrina you use to be my best student, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can," she retorted and cocked the gun.

I didn't have to hold Chloe back, she ran away with most of the others.

"That isn't a good enough reason," Kathanna's eyes sparked.

"I studied your ways for years and it brought me nothing. So I am talking your stuff," she gritted her teeth.

"No you're not," Kathanna whispered.

"The hell I'm—" Katrina fired the gun at Kathanna.

At the last second, Emilie jumped in front of her and the bullet bounced off her skin.

The people around them screamed as the bullet bounced off Emilie, and flew straight into Katrina's head. I jumped back in surprise. Katrina slumped forward and fell face down on the floor. The humans that were still in the room fled.

I knew their memories would have to be wiped, so I chased them. I caught them when they were fighting over the front door. I have never tried to do this to multiple people. …And when drunk nonetheless. Oh well. I sighed

"You all had fun at the party…it was the best one you have ever been too. There was no shooting, and there weren't any bodies."

They all smiled and walked out the door calmly. "Goodbye." They all called.

I sighed in relief, and flitted back to the ballroom. I ran into Emilie.

"Ow god, watch where you're going," she complained.

"I'm sorry. I just got back from erasing the guests minds," I informed her.

"Oh that was a good idea. I see your drunkenness is wearing off," she observed.

"Yes it is starting to feel that way," I muttered and flipped my bangs out of my face. In the corner of the room, Katharine was starting at me.

"What do you want?"

She walked slowly to me with her hands behind her back. "Nothing dear sister, why would you think that?" she smirked.

"Did you cause this to happen tonight?" I glared at her suspiciously.

"No," she smiled. "Do you really think I would ruin my own gig?"

I thought about it for a few seconds, and no I guess she had a point there. "How are you still alive?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I am a vampire sister…not a walking blood bag anymore," she laughed.

"Even vampires can die Katharine, and you did. The same thing happened to Penelope. What did they give you?" I tried to make myself sound serious.

"Oh I don't want to bore you with all that nonsense," she smiled deviously. "I'll see you at my next gig perhaps." She waved at me, and then hopped out an open window.

I ran to the window. "Katharine please…I need to know!"

She laughed, but never came back to talk to me.

"We'll find her again Victoria." Emilie touched my shoulder. "We disposed of the body."

"I suppose we should try to talk to Kathanna now," I suggested. "Do we have another day?"

"Maybe…I think we have half a day." Emilie sounded doubtful.

I watched Kathanna tell her maids, and butlers to get everything clean. "Girls come with me to my office." She finally spoke to me.

"Come on," Emilie nudged me.

We walked through the gorgeous sitting room again, and then the small stairway. Instead of going through the kitchen, we went right and into one of three rooms. It was a small office, but it was very neat and tidy. Kathanna poured herself a drink and sat on a chair, which was half the size of her. Flowers and all kinds of plants surrounded her. She put her feet up on the desk and knocked over one of them.

"Oops," she laughed. Kathanna didn't bother to clean it up, though. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I wasn't quite sure…I'm guessing it had something to do with one of the people we had to kill.

"For the past couple days I have been visited by a woman who looks like my sister…but it isn't Amelia," I started.

Kathanna looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I situated myself better on the leather chair before I continued. "Her eyes were yellow, and she was able to stop time. Her name was Vanera. She warned me about future events." I tried to be more descriptive.

"Oh." She placed her hand on her chin. "That sounds like the divine beings."

"What?" Emilie said.

"They are ancient…older than Lucifer himself," she chuckled. "He wouldn't like that too much, but I suspect that they wouldn't get along with each very well." She picked up a book from her large shelf. "The divine beings have many different names. Gods, ancient ones, sorcerers…it goes on and on," she explained. "What did you want to know about them?" Kathanna looked through the pages of her book.

"Can I trust them?" That was probably the most important one.

"It's hard to tell with them…their so crafty. The book says they usually come for one reason and one reason only. That's to choose their next victim," Kathanna frowned.

"So that's why she tried to drown me?" Emilie muttered unhappily.

"It could be, but from what I am hearing she was trying to help you." Kathanna sipped from her drink.

"Does it say anything about that?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm," she flipped through the pages. "It is very rare and very dangerous for one to do so. Yes it has been heard of, though," she offered me some coffee.

"No thank you," I half smiled.

Emilie took some and drank the cup in seconds.

"Why is it dangerous for them?" I had to ask. My curiosity flamed as I waited for Kathanna to answer.

"If the other divine beings found out about one of them helping a human…then that being will be put to death," Kathanna read aloud.

"Oh, that's why she always has to leave right away." I looked at the floor.

"Well yes," Kathanna agreed.

I looked out the window, it had grown dark out. I almost freaked out, but it was dark clouds. Rain splattered across the window and thunder roared across the sky.

"This probably isn't good for your fake fire." I pointed out the window.

"Oh, I should turn that off." Kathanna bounced out of the room.

"I don't think you should trust the _divine being," _Emilie muttered under her breath.

"She hasn't done anything to harm _me…_so." I stopped talking when I saw her angry face.

"She has done something to harm me!" Emilie snapped.

"I know, but maybe she was trying to tell you instead of me." I suggested, and she looked at me like I was crazy. "She held me still and everything got really hot. Like the horrid fake fire outside," I told her.

"I really doubt it," Emilie spoke slowly. She looked at her phone again just before Kathanna walked in. I could tell from her face that no one called.

"Kathanna, where did they come from?" I asked when she sat down.

"They have always been in existence, since before time was time…people say." She rolled her eyes. She didn't believe it, obviously.

"How do they know the future?" My curiosity still wasn't contained.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "They have always known everything there is to know," she chuckled.

"Vanera told me that I could only kill one person. Something bad will happen if I don't pick the correct one," I scowled.

The rain outside picked up and blew roughly against the window. I half expected it to shatter.

Kathanna flipped through the book one more time. "If she risked her life to tell you that then I really doubt that she was lying."

I nodded. She told me what I had already figured. Emilie was slumped in the chair, with her arms crossed. She didn't like talking about the woman like she was a good person, (I assumed).

"Have you already figured out which of the two you will kill?" Kathanna asked curiously.

"Yes," Emilie answered.

"We decided to kill the witch, since she is affecting everyone, and the vampire is only affecting one person," I gave her more detail.

"That is a good idea," Kathanna murmured.

"Yeah," I muttered unhappily. I could not kill Olivia…so how am I going to win Xavier back? Or at least figure out what she did to him.

Emilie gave me a soft smile. "We'll figure things out."

"Is that everything?" Kathanna asked as she got up.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to kill Madena would you?" I already knew the answer.

"No I am sorry," she looked upset.

"Its okay," Emilie amended. "You have helped us so much already."

Kathanna smiled. "Well I should be getting out of this dress." She took off her shawl, right before she left the room.

"We need to figure out a way to kill her," I whispered to Emilie.

"Kathanna?" she exclaimed in shock.

"No," I almost laughed. "Madena…how can we figure this out?"

Emilie's face suddenly changed to a paler more sickly looking one. "I have no idea," she threw her hands up in the air.

I got up from the chair. It had been sucking me in deeper ever since I sat in it. "Look in the book." I picked up Kathanna's divine beings book.

The cover looked ancient…a design that was twisted and met together at all ends took up the front of it. It was called Ancient tales and legends. The book was so old the pages were yellow, and the words were fading. Emilie leaned over and looked at the book with me. It had everything about them….along with a chapter on sorcerers.

"Why didn't she tell us about this?" I asked Emilie.

She didn't reply.

I looked at her and she was looking out the window. Katharine was watching us, the rain made her makeup run down her face. I opened the window slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Come with me," she said once, and then turned around.

Emilie and I looked at each other. Than she grabbed the book and we leapt out the window. Katharine walked slowly; (at least slow for a vampire) she didn't look right.

"Are you okay?" I watched her face warily.

"Yes I am fine." She sounded like a robot.

"Where are we going Katharine?" Emilie crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Someone wants to speak with Victoria," she answered in a monotone.

"Who?" I asked in surprise.

"I do not know," she replied in the same eerie way.

Emilie was now ignoring her and was reading the chapter on sorcerers. I was impressed with her ability to hold up an umbrella, read the book, and keep it dry at the same time. I, however; was soaked, as was Katharine. A huge group of trees were in front of us when we stopped. I looked at Emilie warily, but she was still reading.

"In there." Katharine pointed to the trees.

"Be careful Victoria."

I turned to see Emilie giving me a nod. I nodded back and went slowly into the trees. I didn't like leaving Emilie with Katharine, but I was more worried about myself. As I pulled the branches away from me, I saw two men holding umbrellas. Two people were standing under those umbrellas. Alecia and Lucifer were glaring at me. I wiped the rain out of my eyes and most of my face.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

Lucifer put his hands in his pockets. "I heard you failed with Olivia again."

I grimaced. I will always be reminded of my failure.

"Why didn't you use the blood I gave you?" he looked over his nails, and glanced at me a couple times.

"What? You never told me what it was for," I exclaimed.

"Oh," he blinked. "Sorry I meant to do that."

I scoffed. "Thanks a lot."

Lucifer smiled apologetically. "Make sure she gets the blood in her somehow, and she will die."

"I wish I had known that earlier," I glared at him. I knew it was stupid to be so mean to him since he could kill me. I was so mad, though.

"Alecia here will show you the way," Lucifer told me.

"Sir," I interrupted. "Could you please give us one more day?"

"Never call me that!" He exploded.

I jumped back from him. He was now standing in the rain in front of me. His breath was coming out roughly, and then he composed himself. "Sir was my father's name."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, for what did you want more days?" he looked at me confused.

"To kill Madena," I said slowly.

Lucifer glared at me silently for a long time. "One more day." He turned swiftly away from me and threw his cigar to the ground.

Alecia stayed behind. I was about to ask her where she was taking me, until Lucifer turned back to me. He was suddenly in front of my face in the pouring rain. I flinched away.

"Don't be thinking that I am some kind of shrewd jerk for treating you this way." His lips were inches from mine.

I was too afraid to move.

"I'll give you two more days, but I would really like her ended as soon as possible," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Our noses were practically touching we were so close…he stood there breathing slowly. I waited for him to speak, or attack me…just do something. My eyes were locked in his…he had dark brown eyes that hooked you in. Someone behind Lucifer cleared their throat. I'm guessing it was Alecia. Lucifer blinked then backed one step away, but that didn't move him very far from me.

Katharine came from behind me and stood next to Lucifer. "The job has been done," she said slowly.

"Good," he replied.

"What job?" I looked at him nervously.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned over." He touched the side of my face. His fingers trailed from my temple to the bottom of my throat.

I didn't stop him nor did I show any emotion whatsoever.

"Lucifer shouldn't we get going," Alecia called.

"Yes," he answered and then dropped his hand from my face.

"What did you do to her?" I glared at him.

"Try not to think of me in that way. I controlled her mind, so she would do a favor for me that is all." Lucifer brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "See you soon," he murmured then stepping into a carriage, which I had failed to notice earlier.

It was the same black one with the drive who looked neither alive nor dead. Katharine shook her head and sat on the ground under a tree. Alecia did not go into the carriage.

"You need to come with me."

"Can I take Emilie?" I whispered.

"Yes I suppose, but she has her own mission to get done," she muttered.

"I need her!" I snapped.

She said nothing and took out a tube of lipstick.

I went back through the trees and found Emilie. She was sitting on her jacket, which was on the ground. The book was in her lap and she had the umbrella sitting over her in a tree. Her face was buried in the book, and I couldn't get her attention for anything.

"Oh my god Emilie…that girls dress is last season!"

Emilie's head snapped up and she scowled. "Where?" she hissed.

"I was kidding…I got us two more days from Lucifer," I informed her.

"How?" she smiled.

"I asked," I smirked…I left out the weird parts. Did Lucifer like me? I shook my head, and make it go out of my brain. "Did you find out anything?" I looked at the page she was on, but it didn't make sense.

"Right when it gets to the part about how they have died…the pages are missing," Emilie frowned.

"What? How can they be missing?" I moaned.

"Someone tore them out," Emilie answered.


	14. Hypnotized

Chapter 14.

Hypnotized

"Why do we have to follow her?" Emilie whispered under her breath.

"Lucifer told me I had to. I am brining you because I don't want to be alone with her," I hissed back. Alecia could probably hear us, but she should have known that we didn't trust her.

"Did the book say anything that could help at all?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she whispered while putting her finger to her lips. "It said something about the stars again, like Amelia's book."

"What?"

"It says the stars have to be aligned, and the moon has to be full. Amelia's book said the same thing. How are you supposed to know when the stars are aligned?" Emilie scowled.

"I don't know," I whispered. That didn't make any sense to me.

A little time passed, and I found myself staring down at the small vile of blood in my hand. The sun shimmered across it briefly, before the clouds banished it behind them. This vile was the key. I could not believe that, at one in time, I was going to destroy it.

Emilie stole a glance at me from time to time. I only saw out of the corner of my eye, but it was enough to tell what she was thinking. Yes Emilie. I am going through a mental breakdown, thanks. I imagined the sad look on her face, and that made me feel better.

The day was going by fast, and Alecia walked very slowly. I didn't know there was such a thing as _elderly_ vampires. It made sense, though. Alecia was one of the very first vampires.

She was well older than my grandfather or even Victor for that matter. I was too busy watching the vile, and thinking to see that Alecia had stopped. Emilie gripped the back of my dress, so I only hit her arm with my shoulder. Although, she still over-reacted and shoved me backwards onto my butt.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Alecia hissed between her teeth. Her fangs went back in fast, and then she continued to lead us through the forest.

Emilie and I exchanged glances with one another. Then she helped me up off the ground.

"Try not to upset her again," Emilie murmured into my ear. She fixed my dress, but refused to touch the dirt on it.

I smiled at her, but we were falling behind so I couldn't comment on it. Emilie took out an umbrella when the rain increased. I didn't bother to stand under it since I was already soaked.

"How much farther is it Alecia?" I bit my tongue. What if I made her mad again? I really didn't want to do that.

Alecia slowly turned to me. "It shouldn't be too much longer now." She turned back around just as slowly. I was starting to think that something was wrong with her.

I whispered to Emilie what I thought, and she shushed me. I let Emilie go ahead of me, in case I happened to upset Alecia again. I placed the vile of blood in one of the hidden pockets of my dress. I had just discovered them. Emilie laughed when she saw my surprised face. Alecia looked back at us for a second to roll her eyes.

"Lucifer told me that this vile will kill Olivia," I informed Emilie while patting the spot where the vile sat. "I just have to get it into her body somehow," I continued, but I'm sure I sounded doubtful.

Emilie didn't say anything for a long time. She seemed to be deep in thought. When Emilie finally did speak, it startled me.

"I think you should kill Olivia, in fact, I know it's the right thing to do," she smiled as I grimaced.

"Emilie." I could barely make the words come out. "We already decided on Madena." It was hard to keep my voice down to a whisper. So Alecia kept looking back at us.

Emilie scowled while looking down at her feet. "_You_ decided on Madena." She said nothing more and stood her ground. We glared at each other for a long time.

I still continued to walk as she did, but we never watched where we were going. The three of us ended up in a big pile at the base of an apple tree. Apples fell on top of my head, which wasn't too surprising. I brushed the water out of my eyes and flipped my hair back. I then realized who I was lying on top of, and I scrambled to my feet. Emilie did the same thing. She must have realized it at the same time as me.

Alecia laid face down in the dirt, but there was something off about it. I had a lot more mud on me than I should of. Normally when you are on top of someone there isn't any mud on you.

"What the hell is this?" Emilie exclaimed. She picked up the loose clothing and let it drop. Electrical currents ran through the dress and the 'picture' of Alecia disappeared.

"She wasn't real," I whispered in shock. "How was she able to touch me?" I asked myself more than Emilie. A dress laid there in the mud till it started to sink beneath the earth.

"That's just weird," Emilie raised an eyebrow. She stood there staring at the dress with her hands on her hips. "It does explain why she was always standing in the rain, wearing expensive dresses." Emilie thought about it for a moment then laughed.

"How do they even have the technology to do this?" I said aloud.

No one answered me.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Kathanna told me that Lucifer cared for Alecia so much that he made copies of her. He sent them out instead of her sometimes, in case something happened."

I shook my head. "How was he able to do this?"

Emilie shrugged. "Relax Victoria." She looked up at the sky, and then held her hand out. She put away her umbrella by hooking it onto her jacket. "Now," she turned to me, "what were we looking for to begin with?" she was serious. Emilie really didn't know why we had been following Alecia for hours.

"Where is your brain today?" I snapped at her. It was mean, I know. But, pressure does that to a person.

"I don't criticize you when you're being stupid, and that's quite often," Emilie retorted.

"I am sorry, but I am very stressed out right now," I said slowly.

"I know. So am I." Emilie patted my shoulder. "So," she cleared her throat, "what do you think is most important?" She revised, "what I mean is, should we find Olivia or Madena?"

"Um," I said.

"Or we could kill them both?" Emilie grinned. She waited while I thought about it.

"Madena is more important," I finally whispered. "I know how to kill Olivia, though." I was at a crossroads.

"You kind of need to decide quickly." Emilie watched the sun emerge from behind the clouds.

"Yes I am aware." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'm thinking we need to figure out how to kill Madena first," I decided.

"Okay," Emilie agreed. She tucked the book away into her jacket, and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Let's find Amelia, and get the weapons that could be useful," I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. We should get some food along the way," she added.

I laughed. "Okay, we can stop and get a bite to eat," I agreed.

We walked into a small clearing. A large fire was in the process of being made. Two guys were filing log after log into the colossal fire pit. Emilie and I look at each other, then back at the men.

"What are they doing here?" one turned to us in surprise. He tapped the other on the shoulder to make our presence known.

When the other guy turned to look at us, I jumped back in shock. Emilie just stood there frozen, like she had just been told that her parents were really vampires.

"Aleksander, is that you?" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's my sister?" he asked coldly. His face showed no resembled of the man he had been.

Dimitri was next to him. He hadn't said one word to Emilie. Their relationship was over.

"Why didn't you call me?" Emilie stared him down till he answered.

"I didn't want to," Dimitri said simply.

Emilie staggered back from the harsh words. A feeling I knew all too well. "You—" she couldn't finish her sentence. Emilie cussed, threw herself into him, and turned into a wolf.

Emilie was too hurt to control herself. That was similar to what happened to me when I attacked Derrick. Emilie snapped and bit into him a few times. He was so cut up that I had to turn away.

They rolled into the trees, but Aleksander didn't seem too worried about it. His eyes were only for me, and right now they weren't happy. This didn't look too good. I backed away a few steps.

"You killed her." His voice seethed with rage

"Killed who?" I asked in confusion. I backed away a few more steps as well. He was starting to scare me. I didn't want to have to hurt him.

"You know damn well who!" Aleksander exploded. His eyes turned a bright, burnt orange color.

I put my hands in the air, palms outward. I am not sure why. I guess it seemed like I was protected, and that it could calm him down. "No Aleksander," I spoke in a hushed tone. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

He shook his head. He almost looked like he was about to cry. "You killed her," he growled. The sound ricocheted of the trees and echoed through the forest.

I shook my head quick. "I haven't killed anyone Aleksander, I swear." I looked around for a place to run. Wherever I went, however; he could follow. The sun went behind the clouds again, and thunder rang through my ears. Aleksander paced back and forth in front of me. I was beginning to feel like a zebra, being stalked by a lion.

"I haven't killed anyone," I repeated myself. It was a lie, but he couldn't possibly know that. I had killed Britney Blake. I enjoyed myself immensely too.

"Save your lies for someone who believes them! You don't have much time felt anyway."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed at him. I already knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"We're going to kill you," he said simply.

I didn't expect him to say exactly that, but it was close. What happened to him? Oh. It was obvious.

His mother happened.

"Who did I supposedly kill?" I used my fingers as quotations, and then crossed my arms.

He glared at me. His eyes went burnt orange again, and his hair stood up on end. I watched as he started to shake with rage. My mouth had finally done me in.

"You kill my sister. Then you mock me," his voice was dark and sinister. His loud growl turned into a roar. Aleksander all, but exploded into a wolf.

I tripped with how fast I took off running. Then I stumbled over my dress a few more times, trying to get away. I shoved the trees out of the way so hard that I unearthed them. The loud growling and howling was no more than a yard behind me.

My heart would have been racing if I were a human. I would also be a dead person if I were human. Yes, I know I am already dead. Real death would be so much worse, though.

I leapt over a bush, and then dodged a low hanging tree. Lightning cracked down in front of me. The tree was smoking, and I was momentarily blinded. The loud stampeding sound and the howling brought me back to reality. Aleksander was almost on me.

I stumbled through the forest, half blinded and dizzy. More than once, I ran into a tree. I jumped in between two trees, and ran as fast as I could.

I was too late.

I was attacked from behind. The claws dug deep into my back. I cried out loud in pain, falling into the mud and dirt face down. I really needed to stop wearing dresses. I had to stand up to Emilie eventually.

"I didn't kill your sister!" I screamed. The thunder cracked, causing my voice to be drowned out. Aleksander ignored me, or he had no control over his actions whatsoever. I flung him over my head.

I was about to jump on top of him, when I realized that I was a complete idiot. I was so excited about being able to fly, and I never think to use my gift. Aleksander charged towards me, but I leapt off the ground in time. I would have loved to see his face, if he had a normal face right now. I was finally getting the whole flying thing down. I was so proud of myself. I spun above the trees.

The lightning increased around me. I was starting to get worried. I eventually had to land because I didn't want to know what it felt like to be struck. I sat below a rather large pine tree, and peeked at the lightning above. I reached for my phone and dialed Amelia. After six rings she answered.

_"What happened now?" _Amelia's voice was really rough sounding.

"I was hoping you could meet me somewhere," I said. I looked around the trees, and sniffed the air to make sure I was alone.

_"Why?"_ Amelia asked, confused.

"I have no idea where Emilie went," I began, "also; I really need to collect those weapons for sorcerers." I hoped that Amelia would trust me enough with them.

Amelia sighed after a long moment. _"Where are you at?"_

"Thank you!" I exploded with enthusiasm. "I'm in a forest." I frowned when I noticed that I had no idea where I was.

_"That's really helpful Victoria," _Amelia said sarcastically. _"Let me guess. You're in Shaddum."_

"No," I grimaced and slowly stood up. The forest was quiet, except for the occasional animal, wind, and thunder sounds. "I am in the forest that Kathanna Moores lives in," I tried to be more specific.

_"Well, I guess that's a little more info. Derrick, we're going into the woods," _she called.

I didn't hear his response, but it was irrelevant anyway. Amelia would make him go, whether he wanted to or not. "I will try to find my way back to her cottage," I promised Amelia.

_"Okay," _Amelia muttered. She sounded like she was rushing around, trying to find something.

"Did you lose the weapons?" I uttered. She didn't have to tell me so, I already knew she did. I just couldn't believe that she could misplace something so important.

_"I didn't lose them. They disappeared." _Something heavy fell to the floor, and the sound of papers scattered everywhere.

"Call me back when you find them," I said blankly.

_"Alright," _Amelia sighed, _"I am sorry."_

"I'll forgive you when you find them. And you better," I hung up the phone. It was a very strange that there was lightning, but no rain. It didn't seem right to me. I bet Emilie was loving it, though. She could be in trouble, I thought quickly. I should go find her.

"Emilie." I called out a couple times. An owl flew away from a tree, and then made its unique call. This was going to take a long time. I had no idea where I was, let alone Emilie's location.

I had to trace my steps to find Kathanna's home again. If she had her fire illusion up, I could find it easier. The lightning was still flashing around me, though. I couldn't risk flying. So I wouldn't see it as clearly.

A growl erupted from the right of me. He found me. How did that happen? I ducked, and Aleksander flew over me. He smacked into a tree, cracking it in a few places. The wolf body rolled onto the ground lifelessly, and I gasped in shock.

"Aleksander!" I uttered. The wolf lay on the ground motionlessly. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

Thunder startled me, and lit up the surrounding area. Aleksander's head was wounded. A large bloody gash was on the side of it.

Oh no. I killed him.

I sank down to my knees in front of the body, and then tears started to leak down my face. I know he tried to kill me, and he hated my guts, but that was all his mothers doing. I was sure of it.

She had to have hypnotized him or used a spell. I did not kill Annika or Lidiya. I left Annika in the middle of the city, yes. But no harm came to her from my hand. I had also framed Lidiya for the murder of Britney Blake, but that was also non-lethal. She could have got caught by the police, and got the death penalty. That didn't seem very likely to happen, though with whom her parents were.

All this train of thought was completely wasteful. Aleksander was dead at my feet, and I was thinking about myself. "I am sorry Aleksander," I hung my head down sadly. I rose to my feet, and walked slowly away. I pushed the branches to the side, and tried to go back the way I came. I leaned on a tree for support, so I could catch my breath.

There was an odd sound behind me. It almost sounded like deep, heavy breathing. I turned my head slowly. I was struck hard.

I rolled into two trees, knocking them completely over. My head was gushing blood, however; I didn't get the chance to find out where. I was picked up and tossed through the trees. I screamed, and then clung to the middle of a pine tree.

What the hell? I had no idea what happened. No one appeared to be around me. Everything was quiet and calm. Even the rainless storm had ceased.

I was breathing so fast, it sounded like I was hyperventilating. I had no idea why that happens. My heart no longer beats, and I don't run out of energy. The tree shook a couple times.

I wrapped my arms around the branches while fighting the urge to scream. It shook harder and faster. I was starting to feel like I was on a carnival ride. Then I started to feel queasy. The tree was shaking so hard that it ought to snap in half.

A loud crack echoed through the forest. Oh crap. I shouldn't have said anything. I jinxed it.

The tree slowly crashed to the ground, however; I was in too much shock to jump away. I fell face down in the mud for the third time today. I coughed, and then wiped the mud off my face. I was pulled by my hair, and dragged through the mud. I was then shoved against a tree with a hand gripping my throat.

"Aleksander!" I shouted after the blood fell from my eyes. "I thought you were dead."

His brows were furrowed, and his lips were in a fierce scowl. The bloody gash was halfway healed now. He said nothing, but his hand tightened around my throat.

He was going to try to kill me, I realized. I frantically looked around for a way out of his grasp. His father had the poison, so it was likely that _he _had it on him. My phone rang and his eyes snapped towards the sound. I kicked him in the place you really should never kick, and scrambled away.

"Victoria…you're dead!" He yelled from a closer distance than I expected. He was bent over went I ran away.

I flitted through bushes, trees, and a large river. I tripped over a rock, though. The water swallowed me, and then sent me to the bottom. I burst up to the surface, and then coughed a couple times. I heard a splash behind me. I swam forward as fast as I could.

I was too late once again.

Aleksander caught me, and shoved me under the water. I screamed and clawed at his face. None of this did any good when I was under water. In fact, I stupidly took away my air and swallowed water. In the brief seconds that I was above water, Aleksander hissed at me.

"You tortured her. See how it feels," he cussed. He was much stronger than I ever thought a werewolf could be, not to mention that I was weak.

"Stop it Aleksander!" I screamed when I gasped for more air again. He shoved me back under again, but this time I didn't come back up.

I looked up at the moonlight from under the water, and tried to reach it. I couldn't hold my breath for long, but at least it was longer than a human could. Aleksander was holding me under, and every time I moved he stuck me with something sharp. I didn't have much time left, and there was only one thing left to do. I went limp, staying as still as a corpse. Since that was what I was supposed to be. I closed my eyes and imagined a happy life.

The forest was bright green and full of life. Flowers dotted the ground, and they were all the colors of the rainbow. I was lying in a large bunch of them with my eyes shut, and a smile on my face. The air smelt of lilacs and honeysuckle. Then to the right, just ahead of me, Amelia and Emilie were racing across the meadow. Anna sat on a picnic blanket with Victor; she was setting out my favorite foods. Lastly and most important, lying next to me was my husband.

Xavier's fingers trailed down my arm, but lingered on my hand. I looked up into his beautiful, green eyes and almost melted. He leaned close to me, and his lips brushed across mine. I was more than willing to kiss him back.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

I love you too." Is what he would have said, if he did love me, which he did not.

I snapped back to reality. My imagination wasn't as good as it use to be, and more bad news. I was out of air. I needed some now. I swam upwards and gasped for quite awhile when I reached the surface.

"Oh my god," I coughed out. Aleksander was nowhere to be seen. I clung to a large rock and rested my head against it. Then I slowly breathed in and out. Madena really had it out for me. I thought they needed me ...I guess not.

Eventually, I managed to pull myself out of the water. I slumped into the grass, leaves, and dirt. I don't know how long I was there, but the moon was on the other side of the sky when I opened my eyes. I wobbled to my feet and stepped forward.

My hand clutched my throat. It was raw and tasted of salt water. I needed to find some blood, and possibly a little water. I seemed to be a little disoriented, but I made my way in the right direction, (I think).

A hand clamped down hard over my mouth. My scream came out as a muffled, gargle noise. Something silver touched my skin, and I stumbled forward. A knife, (at least it felt like one) went into my back. The pain coursed through my body, and I got dizzy. The last think I remembered was the back of my eyelids.


	15. The Sacrifice

Chapter 15.

The Sacrifice

I was still dizzy. Nothing looked like it should, not that I knew what they were to begin with. I think I was carried for a short time, then forced to walk on my own. I couldn't really feel my legs, though.

There were trees around me, the moon, and then some sort of fog. Maybe it was more of a mist. Everything blurred when I moved my head from side to side. I felt like a bobble head. It was an entirely unpleasant feeling. It was getting more annoying by the second.

"Bring her this way," a girl said, her voice reeked with rage.

I flopped my head to the let side of me. She had dark hair and a really blurry face. For one wild second, I thought it was myself. Stranger things had happened. I couldn't entirely un-rule that option, but I needed to stay sane as well. I could tell that she had a look of hatred on her face, however; there were three of her bouncing around.

"What's wrong with her?" someone asked.

"It's the narcotics mother gave her."

"Oh."

Yellow and orange lights flickered across my face, but I couldn't really tell what they were. The air suddenly got warmer as well. I thought it was Aleksander, but it smelt nothing like him. Obviously, I was being lead by someone else. I was struck by silver when I didn't move fast enough.

"Hurry up," the same girl yelled back. "We need to hurry. There isn't much time left."

Please let someone find me, I begged. I was tired of the same thing happening to me. Would I ever get a break?

I could see the colors of the trees now, and that a small girl was leading me forward. I couldn't see details, though. Once again I was being lead unwillingly through a dark forest with no clue what was going on, or what I had done to deserve this. Okay, so I stole someone's husband. Who hasn't? Did that really deserve the death penalty?

Apparently it does.

Behind me, someone cleared their throat, and then chuckled a little. This wasn't good. The surrounding trees usually gave me comfort, but not today. The moon was full, although; it was covered behind dark, grey clouds.

I thought about turning into a wolf or flying, though it might not do any good with the way I'm tied up. I trudged forward, and went faster when I was pushed again. I saw a light in between the trees. As I got closer the light increased, and so did the fear deep in my stomach.

Maybe this was all for the best. I never did figure out what had been done to Xavier, but at least I got to see him again. Tears fell down my face. I stopped and lifted my head up so the heat would dry them. I did not want to show fear, not at the end. I walked straight forward, and made my face emotionless. I was ready to die.

A wolf howled somewhere in the nearest mile. I flinched, but otherwise stayed in the same emotional state. Someone tugged on the chains with a heavy force, and I yelled out in response. The same person giggled, and then told me something unpleasant.

"I know it was you who killed that girl." It was Lidiya.

I said nothing. I was surprised to know that she knew the truth, though. Lidiya was very perceptive for her age. I wondered when that would get her killed. Vampires were not kind to smart people.

"I know you put those trophies in my locker on purpose. Don't worry I am not mad. In fact, I laughed when I saw them."

I looked slowly over to her in confusion. "Why?"

"I get to watch you die, and a few days before the wedding. I find it all hilarious," Lidiya explained. "Olivia is really adamant about you dying before the wedding. She says you ruined it last time, and she couldn't risk keeping you alive.

Anger froze me in place. Olivia was marrying my husband in a few days. When I stopped moving, I was struck with something silver. I fell onto my knees and tried to hold back my tears. Lidiya pulled me to my feet, and then shoved me forward roughly.

"Get moving."

My stomach knotted as I approached my demise. I suddenly took back all the things I had said before. No longer did I wish to die. I may have lost things in my life and afterlife, but there were so many things I have to live for. The fire ahead of me swayed high above the trees, and looked like it would consume them all any second now.

"This way," Lidiya called again.

Fires were lit on each side of me. I knew what was happening. Well…sort of. My vision went back to normal, and I could see who was leading me. It was Annika, but she was being told what to do by Lidiya. That wasn't out of the ordinary.

My hands were tied behind my back with silver chains. Or else I would have been able to get away from her. Annika's eyes were not glazed over anymore, and she didn't have to zombie-like look to her. More flames sprang up around the giant one ahead of me. Madena and Dimitri must have been lighting them. I just guessed because I didn't see Aleksander or Ivan anywhere.

We stopped in front of a huge clearing. More large flames trailed down the right and left side. It reminded me of an aisle. That's probably what it was supposed to be. A pulpit stood at the end of the aisle, in the middle to be more exact. A large bowl sat beneath it, and it looked like someone was trying to make soup. I knew better, though.

Lidiya turned towards me with an arrogant grin on her face. I thought about spitting in it, but I didn't. She leaned in really close to my face.

"I will really enjoy this tonight. I've hated you since the second you walked through our door. Let's just say we are even now." She shoved a knife into my stomach.

I hunched over and cried out in pain.

"Lidiya, that's enough!" Madena yelled at her.

I didn't see her anywhere. Where was she?

I was on my knees, and sat there with my hand over my stomach. Annika was standing behind me. There was a pained look on her face.

"Help me Annika," I hissed at her. "You don't want to do this."

She looked down at me; her face was still in pain. "If I help you, we will both be dead."

"Annika! Why does your brother think I killed one of you?"

She stared back at me weird, and shrugged.

"No talking to the hybrid, Annika!" Lidiya snapped. Then she turned to the huge bon fire that sat behind the pulpit.

Annika stood straight up and looked away from me. I sighed, and cringed in pain. I moved wrong and made my injury worse. I wished I never would have fallen in the water, and then my phone wouldn't be ruined. I probably wouldn't be able to use it anyway.

Dimitri stumbled out of the trees and collapsed in the center of the aisle. We all stared in shock, and no one moved for a long time. Emilie really did a number on him.

"Oh god," Madena rushed to his side. She had tears in her eyes.

This was the first time that I had ever seen any emotion from her.

"Speak to me," she held his head up. When he said nothing, she crushed him to her chest and sobbed.

I know it was weird, but I kind of felt bad. Dimitri's face was swollen, he had two black eyes, and he was covered in blood. Madena looked up at me slowly, her eyes were bright gold. She glared at me menacingly. Lidiya came to her side, and put her arm on her shoulder. Did she really think I did this?

"Get the book and my robes. We're starting," Madena told Lidiya said coldly.

Yes, yes they did think so.

"Aleksander come here," Madena said in a very strange voice.

He came from behind one of the fires, and stood silently in front of her. Not once did he look in my direction.

"Will you please take your brother over there," she pointed to a soft patch of grass.

Aleksander picked up Dimitri carefully, and set him down next to the pulpit. "What are you going to do?" I yelled.

She turned back to me. "No longer will you be able to hurt my family."

"I didn't do that!" I fanned my arm towards Dimitri.

"Nevertheless you are still an abomination to this world. And I cannot stand by and let you corrupt it anymore." Madena smiled confidently.

"How am I an abomination?"

She glared at me. "How many people have you killed?"

"How many have you killed?" I countered.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's different."

"Sure."

"All of you...hybrids, werewolves, vampires...you all deserve to die. You corrupt the world, and kill innocents. I cannot stand by and let my family live in danger."

"You have done things far worse. Things none of us could ever do."

"It's all for the greater good," Madena said simply.

I corrupted the world? Me? Look what she has done. The whole city is destroyed and the town is a bunch of zombies. If the madness spreads, the whole world will be destroyed. And she thinks it's for the greater good. I glared at Madena as she walked into the woods with a wide grin on her face.

"Aleksander, make sure she doesn't escape," Lidiya gestured towards me with her chin.

He stood in front of me, and looked down with an emotionless glare. His face was still a little scratched up from where I clawed him. He heals fast like a vampire. Annika ran over to Lidiya, she probably told her to. Annika can't think for herself.

"See they're both alive. I didn't kill either of them," I glared up at him.

He said nothing, nor did he acknowledge that I said anything at all.

They did something to him again. His eyes were glazed over like Annika's had been yesterday. I wish I knew how to snap him out of it. Also, I wish I could move without my stomach throbbing with pain. I cringed when I sat down on my butt, instead of my legs.

"Aleksander please," I begged.

"Shut up," he spoke like a robot.

I sighed, and then looked around in defeat. What am I supposed to do now?

"Where am I?" Dimitri sat up and groaned.

"Oh Dimitri," Madena came out of nowhere, and wrapped her arms around him. He blinked, and stared at her in confusion. She gave him some kind of purple liquid, and he drank it all.

I wouldn't have trusted her.

He coughed. "Thanks."

Madena smiled and rubbed the blood off his face with the side of her dress. "You're safe now," she whispered.

Ivan was suddenly standing next to her, and staring down at Dimitri in fury. "What happened?" he almost yelled.

"Well—" Madena started, but he ignored her.

I watched in horror as he stomped towards me and pulled out a syringe...the poison. I scrambled to my feet, and my stomach throbbed. My hands rubbed against the silver, and I fell back down in pain.

"Ivan stop right now. We will kill her, but not yet," Madena dug her nails into his arm.

He was breathing hard and didn't look away from me when he spoke. "Whatever."

I watched him with wide eyes. As soon as Madena turned away, he attacked. I was punched in the face, and kicked in the stomach. I was already injured there, so as you can imagine it hurt. I yelled out in pain, and then tried to scoot away from him. He pulled my hair till I fell backwards. Why do they always go for the hair?

I moaned and rolled over so my head was in the grass. That way I could protect most of my vulnerable spots. I was kicked over and over. In the middle of the blow, which would have knocked me unconscious, Ivan was stopped.

"I told you no!" Madena pushed him down. "I am just as angry as you are, but we need her. I want my son back! Don't you?" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

I coughed up blood. That has never happened before. Oh no. I sat back down, and let myself be in pain. There was nothing I could do about it anyway. I guess it was better me than someone I cared about.

"Go set up for the ceremony." Madena pushed her husband towards the pulpit. "Are you still alive?" she looked down at me.

I nodded slowly, and then cringed when the movements made my entire body ache.

"Good," she walked away from me.

I hummed a little lullaby my mother would sing to me when I was little. Well, I guess she was singing it to Katharine, but I was there for it. I couldn't remember all of it or even get the tune right. I said a few lines over and over again.

Someone eventually told me to shut up. I didn't look to see who. I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. The blood from my stomach soaked through my hands, and was soon in a puddle beneath me. I hoped that I would die before they got to use me for their experiment. That's all it was after all, just an experiment. There was no cure for being a werewolf.

Now that I think about it, the blood was gushing from my head as well. He kicked me multiple times in the head. It's a wonder how I wasn't disoriented. Aleksander still stood in front of me, his eyes twitched a little.

"Where were you when he was beating me up?" I demanded. "I thought you were supposed to guard me?"

I knew he wouldn't respond. I just wanted to yell at something. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lidiya smiling at me. She enjoyed my pain. Annika sat in the grass, with her head in between her knees. She was falling apart. They really shouldn't expose their children to things like this.

Madena was still talking care of Dimitri. He had healed a lot, though. His black eyes and swelled up face was back to normal. It was the bite marks and scratches that concerned everyone.

"I'm fine mom," he pushed her away slightly. His eyes were back to normal and he didn't look angry anymore. His mother's effects wore off.

I should have told Emilie that is wasn't really him. She's going to feel bad for doing that to him later. Not that I haven't thought about attacking Xavier like that. I think he has been hypnotized as well, so I would never do it. It's just a thought. Like, I was able to do anything anyway.

I am going to die.

Madena was looking up into the sky, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "It is time." She held up a weird looking robe and took it with her into the forest.

I was pulled up to my feet by Lidiya. She made a gross face when she touched me. "This way hybrid," I was shoved forward.

I stumbled and fell onto my stomach. It hurt, but not as bad as it would have earlier. It healed a little since then.

"Get up," Lidiya yelled, and then pulled me up to my feet.

I was slow, but I made my way down the aisle. To the right of the colossal flames stood Aleksander, his jade eyes were dull green and lifeless. I wondered if I would ever talk to the real one again, the one who was in love with me. I didn't love him, but it was still a kind gesture.

Ivan stood in front of the fire, a sadistic grin stretched across his face. I knew it was over. No one knew where I was or that I was even in trouble. I had never wanted Xavier more than this moment. Even though he hated me, and made it clear that he never wanted to see me again. I missed him. If only I could see him one last time.

Ivan added a bunch of different chemicals into the bowl at his feet. Many were common household objects. Window cleaners, magnesium, and a couple different types of soaps were put in. They were nuts.

Ivan's silhouette looked scary in front of the fire. He looked like the devil. That wasn't too far off. Annika held my other arm while Lidiya led me down the aisle. It was much longer than it looked.

I cringed as the silver cut deeper into my skin when I was pushed to the ground. I wasn't going fast enough for her. I cussed and spat at them. Lidiya ignored me, and forced Annika to do the same.

"Shut up hybrid." She kicked me in the face.

I coughed up blood as the side of my face made a sharp cracking sound. My cheek felt like it was about to explode.

"Enough Lidiya, we need her to be healthy for this to work!" Madena snapped at her.

I had enough energy to hiss at her while she stalked away angrily.

"The moon is full and the stars are in the perfect alignment my husband," Madena announced in excitement.

Ivan closed his eyes and lifted his head up to the sky, while breathing in deeply. I would have been terrified if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Soon my love and we will have our first born back," he answered her calmly.

Aleksander stood still. He didn't even appear to be breathing. I hoped he would snap out of it and save me. I had bad luck, though. I didn't see that happening.

"Mom I want to go home." Annika rubbed her arms like she was afraid.

Madena silenced her with a dark look, and Lidiya nudged her while shaking her head. My face was sitting in the dirt, which burned the cut on my cheek. I couldn't move with the way my hands were bound behind me. No one bothered to help me up.

Madena pulled a jar out of her black bag, pulling me away from my thoughts. Inside was some kind of dark liquid, for a brief second I thought of when Emilie and I went out as witches. Emilie had brought a jar of the same liquid. It was blood. The question was whose? I watched her cautiously as she poured the blood into a glass bowl, and then set it over one of the small fires.

I coughed out some blood mixed with dirt. Lidiya smirked at me. I hissed at her. It was low enough so no one would hear me, though.

"Lidiya," her mother said, "I need you to do a few errands for me."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"But I wanted too—" Lidiya started to say.

"That's too bad!" Madena snapped.

Lidiya turned to whisper in my ear. I flinched away from her, but I couldn't move far. She chuckled as I did so. Madena rolled her eyes at her.

"I may not get to see you die, but I will be here later...to burn your body. No one will ever find your remains," Lidiya promised.

I turned slowly to watch her skip to the car. Annika went with Lidiya. It wasn't unexpected since they were joined at the hip. Why did I have to be so unlucky?

My mind wondered while I watched the flames flicker around me. What if I had left my hybrid family, and made a normal family? A human husband with human children and no one would ever know what I was, or what I was capable of.

Yes, I would miss Emilie and Anna, (maybe Amelia). It would be for the best, though. And perhaps my bad luck wouldn't fall upon them anymore. I should have done that, and then maybe I wouldn't be sitting in front of sadists waiting to be sacrificed.

Dimitri was sitting against a tree. His eyes were staring a hole in my head. He looked uncomfortable and almost …sad. It was very strange.

I watched him as he watched me. Then he got up, and walked into the trees without a word. Madena watched him curiously, but never said anything to him. She pulled her long, curly hair back into a red and purple sash that matched her robe. Now she really looked like a fortune teller, only scarier.

Lidiya had driven off with Annika, and then Dimitri was nowhere to be found. Madena was preoccupied with the blood. And Ivan was doing weird positions with his shadow. I tried to get away. It wasn't the best idea, but I had to try. I inched away slowly, wincing every few feet. I got past the last fire to the left before I was caught.

Madena stood before me. Her red shoes glowed where the light hit them. I looked up slowly till I saw her golden eyes glaring down at me. I was jerked upright by the silver chain, a sharp scream ripped through my chest, and then out my mouth. Blood ran down my arms in thick streams. Madena leaned over and collected it in a bowl.

Tears ran down my face. Then my fangs came out with the intention of ripping her throat out. I missed; (of course) she was far too clever. Ivan now was fully focused on me. His eerie smile returned, and I tried to crawl away again. He was wearing a robe similar to his wife's, except it was more masculine, and a slightly different shade of red.

Aleksander was in a white robe, though. I'm pretty sure he didn't change into it himself. The flames seemed higher now. How was that possible? Ivan's grey/brown hair had a bright glow around it from the light.

In front of him stood an alter with a long dagger placed on top. My scream got caught in my throat as I approached my pending doom. Part of me wished I knew exactly what was going to happen, how I was going to die.

I stumbled towards the alter, which really was just a bunch of rocks placed just so. Ivan had Madena's bowl of blood. He added my blood to it then began to chant something. Oh god, he was one too. I struggled against Madena's hands and the silver with little to no luck.

"Aleksander," my voice came out gargled and barely above a whisper.

He actually looked at me, but his eyes were still not right.

"Please," I begged. "Don't let them do this."

There was no answer from him, but his lips twitched a couple times. Maybe I was starting to get through to him. Madena was standing in the middle of the field. She appeared to be looking up at the moon. I looked too and gasped. The moon was a burnt orange color. The same color of Aleksander's eyes when he was angry.

"Yes," she beamed up at the sky. "This time it is going to work. Can you feel it Ivan?" she glanced at him.

"Yes," Ivan breathed in slowly. He stopped chanting for once.

"I can't feel it," I muttered.

They both looked towards me at the same time. There glares were uncomfortable and made me feel like dying. Luckily, that's what was going to happen. They turned away after they gave me their menacing glares.

Dimitri returned and leaned against a tree, which was next to me. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I muttered. I was still lying in the middle of the aisle. When they were going to pick me up, I had no idea.

"It is," he sighed. "I tried to make it better, though." He looked over his shoulder to make sure his parents were listening. "I called Emilie and told her where you were," he explained.

"You did!" I exclaimed in a loud whisper. "You do know she did this to you, right?" I gestured to his injures with my chin. I couldn't do it with anything else.

"What?" he looked at me in shock.

I guess he didn't know. Crap.

"You provoked her. Your mom did something to your mind. You pretty much told Emilie you hated her. She got upset and attacked you," I explained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

"Your mom put you under a spell. Look at Aleksander, he's under one now," I pointed over to him.

"No my mom wouldn't—" he paused. Then he shook his head angrily. "How could she do that?"

I looked down at the ground. "I am not sure. But she has turned the whole town into zombies. I guess she isn't as good as anyone thought." I said it nicely, in case he got upset.

Dimitri stomped back into the trees.

Ivan dumped my blood, (and the other mixture Madena had made) into the large bowl in front of him. It smoked upward into a giant, (bomb like) puff. He breathed it in deeply then let Madena take a turn. Her eyes turned a deeper shade of gold, and then Ivan's did as well. His eyes were brown, causing the effect to look weird.

"Bring her forward," Madena told Ivan.

Ivan gripped me by the shoulder, and then pulled me up roughly. I cringed from my aching muscles. "Get moving," Ivan kicked me.

'Like father like daughter,' came into my mind. Lidiya was just like him. Madena had her eyes closed, and was chanting the same thing Ivan was. A jar of poison was pulled out of her black bag as she dipped the dagger into it. Now I knew how I was going to die. Please make it quick, I thought.

I dragged my feet slower than normal. I wanted to prolong my life as long as I could. Ivan kept hurting me, but pain was better than death. Aleksander was placed next to the smoking bowl. He was just as lifeless as ever. When it came down to it, I really wanted to live. I gripped the side of Aleksander's robe and shook him.

"You have to help me please," I shook him harder. "I know you still care about me deep down!"

Ivan pulled my fingers away from the robe. They bled after he ripped them off. I desperately fought for my life. I smacked my head back and heard a sickening crack. I had broken his noise.

Ivan cussed and dropped me. I fell at Aleksander's feet. I gripped his leg and begged him to help me. If I tried hard enough, maybe he would snap out of it. Ivan was yelling and throwing a tantrum over his broken nose. Madena had rushed over to help him. I tried to make an escape again, though my thoughts weren't very coherent.

"I am making the sacrifice!" Ivan screamed at her. "She is dead." He looked up, and saw me running.

I was dragged up to the alter by the silver chains. I don't know how they haven't eaten all the way through my arms yet. It felt like they had. Aleksander didn't look at me again, instead he held out his arm. Ivan cut it and put his blood into the bowl next. More smoke came out, only this time it was blue.

My stomach was in knots, and I thought I was going to be sick. In fact, I was sick. I leaned over and threw up. No one really noticed or cared. Ivan started to chant again, none of what he said made any sense. I couldn't even repeat it. I groaned and leaned on the side of the rocks.

I was pulled up again and forced to lean over the bowl.

"Tonight my son, you will be mine again," Madena told Aleksander.

I closed my eyes, and hung my head in defeat. Tears spilled down my face again. Ivan raised the knife. I was literally shaking in fear.

"Xavier I love you," I whispered through unmoving lips.


	16. Death, Magic, and Water

Chapter 16,

Death, magic, and water

The knife came down towards me fast. I looked away from it. Madena had a huge grin on her face. There was something wrong with the whole situation, though. I saw it all in slow motion. The knife was coming down slow as the grin spread across Ivan's face.

Something else was there with us.

A flash of black and red flew past the flames, blowing them completely out. Madena dropped me, startled then hid the blood mixture deep into her cloak. Ivan didn't even notice with his eyes shut, the knife raised, and still chanting the absurd words. I was breathing roughly from the sudden drop. It didn't help that the wind was knocked out of me. Madena let out a screech as her long red nails stretched out. For a second, I thought she was a hybrid.

Ivan stabbed the rock, cutting himself badly. He was dead. It may take a little while, but he won't last long. He looked at his stomach in shock. Blood leaked out faster than my own had.

Madena didn't notice. She was too preoccupied with whatever was happening. "Help me my sisters!" Madena yelled into the sky.

Oh no.

No more witches. I looked around in fear. More shadows moved in the moonlight, and I ducked underneath the safety of a tree. Ivan stumbled next to me. His mouth was in a menacing scowl.

"Look what you have caused," he hissed.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," I told him point blank. Everything that has happened, or that will happen in the future was because of him. Well anything bad that happens, anyway.

"Show yourself!" Madena screamed. She didn't look scared, but I could tell that it was just an act. She kept looking around in all directions, and jumping away at times. Madena was definitely scared.

Ivan still had the knife in his hand, despite his fatal wound. I crawled away from him, in case he decided to get even with me. It turned out to be a smart thing to do because right when I moved, he lunged for me. He missed, of course.

"Get back here," he yelled and called me something unpleasant. "You will pay for this." His voice seethed with vengeance.

I scooted away to the row of fires...well that use to be fires. Suddenly, the bowl of chemicals and witch things fell over. Madena looked at it in horror. Ivan would have been upset too, if he was able to see. The poison had now taken over his hearing and eyesight. He was screaming under the tree where I was just sitting. I kept scooting away, and hoping to god that no one noticed me.

"You will not spoil this," Madena growled between her teeth.

Ivan finally opened his eyes, and jumped back as something else hit him. It turns out he was just hallucinating. I forgot that happened before the loss of eyesight. Aleksander was unresponsive like usual. Madena's face began to change, in a horrifying way. Her attacker stood where one of the fires use to be, their green eyes glowed into hers. I knew those eyes.

Madena seemed to know who it was as well. Her face got skinner and her hair went white. I cringed away from her. She looked like she was made out of bone, and more of a zombie than Aleksander.

"Run!" I yelled at whichever member of my family it was.

Someone else took off my chains, and then removed the silver from my wounds. I couldn't see who, but I was grateful. More shadows moved around Madena as she grew older, and more grotesque. I knew it was my family, but I wasn't very pleased to see them in danger. I tried to control my tears when the last of the silver was ripped off.

"Shh," Anna rubbed my shoulder.

I was a little thankful that she was not in the fight. She was never much of a fighter. Emilie's words, not my own.

"You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you," Anna cradled me in her arms.

I was lost for a moment, in the loving way she held me. In a way, I have never really had a mother before. I hugged her back for a while. It was a very loving moment till Madena screamed something out again.

"You have ruined everything!" Her mouth opened wider than a human's would, or could for that matter. "Filthy, vile creature of Satan!" she spun around in a circle so fast it made my head spin.

Amelia stepped forward into the light of the moon. Her green eyes looked darker in the moonlight. She wore a leather combat outfit, like the ones a girl would wear in an action movie. Her hair blew around her face, in a way that screamed she was ruler of the world. And no one can take it from her. Amelia glared at Madena as she glared back at her. For a long time there was no movement.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I was too afraid to. Anna was still holding me tightly. I think it was more for herself than me. I saw Victor on one side of Madena, and then Derrick on the other side. I half- expected Emilie to be behind her, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is Emilie?" I whispered to Anna.

"She is waiting for us outside the forest," she responded, but in a zombie like trance.

It scared me, so I had to look at her eyes to make she they were still green. They were, but I was still wary of her. Amelia was walking back and forth, almost pacing. Her eyes never left Madena. Madena screamed at the top of her lungs, which made the trees shake and the ground vibrate.

Amelia was taken aback at first, but she stood her ground with a look of pure disgust on her face. Ivan was gripped by Derrick, who looked down at me in shame. I didn't blame him. It was my fault that I was here in the first place. I could never do anything right.

Madena's screeches got louder. It was almost to the point where I couldn't stand it. I put my hands over my ears, and hunched over in pain. The pain from the weird creatures at the Reneflauses' castle was worse, so I was still able to do things. As well as Amelia was still able to pull out an electrifying amplifier. I was excited to get to see what the weapon did.

The weapon was based on the principal that all sorcerers carry a certain amount of electricity in them. That is what allows them to do their magic. When they do a spell or any kind of magic at all it releases that electricity. This allows the weapon to take it from them and increase it, therefore; they end up affecting themselves. And Madena had just used enough magic for every sorcerer in the world. Not that I know how many there are.

"Let's see how she likes this." Amelia shot a blue electrified ball out at Madena.

"Ha-ha, you really think you can hurt me," Madena laughed uncontrollably. "I am immortal, but go ahead. I want to see you try," she smiled arrogantly, if you can even call that a smile. It was the sickest looking thing I've ever seen.

Her face looked like a skeleton with hair, poufy lips, and golden eyes. The blast hit her in the stomach, but nothing happened. Madena was very pleased by that. Amelia looked at the gun in confusion then looked back at Madena. She was hit by a ball of fire, and was knocked through the trees.

"Amelia!"Anna shrieked and tried to go after her, but Victor was there to stop her.

He had to shake her to calm her down enough to even pay attention to him."You will get hurt too. Be calm and use your brain." Victor ran to where Amelia was thrown.

He turned to look back at us. "Get Victoria out of here! We'll handle the rest."

I was still in her arms, and I still hadn't regained my health. I had a feeling that only blood would replenish it. Where was I going to find a person at this hour? We were in the middle of the biggest forest in the city. Anna slowly got up with me in her arms. She glanced around for Amelia, to make sure she was okay.

When she spotted her, Amelia was charging at Madena with a new weapon. I hoped this one would work. It was a small green gun, the same color as our eyes. I saw it work its magic as Anna flung me over her shoulder.

It blasted out an almost bomb-like explosion. It struck Madena, and smoke was everywhere. Clouds formed quickly above my head as the wind increased. My hair blew wildly around my face. Rain started to come down slowly, and then turned harsh quick. Derrick shoved Ivan away from Madena, and then into the forest.

"You don't know what you have done!" Ivan cried. "We are all going to die." Ivan slumped against the ground.

Apparently crazy ran in their family. Ivan was wiggling all over the ground, like he was having a seizure. Finally, spit and blood flew out of his mouth. He then stayed still. Ivan was dead.

Lightning shot out from the swirling clouds and the rain became snow…snow in April? Madena's golden eyes became a bright purple, and even her skin seemed to have a violet shade to it. The lightning struck around her feet, sparking up her body till her eyes were the color of it. I stared in horror as the lightning shot out her hands and struck my family, sending them through the trees. Madena's voice boomed through the forest and the trees started to move.

"You will never take my son away from me!" She screamed in her high pitched wail.

Aleksander was still standing at the pulpit as still as a statue. You couldn't see him anymore, though because Madena had grown so large. She had to have been about the size of a dinosaur, maybe a little bigger. The five of us stared up at her in horror. I didn't even realize that the others had returned after being thrown.

I shook Anna till she screamed for them to get out of the way. A large white and gold lightning bolt crashed down right between where they were standing. It was the same strange of lightning that Emilie had described to me. It crashed down everywhere. We had to keep moving because somehow, it was tracking us. Derrick dodged and dashed in between them. Then he took out the amplifier, and shot Madena again.

She hit it with her arm, but it soaked into her pale skin. Madena roared again, and this time everyone covered their ears. A staff came out of nowhere and was suddenly in her hand. She slammed in down hard on the ground. Anna dropped me onto my side when the forest floor began to shake.

I wobbled back and forth. I caught myself on the ground many times, but always ended up back in the dirt. Anna was on her stomach and shaking up and down. I gripped a tree branch and tried to keep myself up. Madena laughed her booming laugh, and the vibrations stopped. Amelia, Victor, and Derrick were in a pile in front of her. They had trouble getting themselves situated and out of there.

"No one can stop me. I am too powerful. All of you immoral creatures of Satan will die!" She shouted. Then a large rumbling came from the ground again.

Anna clung to me, and hid me in her arms. We shook from side to side, and then it stopped. Sounds came from behind us. It sounded like large roots being pulled up from the ground. Soon the sounds spread all around us. Amelia touched Derrick's shoulder, and then gave him a terrified look.

"What the hell is that?" Derrick looked around in confusion.

Victor stayed very still and closed his eyes. Something told me that he knew what it was. And I am guessing that you can't kill it or it's extremely hard. A limb smacked me in the face out of nowhere, and I fell out of Anna's arms. I touched the sore spot on my face and rubbed it gently.

"What did that?" I looked behind Anna.

A loud moaning growl, like I have never heard before echoed through the forest. It was rough and very un-human. Anna turned slowly, and then she screamed. She jumped backwards, almost tripping over me. I scooted away as quick as I could.

Madena had outdone herself this time.

The trees stood upright, and then they dug themselves out of the ground. They had legs, arms, and mouths. Their eyes were bright red. Every single tree in the forest was moving towards us, and at very quick rate. I didn't know where to look. They were coming in every direction. Amelia starting firing at them as did Derrick. Some of them burst into flames, and others attacked.

"Anna!" Victor yelled as he wrestled down a tree. "Get her and yourself out of here!" He told her for the second time.

Anna helped me up, and carried me into the trees as fast as she could. I was flung over her shoulder again as she ran through the attacking trees. One of them gripped my hair, but I snapped the branch off. Madena saw that I was getting away, and she started the lightning up again.

"Come my children. Protect me and my family," Madena called out to the sky.

I had no idea who she was talking about, but it didn't sound good. Anna jumped over a group of mutant trees and landed in a pile of mud. This really isn't my day for staying clean. She quickly picked me back up and ran through more trees. I broke branches and kicked trees away while on top of Anna. More than once we were stopped or cornered, but she slid underneath them. Sometimes she could jump above.

Anna jumped over a fire, which was started from the lightning, and dodged another strike that hit right in front of us. I wanted to cover my eyes, but I was in too much shock to move. Tree branches rose out of the dirt and gripped at Anna's feet. She dodged the first couple then tripped over the third. We both landed in a pile of dirt and leaves, trees swarmed all around us. Lightning struck their branches and flames rose around them, making them more of a threat.

"What are we going to do?" I looked at her with panic filled eyes.

Anna was lying in the dirt, unconscious. Oh crap. I got up to my feet, and pulled her into my arms. The trees came closer to us. The edges of my dress were starting to get singed.

"Anna wake up!" I yelled at her. She slumped against me, with no indication of ever waking up. I picked up a rock and hurled it through one of the trees. It stumbled back and fell into a hole. This made the other trees angry, but their speed still stayed the same. I couldn't life Anna all the way up, and we were running out of time.

"Please, please," I begged. There was still no response from Anna. As I drug Anna through the dirt, the trees surrounded me. My only option was to fly, but I was too weak. I would have to do it anyway.

"Hang on Anna," I whispered. Then I punched a tree away from us, and launched myself off the ground. I flew for a few short seconds, and then it took a turn for the worst. I dove downward and crashed hard into the ground. My cuts were re-opened and dirt was shoved into them. I cried out and jumped onto my feet. There was no time for pain.

The trees were everywhere. I had to dodge them while dragging Anna by my side. When I collapsed for the fifth time, she opened her eyes.

"Anna get me out of here!" I yelled.

"Oh!" She looked around and panicked. I was grabbed, and tucked under her arm. Of course, like a football player. She shoved through the trees.

Madena's cries were heard throughout the forest, but we were far enough away that it wasn't painful. Why can't this day just end? Lightning came down all around us. Madena had pin pointed out location again.

"Look out!" I pointed to the bolt of lightning that struck a tree next to us.

Anna jumped out of the way; I was barely able to stay in her arms. She had to dodge the lightning and the trees. I can't tell you how many times I hit a tree. I was starting to get a headache. My dress caught on fire when she jumped in between two flaming trees. I smacked it wildly till Anna paid attention. She leapt into a nearby river. It was the only place where there weren't trees.

Ironically, it was the same river that Aleksander tried to drown me in. I burst up through the water, but only because Anna pushed me. We climbed out...well she climbed out with me in her arms.

"Simone and Emilie are waiting for us," Anna told me as she ran and pushed through more trees.

I didn't say anything; I had succumbed to the pain. My cuts were stinging, and the new ones that were just added to my face made it worse. Stupid trees, I moaned and set my head against Anna.

"Hang on sweetie, we're almost there," Anna whispered to me.

"Okay," I said once. It came out like a gargle noise. I really doubted that she heard it at all. The trees vanished; something else had taken Madena's eyes off of us. I assumed Amelia had something to do with that. I was handed off to someone else, Simone I realized.

"Get her out of here…I'm going to help them." Anna commanded.

"No…," I started to say, but I was drowned out by another one of Madena's screams. Anna disappeared back into the forest, without another word about it. And Simone forced me into the car. I was in the new one Derrick had purchased for himself. Emilie was inside; glaring at me. Her face turned to shock and concern, though...after she saw my appearance.

"Come here," she pulled me into her lap as the car sped off.

Emilie pulled out a bottled of red liquid. I snatched it from her hand and downed it before she even told me if it was mine or not. It helped immediately, and Emilie smirked when I started to lick the bottle. When I was finished, my wounds healed up. Then l looked out the back window. You could see the trees moving in the distance, Madena's glowing white light, and all the fires growing.

"What's going on out there?" Emilie asked me.

"Madena turned into a grotesque monster and no one can stop her," I said with no emotion.

"What are you talking about?" Simone looked back in confusion.

"She is a sorceress. She can do whatever she wants, and no one knows how to stop her," I explained better. Simone looked ahead at the road; her mouth was in a straight line. I looked back at Emilie, who was watching the forest.

"Dimitri told me he told you where I was," I spoke slowly.

"He did when I didn't answer my phone. I almost attacked him again, but he was very kind that time," she frowned. "I should have realized that he was being controlled." Emilie shook her head sadly.

"It's okay. You didn't know, and besides Madena healed him anyway," I informed her. Lightning flashed around the center of the forest and loud screamed were heard. It didn't bother me because they belonged to Madena. I leaned against Emilie and closed my eyes. This was the first time I slept in days.

"Aren't you pathetic," he leaned over me. His eyes appraised my blood soaked appearance. Then he scowled in disgust, like he didn't care for how I looked. Not my appearance, but actually me, myself.

"I had to try," I coughed out blood. The ceiling of the church was painted beautifully, but it was now spotted with blood. Blood was around my body, and it soaked into my hair. "What happened to you?" I barely said above a whisper.

He picked up a silver pipe from one of the broken walls. He swung it around a few times then squatted in front of me.

"This is best thing that has ever happened to me." He smiled. The lead pipe came crushing down on my face.

I awoke to everyone screaming. I was already screaming from the dream, but there was a very good reason to scream ahead. I finally knew what Madena meant, when she was calling to her children for help. It wasn't her real children.

A very large group of people was standing ahead of us. It was most likely the people from the city of Rockwell. The zombie people. Simone had slammed on the breaks in time, so we didn't hit any of them.

Emilie and I were flung forward. I almost hit my head on the seat, but I stopped at inch away from it. I looked down, and noticed that Emilie had buckled my seat belt as well as her own. Simone was stopped a few yards away from the very large group of zombies. They walked toward us, and were chanting the same thing Emilie told me about. I felt bad for not believing her.

My nails were dug into the seat. They were in there so far, that I wasn't sure I could get them back out.

"They are going to destroy the car, and come after us!" Emilie yelled at Simone.

"Why would they do that?" Simone looked back at her. Was she really this stupid or was it just an act?

I took off my seat belt, and reached over to lock all the car doors.

"Like that's going to stop anything," Emilie rolled her eyes. "They want us to be like them," she explained. "So let's do it."

Simone and I looked at her as if she had fish coming out of her mouth. I looked back at the growing crowd of zombies, and decided that idea was better than nothing. Emilie sat there, practically bouncing out of her seat, waiting for an answer. I didn't want to just make the decision without at least thinking it over.

There really wasn't any time for that, though. And I couldn't let Emilie or the zombies wait any longer. The zombies would not wait for me. They were already a yard away, and closing in. I was running out of time.

"That sounds like the best and only option," I finally said.

"Thank you," Emilie exploded. She took off her seat belt and jumped into the front seat.

"What are you doing?" Simone exclaimed.

Emilie ignored her and rolled down the passenger side window. I hit something with my foot, something metal was hidden under the seat. I picked up a small gun, but it was heavier than your average hand gun.

"What does this do?" I traced my thumb over the purple design on the side. It was the same coat of arms that was on Amelia's favorite set of pistols.

Emilie looked back at me. "Oh, that is an extra precaution. Just in case," Emilie waved at the zombies.

Simone hissed at her and pulled her back into the car.

"What the hell?" Emilie snapped at her.

"You are not helping anything," Simone snapped back. "We need to get out of here, and if that means a fight then so be it."

That was spoken like a true vampire. Emilie didn't care what she said. Emilie just had to be the right one. They burst into an uproar of fighting, sometimes they was actual punching going on. I, however; was more focused on the, (almost) mile long group of zombies. I looked at the gun on the seat next to me, and I knew what to do.

I pointed the gun out the open window, when it was Emilie's turn to yell at Simone again. I aimed it at the man, who was closest to the car. The gun blast threw me back into the seat. A large green and bright blue ball hit him in the middle of the chest. At first nothing happened, but then bright orange cracks swept over his entire body. I stared in shock with my mouth agape. The other zombies backed away from him, their faces mimicked my own.

He looked down at his body, with wide eyes. Then just as he started to scream, his skin and muscle shriveled away. A skeleton was just standing there for a moment, and then it crashed to the ground into pieces. I was frozen. The gun was still smoking in my hand. The zombies stared at the bone pieces in silence, and then at the same time they raised their heads slowly.

"How could you do that?" Emilie uttered in horror.

"I didn't know it would do that!" I was finally able to speak. The zombies roared in fury and all ran into the car.

"It's too late to apologize!" Emilie screamed. "You've ruined everything."

They climbed onto the hood, onto the roof, on the trunk, and well they were everywhere. Emilie was right. They were going to tear the car apart. Emilie rolled up the window, just as one of them stuck their hand in it.

"Step on the gas!" Emilie commanded Simone.

Simone was no help at all. She was pulling out more hidden weapons and getting ready for a fight. I would not become a zombie, not like this. Emilie pushed her into the back seat, and shoved her foot on the gas pedal. Simone landed on top of me, and glass fell down in my face.

We both were slammed back against the seat, and one of the guns went off. I screamed and covered myself, in fear because of what the last gun did. The front windshield cracked from all the zombies getting run over. Person after person landed on the hood and rolled off behind us. I picked myself up off the floor, and threw the black handled gun in the seat farthest away from me. I didn't want to be a skeleton. Simone cussed and was about to attack Emilie, but I wrapped my arms around her neck.

I flipped her back onto the floor as Emilie plowed through another layer of zombies. When I started to think that we would never get out, the road became clear.

"Let go of me," Simone struggled in my arms.

I held her tighter, and let Emilie continue to drive. "The wedding!" I suddenly shrieked.

Simone jumped and Emilie swerved the car to the right. When she got back onto the road she said something. "What's wrong?" They both asked at the same time.

"The wedding is this weekend!" I shook Simone hard.

"What wedding?" she asked while I shook her.

"The wedding…." It was all I could say over and over again. I couldn't believe I had forgotten it.

"What wedding?" Emilie demanded that I tell her.

"Olivia's," I whispered.

"What do you mean Olivia's? Why would you want…?" You could practically hear the click in her head. "Xavier is marrying her." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head slowly. I had no desire to talk about what happened between me and Xavier.

Simone didn't pay any attention to us. I'm sure it's because she had no idea who Olivia was. Her phone buzzed, and she placed it to her ear at once. "Yeah?" Simone's face fell. "What can we do?" she begged.

"They are losing," Emilie muttered.

My hands gripped the edge of the seat till it spilt down the middle. "Can we help them?"

Emilie suddenly turned sharply on a corner that surprised me.

"Why are you  
going to the beach?" I asked in confusion. No one answered me. Simone murmured worriedly on the phone, and Emilie was intent on the conversation. I looked down at the giant rock on my finger, which was now a crude reminder of what was. I almost wanted to take it off and throw it out the window, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"Where exactly is it?" Simone glanced back at me.

"Okay, we'll get it no matter what it takes." Simone hit the end button.

Emilie parked the car on the beach where I got lost in the hurricane.

"What are you doing?" I almost yelled.

Simone looked at me in shock. "We have to help them. Madena is more powerful than they thought." She was right we did need to help them, but…Xavier.

"We'll be quick," Emilie touched my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I sighed.

"I don't know you haven't told me," Simone replied.

"What?" I stared at her blankly.

"We need to find something to beat Madena in their home. You're the only one who knows where it is," Emilie explained.

"You have both been to their house before," I argued.

"No not their home in Rockwell. We need to find the secret island home. You were there once."

"I found it by accident last time, and I already couldn't find it the second," I shook my head fast.

"You have to try Victoria; besides the faster we find it, the sooner we will get to do something about the wedding." Emilie pushed me towards the water. "Which way was it?"

I stared at the dark water and the even darker sky. There were some trees in the distance that looked familiar. I doubt they meant anything, though. "How am I supposed to do this?" I asked no one.

"You can do it," Simone said confidently.

I looked back towards the now very small looking forest with the dark clouds and lightning surrounding it. "Follow me," I replied and walked through the shallow water. Then I dove when it was deep enough. It was difficult to tell when it was dark. I wondered what time it was or even what day it was.

None of that matters, I told myself. I couldn't remember the last time I was here very well, but I knew I went mostly north. Then I turned east for a little while before the storm hit.

I could hear Emilie and Simone swimming behind me. I suppose I should tell them where to go since I was in need of air anyway. I burst through the surface, and gasped for air. Emilie appeared before me and spit water in my face. I wiped it off and glared at her angrily.

"Sorry," she smirked.

"We will head north, and then east for awhile. That's all I can remember," I sighed. That's the way I didn't go the second time, anyway

Simone nodded then dove back under.

"She wants to get this over with. She misses Nickoli," Emilie frowned.

"Let's go then." I gripped her hand and we dunked under the waves.

We swam through the ocean, along the way we saw fish, jellyfish, and sharks. I was expecting to be afraid at first, but then I remembered that only one thing could kill me. A lot more time had passed, and I was starting to get a lot more uncomfortable with this. I went up to the surface for air again, and the others followed me.

"I am not going to find it," I shook my head sadly.

Emilie looked like she wanted to smack me. I didn't blame her. I had failed.

"You know better than anyone that you can find anything," she told me confidently. "You found me when all the other's hope was gone. You knew exactly who took me, and exactly what to do."

She was right about that, but I still shook my head. Emilie sighed and began to talk angrily with Simone. I looked around. We were in the middle of the ocean.

Who knew where I had taken us? I couldn't find the beach house to save my family, and I couldn't get to Olivia to save my marriage. If I even could save it. We were lost in the ocean, and it was my fault.


	17. Corpse

Chapter 17.

Corpse

The waves splashed me in the face. I moved my legs a little faster to keep my head above the water. I looked in the distance to see the clouds moving in a circular motion. It was very small, but I could still tell where Madena was. I was never going to find the beach house. The others will just have to retreat and re-group later when we find her secrets. Emilie was urging me to try again, but I didn't want to.

"Please Victoria, we are wasting time," she moaned. She splashed water in my face when I ignored her. "Victoria." She glared at me.

"Fine," I snapped and swam past Simone. I ducked under the waves, and tried to look for the thing that drew me to it. It was sparkly and shiny, I remembered. Ahead of me, a group of jelly fish was swimming in front of something bright.

Something was sparkling out in the middle of nowhere. I am sure that it was the same thing I had been following the first day. I went up for air a couple more times, and I was not yelled at again. I dunked back under and swam farther than I thought I went during the storm. I wasn't expecting to find anything, but as usual, I was wrong.

I didn't let go of Emilie's hand, because I was a little nervous about what happened last time she was in the water. Of course, this made it very difficult to swim properly. Simone hit the rock wall before we did, and it wasn't exactly a real rock. She pointed up and we followed her to the surface. Sure enough there was the large island with the palm trees and weird bushes.

"Wow I didn't think I could remember."

Emilie smiled at me then headed to the shore. "I told you."

We walked through the sand slowly since our clothes were soaked with water. Emilie was more preoccupied with the way her hair and dress were ruined. I rolled my eyes, and told her many times that she looked fine. Simone stopped in front of the tree closest to us. I assumed, that she thought there could be traps close to the house. It was simple and clean, just as I remembered it. Emile took a step farther than Simone, and nothing happened.

"I think its okay," Emilie turned to us. She walked a few steps closer, and again nothing happened.

I went ahead, but Simone stayed where she was. I looked back at her, and she shook her head. I shrugged and went up the four steps of the house.

"Are you too scared to go all the way up?" Emilie smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, and then flitted up to the door of the beach house. I hated this place with a passionate fire burning fury, for obvious reasons.

"Do I really have to go back in here?" I asked myself. I stood a foot from the front door, my hand paused inches from the door knob.

"Go on," Simone shoved me hard towards the door.

Where did she come from? "I thought you weren't going in?" I looked at her in confusion.

"I changed my mind," she snapped.

Meaning, she saw that we came all the way up to the door and nothing bad happened. I jiggled the handle, and then turned it from side to side. It was locked. That was kind if obvious when you thought about it.

"Oh well, I guess we can't get in," I turned around and started back down the stairs.

"No you don't," Emilie gripped the back of my dress and pulled me back. "We'll go in through a window or the roof." She pointed up to the glass opening on top.

"Ah," I scowled. "I'll try the roof and you two try all the windows." I watched my nails grow out into claws. Then I pressed them into the side of the beach house. I scaled the wall and was on the roof in less than five seconds. The moon was reflected in the glass sunroof. I stared at it for awhile, until I decided to cut a hole in it.

The area looked clear, but there could have been an alarm in there somewhere. Emilie touched my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Oh sorry," she reached to grab me, but it was too late.

I fell through the hole I had just cut and landed flat on my back. I stared up at Emilie's wide eyes, and then I turned to see if an alarm went off. Nothing made any sound, except for the clock ticking on the wall behind me. Emilie and I both sighed in relief. Then she jumped down next to me.

"I'm so sorry. The windows all had alarms on them," Emilie explained. She picked me up off the floor. My heavy body had crushed the boards beneath me.

I looked around. Some of the windows were still cracked from the storm, and the spot where I escaped was still open. In fact, I didn't break the floor. That _was_ the hole Aleksander had made to get me out of the basement.

"It's okay Emilie. I know you didn't mean to," I patted her shoulder. "What are we looking for?" I picked up a book off the floor.

"Amelia told me that Madena had a weapon here in this house. It harmed her and could kill her if we got all the pieces to it." Emilie took the book from me, looked at it, and then threw it on the floor.

"How does she know that?"

"Kathanna," Emilie smiled.

"Why didn't she tell us that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. There are a lot of unanswered questions about her. I don't get how she can tell us some things, but tell us other things later. You would think she would just tell us everything at once."

"Oh well," I sighed, "did she happen to mention what it looked like?" I asked sourly.

"No," Emilie frowned. "How hard could it be, though?"

I glared at her in a way that showed how insane she was. "Since when has that ever happened?"

She paused for a moment. "That's true, but I am trying to be positive."

"Oh, I am sorry I ruined your positive thinking," I said sarcastically.

She scowled at me for a moment. "We are wasting time." Emilie took my hand and we walked through the hallway.

I passed a few bedrooms, so I decided to check them out. Since we didn't know exactly what we were looking for. Emilie nodded and went into the room across from me. I happened to be in Lidiya's room. It was neat and well organized, like a science geeks would be. Trophies and medals sat in the corner; they were for science of course. I laughed a couple times at her younger pictures; glasses did not suit her well.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Emilie called from the other room.

"No," I muttered. Then I bent over next to her bookshelf. Many books were on science and math. None were on sorcery or spells. I picked one up and flipped through it. Then I dumped it upside down to shake it. Nothing came out.

I looked under the mattress and the rug that covered the wood floor. There actually was some dust. I was starting to think that she was a compulsive cleaner. I sighed and threw myself across the bed. It creaked and groaned in response.

Who were we kidding? We would never find anything here. And why would she have it here, instead of on her? The wind blew through the window, but there was still some type of security there. That was strange.

I thought about touching it, but that would have been a dumb idea. I saw the small closet in the corner, it was very small. I didn't notice it because it was the same color as the walls. I groaned as I got up, and slowly walked up to it. When I opened the door, it didn't budge. I pulled the knob harder and it swung open with a creek. I gasped when the foulest smelling thing fell in front of me.

Emilie rushed in when she heard me scream. I was kind of dumb to do so, I know. But it's not every day you see a decomposing body. I had jumped away from it when it smashed into the carpet. It was in my top ten for grossest things I have ever seen.

"What happened?" Emilie yelled as she ran into the room.

I pointed to the decomposed corpse with a sickened face. It used to be a man, I think. It was extremely hard to tell. The body looked more masculine, and it had short hair. I didn't want to get any closer for a proper look, though.

"What are you two screaming about?" Simone peeked through the door. "Oh," she made a face. She sat down on the bed, without taking her eyes off the corpse.

"Who is it?" I asked Emilie, with a scowl. I hated looking at it.

"I have no idea," she stuttered slightly. Then she picked up a book and poked the corpse. It went into it like it was gelatin, and Emilie cringed away in disgust.

"It's a vampire!" Simone jumped up. She bent over the body and lifted up its lips with a pen. That exposed the gleaming white fangs. Tears then started to leak down Simone's face.

"What the matter?" Emilie looked at her in confusion.

"It's Luke," Simone whispered.

"What? How can you tell?" I uttered in shock.

She shook her head at me. "I can just tell," she sobbed. Then she left the room and flitted down the hall.

Emilie and I exchanged glances then looked back down at the body. It had the same hair as Luke, and was indeed a vampire. But other than that I couldn't see how she could tell. There were more important things to think about, though. For example, what the hell had happened to him?

"What did this to a vampire?" Emilie said, echoing my thoughts. "I have never seen a vampire look like this. They can only die by being staked. And when that happens they burst into flames," she shook her head.

"Madena did this," I said confidently. "What else would cause this to happen?"

Emilie shrugged. "Lucifer has been known to do weird things as well," she informed me. "I have never heard of him doing this, though."

"I don't think it was him. What would he have against Luke?" I looked back at the corpse. It looked like it was starting to melt into the floorboards. I turned and left the room. I couldn't stand the sight or smell of it anymore.

"He wouldn't have anything against Luke, but he has something against Simone." Emilie waited till I looked at her to continue. "She told him no." Emilie acted like this was the worst thing to do in the world.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't refuse him. Lucifer always gets what he wants," Emilie widened her eyes, so I would listen.

"So you think he killed Luke because he was with her?" I was confused. I didn't think he had anything to do with this at all.

"Maybe because he knew it would hurt her," Emilie explained.

I sat at the breakfast table. The very spot where I had first met Aleksander, I realized. He was either dead or still a zombie right now. Emilie snapped her fingers and brought me back to reality.

"What?" I snapped my eyes up to her.

"Do you think he killed Luke to hurt her?" Emilie asked.

"Don't you think that he would kill her husband if he wanted to do that?" I said dryly. It seemed a little obvious to me, but I slept today and she didn't.

"Yeah that's true. Let's keep looking," she said, suddenly getting up.

I followed her to the living room, where Simone sat weeping on the couch. Emilie ignored her, and went up the stairs. I sat down on the couch, and put an arm around her. I wasn't sure what to say to comfort her. I decided that the truth was usually the best answer.

"Luke wouldn't have wanted this. He would want you to remember the good things about him," I paused for a moment. "Let's avenge him." I grinned at her.

She looked up at me, and wiped her eyes. It took her a few seconds to answer, but she nodded. Then a small smile spread across her face.

"Okay. Let's find whatever we are supposed to," I laughed while taking her hand.

Emilie was in Ivan and Madena's bedroom. She had everything torn apart and was flipping the bed over when I came in. I went ahead and opened the closet cautiously, in case there was another body. Luckily, there was not. Inside were clothes, shoes, and many boxes. Simone and I yanked open each of the lids all at once. About five of them held pictures, two had shoes, but one in particular was interesting. Inside held a small book; it almost looked like a child's book.

"What's that?" Emilie turned away from the dresser. All the drawers were scattered all over the room. As were all its contents and the things on top of it. She had been busy.

"A book," I murmured while turning the pages. It was a deep velvet color and had the same markings as Kathanna's book. Simone leaned over my shoulder and read the title. It was called Fairies and Sorcerers.

"A strange title," Simone muttered.

I nodded in agreement. Then I flipped the pages one by one. I skipped the fairy parts and went straight to the sorcerers section. Emilie got impatient and took the book from me. I watched her sit on the tipped over bed and cross her legs. I just sat on the floor and stared at nothing. Simone sat on the window seal, and then watched the moon start to disappear.

"It has the missing pages from the other book!" Emilie exclaimed.

"It's the same book." I got up and sat on the bed next to her. Simone showed no emotion to what we said. She stayed where she was and did nothing.

"What do they say?" I asked excitedly.

"The book says in order to kill a sorcerer; you have to use her magic against her. Also, find her weakest point. I am guessing that you take something she loves away and threaten it."

"All of that is obvious, though," I pointed out.

"Yes," Emilie agreed. "But there is more to it than just that. It also says there has to be a full moon, and the stars have to be aligned. We could never figure that part out, though."

I scowled and looked at the ground. Something in the back of my head tugged at my memory. I fought against it and sat down on the floor. Emilie flipped through the book some more. I was beginning to think that this whole thing was pointless. My memory came back in full force, and I couldn't fight it. Madena was talking to Ivan about the stars being aligned.

"Madena said something tonight about it being perfect. The moon was full and the stars were aligned," I quickly told Emilie.

"Did you see what she meant?" Emilie looked up from the book.

"I looked up at the time, but no I didn't see what she meant about the stars." I hung my head down, ashamed of myself.

"Don't worry about it. I found some more here," Emilie turned the book towards me.

There was a white and black drawn picture taking up a whole page of the book. I took the book from Emilie and held it closer to my face. There was a woman with golden eyes, and a strange looking dress. Around her were little marks indicating power. Next to the picture was a bottle filled with blue liquid. I stared at it for awhile then looked at the name next to the picture. It was called Ecto-sprite.

It also seemed to indicate that this was the stuff that could kill her. I had no idea what it was or where we were going to find it. I sighed and handed the book back to her.

"I really doubt that this was what we were sent here to find, anyway." I got up and walked out of the room.

"Victoria wait," Emilie ran after me.

I turned to see her right in front of me and I almost fell down the stairs. She gripped the side of my dress and pulled me back up.

"Sorry, but I just remembered something," she dug into her purse for a moment. She then pulled out a small vile of shimmery blue liquid.

"Where did you get that?" I took it out of her hand and held it up to the light.

"Lucifer told me my life was full of too much anguish and he handed me this. Then he said it would help make it better," she explained.

"I think this is ecto-whatever it was," I said excitedly.

"I think so too," she smiled. "But how are we supposed to use it?"

I handed it back to her and put my finger to my lips in thought. "Does the book say anything more about it?"

"No."

I scowled; well I guess I had nothing. Simone walked past me and went down the stairs. I watched her weirdly, but Emilie distracted me.

"Lucifer told you that the blood he gave you had to be taken orally. So maybe this stuff is the same way," Emilie suggested.

"You could be right," I half smiled. We finally got a break in the long stream of unluckiness. I looked back to Simone, but she was gone. I gave Emilie a concerned look. She just shrugged.

"Simone?" I called and looked around the room. She was nowhere to be seen. I checked each of the rooms, even the one with the body. "Ew," I cringed and left quickly.

"Did you find her?" Emilie called.

"No," I called back.

I turned towards the kitchen, and stopped dead in my tracks. Simone was standing in front of me. Her dark eyes were milky. Glazed over, like Annika's had been the night I left her in the middle of town. I was frozen. Madena had found us, and figured out how to control a vampires' mind.

Simone glared at me darkly, and then she stepped closer to me. I backed away and fell over a fallen chair. When I picked myself up she was gone. Emilie was in front of me, staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea," I put my hand on my head. "Something happened to Simone. I think Madena took over her."

Emilie pulled out the really dangerous gun, the one that made the man explode into a skeleton. I backed away from it in fear, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know how to handle this weapon," she muttered. She peeked around the corners, aiming her gun out there first.

I went into the room across from Lidiya's. No one was in there, but it was Aleksander's room. I could tell from the things in there and the way it looked. Everything was red, his favorite color.

There was a bed, dresser, closet, desk, and bookshelf. On the desk sat a computer, which I would have checked out if the power was on. The book shelf was full of werewolf, vampire, and cure books. I really doubted he bought all those himself. Besides, many of them were torn up and had claw marks trailed down them.

Inside the closet were clothes, and all the normal stuff you would find in the closet. There was nothing hidden in here. I went out into the hall, and then turned the corner to see where Emilie ended up. She was in the hallway with the huge hole. But she wasn't looking in the cellar, like I thought she would be.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Shh," she shushed me. Emilie was pointing the gun down the hole. She crept closer to it and peered in there slowly.

I walked over closer to it on the other side, but I didn't see anything. That didn't mean that wasn't anything there, though. I leaned over the edge, as did Emilie. The floor cracked and we fell through the floor. We both screamed as we went down into the water. I looked up to see Simone crouched in the corner of the room. By the time I struggled to get to my feet, I realized that she wasn't even looking at me.

"Simone. What are you doing?" I tried to peer around her. Whatever it was, she was completely covering it.

"Victoria be careful." Emilie glared at me with wide eyes. She was right; Simone could attack at any second.

"I found something," Simone murmured.

Emilie and I jumped back, startled. Simone rose to her feet and stared at us. Her eyes were no longer glazed over. I relaxed and stepped closer to her.

"What did you find?" I asked curiously.

"A box," she turned to me, and then back to the ground.

"A box?" Emilie said skeptically. "Well that's great. Can we go find something useful now?"

I stifled my chuckle and peered over Simone to look at the ground. There was some type of box, but you could barely make it out. And it was covered in some type of security field. Well that figures, no box for us. I turned around to figure out if we could get back up into the house.

"Come Simone we can't get to it," I sighed. When no one responded, I looked back just as Simone was pulling the box out of the mud. "No!" I yelled.

In slow motion it seemed, Emilie and I raced towards the hole. When we were almost there, we collided into each other. I shoved Emilie's head away, but she pulled my dress back in the opposite direction. Behind us, a bright light lit up the room and a loud hum was heard. I jumped up high, and gripped the edge of the large gap. Emilie climbed on top of me to run over my head.

I looked back, flame throwers had come out of the walls. They were aimed at the three of us. Simone was racing towards me when I leapt onto the edge. Simone got up right when the flame throwers exploded. Large flames erupted from the hole and spilled over into the hallway.

I scrambled to my feet and tripped over Simone. We shoved each other away and ran through the hallway. Emilie was in the kitchen and we were almost there, when more flame throwers came out of the walls.

I cussed and flitted through the kitchen.

I jumped onto the wall when the flames rolled across the floor, and then to the other one when that wall was gone. Simone had copied my movements, but somehow she ended up in front of me. Once in the kitchen, the three of us got stuck in the door. Flames were coming at us in all directions. Somehow I managed to squeeze out as flames engulfed the entire home.

We were lying on the sand, but I looked back at the beach house. It was one giant bon fire. It exploded again and I covered my head when the debris landed around me.

"Oh god," I moaned.

"What now?" Emilie spit out sand.

"Run!" I got onto my feet and slipped into the sand a couple times. I didn't look back to see if they followed my instructions. Explosives were on the trees next to the house. And the trees had just caught flame.

I had run off the beach and dove into the water. I then swam as fast as I could. I saw flames go across the water, and fan out above my head. I went deeper into the water, just in case they got me. I waited till the sky was clear, and I could no longer hear anything. I peeked up out of the water slowly and saw Emilie.

"That was close," she coughed.

I watched the flames slowly disappear as I sank deeper into the water. I could feel Emilie's eyes on me. I ignored her and closed my eyes till I hit the bottom. It wasn't that deep, so I could still see the moon shimmer above me.

Seaweed swayed back and forth next to me. But the fish scattered away, they were smart enough to know I wasn't normal. The wedding had to be soon. How was I going to stop it? And what would I do if I did?

Xavier didn't want me. It wasn't really him saying that, I'm sure. That wasn't the man I fell in love with. Olivia, (my lips curled over exposing my teeth when I thought of her name) must have done something to him. Perhaps the same thing that Madena did to Aleksander. That thought, started a whole new string of worries.

Someone gripped my arm and pulled me up. I snapped my eyes open and glared at Emilie.

"Hurry up. There is no time for self loafing," she snapped at me. Emilie coughed a couple times when she trudged across the burnt sand. "Victoria," she muttered under her breath. Then I'm sure I heard something unpleasant after that.

I swam slowly through the water and stepped onto the hot sand. It didn't burn, but I could tell it would be hot if I were human. The trees and home was still in flames, this would soon just be a sand covered island. Emilie had sat in the sand, and pulled out her wet cell phone.

"Damn it," she cussed. Then she threw it across the sand.

I knew how that felt. They needed to make waterproof phones. They have everything else, why can't they have that?

"How are we supposed to get a hold of them now?" Emilie looked at me in fury.

I decided not to comment with how angry she was. A fight would be a bad thing to get into right now. The sun was just starting to come up, but it was still dark out. We needed to get moving, but where is the box? I looked around till I spotted Simone kneeling onto the sand. The box sat in front of her, and she gazed at it strangely.

It was a small wooden box and appeared to be ancient. It had small carvings on the sides and the top. They seemed to be in another language, one I couldn't recognize. Simone's bony finger traced over each one of them. I wasn't sure that she should be touching it after what just happened.

"It's so pretty," she murmured to herself.

What?

Her dark blue eyes glazed over to a milky white. I stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Was I really seeing this? Or was I going insane?

"So pretty," Simone said over and over.

"Simone?" I stepped closer to her. She didn't notice my closeness or that I was even alive, _in a matter of speaking._ I watched her lean in closer to the box, and she rubbed her face on it. That was an odd thing to do.

Emilie was throwing things around. She was still very upset about losing her phone again. She paid no attention to what Simone was doing. I wish she would happen to look this way because I have no idea what to do.

"Okay," Simone said once.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

She ignored me and removed the lock. When she did it rusted over and fell to pieces in her hands. Simone's lips turned up in the corners of her mouth as she lifted the lid.

"No!" I screamed out, and finally got Emilie's attention.

Emilie dropped whatever she was holding and was suddenly next to me. "Simone don't!" She reached for her, but it was too late.

Simone lifted the lid, and a bright light burst from within it. Her pale skin got whiter, (I didn't think that was possible). Her hands then got wrinkled like an old woman, and then it trailed up her arms. She grinned as if she were a child and raised her now, (skin and bone) arms in the air.

Emilie and I backed away slowly. I thought about running into the water again. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me.

"We need to get out of here," Emilie's words came out half strangled. She said that, but still we never moved an inch.

Simone started to laugh hysterically as her short, blonde hair turned grey. Then shortly after, it turned white. Her eyes disappeared as her face shriveled, however; she still laughed. Emilie was digging her nails into me, trying to make me move back faster. The light turned gold and got brighter. Emilie and I had to shield our eyes. It exploded with a loud crack, throwing us back into the hot sand.

The laughter ceased and I looked up to see Simone's body covered in flames. I ran to her, but fell back into the sand. Emilie had my right ankle gripped with one hand.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

I stared at her in confusion as she got to her feet, and brushed the sand off her designer outfit. She then pointed to the gold light floating above Simone's body.

"Oh," I mouthed. The light started to swirl around her remains like glitter in a wind storm. Kind of funny, the wind just happened to start up. I felt a few drops of rain hit my face when I looked up to the dark clouds.

"Great," Emilie muttered once then took her umbrella and held it over her head. Simone's bones got thicker or appeared to anyway.

"What the—" Emilie muttered while tissue formed around the bones.

The fire calmed down enough, so that the light could raise the corpse. Pale skin started at the feet and worked its way up to the face. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide.

"Simone?" I called out. Emilie held me there next to her, but her hand was relaxing from the shock. The light flashed brightly again, and I covered my eyes. Emilie sank to the ground.

The body fell to the ground and the light disappeared. I was expecting the body to have blonde hair not red. She slumped over and moaned.

"Who are you?" I whispered while stepping slowly closer to her. The woman coughed a couple times then gripped the sand tightly, in her clenched fists.

"Victoria stay away from her," Emilie finally found her voice.

When I backed away, the woman rose slowly and turned to me. Emilie and I gasped.

"You…you died," we stuttered.

The sun appeared out of the clouds for a short second and revealed her short, spiky red hair. Her green eyes bore into mine. "Yes, I was."


	18. Voice

Chapter 18.

Voice

The flames ceased around her. And the lid of the wooden box snapped shut. Emilie and I were in shock. I couldn't find the right words for whatever just happened.

Emilie was just standing there, staring straight ahead of her. I was more composed than she was at this moment. I shook my head and managed to speak again. "How are you alive?"

"There are a lot of things I can do," Roseland grinned at me.

"You're a sorceress," Emilie stated.

"In my old life," Roseland chuckled.

"What happened to Simone?" I demanded.

Roseland turned to me in surprise. "She died of course. Someone had to."

I gawked at her. "How can you say that?"

She shrugged, and got up off the sand. "It's the truth. No one said it was easy to handle." Roseland looked down at her naked body. "I don't suppose either of you have any clothes?"

"Not here at the moment," Emilie answered. "But we have some in the car."

"Was it the light that killed Simone?" I interrupted Emilie.

"It was me," Roseland said simply.

This was going nowhere. "I am completely lost," I admitted, after having no luck figuring her out.

"I was able to keep my energy alive long enough to find another body to put it in. Another person like me helped find the perfect candidate," she explained.

I still didn't quite get it, but it made more sense than before. "…And that was Simone," I frowned.

"She opened the box—" Roseland hesitated. "That person who helped betrayed my trust, and trapped me in the box."

Emilie sat next to me slowly, and she leaned her head against my arm.

"It was mere luck that your friend had opened it, and she had the same chemistry as me," Roseland smiled in disbelief.

None of this still made much sense. I decided to ask about something else. "If you were a sorceress, how did you die?" I glared at her.

"Victoria, I am starving. Can we please not get into this now?" Roseland moaned at me. "Where is the closest restaurant?"

"We can't leave now! We have to find a weapon here. I thought that box was it," Emilie nodded towards the open box in the sand.

"It was." Roseland said once.

"Then where is it?" Emilie asked.

Roseland bowed, and fanned an arm towards herself.

"How are you the weapon?" I asked before Emilie. "That doesn't make any sense."

"What are you fighting?" she ignored my question. Then as she waited, she began to make clothing out of a piece of sail. The destroyed boat was lying across the sand, a few feet away.

"A sorceress named Madena." I told her emotionlessly. I expected her to be mad at this, since she _use_ to be one. But she always surprised me.

"Hm," she placed her finger on her lips. "I think I know who you are talking about. She's very powerful, and much older than me. She will not go down easily."

"You think?" I muttered sarcastically. "We already know this. We've tried to kill her already," I explained. I looked up at the sun. It was just starting to come out from behind the trees. "We need to start working on a plan."

"Our family still could be in danger too," Emilie reminded me.

Out of the burning flames and strange trees, a figure emerged. I didn't have a chance to say anything to Emilie. Whoever it was, they were stronger than any person I've ever known. One by one, the figure knocked out the three of us. It takes a lot of force to knock out a hybrid without silver.

I was the last person to be knocked out. I saw it coming, but whoever it was, was dressed in black. All I remember was a sweet cotton candy smell, and a pair of gloved hands snapping my neck. It seemed like I was out of hours after that.

Another sweet smell filled my lungs, and I felt weightless. It almost seemed like I was on water. I moved back and forth slowly, in a rocking motion. I could hear people talking next to me, with panic filled voices. Nothing I heard made me want to wake up. I rolled over and positioned myself in a more comfortable spot. I was probably only half awake, since I could still hear them speaking.

"What are we going to do?" one of the voices uttered. I recognized the voice to be Emilie's. I listened more intently.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," another girl answered back.

Roseland. I thought her coming back to life was just a dream. I turned over and felt the wood floor beneath my palms.

"Isn't there anything you can do at all? Are you not a sorcerer?" Emilie muttered, annoyed. "So we're just stuck here."

I assumed Roseland shook her head or ignored her.

"You're a lot of help," Emilie muttered.

I heard the sound of a chain rustling against the wood and…bacon sizzling on a stove? The smell of burnt skin filled my noise and I realized what it was.

"Ow," Emilie moaned. She must have tried to get out of the chains.

Great, we were tied with silver. No wonder I was so sleepy and hurting.

"Don't do that. You'll make yourself weaker," Roseland scolded.

"I am aware of what will happen," Emilie retorted.

"Sorry," Roseland whispered.

They argued over a few more things. Stupid things, like how Rose was killed. Then how Emilie let her get killed. It went on and on. When they fought about the whole Rosewood mess, I decided to wake up.

"Hey, um…how exactly are you trying to get us out of her?" I raised an eyebrow. They didn't say anything, like I expected. I lifted my arm, and winced as the silver dug into my skin. "Does anyone know where we are?"

"Yes," Emilie glared at me. "I am not that useless." She folded her arms, but winced from the pain it caused. "We're on a ship or boat of some kind. And the salty smell, tells me that we are not too far from the island."

My hand went through the wood beneath me. A spout of water shut up from the large hole I created.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Roseland yelled at me. "I don't want to die again."

Emilie looked down at the water warily, but she understood why I did it. "Hold your breath Rose. We're going to be in water for awhile."

The water was already up to our necks. I was holding it in the air as long as I could. Emilie and Rose had ripped their shackles off the wall. I didn't have to because I was chained where I made the hole. I took one last breath as the water rose above my head. I went under, and watched Emilie's worried face.

The three of us could barely swim with the silver around our arms. I didn't think about that when I made the hole. But what else was I supposed to do? With Emilie's help, I made the hole big enough for us to get through.

I went through after them, but I was stopped short. The chain, which was connected to my arm, caught on a ragged piece of wood. I pulled on it, but that only caused my skin to burn. Oh great, how long am I going to be stuck here? I pulled again, and tears spilled out of my eyes. In the water, however; it was very hard to tell.

I looked around. All I could see was darkness, and the two of them had disappeared. The boat was sinking. I could tell because it was getting closer and closer to me. I tried to move away, but the chain kept me as close to it as possible. I pushed against the wood, and shoved my shoulder into it many times. Nothing I did worked.

The boat was pushing me deeper into the dark abyss. I gripped the side of the chain and pulled till my strength gave out. I did manage to move to the side, so I was not crushed underneath the boat. However, the chain was still fully intact.

The boat crashed to the bottom of the sea floor. Dirt blew all around me, making it impossible to see anything. Something struck me in the face. It was hard and rectangular shaped. I gripped it in my free hand, and then covered my face with it. The dirt had been starting to irritate my eyes.

A bright light filled up the entire area. It was a light blue aura. Then a small speck of purple light came floating towards me. I slowly moved the heavy object away from my eyes. As the speck got closer, it grew in size.

By the time it was in front of me, it grew ten times in size. It was now the exact size as me. I flinched away from its closeness, but I couldn't move far. My arm was still stuck to the boat. The purple color blinded me till I had to shield my eyes. It began to swirl, like a tornado. The strong force of it tried to suck me in.

I held onto the side of the boat, to stop my arm from burning. Blood was starting to surround the area around me. My arm was throbbing, but I held on as tight as I could. The tornado got stronger, pulling me closer to it. I dug my claws into the wood while gritting my teeth in frustration. It suddenly increased, and I had no chance. The chain and my hand broke off with the wood.

Instantly, I was pulled into the purple tornado. I spun round and round. It was very difficult to hold my breath, and once I got towards the top my mouth opened. The water came in and I gasped for breath. I choked and gripped the water, finding nothing of course. I could feel my eyes being strained and my lungs were about to explode. Black spots appeared in my vision as I was swept away.

I felt the sand underneath my palms. Slowly, I gripped it and let it run though my fingers. My eyes went wide and I gasped for breath. When I choked out all of the water, I rolled onto my back. The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was filled with smoke. I had wasted a whole day sleeping.

The blue aura appeared behind me, and lit up the dark sky. I flipped around and jumped up. Only, I fell to the ground the second I stood. Instead of a tornado, it turned back into the purple speck. This time, though; it shaped into the form of a human. I got up onto my knees, and stared at it in confusion.

"Oh. It's you," I felt relief swim through me. However, it changed quickly. "You tried to kill me!" I stood up and almost toppled over again.

"I did not," Vanera said slowly.

"Then what the hell do you call drowning me with a tornado?" I argued back.

"I was helping you," she said simply. "No one would have ever found you down there. That was the only way to get you out of the water," she explained.

I shook my head in disbelief. Then I sat down in the sand and looked to the sky. The sun was almost gone now, and I couldn't believe we had lost our whole day. We only had one day left to kill Madena, or else Lucifer would…do bad things. Vanera watched me cautiously, but she didn't look the same way she use to.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

She looked away uncomfortably. "I was caught."

I looked back at her in surprise. Her skin had a pinkish tint to it, and her face was cracked in several places. Vanera's yellow eyes had turned black; you couldn't even see the white part. Other parts of her skin were chipped off, and they exposed purple muscle underneath. I made a gross face, and looked away.

"You shouldn't be here then," I told her at once. I stumbled over to her and tried to push her back. However, she dodged my touch and flitted across the sand.

"It's too late for me. I don't care what they will do anymore." When she spoke her lips cracked. "Heed my warning Victoria. Very bad things are in store for you."

"What else is new?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Listen to me," Vanera commanded. "When you kill them, (and this will happen) something is coming. This is much bigger than you can comprehend."

"What is it?" I was starting to feel a little uneasy. Kathanna Moores' book said they came to tell us about future events. Now that I knew it was true, I really didn't want to know.

"I only have a limited amount of time here before they find me. I can't tell you everything, but the necessities." She looked around nervously.

"Hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"There is a creature that is more powerful than you could ever imagine. It's more powerful than Madena, or even myself. It domains in our world, but after a tragic event it has gained the ability to leave. We have failed to keep it contained and I'm sorry that your world has to suffer for it," she hung her head sadly.

"What is it?" I asked in terror. "What does it have to do with me killing Olivia?"

Vanera shook her head. "I have to go." Slowly, her color distorted till she was no longer visible.

"That was no help," I muttered to myself.

I looked around for the first time. I was on the same island where the beach house once stood. Most of the flames were out now, but smoke was still thick in the night air. I was alone here. I couldn't see Emilie or Roseland anywhere. Where did they end up? The water was calm and quiet.

Fear started to rise in my stomach, but I banished it away. They're just swimming away to shore, I tried to tell myself. I looked up at the moon and pin pointed the right direction, in which I came. Then I dove into the water. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going or what my plan was. But I needed to do something.

I had twenty-four hours to kill Madena. Well…Emilie did, but she wasn't here. And I couldn't let her absence effect the entire family. After a few minutes of swimming, I remembered that I could fly. I rolled my eyes and swam back to the island. Once there, I jumped off the ground and flew into the air. From this height, I could see everything.

I knew exactly where the island was and where the road back to Rockwell started. I didn't spot Emilie or Roseland anywhere, though. Maybe they were underneath the water somewhere. I couldn't waste all my time looking for them. But what if they were captured again?

No don't think that way, I scolded myself.

I landed in front of my car, which Emilie had driven here. I wasn't sure if I should take it, what if they needed it? Flying was probably the fastest way anyway.

The scary lightning was finally gone. But that necessarily didn't mean that we had won. It could very well mean that I had lost my family last night.

"Oh no. Please," I begged.

I flew through the trees, and watched them carefully. Just in case they were still alive. I couldn't deal with an entire army fighting against me. It wasn't too hard to find the spot where they had been. It was the only large clearing in the forest.

I landed a little off balance, but I didn't fall over. I sighed a little in frustration when I looked around. There was no one here. The clearing was a mess. Branches, pieces of paper, and fires stood in random places. I stepped forward and almost fell into a huge crater. I needed to pay more attention.

Now that I was looking, there were craters all over the ground. I bet they were from Amelia's wild assortment of weapons. I walked over to the trees, which were next to the pulpit. Ivan's body was no longer lying there either, where did he go?

I bet Madena took him. Maybe she has a spell to bring him back to life. Real zombies…yay, I thought dryly. I didn't know what to do next. Everyone was missing. I was terrified that Madena had killed or captured them. I don't see how she could have gotten all four of them, though.

I jumped into the air, and searched the entire woods. No one thing stood out to me. I was on my own, once again. Should I even bother to look for Madena?

Yes I should.

A figure was standing in a small clearing between the trees. I thought it was Derrick. I landed quickly and hugged him.

It was not Derrick.

I jumped away at once. Aleksander was glaring at me darkly. I backed away from him quickly, afraid that he would attack again.

"I'm s-sorry," I stuttered. "I thought you were someone else."

He said nothing, but that was a bad thing most likely. I backed up till I hit a tree behind me. His eyes were not milky, like when he was a zombie. That didn't make me anymore comfortable, though.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I blinked in surprise.

"I had no control over my actions. My mother was controlling me. I want to kill myself for what I almost did to you," he gritted his teeth together.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. But I just wanted you to know," he sighed. "I'll leave you alone now." Aleksander turned and started to walk back through the trees.

"Aleksander wait!" I pleaded.

He turned slowly in surprise. "What?"

"I do forgive you, and I already knew that you were under control," I explained. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

He grabbed my waist, and then pulled me into his arms. I was suddenly in the middle of a passionate kiss. I didn't have a choice. My will crumbled into dust the second our lips met. I melted against him, and forgot all my worries.

Then I remembered one of them. "Stop it Aleksander!" I shoved against his chest. I was a married woman. I couldn't do this anymore.

"Why?" he smirked and kissed the side of my face.

"I can't do this," I said hoarsely.

"Yes you can," he smiled. Then he gripped me tighter and pulled me into his arms.

I fought against him more, but that just made him get rougher. "I am married," I blurted out at once.

"Well… he isn't here is he," he murmured.

I pushed myself out of his arms, and then I decided to distract him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed and shifted his weight nervously.

"What is it?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"My mother told me to find you. I decided to do it, but I would not go back," he swore to himself.

"Why?" I said angrily. This couldn't be good.

"I'm not under her control anymore, I swear. I just thought you ought to know," Aleksander frowned.

"Know what?" I asked slowly.

"Madena told me to tell you that she is waiting for you by the lake," he scowled. "You know the one in the small woods by Rockwell."

I sat down in the dirt. It didn't matter to me, my dress was already ruined. Why does she want _me _to meet her? Why not Emilie?

"Why?" I whispered, with my head in my hands.

"She took your family," he said unwillingly. "She will kill them in two hours if you don't show up."

I nodded and made a weird face. Then I could feel the tears run down till they hit my arm. Aleksander touched my shoulder and crouched down next to me. I ignored him for awhile, and continued to cry. I had held it in for so long; it felt good to let it out.

Thunder started up behind me, after lighting lit the sky. It always picked the perfect time to storm, I thought sarcastically. Aleksander didn't speak to me. He stayed quiet and watched the rain fall. I did the same after awhile. My hair and dress was completely soaked after a few minutes.

"What should I do?" I whispered to no one.

"You should save your family. That's what I would do," Aleksander replied.

"I know," I muttered. My family would be dead in two hours, and Emilie had the only thing that could stop Madena. Do I try to find Emilie? Or should I just postpone everything for Emilie to find me.

"I have to go," I told Aleksander.

He nodded. "I would help, but after all she has done for me…I just can't kill my mom."

"I understand," I said. I gave him a hug. After all, he had helped me so much. Then I turned after looking back at him once last time. He gave me a longing look, and then disappeared into the trees. Once he was gone, I jumped into the air. I had no idea where Emilie or Roseland could have possibly gone.

The only thing I could do was go to Madena, and try to fight. I could not beat her, but I can stop my family from dying. Maybe by then Emilie would show up, I know it is a long shot. I flew through the dark rain clouds, the rain hit hard against my face. It would have been very painful if I wasn't immortal. The lightning didn't happen too often, so I figured it would be okay to fly.

Can anything good happen to me? I asked myself. I spun over a rather large tree, and flew above a waterfall. That was the first one I had ever seen here. However, I didn't have time to stop and stare at it.

The lake soon came into my view and I only had an hour left. I didn't think I should look for Emilie, but I couldn't help it. I glanced all around the trees and saw nothing. Where could she be? It would probably help if I knew who had taken us on the island. She could be captured, and I could be killed.

That meant the rest of my family would be killed also. I landed in a mile away from the lake. This time the landing was a little better. I didn't want her to see that I was here, so I could have more time to think. I had no weapons, no help, and no clue to what I was doing. Altogether, this was a very stupid thing to do. I put my head in my hands and felt like crying again.

"Victoria!" someone cried out.

I snapped my head to the direction in which it came. There was no one there.

"Help me!" The voice cried again.

I got up and looked around. Maybe it was Madena leading me to someplace I didn't want to go. But oddly enough, the voice led away from the lake. I wandered through the trees following the faint voice. It said the same thing over and over again. I had gone through the forest, and ended up in the country.

"Please help Victoria," the voice grew fainter.

I changed direction, and it grew louder. I was a little paranoid about it, but my curiosity got the best of me. I had a feeling that I was being lead back to the beach, but I was wrong. I was deep in the country. There were dirt roads and no houses.

Out of nowhere, a large house appeared. When I got closer it turned into a mansion. But, unlike the Reneflauses' home, it did not have a gate. There were no guards outside either. I looked around, and there didn't appear to be anything else out here. It was weird.

"Hurry up Victoria. I'm inside," it spoke very loud.

I jumped back, startled. This was definitely the right place. The house was made out of stone, but wood covered the top part of it. The large driveway was empty, but one motorcycle sat on the side of the house.

It looked ancient. Moss and vines covered the entire mansion. I almost didn't want to go in. It looked like it was from a horror movie. Bats flew out of the bell tower.

"Please," the voice pleaded.

I didn't have a choice. I forced my feet to move forward, and I took one step towards the home. The front door opened like it was expecting me. I stopped from shock for a moment, but then continued on. Everything inside me told me to go back, but my feet wouldn't listen. I went through the creepy door, and it shut behind me. Then it locked me in.


	19. The Machine

Chapter 19.

The Machine

_Emilie_

It was dark, but I knew exactly where I was. The damp, musty smell told me that I was underground. A basement seemed to be most likely. I sniffed again, this time I detected a hint of alcohol, and _perfume? _

That was an odd combination. They had recycled the chains on my wrists, but they added a lot more of them this time. My hands were chained behind my back, and I couldn't move. I knew exactly what had happened and who did this to me. The only unanswered questions were why did they capture me? And how could I have let this happen?

After all my years of learning and practicing…none of it did any good. I was stuck here. My family was fighting for their lives, and who knows where Victoria was. And was Roseland even really here? I thought about everything that had transpired, and almost broke down.

I was alone in here. And it was cold, I think. I hated sitting in the dirt and filth. But I tried not to think about it or else I would become insane ...unless I already was. I watched a drop of water hit the concrete in front of me. I wished I could be with my family.

This felt like I was back at the castle. I was being tortured, and given all kinds of things to screw up my mind. It worked. Victoria said I was completely gone. Perhaps, that's what I was doing here.

"I got captured so easily," I growled at myself.

I use to be so good at getting away. This time I barely got in any blows at all. I was taken in less than ten minutes. Yes, I was weakened by silver. That was no excuse.

I am a hybrid. I should have been able to protect myself. I was the most powerful thing out there. Well…expect for the sorcerers. I shook my head in disgust with myself. I guess I need more training with fighting, I growled at myself. I laid my head down on my knees and remembered….

…I swam through the small hole Victoria and I had created. Roseland was right behind me, or I thought she was. She may have been mythical after all. The silver shackles on my wrists made it difficult to swim. It ended up taking twice as long to get to the surface. I gasped for air and looked around me. No one was there, but the boat was slowly going down.

Roseland popped up next to me, with a gasp. I jumped back, startled. "Don't do that again!" I snapped. Then I smacked her arm.

Roseland rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

A dark figure came out of the door yelling. We both sunk down into the water, only our heads and eyes were showing.

"Check the prisoners, the boats sinking!" A man with a very familiar voice called.

"Where's Victoria!" I hissed to Roseland. I had just noticed her absence and began to look around.

Roseland shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Fine her!" I exclaimed. Then I ducked underneath the water. I didn't look to see if Roseland followed or not. The boat was now almost all the way underwater.

It was dark and I could barely see, so I went back up for help. Roseland was not there, but a boat stood before me. It was not the big boat that was underwater. It was a small boat, with two dark figures in it. One of them was holding Roseland on their lap. They had wrapped her in silver, and gagged her mouth. The familiar man took a dive for me, and I ducked back into the water.

I swam downward as fast as I could. It wasn't very fast, honestly. But that was all I could do. I heard a splash behind me and a current moved past me. I tried to move faster, but I was so tired. When I made it to the bottom of the boat, (which was at the sea floor) I stopped.

A giant purple tornado was spinning directly ahead of me. Then all around, I noticed everything was glowing blue. I couldn't help, but stare. And that was my biggest mistake.

I was gripped roughly by the hair, and then drug upwards. I fought against him, but I was too weak. Luckily, the tornado was on my side. We were both pulled down, and I was able to get a good kick in. He went backwards as I swam away.

I went over the boat, and grabbed a tank of oxygen. The man gripped my ankle and pulled me into him. I tore off the top of the tank, and then pointed it at him. He went flying away from me. I ducked into the boat, swam though the window, and then went out of another one. The blue aura in the water had disappeared, and I could no longer see a thing.

I very slowly went up to the surface. The other person in the boat was far enough away, so they would never see me. I wasn't sure which direction land was in, but I had to escape. I went left, but instead of swimming I jumped. I hopped out of the water over and over again. I got larger distance by doing it that way. However, I still didn't make it very far.

A silver chain wrapped around my throat. I gaped and gripped at it. But, of course, that did no good. It was a reflex reaction, and that doesn't go away no matter how old you are.

I went over the side of the boat, and into his lap. I hissed and took a swipe at his face. I struck him across his cheek, and he howled. He smacked me across the face, and then threw me to the other side of the boat.

"Tie her up," he commanded the person holding Roseland. Then he cussed and spat at me.

I flinched away from the nastiness. Luckily, it missed me, but not by much.

"Where are we taking them?" a female voice asked. Her voice was cold and full of arrogance.

There's only one person it could be. Olivia.

"A little place I like to go sometimes," the man replied. His tone sounded like he was planning on killing us.

I sat back against the floor of the boat, my skin was burning everywhere. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. After all we have been through together…and the love we had for each other. We had been so close…now it was gone. This was not him, how could he do this to me?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I looked up at the face I use to know.

It turned to look at me slowly. No hint of compassion or love could be seen anywhere on it. I no longer knew that face. It was the face of a stranger.

"Shut up!" He sneered. Then he walked over to me, and I was kicked hard in the head…

That was the last thing I remembered. Other than when I was tossed into this disgusting rat hole. I wished my phone didn't get water damage. I wished the man I loved wasn't overpowered by his mother. But most of all, I wished my family was together and back to normal.

"Where…where am I?" a voice stuttered.

I jumped, but wasn't really scared. "Who's there?" I called out.

"Who are you?" the voice called back.

"I asked you first!" I snapped at whoever it was.

"So?" the voice argued.

"So…I am going to find a way over there and rip your heart out! My fury was rising quick, if I wasn't careful I would become a wolf.

"Emilie?" the voice said with surprise.

My fangs went back in and I stared into the darkness with wide eyes. "How do you know my name?" I demanded.

The voice chuckled. "It's obvious." Then some chains rustled around. The person stepped into the light, and I laughed.

"I feel rather stupid. Roseland, why didn't you just tell me?" I would have covered my face with my hand, if I could.

"Probably the same reason you didn't want to," she replied.

"Ah," I sighed. I attempted to stand up, but that didn't happen. I cussed and cracked the concrete under my foot.

"You're a lot more locked up then me," Roseland observed.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

She scowled at me, but said nothing more.

"Why did Xavier put us in here? Did you do something bad? Or is he mad at Victoria?" Roseland was very confused.

I sighed. "It's a long story." I really didn't want to get into that. We needed to escape.

"Isn't it important?" she said to me. "Do we kill him or not?"

"No!" I snarled.

She flinched away from my sudden hostility. After all he had done to Victoria and I, I still couldn't stand the thought of losing my brother.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. Then she looked away awkwardly, and played with her fingers.

That's when I noticed that she wasn't cuffed behind her back. Why do people not notice any of the important things? "Do you think you could get out of those?" I nodded towards her hands with my head.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't even realize."

"Ha-ha yeah," I faked along with her. My patience was growing really short.

Roseland managed to break the couple of chains off the wall. It wasn't without effort, though. She was bleeding, and had barely enough energy to move again.

"I don't think I can get you out Emilie," she coughed.

"You have to Roseland," I spoke to her calmly; "we won't last long if you don't."

Tears fell down her face as she got up onto her knees. It took several minutes, but she finally crossed the two foot distance.

"Hurry Rose, I hear footsteps above us," I uttered. They were starting to increase in number, perhaps someone was pacing. Deciding on whether or not to kill us?

Roseland scooted closer to me, and pulled off the first chain. "Emilie…I—" She collapsed into my lap.

"Roseland!" I exclaimed. "Wake up!"

She didn't move a muscle. I was starting to get nervous. The footsteps were coming down the stairs.

It was up to me. I focused on something. Something that made me the angriest I've ever been. Olivia. She ruined my brother, my family, and my home.

I felt myself twist and shape. It was a painful experience when I was younger. However, now it just felt weird. Most of the chains fell off of me, but no one around my neck. I was going to have to pull it off. This was going to be painful.

I gritted my teeth, and yanked as hard as I could. It flew out of the wall, and broke from around my neck. I jumped forward with triumph and I almost howled. I stopped myself when I remembered the footsteps. Roseland still lay there, unconscious. I ripped the silver off of her with my teeth. It surprised me that I didn't get burned.

The door was locked, which did not surprise me. Xavier and Olivia were utterly predictable. I broke the door knob, after turning back into a vampire. The hallway was empty, but Roseland was coming back to.

"Are you alright?" I bent over to help her up.

"Yes, but I am still a little weak. Do you think there is blood here?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Let's go find out," I put her under my arm and carried her through the door.

"Be careful," she warned when I entered the hallway.

"I always am." A little white lie never hurt anyone. At least it never hurt the people I told them to.

"I mean it Emilie."

"Oh shut it. I can take care of myself," I replied.

She didn't say anything more.

I peered around the corner, before I ran down the hall. Roseland was able to walk by herself when we got up the stairs. She still stayed behind me, though. I could hear voices down the hall, and a man yelling.

"What was that?" Roseland said, with worry deep in her voice.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," I replied.

"I think it came from this way," Roseland pointed to a hallway with eerie paintings.

"Okay," I said. I banished away my fears, and walked confidently down the hall. The pictures watched me while I moved down the hall, but I didn't care. Roseland did a little, though.

"Maybe it wasn't that way after all," she whispered.

"Nice try," I smirked at her.

"This place is weird," she muttered, "where is everyone?"

"That's a good thing that we haven't seen anyone," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but still watched cautiously. A phone rang in a room to the right of me. However, no one picked it up. I opened the door slowly and peeked in. It looked like the inside of a shack. I didn't expect that kind of place in a mansion.

"Who's that?" Roseland pointed to the bloody corpse on the floor.

I could only stare at it in horror. It was stupid of me. I knew better than to run without looking first. Roseland tried to warn me, but it was too late. I was slammed across the room, and I landed on a table full of torture devices.

I growled, and let out a hiss when I pulled the knife out of my leg. Xavier stood before me. His eyes were more yellow then green. I have seen that before. I looked back at the body, and then at him.

"I knew it," I muttered right before I was struck again.

I fell into a pile of wood and heard Roseland scream. Xavier held a dagger, which had a faint green glow around it. I could only guess why. He charged towards me, with the dagger raised. It went past me, missing my neck by mere inches. I flitted across the room to where Roseland was cowering.

"Get out of here!" I hissed at her.

She scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room.

"Who are you?" I yelled when I dodged him one more time.

He hissed at me, and then his fangs came out. They were much longer than a vampire or hybrids. I backed away from him slowly. "What are you?" I revised.

Xavier started to laugh, first it started slow, but then it grew.

"I know you aren't my brother!" I snapped at him. The bloody corpse to the right of me had green eyes. "What did you do to my brother?"

He didn't answer me.

"Tell me!" I cussed at him. I didn't want to believe that the corpse was Xavier. I couldn't even look at it.

Something came from behind his back fast! It stuck into my shoulder, and I cried out in pain. I staggered back a few feet, but this only made me more furious. I lunged at him, and I broke his dagger in two. It was a syringe that was stuck in my shoulder, and it was full of clear liquid.

I felt my feet give out, and I fell forward into his arms. I was dizzy and my vision blurred. I thought I was going to be sick when my stomach knotted.

"That's better," Xavier, or the stranger smiled. "Olivia, come take care of this."

Olivia came in, with a grimace. I could tell she didn't like being ordered around. Yet, she was desperate for him, so she did what she was told. Did she not know it wasn't really him?

"Where do I put her?" Olivia asked blankly.

The stranger turned his head to the side, but then he smiled wickedly. "Take her to the machine."

My eyes went wide. "The machine?"

Olivia's eyes mimicked mine. "Are you sure? We haven't tested it yet?"

He turned to glare at her menacingly.

"Okay I'll take her to the machine," she said at once. She rushed me out of the room and through the scary hallway.

"What did you do to my brother?" I hissed at her.

"I have done nothing," Olivia growled. "He's acting this way on his own."

That threw me for a loop. She didn't even know? I almost laughed till I remembered it wasn't funny. "Who was the dead guy on the floor?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't Xavier.

"Xavier killed him. I have no idea how. I didn't think a vampire could die without being staked," she shook her head. "Why do you care?"

"I just wanted to know who it was," I said bleakly.

"Some vampire snuck in here looking for his wife," she rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter anyway?" she snapped.

"Nickoli?" I uttered aloud.

"You knew him?" she turned to me in surprise.

"No," I shook my head. I wasn't sure why I lied. I guess I didn't want _her _to know anything about me.

Olivia looked at me weird, but decided I wasn't worth listening to. I was towed down many hallways and rooms. I was only half awake and could barely remember anything. He had drugged me, so I was constantly falling asleep. I smelt mustiness, so I know I was back downstairs again. I could only hope that Roseland had gotten away.

"Isn't it something?" Olivia whispered in my ear. Her voice was filled with pride.

I opened my eyes to a large table with clamp on it. But above was the most interesting thing.

"This is the machine, but it does not have a name yet," Olivia continued. "Xavier made it all by himself. It's a wedding gift to me," she beamed.

I gulped. I have never felt more fear than I have right now.

"What was that? You want to see how it works?" she grinned.

I shook my head, knowingly that it wouldn't matter. She would put me on that table either way. I watched her turn on switches, and turn knobs all the way up. She had set me on the floor to do so. I couldn't move, so it was impossible to run away. At the worst possible moment, I fell asleep.

I awoke to Olivia clamping my arms and legs to the table. My breathing started to accelerate as I looked around. I told myself not to panic, but it wasn't working out to well. Olivia was whistling as she finished strapping me in. I wanted to bite her head off, and then eat her heart. Did she have a heart?

I doubt it.

"Oh good you're awake. I wouldn't want you to miss this," Olivia smiled sweetly at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked groggily.

"You had a part in talking Xavier away from me too. And you killed my family," she replied.

"You got him back," I pointed out.

"Yes, I did," she beamed. "We will be married tomorrow." She started whistling again as she turned more knobs.

The clamps were not silver, but I was too weak to break them. I could barely lift my arms up, how was I supposed to get free? Olivia put something on my head, I tried to fight her. I just ended up moving my head around a little.

"Stay still," she murmured. Then she poked my nose. "Good girl."

I hissed at her, and she laughed. I then looked up at the large tornado shaped machine above me. The end of it was cone shaped and pointy. I didn't like the look of it.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked.

"Yes of course," I said sarcastically. "Hurry up," I begged.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am not very tolerating to sarcasm?" she chuckled.

"So?"

Olivia shrugged.

I had lost all my hope. I was surprised that I wasn't shaking. Although, I am glad that she didn't get to appreciate that. I thought of good memories of my family. Picnicking on the beach, Xavier's wedding, and ice skating with Victoria…

With a bright smile, Olivia turned the key that started the machine. It roared to life and squealed with vengeance. The next think I knew, it was coming down towards me. It was inches from my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	20. Inside the Mad House

Chapter 20.

Inside the mad house

I had turned back to the door, and pulled on the doorknob. I didn't want to bother to break it down. I needed to find whoever needed my help first. I would find a way out once I was done here.

"Victoria," the ghostly voice continued.

That was the first time I heard it since it entered the house. I randomly walked to the left. It sounded like it came from that direction. Everything in the house was extremely odd. Lamps were upside down, scary paintings were on the walls, and rugs were on the ceilings. Bowls, cups, and silverware covered the floor. In some cases, they were set up for a fancy dinner party.

I raised an eyebrow and I was about to touch something, but the voice yelled. "Help!" It wailed.

I ran down the hall filled with scary pictures, I swear some of them moved! I stopped short and looked back at one. There was no movement. I sighed with relief, and continued down the hall.

A black cat ran across my feet. I screamed and jumped back into an arm chair. Where did the chair come from? The rest of the hall was empty, except for the one chain. I was sitting in the middle of the hallway, and then a loud crash echoed past me. I stood up quick and ran in the direction it came from.

I went back in the living room with the dishes on the floor. All the lamps that were on the ceiling had crashed to the floor. I jumped back out of the way, right before a large fan crashed on me. That was close, I thought. I looked at all the damage the lamps had done.

Many holes were on the floor, glass was everywhere, and some of the paintings were ruined. They were ugly anyway, though.

"Run Victoria," the voice trailed off into mist.

I looked back to the living room, and saw something move. All the sharp jagged pieces of glass rose into the air. A sour feeling rose in my stomach, however; I couldn't make my feet move. They turned sharply towards me, pointy parts out. The light gleamed off the sharp edges as I stared in fear. They flew towards me as I took off down the hall. Pieces of my dress got cut off as I turned a corner.

I stopped for a second, to see if they were gone. Nope, they turned the corner just as fast as I did. I flitted down another hall, but this one had giant suites of armor. Their metal heads all turned towards me at the same time. I gasped and staggered backwards.

I tipped over one of the suits swords; it held it out on purpose. The glass flew over me and hit the door on the other side of the room. One by one, the suits of armor stepped down from their pedestals. I backed away by kicking my legs out in front of me. I didn't get very far. They most likely couldn't kill me, but I was still freaked out by it.

The ones closest to me swung their weapons at me. I dodged one, then a second, but I got hit by the third. It hurt, but not as bad as silver would have. I took the sword away from the suit, and knocked its head off. At the same time, I pulled the arms off of two other's. That did no good. I should have known better.

They still came after me, with no head and no arms. Twelve more came from behind me and gripped my shoulders. I swung them both over my shoulders with a growl. Then I turned back to the ten other's. A sword sliced my shoulder and sent me to my knees. I gripped one of their legs and pulled it out.

I had a feeling I was going to be fighting these all night.

The three behind me had recovered and pulled me away from the ten. I had diminished them to seven, though. Where were they coming from? I took a sword away from one, who tried to cut me with it. Then I cut him into pieces, the metal clanged to the floor.

"This way," the voice said loudly.

It caused me to get crushed by a couple of suits. I hated when it surprised me like that. The paintings came off the walls, and starting smacking the suits around. I was shocked by this and a little freaked out.

"Hurry," the voice continued.

I jumped over a suite and dodged a painting. Then I went through the door, which the glass stuck in. I shut the door, and leaned against it while I caught my breath. I didn't know why…maybe I was too scared. Hybrids never really lost their breath. I looked around to see what room I was in. It looked like a shack.

A broken table was in the corner, and a few blood spots were scattered on it. Metal tools for torture were scattered all over the floor. My eyes, however; were quickly drawn to the body in the center of the room. It was a man, much like the one we saw in Lidiya's closet. Its skin was transparent and it looked as squishy as a jellyfish. The part that most concerned was its dark hair and green eyes. I bent over the blood soaked corpse, and looked into its lifeless eyes.

There were cuts, bruises, and all kinds of numerous injuries on him. I could tell that this body was not the body of a hybrid. It was a vampire. I could tell because the eyes were dark green. It was a lot darker than hybrids, even when they need to feed.

I started to get away from the body, but then the door slammed behind me. I spun around, and stared at the closed door. No one was there. I heard footsteps behind me, and spun again. I backed towards the broken table, and picked up one of the metal objects. I gripped it so tight my fingers bled.

"It's coming," the ghostly voice whispered.

"What is?" I gasped. There was no answer. More footsteps came from every direction and I couldn't pin point their origin. Loud squeaks and thumps came from behind the walls. "This place is haunted!" I covered my ears.

The entire room began to shake. I dropped my weapon and backed into a corner. I just wanted it to stop. I covered my eyes, like a small child. Then I curled up into a ball. Many things hit me again and again. On top of shaking, the room started to spin.

I stood up and flitted across the room, before the grotesque body hit me. I ended up hitting a pile of wood, instead of another corner though. Out of nowhere it stopped spinning, and just before I was about to be sick. Lighting lit the room, and I looked up in confusion.

Clouds formed across the ceiling, very dark clouds. I raised an eyebrow and lifted my hands out. Rain drops fell lightly against them and then they ran down my arms. It increased instantly, and everything was soaked.

I rose to my feet. The water was now up to my ankles. It was not going down either. I pounded on the door and tried to break it down. Every time I broke a hole in it, it fixed itself. I grabbed a torture knife and clawed at the door. All the marks disappeared one by one.

"Come on!" I screamed at the door.

A loud laugh rang through the halls and echoed in the room. I had to cover my ears, when it grew louder. It was a man's voice, but it was also the voice who led me here.

"What do you want?" I called out.

The laughter ceased and the rain stopped. The water was up to my waist, but it did not go down. The clouds did not disappear either, they turned gray. Oh great, I thought. Everything started to get icy. I trudged through the water, which was quickly turning icy as well. The table was floating above the water, so I climbed onto it.

I was still slightly in the water, but it was better than before. Parts of my dress iced over, as well as everything else in the room. Then snow started to lightly fall. It reminded me of when I was first changed. The last time I had ever felt cold. Snow dotted my hair, eyelashes, and dress. I was still not cold.

"Nice try," I laughed at the voice. That was a mistake. The room began to shake again, only this time with more force. I was knocked off the table and into the icy water. I burst my head out, and breathed before it trapped me in. Ice started forming around me as I climbed back onto the table.

I heard a strange noise behind me. I turned back to see a giant wave of water and ice hurling towards me. "Oh god," I moaned.

I didn't have time to react or move. The huge waved slammed into me and broke the table in two. I was under the water, the body moved across from me. I backed up away from it. A knife sliced my face as it passed by, so I moved again.

Ice covered the top of the water, and I couldn't get out. So I went down to the bottom, and crouched. Then I sprang up and crashed through the thick ice. I hung over the edge of the hole I created, and gasped. The snow increased till I could barely see anymore. I crawled across the ice and sat on the pile of wood.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Why not?" the voice chuckled.

I froze, but not because of all the ice. I had heard this voice before, but not in person. I didn't realize the similarity till now. He even said the very same thing to me in my dreams, but it sounded a little crueler in person.

The water rose higher, but the snow had stopped. It was almost to the ceiling before I thought of something to do. I held my breath as I Plunged deep into the water. When I hit the floor, I started kicking the floor in. I didn't get very many holes in the floor before the door exploded open. I was swept into the hall, and into a very strange room. I coughed, and laid my head down on the floor.

When I was able to catch my breath, and feeling a little more up to moving, I lifted my head up. Two feet were standing ahead of me. I followed them upwards to see a dark figure.

"Have you had enough?" he smirked.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" I stood to my feet and glared at him. I was a little dizzy and weak still, but I could try to protect myself.

"Yes. Well…what are we going to do with you?" he put his finger to his lips in thought.

"Yes, what do you plan to do with your wife?" I repeated angrily.

Xavier looked at me weird. "I thought I made it clear that we were through," he said simply.

"You did, but that doesn't change the fact that I still am." I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"Yes I suppose," he spoke. He didn't sound like himself. His voice changed slightly to reveal a different accent.

"Or maybe we aren't," I said slowly.

He snapped his head up to lock my eyes in his. They turned a deep yellow, instead of green. He reminded me of Vanera, and the thought of that scared me.

"Very good," he commented. "It took you awhile, though. I am Axel, ruler of Crystofia."

"Where is my husband?" I glowered at him.

He didn't answer me.

"What did you do with him?" I shrieked.

Axel laughed a small laugh. "That is the question of choice isn't it? Where could your beloved be? You have no idea how many times I have heard that one."

I backed away again, but my eyes never left his face. How many people had he kidnapped?

"What are you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ha, that's another one!" Axel laughed. "You earth-dwellers are all the same. Humans are worse, though, "he noted.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I snapped. I think he was just postponing for something.

"Just making conversation," he smiled. His grin grew wider to expose razor sharp shark teeth.

I jumped back away from him, and pressed my back against the wall. He rather enjoyed my fear. "Why are you marrying Olivia?" I couldn't help, but ask. I didn't expect him to answer, since he hasn't yet.

He smiled a little. "I don't know really. I like her. She's a lot like me," Axel replied.

That was an unusual answer. "How is she like you?" I wanted to know, but I didn't want to know.

"Just the little things. No respect for life, fascination with the color red, and lack of a heart. Well that's just what people say about me," he smiled.

"Why are you killing everyone?"

"I find it fun. It is nice to show people my true power, for them to see that they are nothing compared to me."

"If you are so powerful, then why are you killing people who can serve you?"

"Their deaths do service me."

"Why?" I demanded in disgust.

Axel laughed, but he said nothing.

"Why?" I growled.

"You're not very patient," he noted.

"Quit trying to distract me, and tell me why!"

"Victoria," he sighed, "why do I need to explain myself?"

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You already know who I am, and what I am about. Just think about it," Axel smiled.

I didn't want to think about it nor did I want to talk to him any longer. I wanted to walk out of the room. I wanted to find Emilie, however; I didn't know what his powers were. Could he kill hybrids? I really didn't want to find out.

"Yes I know," I whispered, "now if you will excuse me." I stared to walk out the door.

"Wait."

I turned back to him unwillingly. "What?"

Axel walked over to the side of the room. He leaned against a book case and took something out. Then he tossed a book to me with a smile.

"What's this for?" I raised it up and looked at it weird.

"I've heard you had a witch problem," he smiled at me. Then he sat down at a desk, and put his feet up.

"You gave me this to help me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure what are friends for," Axel half smiled.

"We aren't friends."

"Oh," he blinked. "I'll take it back then." He leaned forward, and extended his arm for it.

"No." I clutched the book tightly to my chest.

Axel chuckled. "Okay then."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked slowly. I still didn't trust him.

"I like helping people sometimes."

"Why are you pretending to be Xavier?" I demanded. I didn't forget about the main reason I had for talking to him.

"Get out of my office!" Axel pointed to the door. Then he stood on top of the desk, and breathed in really deeply.

I backed away slowly, not really sure what was happening here. I didn't like it, though. My nails dug into my palms as I reached for the door knob. Axel breathed in deeply a second time, and then blew out. A fierce strong wind blew me out of the door, and I tumbled down the hall. I didn't stop rolling till I hit a shelf.

A mirror and papers fell into my lap. The book rolled next to me, it was completely unharmed. I looked at the mirror for a second, but then tossed it across the room. A face that was not next to me, was staring at me in it. I shook off my jitters and picked the book up. It had no title, but it looked very old.

A loud scream rang through the halls, so I couldn't look through the book. I followed down the hallway and soon came to a staircase. I walked down slowly and stopped to peer around each corner. They screamed again, but this time was more like a wail of agony. Downstairs held many doors, but I choose one on the end. It was locked, so I kicked the door off the hinges. Shackled up in the center of the room, was a man.

He had so many cuts on him he was unrecognizable. There was not one spot that wasn't covered in blood. There appeared to be shark-like teeth bites on random parts of his body. This body was so weak and mangled that I almost wanted to cry. When I got closer and examined it better, I did cry.

"Oh," I sobbed and ran over to him. I ripped the silver chains off, even though it burned. Then I broke the shackles in two. There were four of them. Tears leaked down my face when I saw how deep the shackles were embedded into his skin. "There," I whispered. He didn't look any better.

"No please!" I cried. I gripped his blood soaked hair and laid my head on his chest. There was no heartbeat. Oh wait, that was normal. I knew it was him. I could feel it deep inside of me somehow.

"Xavier." I pulled him out of the chair, and laid him gently on the floor. Then I placed my hand on either side of his face. "Please don't leave me."

I picked up his upper body, and crushed him to my chest. I wasn't sure how long I sat there rocking him, but it had to be awhile. A cell phone beeped on the counter across from us. I pulled myself together and reached for it. It was midnight. I only had half an hour left to meet Madena.

I don't think I am going to make it. I looked down at my unrecognizable husband, and the tears spilled over again. I kissed his forehead, which left blood on my lips. I didn't care.

"I will help you. Don't be scared," I kissed the top of his head. By now I was completely covered in blood. I knew he was gone, but I couldn't accept it. He could not leave me. "I'll be right back," I promised.

Blood will work, I told myself over and over again. I wiped the tears off my face, and hurried down the hall. I opened the doors to each one of the room, finding nothing helpful. I turned the corner, and then ran into someone. I gripped the person by the neck and shoved them against the wall.

I was about to sink my teeth in when I realized who it was. "I'm so sorry Roseland."

"Victoria," she gasped after I let go of her throat. "Where is Emilie?" she asked hoarsely.

"She's here too," I muttered. "I don't know. I have to find blood."

"I know where some is," Roseland told me quickly.

"Where?" I gripped her by the shirt, and shoved her against the wall.

"Calm down. It's in a room upstairs," Roseland pushed me off of her.

I stepped away quickly. I was losing myself fast. I followed her up the stairs, and then down the hall. I tried to hold in my emotion, but occasionally a tear spilled down. When Roseland looked back I wiped it away quickly.

"Did you scream earlier?" Roseland asked.

"No."

"Oh no, maybe it was Emilie then. We need to find her. She was with Xavier last time I saw her, and he was trying to kill her," Roseland turned back to me.

"That wasn't Xavier," I whispered.

"It looks like him. Who is it then?" she challenged.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes again. Then I gestured to her to lead the way again. She frowned, but flitted down the hall. We soon came to a room with many tubes filled with red liquid. There was so much blood here I didn't know which one to take. I decided to take it all.

"You can't take all that!" Roseland exclaimed.

"Watch me," I hissed.

Roseland backed off, but laughed when I fell down with the load. I growled in frustration, and then grabbed as much as I could hold.

"What do you need all the blood for if you're not going to drink it?" Roseland asked, confused.

"I just do," I replied. I didn't have time to converse with her. Xavier needed me. I had a hard time getting down the stairs, but Roseland helped me.

"Which room are we going to?" she asked.

"The one way down there," I pointed down the vast hall. It was the last door on the left.

"Here," Roseland snapped her fingers. Then the blood rose from my arms, and it flew into the room.

"Thank you," I smiled. I ran into the room, and picked up Xavier. He was cold and hadn't moved at all. I opened one of his eyes, it was a light green. He did not look completely lifeless, despite his outward appearance.

"I'm confused," Roseland said.

"There's no time to explain!" I snapped. I ripped open one of the bags, and then held it to what was left of Xavier's lips. He didn't swallow, of course, so I had to tilt his head back to get it into his system. I didn't want him to end up like the jellyfish-like corpses. "Please," I whispered.

I kept putting more blood in. I knew it wasn't probably the best idea, but I was so scared. I shook him a couple times, but there was still no sign of life. How do you tell with our kind?

"How can you tell when we're alive?" I hissed at her.

Roseland blinked. "I'm not sure."

"Think harder!" I snapped. I gripped tightly to Xavier, and started to rock him again. I could feel Roseland's cold stare, but I couldn't stop being psychotic.

"Maybe we could tell if we could clean him up somehow," Roseland suggested. "He's covered in blood, so we can't really see anything."

"Okay," I whispered through tears. "We'll take him with us." I picked up Xavier, and towed him through the door.

"We have to find Emilie before we leave," Roseland stopped me.

"Oh yeah."

"I think that scream we heard earlier was her. Maybe they are doing to her what they did to him," Roseland nodded to Xavier.

"I hope not," I shuddered. Roseland helped me carry Xavier as we searched for Emilie. Along the way, I told her everything I had learned. Then I told a few things that had happened, including the strange things.

Roseland was shaking her head when I was finished. "We need to get out of here."

I shifted my weight to get a better grip on Xavier. Was it just me? Or was he getting heavier? The room seemed to tilt to the side, and I titled with it. Xavier was crushing me against the wall, and Roseland was leaning on him.

"What the hell just happened?" Roseland looked around. She struggled to pull Xavier back towards her.

"I told you. This place is haunted!" I repeated. "Emilie?" I called. I figured the sooner we found her, the faster we could get out of this place.

We stayed close to the wall, and towed Xavier through the mansion. After a few minutes, however; the room tilted the other direction. We both screamed out at the same time.

I tried to let myself hit the wall first. Xavier didn't need to be any more damaged than he already was. He fell on top of me again. I think my ribs were starting to bruise. It took twice as much time for us to get up, and get going this time. We hurried and ended up in the hall with all the suites of armor. They were lying on the middle of our walkway. This was just not my day.

"Help me move them out of the way," I asked Roseland. "But be careful because they come alive."

She looked back at me strangely. "What?"

"Just be careful," I said. I tossed each piece of armor behind me, (after I set Xavier down gently). Eventually, there was a small path for us to travel through, but we had to do so sideways. Xavier's head slumped onto my shoulder, and I had to hold in my tears again. I was hoping we would find Emilie soon.

"Emilie?" I called out again. There was no answer. Until, somewhere down the hall, a loud screech was heard. "Emilie!" I screamed and tried to run down the hall. With Xavier, however; I didn't get very far.

"Go, I'll take care of him." Roseland shoved me to the door.

"Are you sure?" I touched the side of his mangled face. I didn't disgust me, like it would a normal person.

"I promise," Roseland touched me. Then she took him out of my arms, and carried him into the living room.

I ran down the hall, jumped across the armor suites, and ran down the hall of paintings. Then the room spun. I fell into a table and glass tumbled around me. I covered my face with my hands, so I wouldn't get cut. When the room stopped spinning, I fell flat on my face. I waited for a few minutes before I stood up, in case it decided to do it again.

"Crap," I muttered, while I rubbed my head. I jumped in surprise when I looked around.

I was upside down. Or the mansion was upside down. The small chandelier was sitting in front of me, and the carpeting was below me. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to move because, what if I fell? On the other hand, Emilie might be in trouble.

I had to move.

Slowly, I stood to my feet. Now here's the hard part, I thought bitterly. I slowly raised my foot, and then I hesitated. Stop being a coward, I told myself. My foot touched the ceiling and I leaned forward on it. Nothing happened, so I took another step.

"Help!" A woman's voice screamed.

It was Emilie's screams! I flitted across the ceiling, and down another hall. I hadn't fallen down yet, and I was close. I reached a door, which sounded like screams were echoing through it. I had to reach down to turn the doorknob, and then I crawled through the door.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking at. It seemed to be a metal triangle. But it had wires and electrical currents all over it. My eyes scanned the triangle, and then they came to rest on the ground level. A table was underneath it, and shackled to the table was Emilie. She looked up at me with horror filled eyes.

"Hang on!" I yelled.

"To what?" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes, and dropped down to the ceiling. Her screamed were frantic as the machine came closer to her. She had already been touched by it, I could tell. It kept going up then coming back down to touch her. I jumped up, and started to pull wires out of the machine. It spitted and groaned in response. Yet, it still moved towards her.

I jumped up again and ripped all of the wires out. Emilie screamed loudly one more time, just before it stopped right in front of her. She breathed short, quick breaths in and out. She never looked away from the sharp tip that was in front of her.

"Get me out of here," she gasped.

I jumped back to the ceiling, and then flew up to the table. I broke each of the clamps, with a simple tug. "How could you not get out of here?" I asked, confused. She had no silver on her whatsoever.

"I was too weak," she moaned, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Take my hand," I said. Then I gripped her hand, and pulled her against my waist. She protested a little, but let me do it.

"Careful I'm fragile," she laughed hoarsely.

I smiled and flew out the door. I didn't think I could fly in here because the ceilings were so low. I was very glad to know that that wasn't the case.

"Why is everything upside down?" Emilie muttered.

"I have no idea. This place is nuts," I replied. I flew over the armor, paintings, and broken glass.

"Are those dishes set up on the floor?" Emilie arched an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh. We should have a dinner party when we get home." Emilie said.

"What did that thing do to you?" I wondered aloud.

"It electrocuted me. Can't you tell?" she glared at me and pointed to her head. Her hair was standing up on end and parts of her clothes were singed.

"Oh." How did I miss that?

"It was horrible," Emilie exclaimed.

"Speaking of that, I found Xavier." I whispered. That caused me to get extremely worried and upset again. _Please let him be alive._

"So have I," she scowled. "He beat me up, and told Olivia to hook me up to that thing."

"It wasn't him Emilie," I said quickly. "Xavier would never do that to us."

"I know that!" She snapped. "I think Madena has taken over his mind. Like Dimitri's."

"No Emilie. That's not—" I tried to tell her.

"Let me down," she interrupted me.

I set her on the glass of the living room. I was a little afraid that the glass would come after me again. They didn't move when I walked across them, so I relaxed a little.

"I smell blood." Emilie stated.

"Roseland has a bunch, but it's for Xavier." I informed her.

Emilie said nothing, and then she disappeared.

"No, no, no!" I screamed and ran after her. She had broken through the front door, and was a mile away. It took awhile, but I caught up to her eventually. Her eyes were dark and emotionless. She was on the hunt for the blood.

"Please Emilie stop! That is Xavier's blood."

She titled her head to hiss at me.

I wasn't expecting that. I hurried in front of Emilie, and tackled her to the ground. Her fizzled hair poked my face as she clawed at me. I pinned her as I turned her onto her stomach. Then I held up her head, and turned in straight.

"Look people." I made sure she was looking.

Emilie took off from under me so quick, that she ripped my dress. I also had made claw marks down her arms. Emilie had bit into a woman's neck, and she screamed. From what I could tell, there was nothing bad about this person. Emilie was going to feel terrible in a couple minutes.

The wind changed course, and blew the scent of blood in my direction. My fangs popped out and I saw red. The next thing I knew I was sucking the neck of someone. It was one of the people that were running away. When I finished, I followed the scent of another, and then took him down. Emilie had gotten the rest.

"We did a bad thing," I muttered when my teeth retracted.

"They were zombies anyway," Emilie replied.

"Oh right. I still feel bad, though." I sat down in the grassy field and stared up at the stars. "Oh! Emilie we have to meet Madena now, or else she is going to kill our family."

"You're just telling me this now!" Emilie exclaimed. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me through the haystacks. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"The lake in that one forest," I replied.

"Where I was almost killed, that figures," Emilie sighed.

I caught a whiff of the air, and stopped Emilie. "Roseland is over there," I pointed.

"There's no time!" Emilie pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Make time!" I screamed and pulled against her. I won and ran over to where Roseland was hiding. "Is he alive?" I uttered when I reached her.

"It doesn't look good," she shook her head sadly.

I fell to my knees and put my face against his chest. The blood was gone now, except for a few smears here and there. Every inch of his body was cut up and bruised.

"He wasn't hypnotized. That was someone else," Emilie stated.

I nodded slowly and then decided to weep some more. I lifted one of his eye lids, but they were still the same color they were before. The blood didn't work. He needs more, I decided.

"Give me that!" I snapped as I pulled the blood out of Roseland's hand. I dumped the entire contents of the bag down his throat.

"Victoria stop it!" Emilie gripped my arm.

I shoved her away and she fell on her butt. I wouldn't listen to anyone right now, I was too far gone. Roseland backed away from me slowly, she was a smart girl.

"Victoria this will not help him. We need to try food and water. Please stop," Emilie begged.

I cried and set down the blood. Then I crushed myself into her shoulder. Emilie rubbed my back while I cried. I knew I couldn't stay here long, or we would be losing three more people.

"What is that in your hand?" Roseland asked.

I looked down at my hand. It was the ancient looking book Axel had given me. He said it would help. I didn't believe him.

"Is that—?" Roseland took it from me. She flipped through the pages carefully. "Do you know what this is?" she hissed.

"No," Emilie and I said at the same time.

Roseland scoffed. "This is a book of spells, but not just any book of spells. This can do anything, and show you how to do everything."

"Will that be helpful?" I sniffed. It was a stupid question, I know.

Roseland looked down at Xavier, and whispered something. I couldn't understand her, but a small light started to shimmer. I had to close my eyes as it grew brighter. When I opened them again Xavier was perfect.

"Oh," I said aloud. "How?" I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He was still not moving or responsive. But he looked just like the last time I saw him. "Thank you," I muttered through tears.

"How did you do that? ...With the book?" Emilie asked.

Roseland nodded. "We need to hide him somewhere safe and go to Madena."

"Good plan," Emilie commented.

We walked to the woods where we were supposed to meet Madena. Xavier was still in my arms, but Emilie was helping me. I brushed his hair out of his eyes, and talked to him. Roseland told me that he couldn't hear me, but I ignored her. I told him everything that happened while he was gone. I even told him about Aleksander trying to steal me from him. Emilie was not so understanding when she heard that.

"You cheated on him!"

"I did not," I said in shock. "Don't listen to her," I whispered into his ear.

"That's what it sounds like to me." Emilie glared at me angrily. "How could you do that to him?"

"It wasn't me doing anything."

Emilie didn't buy it. "Whore."

I hissed at her. "He grabbed me and kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he kept coming back. And most of the time he was too strong."

"A werewolf was too strong for you," Emilie said sarcastically.

"No," I admitted, "I didn't want him to stop liking me because I wanted him to help me escape."

"Well at least you're telling the truth." She didn't sound like her anger was gone yet.

"Why do you look like you've been through a war?" Xavier asked me.

My eyes widened and tears leaked down them. "Oh my god, are you alright?" I crushed him to my chest.

"Where am I?" Xavier looked up, confused.

"You are safe," Emilie told him.

"What happened?"

"We will tell you everything later. Right now there is someone we have to kill."

I looked up at Emilie with desperation in my eyes. "Right now?"

"Yes."

"You're killing someone," Xavier whispered hoarsely.

"Don't worry about it," I kissed him. "We will hide you, and then come back for you later." I wasn't sure that he heard me because he passed out again right after that.

"He's still not well," Roseland said.

"We need to leave," Emilie gripped my arm.

I was still crushed to Xavier, smelling his sweet skin. They had to pry me off. I picked a spot in the forest that I knew pretty well. There was a hollowed out tree, hidden by other trees. I thought that would be perfect.

Emilie complimented on my choice, and then she drug me to the woods. I looked back a couple times to make sure he was safe. I hated leaving him in the middle of the woods. I would hate leaving him anywhere in his condition.

"I thought you healed him," I said to Roseland.

"Not all the way. Some things magic can't cure."

I scowled.

"Do you even have a plan?" Roseland whispered to distract me.

"I don't think so," I gulped.


	21. Witchcraft

Chapter 21.

Witchcraft

The moon casted an eerie glow around us as we walked. It seemed to know that someone would not be surviving this night. I pulled my hair back, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. It was going to be a long night.

Along the way, Emilie had found a couple weapons. They were obviously Amelia's. They had her initials stamped on the sides. Emilie also carried the weapon that scared me to death. The one that made the man shrivel up. Roseland didn't believe me that it had really happened. I was getting mad that she refused to listen.

"Roseland, Roseland!" I yelled at her.

She placed her hands over her ears and looked away from me.

How immature.

"Listen to me," I shook her. "I did happen. And I will prove it tonight."

"Act your age!" Emilie snapped at us, but then she giggled. "I am on Victoria's side."

"You would be," Roseland muttered.

I looked at the forest floor, while Emilie attempted to fix her hair. I almost laughed. That was never going to happen. I held on tightly to one of Amelia's pistols, it may not do any good, but I liked the security.

"Where exactly are we supposed to meet her?" Emilie turned to me. She had her hair bunched up into a ponytail.

"I was just told the lake," I replied. She turned swiftly, and ripped a couple of branches out of her way.

"I know what she can do," Roseland whispered to me. "And I can do almost anything, so I can counter it. This book helps with a lot of ones I didn't know," she added.

"Good, we're going to need it," I muttered. I couldn't figure out why Axel had given it to me. Why would he want to help? He had caused nothing, but trouble before. I didn't trust him.

Emilie pulled a group of branches away from her. Then we saw the lake. My nerves just exploded, they had been taking a toll on me all day. Roseland rubbed my shoulder, while I nervously shook.

"It will be okay," she promised.

"Okay." I nodded to her, but I could tell she didn't believe me. I walked up to the lake and looked around. There was no one in sight. "Maybe she chickened out," I suggested hopefully.

Emilie looked at me like I was an idiot. That's because I was an idiot. She even told me this. "Victoria you are an idiot," Emilie muttered.

"I know," I sighed. Roseland sat down on a rock and placed the book on her lap. She had half of it read before I noticed her. Hopefully, she was thinking of a plan for our fight. I was sure that there would be a fight.

"We're waiting!" Emilie called out, annoyed. She wanted to get this whole thing over with. This was our last day to kill her.

"Don't do that!" I hissed. I wanted all the time I could get for preparing my battle strategy. And she was ruining it. I decided on ducking and dodging. It wasn't really fighting, but it might keep me alive.

"I am not going to wait around forever." Emilie crossed her arms.

Something in the shadows moved. We both jumped back, startled. Madena had finally shown up. She wore a white and golden gown that matched her eyes. Her cark curly hair blew around her face. Yet, there was no wind. She stopped about five yards away from us, and she glowered.

Roseland tucked the book into her dress, and stood before Madena. Emilie had the vile of blue liquid tight in her hand. I stood slightly behind Emilie, with my gun clutched tightly in my grasp. Madena didn't speak, neither did she move.

My stomach was starting to knot, and I didn't know how to stop it. Emilie was getting impatient quick. I was getting worried that she would do something stupid. We both had that in common, unfortunately.

"I see you decided to show," Madena finally spoke.

"We didn't have much of a choice," I answered for Emilie. I didn't want her to make Madena attack. Especially, before we were ready for her.

Madena shrugged. "I had to do what I had to do."

"You—," Emilie couldn't finish her sentence. She started after her, but I held her back. "Let me go!"

I let her go before she clawed my face. Emilie's claws hurt a lot more than anyone else's. I looked back at Roseland, who was looking through the spell book. I needed help keeping Emilie back, but I guess we needed Roseland to do that too. Madena smiled at Emilie, and then she pulled out something.

Before I could see what it was, lightning struck the ground in front of us. The three of us jumped back, startled. Emilie was still holding onto the vile tightly, I thought she should put it somewhere safer.

"You ruined my sacrifice," Madena growled, while glaring at me.

"You tried to kill my sister!" Emilie spat.

"I will kill all of them," Madena replied.

Emilie screamed and cussed. I grabbed her again, but she got out of my grasp instantly.

Madena laughed at Emilie's outburst. Then the noise grew louder, like it had when I escaped with Anna. Roseland and I covered our ears. Then we were on the ground, in pain. Emilie just stood there, ears uncovered. Emilie glared at Madena, and then she pulled out a weapon.

Madena's laughter turned into a scream. Her mouth opened wide, to expose extremely sharp teeth. Roseland and I backed away, but Emilie remained where she was. This was the bravest I have ever seen her. I was so proud, but at the same time I didn't want to lose her.

"You killed my husband, stole my son, and destroyed my sacrifice," Madena sneered. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she was too angry. Madena put her hands up in the air, and the wind came up.

Roseland and I stood on our feet. The wind blew our hair back, and I almost fell over backwards. Roseland was trying to save the book more than herself.

"Ha-ha-ha," Madena cried out loud.

Rain fell down in bucket loads, and then snow started to fall down. Emilie flitted across the water. I expected her to fall in and swim away. That didn't happen, however. She ran across the water, and never fell in once. Madena saw her and made lighting come down in all directions.

"You said you were the weapon?" I yelled at Roseland. It sounded like I whispered, with how hard the wind had started to blow. My hair smacked me in the face, so I had to hold it back. Roseland flipped through the book till she saw something that made her smile. I backed away from her as she began to speak.

"Get away from here," Roseland commanded.

I stared at her in shock. "Are you serious?" I ducked a tree that blew over us.

"Yes, go!" Roseland shoved me away.

I ran into the trees, and watched from behind a bush. Roseland walked wobbly over to Madena. Then she shot her arm forward, and red light struck Madena in the chest.

Madena's eyes went wide as she flew backwards. "How dare you?" Madena screamed when she got up.

Emilie tackled her out of nowhere. She looked like a crazed demon. She had a wolf's mouth and claws out. Roseland flitted over to them, and struck her with a blue light this time. Emilie was thrown off, and she went into the water. Then Roseland was hit with a beam of gold light.

Madena made the snow fall harder. The lake froze over with Emilie still in it. I wanted to go out there, but I wasn't sure what I could do. Roseland was crawling out from a pile of pine trees. I ran over to her, to make sure she was alright.

"Get out of here," she hissed at me, "she wants you dead more than anyone."

I ran back into the trees and tried to cover myself. Madena was too focused on Emilie to see me, anyway. Emilie was stuck at the end of the lake. She was trying to wiggle herself free. Only her head and shoulders were above the water.

"You can't defeat me. I am invincible," Madena laughed at her. Madena stood above Emilie, and then raised her arms.

I didn't wait a moment longer. I sped across the ice, slipping a couple times. I slammed into Madena's side, and then rolled across the ice with her. Roseland was screaming at me, from a ways away. I ignored her and shot Madena in the face. I heard ice cracking from beneath me, and I jumped away from Madena's body.

The ice broke into pieces, and Madena's body sank into the water. Emilie and I followed soon after. I burst up and gasped for air. Emilie was next to me, but she wasn't looking at me. I followed her gaze to the center of the lake. Gold light came from the center and everything began to shake.

Madena's high pitched scream came from under the waves, and we both covered our ears. Something large rose from the water, something hideous. Madena had grown to a large size again. Her eyes were white, as was her hair, and she was grotesque again. I could barely stand to look at her.

"Swim!" Emilie yelled at me.

We both swam away from the gold glow as fast as we could. A large wave shoved us through the water. I hit a tree, and hung on tightly.

"Hold on," Emilie told me as she was swept past. The water carried her far away till I could see her no longer.

Madena rose high above the trees as I slid down the tree. Then I ran into Roseland.

"Where is Emilie?" she shook me.

"She went that way," I pointed behind the trees.

"We need that vile!" Roseland said in panic. She flipped through the book, and then said something strange. "Darkest day and darkest night, give me wings to give me flight."

"What does that do?" I stared at her strange.

Lightning came down around us as Madena laughed again. Then Roseland glowed with a purple light. She rose up high, like she was flying. It was no quite the same as me, though.

Roseland shot out purple beams in Madena's face, but she dodged them. I watched Roseland spin around her, while shooting different colored blasts. Madena finally got angry enough the where she became normal sized. That was Roseland's plan the whole time.

Madena threw a gold beam of light at Roseland. Then Roseland bunched up her hand, and caught it. She threw it back at her in the same second. Madena was surprised by this, but she composed herself quickly.

Madena smacked it back towards Roseland, and then it came right back to her. This went on and on. I used the distraction to find Emilie. I crept away from the battle.

"You will not ruin this for me!" Madena screamed at Roseland.

Roseland laughed at Madena, and continued to throw the blast back at her. I ran through the trees, calling Emilie. No one answered back. I ran faster and checked every tree. Someone finally called out to me. It was not the person I was looking for, though.

"Derrick?" I called out a little louder. It sounded a lot like him.

"Over here," he moaned.

Derrick was underneath a tree, of all things. Its roots were in front of him, like bars on a cell door. Of course, the tree was alive and unwilling to move. Every time I got close to it, it moved away from me.

I jumped on top of the tree and starting ripping away its branches. I was gripped tightly by the ankle, and thrown across the dirt. Emilie ran past me, and I yelled for her.

"What?" she doubled back.

"Roseland is distracting Madena till you get there. Hurry," I touched her shoulder.

Emilie took out the vile and placed it into her gun. Then she nodded at me, and ran back to the lake. I turned back to the tree with a growl. Then I let my fury run through me till I became a wolf. I gripped the trees roots with my teeth, and ripped them into pieces.

I was surprised to see them grow back just as quickly as I tore them down. I cussed and howled at the moon.

"How did that help anything?" Derrick had his hands covering his ears.

I tried to smile apologetically.

"Do you think that I didn't already try that?" he smirked.

Derrick always found humor, even when his life was on the line. I decided to then tackle the tree, (who knows) it could work. I failed to notice a wide tree branch as it smacked against my face. I slid across the ground, and then a loud scream echoed through the forest. I changed back into vampire form, and got my dress back on.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," I told Derrick.

"I'll be here," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes then I ran back to the lake. Wild colors off all sorts flew back and forth. I had to dodge a couple of them. A blue one went right past my head, and cut off the tips of my hair.

"Holy crap," I jumped back against a tree. I thought better about it and moved to behind the vast trunk. When there was no sounds and nothing shooting through the air, I moved again. The lake was unrecognizable. It was only half the size of what it was before. Then there were large hole every few feet or so.

Fires were actually starting on some of the trees. The two girls and a witch were wrestling in the water. I was going to do something, but I didn't know what to do to help. Roseland's book was lying by my feet, as was Emilie's weapon. I picked up both, and looked back out to the water.

Roseland was holding Madena's head under the water, very unsuccessfully. Emilie was pinning her body down and looking for the weapon she misplaced. I picked it up and called her name.

"What?" Emilie looked up, and the weapon smacked her in the face.

I cringed and smiled apologetically. She threw me a glare, but dove down to get the gun. When she did so, Roseland lost her grip on Madena, and she threw her across the water. Oh great, I thought quickly. What do I do? I grabbed my pistol from my pocket and shot Madena repeatedly.

She turned to me in fury. Her eyes and hair turned bright red. They were redder then Roseland's flaming hair. She charged towards me, like a werewolf on steroids. I turned and ran into the trees, dodging the bushes along the way. I could sense her gaining on me, and I couldn't believe that she could go that fast. I jumped off a couple tree trunks to get her off my tail.

She didn't lose me for a second. I was staring to get nervous, but I didn't want fear to consume me. Large blasts of gold and red broke trees around me. I gasped and jumped over another one. I had to duck and dodge those, while watching where I was going.

I screamed and jumped into the air. I blasted through the sky, and then I found myself laughing. My laughter was premature. Madena was next to me in a matter of seconds. God, what can't a sorceress do? I flew down lower to get away from her, but she followed just as quickly. A flash of gold sparked at my dress, but I flipped before she got the rest of me.

"Get back here!" Madena screeched. She sounded more like a witch then ever.

I almost got away, but she caught me by my dress. I was tossed around from side to side, before I got hold of her arm. I arched my back and flipped myself above her. She screamed, and dug her long nails into me. I was on top of her back, and had her in a headlock.

"Where is my family?" I growled into her ear.

When she didn't respond, I dug my claws into her neck.

"Auahhh," she screamed and tried to reach me.

"Tell me!" I ripped her hair out.

"You'll have to kill me," she turned to smile, "which you already know is impossible."

She threw her head back and head butted me. I grabbed my face when I cried out. Blood covered my hand; I noticed when I pulled it away to look at it. She flew away from me with her arms held high. I flexed my muscles and followed her into the clouds. They were spinning like a tornado was coming, and lightning was all around.

Madena's laughter echoed all around me as she disappeared into the fog. When did the fog appear? I shook my head and looked around in all directions. I couldn't see anything! The fog was thicker than pea soup. More than once, I jumped back from a shadow.

"You stole my son," her whispers came out of the shadows.

They were Impossible to tell where they were coming from. Something touched my back, and I turned around with a growl. No one was there. Witches were very crafty, I cussed in my mind. In paranoia, I was looking around everywhere. Who knows where she could be.

"Victoria, where are you?" I heard Emilie call from somewhere below me.

When I looked down to find her, Madena jumped onto me. She scratched the hell out of my back, and I couldn't get a grip on her. So I flew upwards and did fifty spins in a row. Madena didn't fall off, but it discombobulated her. I grabbed one of my pistols, and then shot behind me. She screamed and fell off.

I grabbed her hair when she fell below me, she didn't notice this. Madena was too out of it because my bullet hit her in the head. In mid air, I kept hitting her over and over again. When her upper body was covered in blood, I remembered where I was.

"Oh crap," I muttered. I hit the ground hard, the sound echoed across the woods. I opened my eyes, but everything was so blurry. I coughed out blood, that wasn't good. Madena was a yard away from me; she was face down in the dirt. I could get up onto my knees, but my legs were another story. Every time I put pressure on them, I had to collapse from the extreme pain.

"Victoria what happened?" Emilie came out of nowhere.

Roseland was walking closely behind, but looked extremely paranoid. I stood on my knees, and looked over Madena's body. I knew she wasn't dead because she was immortal.

"You need to put the ecto stuff in her now!" I told Emilie.

She pulled the vile out of her gun, and then kneeled next to Madena. Roseland was looking through the book again. I crawled over to her to see if there was anything she could do to my legs. I couldn't sit here, it was too dangerous. I watched Emilie flip the body over and opened up what remained of her mouth. She took the lid off the vile and started to incline it over her mouth.

Roseland shot my body with a few sparks; it left gold glitter on my skin. I flexed my legs, and I could move them again. I thanked her and got up onto my feet. The liquid was about to go into Madena's mouth, but then she moved. The sudden movement startled Emilie, and that made her throw the vile into the air.

I jumped from where I was standing, and barely caught the vile. I landed in a pile of dirt, and then slid across the forest. Madena had blasted Emilie into a tree, and was now aiming for me. As I backed away from her, her body fixed itself. I gripped the vile tightly, after making sure the liquid was still in it.

Madena was perfect when she looked at me. "Nice try," she smiled.

I was hit with a large beam of purple light. It burned my entire body to the core, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. That's when Roseland threw a large turquoise ball at her, I couldn't have been more grateful. The ball exploded right before her face. Flames consumed her body, and I ran away with the vile.

"Get out of here Victoria!" Roseland yelled when I turned back to her.

I didn't want to leave her, but she always insisted. I found Emilie almost a mile away. She was climbing out of a crater. "Emilie. Roseland is fighting her again," I informed her.

"Where are they?" Emilie asked, while tripping over a tree.

"A mile that way," I pointed behind me. Then we both ran in that direction. I can never listen to anymore, besides what if they die because I wasn't there. Emilie burst through the trees and tackled Madena, right before she threw something at Roseland. Lightning struck me in the neck, and I flew backwards.

Roseland ran after me, but was stopped by Madena. She screamed really loud, and Roseland flew backwards from the force. The lightning stung my body, every one of my nerves felt like a live wire. The electricity swam through my veins till it hit my head.

At that moment I felt an explosion occur. I rolled over unwillingly, and slammed my head against the ground. I couldn't stop. The pain was too intense.

"Victoria what's wrong?" Emilie gasped.

I suspect that she tried to help, but was stopped my Madena. Roseland and Emilie had their hands full, so it was up to me. I gritted my teeth and fought to take control of my body. I flipped onto my back in an unnatural movement, the lightning shocked my entire body. I felt like I was having a seizure. I could barely see anything with the way I was shaking.

I could feel something powerful in my brain, though. I didn't know what it was, or how to access it. I concentrated on it, but everything was still so fuzzy. Only part of my mind was able to tell what was going on around me.

Emilie had been thrown back into the water. Roseland was dodging lighting bolts, while hitting back light blasts. I knew I had the vile that they needed, but all this was in the back of my mind. I had no idea how to communicate with them or to cure myself.

"Emilie find the gun!" Roseland yelled. She was on her knees, trying to hold back Madena's magic. She was getting weaker and weaker.

Madena was going to win.

No. She can't win. I cringed, and tried to force the powerful part of my brain to open up. I could feel the lightning shake through me, but the force was getting weaker. The shaking slowed down to a light vibrating sensation. Roseland had broken off the light beam, and jumped away before it hit her.

"Hold on," Emilie ran up with her gun. She hit Madena with the third ball she shot out. Madena had dodged the first two.

Madena's face was halfway blown off, but this did not slow her down at all. She screamed so loud all the surrounding trees fell to the ground. Roseland and Emilie fell to the ground too, but for a different reason. It was so loud that their ears started to bleed. Then everything went black.

"This is how it will be from now on," Madena laughed wickedly. "All you abominations will die. Now the world will be rid of your filth!"

Madena had made everything dark. I was not blacked out, but no one was able to see. My head buzzed with electricity as my mind became overwhelmingly powerful. A blue light seemed to glow around me, but it was very dim. I could see everything around me from a ten feet radius. Madena was upset by this, but glad that she had an easy target. I stood my ground, and walked towards her.

I didn't know where Emilie or Roseland had gone, but at this moment I couldn't make myself care. I held tightly onto the tiny thread of my mind, which gave me my power. It was like concentrating on a word constantly.

"Victoria," Madena sang out like a bird. "Come here so I can snap your neck!" She sounded sweet at first, but then it ended in a yell. Madena snarled then walked towards me.

I noticed that Emilie was near her, and she wasn't really paying attention. I had to distract Madena, so she wouldn't strike Emilie.

"It's too bad Ivan had to die. He was so good with calculations," I began.

Madena turned to me with a hiss.

"He suffered a lot," I murmured. Then I grinned when I saw the pained look spread across her face. Emilie was able to get away from Madena, but I wasn't able to make myself stop. "It was so easy to stick the syringe into him. It was like cutting a cake."

Madena's eyes turned white. Then they changed and seemed to be a purplish color. She shook with fury, but not the normal kind. This was a whole new kind of fury. However, none of this seemed to be able to stop me.

"Did you take his body? I bet you did, didn't you?" I laughed gleefully. "You think you can bring him back to life," I stated.

Madena's wide eyes and a fierce scowl confirmed my theory. I laughed again, but a lot harder this time.

Madena screamed out loud. She charged towards me for the second time in an hour. Her eyes were fierce, and her mouth was in a deep grimace.

I didn't have much response time, however; it was enough. I brought the powerful part of my brain forward. Then I could feel a slight burning sensation in my fingertips. Madena was only halfway to me by now. I raised my arms, I don't know why. I just had a sudden feeling that I was suppose to.

When I flexed my fingers, the light around them got brighter. Instead of watching Madena, I watched them in shock. I could feel Emilie and Roseland's eyes on me too. Lightning shot out of my fingertips. It wasn't a little bit of lightning either.

Madena's eye got wide. "You're a…" She got struck by the lightning, and was thrown into the lake.

I'm a what?

I ran over to where she was lying. The blast had knocked her loopy for a few minutes, while Roseland got the light back. Emilie pulled the vile out of my pocket, but I was too distracted to notice. I shook Madena.

"What were you talking about? What am I?" I asked, confused.

"Victoria don't wake her up. Leave her alone," Emilie smacked me.

I turned my head slightly to hiss at her. That was a mistake. When I turned back to Madena, I took a light beam to the face. I rolled across the dirt, only to land on my feet in a crouched position. Roseland was about to strike her back, but I already had it covered. The lightning shot from my hands before I barely even raised them. Rage had a part in my power, I realized.

"I don't care what you are," Madena hissed. "You cannot defeat _me_." She raised her arms and threw red light at me.

"What am I?" I screamed back at her.

My lightning met her light, and the two of them combined were very deadly. The impact of them blew the both of us back. I gripped a nearby rock and dug my nails into it. The wind blew me back harder, and my fingers slid away. I flew backwards, and then got dumped into the middle of the lake.

Madena was there before me. I didn't even have anytime to blink. I don't get how she was able to move faster than us. Was it another spell? I didn't have time to think about it.

"You have been a thorn in my side since the day I saw you," Madena muttered as she pulled me up by my hair.

I gripped at her hand, while I cringed in pain. I had no idea how she could pick me up, and swim at the same time. I looked down, and saw her feet above the water. She had a golden cloud-like aura around her feet. It moved her, and myself across the water without getting us wet. I wrapped my fingers around her ankle, took a breath, and pulled as hard as I could. Madena screamed as she toppled over backwards.

I jumped on top of her after she went into the water. The floating cloud thing just stayed there. I shoved her head under the waves and her arms came up, trying to strangle me. I made a wrong movement, and I was suddenly the one underwater.

"Die. I can find another to save my son from the life of wickedness. I can only hope that being with you didn't corrupt him forever," Madena snarled.

I shoved my fingers into her stomach, and sent a thousand volts of electricity into her. Madena stood there shaking violently, and then she screamed. I grew my claws out and reached up to her throat. Madena gagged and clutched it to stop the blood from running down her body. I pulled her from the water, while dodging the spells she threw at me.

Emilie hurried over to me. Her face was bruised and bloody. Roseland looked much the same, but not as bad. She hadn't been fighting as much as Emilie had. I tossed Madena into a pile of mud, and then kicked her over. I knew she would try to hit me again, so I sent another volt of electricity through her body.

"How are you able to do that?" Emilie asked. Then she quickly took the vile over to Madena.

"I have no idea," I said honestly. Madena had reached up and scratched Emilie's face, before she could put the ecto-sprite in. I tackled her and we rolled around for a few minutes. She was too powerful to keep down for long. "Just die already!" I hissed.

"I will never die," Madena said distinctly. "Not with you horrid creatures on this earth!" She gave one final spell, in her weakened state that was all she could do.

I countered it with my lightning, but this one was more powerful than the others. I staggered backwards as my hands began to sting. I could feel the effects from it, so I backed off. Emilie threw herself on top of Madena, while she was distracted.

"Get off of me!" Madena screamed. She clawed at Emilie's face and back.

I decided to grab Madena's hands, and hold them tightly to her sides. Roseland came from behind me and held open her mouth. I was glad I didn't have that job, Roseland kept getting bit. Emilie pulled her hair back, and shoved the vile down her throat. Then she gripped her throat tightly, so Madena couldn't spit it out.

Madena screamed, or well tried to. It ended up sounding like a gargling sound. I watched the blue liquid travel down her throat. I wasn't going to let her up till it hit her stomach, though.

"Keep her down," I told the both of them. "She could make herself throw up." I didn't trust her. We kept her down as long as we could. She eventually managed to shake us, though.

I was kicked into the dirt, Emilie was thrown over Madena's head, and Roseland got a spell right in the face. Roseland was lying there unconscious; I stared at her in horror. I hoped she wasn't dead ...again. Madena made rain come down hard, so hard that it stung when it hit you. Emilie and I had to duck for cover in the trees.

Madena ran towards us, but stopped short. Her eyes narrowed as she wobbled forward. She was acting like she was drunk and then her eyes widened.

"What did you put in my mouth?" she demanded. It came out as slurring and gargling.

I stepped out of the trees because the rain had slowed to a light patter. Madena was slumped against a tree, but she could barely breathe.

"I think it's working," I whispered to Emilie. Then I walked out arrogantly towards Madena. She glared up at me menacingly as I approached.

"You will pay for this," she coughed.

I smiled. "That may be, but we won."

Madena coughed again, and then stood up. I watched her take a couple of steps closer to me. Then she hunched over and gasped or air. Emilie was suddenly next to me, staring at Madena curiously.

Madena's hair started to get white, then her skin became wrinkled, and her eyes turned black. She was finally dying. All those years of life…and now she was finally what she was supposed to be. She screamed one last time before she turned into dust.

"Wow!" Emilie exclaimed.

"We won," I said to myself. Then I remembered my battered husband, who was most likely still passed out. "I have to go!" I said abruptly.

"Go where?" Emilie called to me.

"Get Xavier," I replied. "Oh, Derrick is stuck in a tree nearby," I informed her.

She gave me a weird look at first, but then she started to look around.

I ran through the trees, not stopping for anything. I soon came to a river at the end of the forest. That's when I noticed it. The moon was not its usual color. A believe there was a reddish tint around it. The whole rest of it turned a burnt orange color, why? Laughter seemed to come from the sky, for a second I thought it was Madena.

I turned to see a grotesque old woman. She was standing in the middle of the river. Her white hair hung over her shoulder, and she was wearing a tattered dress. The old woman smiled at me, showing her missing teeth. All of that was not why she disgusted me, though.

Her skin was a golden bronze color, but her skin was almost transparent. It showed a purple, vein covered underneath, which reminded me of a brain. Then her eyes were a dim yellow, and that's when I understood. I couldn't be sure if I was right, though.

"Don't you recognize me?" the old woman said in a raspy voice.

"Maybe," I replied.

She smiled creepily. Then with her bony arm, she gestured to me to come closer.

I didn't want to, but if it was her…then she wouldn't hurt me. I didn't trust my own judgment, though.

"You chose to kill the sorceress," the woman began. "That was the wrong choice," she frowned.

I was right. It was Vanera. "I had to kill her. I didn't have any other choice," I explained in panic.

Vanera shook her head sadly. "I know, but now you have to suffer the consequences."

"You mean the creature has been released?" I gasped.

"He has already been released. He has been here the whole time…now he plans his revenge. You have already met him," Vanera whispered coldly.

"I have?" I asked in shock.

"He calls himself Axel, ruler of Crystofia. That is ridiculous of course. No one rules our domain," Vanera rolled her eyes.

"He killed those vampires in that strange way. There wasn't a stake in them or anything," I informed her.

"Axel enjoys death. He draws his power from it." She looked over her shoulder at the moon. "It has begun already," Vanera sighed.

"What has?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Axel will take over the planet one city at a time. He wants to own something of his own, since he failed with our world. The red moon is the first sign. It means blood has been spilt tonight." Vanera walked out of the river, and stood and inch away from me.

"How did killing Madena give him powers?" I was still so confused.

"Axel always had powers, but this was not his world. His powers couldn't be used here because of the protective spell the witch had over the earth. When you killed her, the spell was lost," she explained.

"That's why he helped me," I said through unmoving lips.

"Exactly," Vanera replied. "He can do anything and everything now."

"How do I stop him?" I demanded.

"You can't. No one in the world can," she whispered. "I'm sorry that this chaos was unleashed upon you."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that to begin with?" I said in annoyance.

Vanera shook her head. "There was no enough time." Then she gestured to her body. "I am dying because I got caught. I was banished from my world, and my body cannot function here."

"I am sorry," I whispered.

"I would escape, and try to live your life. It's only a matter of time before you are all slaves," Vanera whispered. She put her arm on my shoulder, and gave me a smile. Then her clothes fell to the ground in front of me. She was gone.

I slipped in the mud a few times, with how fast I started to run. I had reached the tree where I had hidden Xavier. I ripped away the branches and leaves to find nothing. My breathing increased until I was close to hyperventilating. I looked around the proximity of the area, with no sign of him.

"Xavier?" I called over and over. No one answered me.

"Ha-ha-ha," a voice chuckled from nowhere in particular.

I knew who it was this time. And he would pay for this. I hissed as my fangs came out. "What did you do with him?" I screamed.

"Let's play a game," Axel laughed. "If you can find me then you can have him. But you may not be able to leave."

"I need a clue," I muttered in fury.

"That's cheating," Axels' voice faded away.

I cussed and cursed his name. All I got in return was laughter.


	22. A Game

Chapter 22.

A game

The rain poured down my face. Then the lightning made my body shake. I believe that was because of my newly acquired ability, though. I flexed my fingers, watching the lighting spark and dim. I did this over and over again.

I had no idea where Axel would be hiding. I had failed. I may have been able to beat Madena, but I would never beat Axel. I zapped a tree that stood across from me, and it burst into flames. Then I stood up and walked in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going or why. I just knew that I needed to move.

Something was spiking at the back of my mind. I didn't want to bother with it, though. It was annoying me. I jumped into the air, and flew over the trees.

I flew into the clouds and dodged a lightning bolt. I was wetter than I had been all day. The annoying thing in the back of my head made itself known. _The wedding might be today._ That's why he didn't give me any hints.

When I thought about it a little more, I knew it was true. It was Sunday, the last day of the weekend. And Annika had said it would be during the weekend sometime. I also knew that there was only one place it could be. However, Crystal Falls was over three hours away. I had no idea how long it would take me to get there by flight.

I flew over Rockwell, and out towards the farmlands in the west. I should have informed Emilie perhaps, but I had no idea if I was being timed or not. Axel had said it was a game, so that meant there wasn't much time. I spun in a circle, but it was accidental. I still wasn't quite sure how to control all my flight patterns.

Soon I flexed my muscles, and moved faster than I ever had before. It wasn't long before I could see the smoke rising up from between the hills. I knew it had to be Rosewood, hadn't they extinguished the fire yet? That was a big no. It was just the same as it had been for the last four months. I flew over it without looking down at the grotesque bodies, and flaming vehicles.

_Emilie told you to pick a good spot to hide him_, I mocked myself.

I had lost my husband again. I could feel tears swell up in my eyes as I thought about what was already done to him. Axel was a demon from another world, and I couldn't compete with that. I would be killed, my family would be killed, and everyone I have ever known would be dead.

_You always fail. What good are you? _The voice inside me growled.

I hissed at myself, but part of me knew I was right. I had always failed when it came to Olivia. I flew on, despite the conflict I was raging with inside of my head. I think everyone was right, I am crazy. I was the only person I knew who talked to herself, and often started fights with _me_. To the left of me, there were a large set of hills, traveling south. The remains of the Reneflauses' castle stood on the tallest hill.

I dove down until I was able to see it better. Ruble and dust was the only thing that remained of the once colossal castle. I was glad for that because I didn't want any more surprises. Rosewood was smaller than I remembered, but Rockwell was ten times bigger so that's probably why.

_Just give up. You are pathetic! _My mind screamed at me.

I didn't know why this was happening to me. There is no one inside your head. It is only yourself saying these things, I thought over and over. I didn't hear the voices again for awhile, so I thought I was over the worst of it. The church where I sat with Emilie wasn't very far from our old home. I looked down at the building that had painted glass all over the front.

"Should I just go in the front door?" I wondered aloud.

I circled around the church twice, (in the air of course). Many vehicles were parked outside, and I could only assume that they were for Olivia. Did she really have that many friends and family?

I doubted it.

I decided to come in through the back door, but stopped when I saw twenty guards in front of it. Okay, to the front door then. I flew back towards the front and peered out of some bushes in the corner. I watched guests in many different colored outfits walk into the church. Then I merged myself in with one of the darkly dressed groups.

It was a dark wedding, just like the first one had been. This one was a little different, though. It was like Olivia expected me to come. All the people were facing the door, and everyone one was looking at me. Not one of the guests was sitting because there weren't any seats. The front of the church was all misty, and I couldn't make out who was there. Or wasn't there.

Most of the crowd was smiling at me, in a very sinister way. I knew what was coming. I was going to die like poor Luke and Nickoli. The fog moved underneath the crowd's feet, and surrounded me. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You shouldn't have come here," a voice hissed. It sounded full of rage.

I sighed in relief. It was Olivia, but that didn't mean that Axel wasn't too far away. I took the vile out of one of my secret pockets, and clutched it tightly in my hand. Olivia stepped through the fog in an amazing wedding dress. The crowd of guests around her backed away a few steps. It was all very strange.

The organ that was playing from somewhere up front stopped abruptly. I ripped a strap off my dress and used it to tie my hair up into a ponytail. I was dirty, sore, and a little nervous. That wasn't a good combination for a fight.

The voice that was deep inside me, was threatening to make itself known again. I banished it to the back of my head, but it fought harder. I wondered if this had to do with the lightning hitting me. All that power had to take something away.

_Just give up. You never deserved him anyway. Let him find someone trustworthy,_ I told myself unwillingly.

That one struck a chord. I didn't mean to let anything happen with Aleksander. All the actions were his own doing, and I couldn't stop him. I even told him I was married and he didn't care. So it wasn't my fault, right?

_Yeah keep telling yourself that, _I sneered.

Stop! I snapped and brought my power to the front of my mind. I rubbed my temples, and then looked up to see Olivia's confused face. I smiled at her and tried to make it look like nothing was wrong.

She arched an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with your head? Did you happen to meet my fiancé already?" Olivia smiled.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia smiled innocently. "Xavier leaving you was just too much to bear. I can't help that it made you insane."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded. She had to have caused this. But when was I close to her?

"I have my ways," she whispered. Then her face changed from being smug to a furious glare. "Once again, you have ruined my wedding."

"Where is Xavier?" I asked impatiently.

"He's getting ready upstairs," Olivia said in confusion. "Why does it matter? He is_ mine_ now."

I thought about it for a second and then changed my question. "Where are your prisoners? Did Xavier take anyone hostage?"

"He has been very different from when I last knew him," Olivia murmured. "I like it, though. He is exactly the kind of guy I've dreamed of having."

I rolled my eyes. Her dream guy is a demon, that figures.

"You keep distracting me!" she screeched. Then she walked closer to me. "I have had enough of you. Never again will you ruin me!" Olivia took out a green glowing stake that was made out of glass.

"Do you like it?" she beamed. "I invented it myself. The very fist glass stake, and the inside is filled with…"

"Poison," I finished.

"Exactly." She flashed a set of ultra white teeth. "Then when it goes into you it breaks, so you will be filled with it." Olivia acted like this was the highlight of her life.

_Perhaps it is, _I laughed at myself.

Shut up, shut up! I chanted over and over. When I was preoccupied with my mind, Olivia moved in. I was on the floor faster than I could blink, and she was crouched over me. Olivia raised the stake as my eyes widened.

_I told you that you'd fail, _the crazy voice laughed inside my head.

My laughter stopped Olivia for a second. She gazed down at me with confusion in her eyes. "You think death is funny? You killed my entire family. I have to kill you, but first…" Olivia pulled out a knife. "I need to teach you a lesson."

She sliced the left side of my face, and then my neck. That was when I grabbed her arm, and bent it backwards. The knife went into her throat and she gagged repulsively. I watched her stumble backwards as she fell into her guests.

I was surprised that they made no move to help her. When she fell into one of them, I saw why. There were not real, were they ghosts? Olivia fell right through one of them, and they disappeared.

All around her, the other guests disappeared one at a time. She didn't notice this because she was trying to hold the blood in. I thought it was weird, but I didn't stop to ask questions. I jumped on top of her back and ripped her hair out.

Olivia screamed. "You're dead!"

Her French polished fingernails dug into the flesh on my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her over my head. She took a small amount of my skin with her, but I was still alive. We wrestled back and forth. At the same time I had to dodge her glass stake, while ignoring my mind. I flew up with her, this surprised Olivia, but she was able to fly too. I hung on the chandelier as Olivia shoved herself away from me.

I broke off a piece of it when Olivia came after me with the stake. The two glass objects screeched against each other. I almost wanted to cover my ears, but that would have been a fatal mistake. Some of the poison leaked out of the stake, and I knew there wasn't much time left.

"I can't die Victoria," Olivia said between her teeth. She was trying to shove the stake into me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"I have perfected the immortal formula. My only regret is that I could not share it with my family before they died." Olivia flew around me, and tried to aim for my back.

I did a flip in the air, and turned around to be able to reach her. When I realized that I was loosing, I pushed the powerful part of my mind up front. I had to really concentrate on it, but it was hard with Olivia constantly attacking me. I picked up a wood beam that fell off the ceiling and smacked her across the face. She flew across the room and I had a little time to concentrate. The powerful lightning made my brain feel like it was going to explode, and I shook. Olivia turned back to me with a growl, and then she charged forward.

I flexed my fingers when she was a foot away from me. Lightning shot out of my finger tips and zapped her right in the face. Olivia flew back and was more surprised than I had ever seen her. I didn't stop to wait to see what happened to her. I flew to the ground, and shot her again with the lightning.

"How are you doing that?" Olivia gasped between electric shocks.

"It's easy," I laughed. The other me laughed for a different reason, but I ignored it. Then I shot her harder with all the power I could dish out. I stopped when she didn't move or speak anymore. I knew she wasn't dead, but I had a chance to put in the blood. I lifted up her singed head, and tilted the vile into her mouth.

Something struck me in the head. It didn't hurt very badly, but the force sent me flying across the room. I went through one of the glass windows, and fell onto the concrete below. That hurt a little, however; I healed right away. When I jumped back through the window, Axel was standing in front of me.

He clapped a few times. "Nice work. Do you always fail like that?"

I growled at him, but I didn't dare move. "I followed your directions. Now where is my husband," I asked a little nicer than I felt.

Axel placed his finger to his lips. "Shh, don't let her in on our little secret."

Olivia was sitting up, and trying to recall where she was. At least, that's what it looked like. I didn't look at her for very long because I was afraid to take my eyes off of him. He could do anything he wanted, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Where is he?" I said in distaste. I didn't expect him to tell me, and I didn't want to stand here conversing with him further.

"Where do you think he is?" Axel pursed his lips to keep from smiling.

Olivia stood up and wobbled down the five steps. "Where who is? Did you take someone without telling me?" she wined at him.

"Of course not my love." Axel brushed his fingers across her lips. "Go ahead with your plan."

I didn't like the sound of that.

_You're a dead fool, _I told myself. I wished I would stop telling myself things.

Olivia turned to me and smiled. It was a little off because part of her lip was ripped off. Blood trickled down her dress from her neck wound. Then her hair, dress, and skin were smoking from the electricity. She walked over to the middle of the alter, and picked up a large goblet. I watched her carefully, hoping that she would drink out of it. I also hoped that Emilie had come through for me, but I suppose it is possible that she failed.

I had gone back and told Emilie about what I had to do. She didn't like it, but it was my mission. Lucifer had given it to me, not her. And she wanted her brother back just as much as I did.

Olivia sipped out of the goblet, and then slowly licked her mangled lips. On the last lick her lips healed as did the rest of her body. Axel backed away from us and sat on a chair in the corner. I didn't want to turn my back on him, however; Olivia was my problem now.

_She's always been. End her or be a failure your whole life_.

The annoying voice in my head finally said something that made sense this time. I stood up and walked towards her. For the first time, I was not afraid and there was no shaking. Olivia laughed at me a couple times. She didn't think she could ever be beaten.

Olivia twirled the cup between her fingers, and then she took another sip. The rest of her body healed, which obviously wasn't good for me. Her lips were stained red, even after she licked them several times.

"I love blood," Olivia declared after drinking the rest. "There just is something about the people in the east. Their taste is so exquisite."

"I wouldn't know," I muttered blankly.

"Oh," she said and shook her head. "You've missed out on one of life's pleasures. Well afterlife's," she amended. She tossed the goblet down next to her and sat down on the stairs. "What shall I do with you?"

I glanced over at Axel for a brief second. He was filing his nails, and not paying attention to us at all. I hated to admit that I was a little relieved by this. The ghostly figures appeared in random spots around the room. I jumped a little when I saw Annika and Lidiya among them.

"What are they?" I asked aloud. I wasn't planning on saying anything to her, but I ruined that.

_You always ruin everything_, I thought against my will.

"No one asked you," I said under my breath.

"They are the ghosts of the past," Olivia answered me.

"Of the past few days," Axel laughed.

"You killed them!" I exclaimed. I looked over at Lidiya and Annika. They looked cold and lost. I didn't like Lidiya, but neither of them deserved that fate.

"I didn't kill all of them. Xavier did his fair share. Take a good look at them…" She paused to fix her hair. "You will be joining them."

Before she even finished her sentence, she smacked me with the goblet. I stopped her from striking me again, right in the nick of time. I then dove backwards when she kicked her foot over me. I gripped her leg tightly and flung her into the stairs. Olivia broke them in half, and she had a hard time getting out of them. So I decided to help. I picked her up by the hair, flew into the air, flipped her three times, and then threw her to the ground.

Olivia was furious. Her fangs came out a little lower than normal.

"Oh scary," I mocked her.

She hissed in response and flew up to greet me. I flipped away from her, and stretched my fingers out into claws.

"Nothing can save you," Olivia growled. Then she pulled out her homemade stake. It was only half full because of the small leak.

"I disagree," I whispered.

Olivia flew into me, knocking the both of us into a stained glass window. I kicked her in the face, and then ducked down to fly underneath her. I ripped her dress up to her knees, however; it was accidental. She screamed in fury and flew after me. Axel was still not paying attention to us at all, even when Olivia called for him.

"Xavier kill her! I can't take it anymore," Olivia whined.

When she was distracted, I bent her backwards and snapped her back.

"Xavier!" Olivia screamed.

The wound was only slightly painful, and she would recover soon. So I had to make this quick. I dumped the vile into her mouth, and tried to grab her throat. Her hand snapped up, and smacked my hand away with ease.

"You tried to give me poisoned blood?" she screamed and then spat the blood at me.

_Pathetic fool, _my mind hissed over and over.

Axel had looked up from his nails. "That's cheating."

"Now you decide to notice me," Olivia growled.

"Now is not the time beloved." Axel told her then turned to me. "This is my game and I will not tolerate cheaters."

"You cheated too," I argued. That was a mistake.

"Have I?" Axel pondered. "Hm I guess cheating is part of the game then." He smacked me across the face, which sent me into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Do it again!" Olivia laughed.

The whole side of my face stung like hell. I'm pretty sure my jaw was broken. Blood caked the entire left side of my body. Still, I stood up to my feet, and staggered back to the demon.

"You haven't had enough?" Olivia smiled.

I shot her with a bolt of electricity, and then turned my attention to Axel. He was laughing at Olivia. I shivered and turned away from his shark like teeth when he smiled at me. I wanted to kill him more than I wanted Olivia dead, but that was impossible. My hands were shaking, but not from fear. I was in full rage, and I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Have you figured out where your betrothed is yet?" Axel asked.

I shook my head once.

"Let me give you a clue," he chuckled. Then Axel gripped my hair tightly, and I was lifted into the air.

At first I thought he was going to slam me to the ground, like I had done to Olivia. However, I was wrong. I was suddenly on the tile floor of a ballroom, and every inch of it was covered in blood. I backed away till I was on a clean spot.

"This is your clue," Axel laughed. Then he held out his arms to indicate the vast ballroom. "Good luck in your search," he laughed once.

I stood up and stepped around the puddles of blood. Axel watched me intensively as I looked around. Bodies were everywhere. The blood from their slaughter was only on the floor, but the walls and ceiling as well. When I saw the blood caked on the curtains, I closed my eyes. There was too much red.

"Why did you kill your guests?" I asked quietly.

"Why not?" he grinned wickedly.

I looked away from his shark teeth, and tried to focus on finding Xavier. That seemed next to impossible, though. Axel seemed to enjoy my anguish, so he sat down on an invisible chair and watched. I looked into the vents, under bodies, and even through the windows. Olivia wandered in sometime when I was searching because I didn't notice her. It was her voice that brought me to her attention.

"If you do not kill that—" Olivia couldn't think of a good enough word. "I will end her now!"

Axel smiled at her. "Okay."

Olivia was taken back by his sudden mood change, but then she turned to me. Her face stretched into a wide grin, and I swear it looked like her face would rip apart. Axel crossed his legs and leaned in close like he was watching a sporting event. I stepped down from one of the windows, and turned to face my opponent.

Olivia's hands were clenched so tight that blood leaked from in between her fingers. I had done that a couple times before.

_You're not going to make it out of here alive_, I hissed at myself.

No one asked for your opinion! I snapped back at me. Yes, I was talking to myself. Oh well. I was bound to go crazy eventually. Olivia pulled out her stake. Remarkably, there was still some poison left in it.

"I've been waiting for this since the day you got engaged," Olivia smiled. She was actually teary eyed.

I backed away from her slowly as she stepped closer to me.

"You already know this, but I use to like you. I thought we could have been friends, sisters even. I was looking forward to know my new family, but you stole him from me." Olivia's fangs came out. "I cannot forgive you when you took the only think I ever truly wanted."

I backed away a few steps more. Last time she did a speech like this I got beat up bad. I didn't want it to happen again.

"I did get him back, but that doesn't bring back all I lost. You killed my family, and for that you have to die." Olivia now looked furious again.

She was suddenly in front of me, stabbing the stake into my side. My luck hadn't run out, though. The stake missed my body and ripped through my dress. I bit into her neck, and scratched her face at the same time. Olivia didn't even see me flip over her until my hand went though her stomach.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Axel laughed.

Olivia screamed and pulled my hand out of her. She then gawked at Axel for laughed at her. I used the distraction to rip a chunk of the wall out, and strike her in the head. Olivia fell down, but she was back up in mere seconds.

She raised the stake, and charged after me. I braised myself for the attack and crouched down. Out of nowhere, she suddenly stopped. I turned my head to the side, and stared at her strangely.

Olivia ran her hands over her body, and started to tremble. "What's wrong with me? she gasped.

Axel narrowed his eyes, and got close to her. However, I backed away to a safe distance. I knew exactly what was wrong with her. Emilie had come through for me after all. During my flight here, I decided to go back, and give Emilie half the blood in the vile. Olivia coughed, and sank down to her knees.

"It looks like you're not too smart for me after all," I told her.

They both glared at me.

"While you were getting ready for your pathetic wedding, I had someone spike your drink," I smiled arrogantly. "…And you drank all of it."

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked up at Axel. He glanced at her then turned back to me. I was expecting the ultimate fury from him, but that didn't happen.

Axel clapped. "Bravo. You pulled one over on my ex-fiancé. You must be so thrilled," he said sarcastically.

Olivia looked heartbroken, but none of that really mattered. Her skin started to crack, and I could see her muscle underneath. Axel backed away with a look of curiosity on his face. Olivia screamed as she looked over her body, and then she started to turn red. It almost looked like she was going to start on fire, but something else happened. Olivia kept getting redder, and with a loud scream she exploded. I ducked so I wouldn't get any of her on me.

I'm sure that body pieces went everywhere, but there was already so much blood that you couldn't tell. When I peeked over the railing, there was nothing to indicate any sign of Olivia. Axel was just staring.

I had finally done it.

_It took you long enough_, I muttered to myself unwillingly.

I didn't bother to comment back. I was simply going to ignore myself from now on, and maybe it would go away. I laughed a couple times when I noticed the smoking spot on the floor. Olivia is dead. I said this over and over in my mind. I couldn't help, but feel giddy about it.

I put my hands on my head, and laughed a little insanely. The only thing that kept me there was Xavier. I still had no idea where they had put him. I also had a creature from another dimension to deal with. I climbed over the railing and dropped to the floor. Axels' eyes snapped over when my feet slapped against the tile.

"That was very clever," Axel commented. "What did you use?"

I glowered at him, but never spoke one word. My mind was trying to figure out where he put Xavier. It had to be somewhere close to him because he knew I might have other people searching. He doesn't like cheating.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Axel cooed.

I said nothing.

"You don't know where he is, do you? I suppose this puts a damper on our little game. What to do?" Axel mused. "Oh! I know. I will give you one guess, and if it's right he is yours for the keep."

I nodded a stiff nod.

"Oh good, good. Do you have your choice yet?" Axel turned his head to the side.

I didn't answer him, and he frowned. I watched him sit in an invisible chair, and pretend to read a newspaper. Something was definitely wrong with him. I looked around the ballroom to make sure Xavier's body wasn't mixed up in the others. He was not in this room at all.

Unless…

I looked over to Axels' fake chair. He was still pretending to read, and didn't notice me at all. There was a small vent underneath him, and I could smell blood coming from it. It was not human blood.

You were wrong. I told the crazy part of me. That shut her up.

"I have made my selection," I informed Axel.

He looked up from his fake paper and smiled at me.

Once again I cringed away from his shark teeth.

"Where is your husband then?" Axel challenged.

"Um," I pretended to look around the room, "he is under the floor."

I have never seen a smile drop faster in all my life. Axels' face turned demon-like and red as a beat. I backed away till I couldn't back anymore. Black lines crinkled in his face, and his whole eyes went red. I wanted to run out of the church, but my feet wouldn't move. I was too terrified. My nails dug into the wall behind me, and I could tell that a hole was starting to emerge.

He screamed loud, but not like Madena's. His scream was more like a roar of triumph. Flames burst all over his body as his skin was a sickly green color. He no longer looked like Xavier. He or it was like nothing I have ever seen before.

I turned and ran. I was glad that I was finally able to do so. However, it was a bad move on my part. Fire swarmed around me, and I barely missed it by an inch. I did not see his fist, though. I went flying through the air, and I hit the wall. I coughed weakly while rolling over to stand up again.

When I stood up, I was smacked again. It felt like I was hit with a baseball bat all over my body. I coughed out blood, which is never good. Then fury raced through me, and I turned into a wolf. I charged at him, but I stopped short when he exploded into flames. The flames reached all the way up to the ceiling. I had to dodge the ones he threw at me.

I ran up the stairs, and stopped right before a flame hit me. I tried to run the other way, but he threw another one to block me.

"Hahahah!" Axels' laugh sounded like it was from an old monster movie.

I was stuck in between the two fires, and the only way out was in the middle. That's where he was standing, though. He shrank down in size to impersonate Emilie. I growled at him and cussed.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

_He wants your life, _my head muttered.

"I don't know what you mean." Axel imitated Emilie's voice perfectly.

I glowered at him as he shoved me against the wall. I have to admit that it was a little strange for him to do this as Emilie. I gripped the side of his arm, and tried to pull it away. He laughed in Emilie's small voice. He was much stronger than me, and he knew it.

I didn't want to use it again because I think it was making me go insane. I didn't look like I had any other choice, though. I thought hard, just when he struck me in the face again. Like before, blood spattered everywhere. I felt like I was going to pass out. I tried again to pull the powerful part of my brain forward. It was getting easier every time I did it.

Lightning shot out from my fingertips, and strangely formed around my body. I was glowing with golden electricity. Axel flew back from my blast, and hit the wall a lot harder than I did. He reemerged as his green grotesque self and floated towards me. I screamed and shot more lightning at him. However, he dodged it easily.

"You will learn your place here," Axel growled. Then he gripped my throat, and slammed me to the ground.

I struggled against his grasp, so he picked me up and slammed me down again. I was limp in his arms after that, and he laughed menacingly. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. I didn't want this to happen, but it was almost uncontrollable. The power in my brain was strong enough to keep me awake.

I opened my eyes and he was back to his Xavier form again. He was not looking at me. I wasn't sure what he was looking at, but I was glad for the distraction. I looked around at all the blood everywhere, and closed my eyes. There was too much red.

"You shouldn't have come here," Axel murmured.

I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. I snapped them back shut when I saw all the red. Most of it was from me. I opened one eye to see him looking away again, so that's when I tried to crawl away. My ribs were either broken or cracked. I wasn't sure which one.

My hair was covered in blood, and was matted to my head. My dress wasn't recognizable; it looked like a loin cloth. Blood was pouring down my face, and covered my arms. Yet, I still tried to get away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Axel smirked. He was following me wherever I moved.

Something sharp struck my neck, and more blood poured onto the floor. Can't he tell when someone has fallen? He probably didn't care. I moved slower than usual and tried to keep a safe distance from him. It wasn't working out so well with all my injuries.

I smelt burnt corpses and gagged a little. The whole place was in a blaze. I flinched away from the fire, and headed in another direction. Axel gripped my hair and threw me backwards. My back made a sick crack when I hit the floor. I was picked up by the hair again, and dragged though the blood.

I tried to fight back, but there was really nothing left in me. I was pulled though a doorway and I clung to the frame of it. He pulled me harder as my nails left marks in the wood. Axel tossed me into a shiny kitchen that gleamed and sparkled. It wouldn't for long.

I watched a trail of blood go across the floor. I didn't know if it was from my face or neck. My brain still felt strong, so I might be able to do one more thing. Axel dumped something strong scented on me. I covered my face, but I didn't do a good job. He then dropped something silver on me, and I screamed out loud. Axel laughed and kicked me over.

A fire was started next to me. He might have started it, but then again it could have been from the next room. I watched as he stirred a liquid and paused to smile at me. I looked away from him, and stared at the smoke coming from my skin.

"My ex-fiancé would have wanted it to end this way," Axel murmured. He dumped the steaming pot over me.

I screamed and tried to crawl away. It was boiling hot poison. The green liquid oozed all over me till I was completely covered. It burned and stung. Tears were constantly running down my face as I tried to hold in my screams.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Axel said. "It shouldn't be too long now." He looked at his imaginary watch.

I was relieved to know that he didn't know how the poison worked. It was supposed to go into your blood stream. Dumping it on me would only weaken my body. I will heal eventually. I started to act like I was getting weaker, and then put my head down. Axel seemed pleased by this, but he got impatient.

"Well…what Olivia doesn't know won't hurt her. This is taking too long," Axel complained. He picked up a knife from one of the drawers, and crouched down next to me. "Do you have any last requests?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Look behind you," I gasped. I could barely talk anymore.

Axels' eyes narrowed. He slowly looked behind him like he didn't believe a word I said. Kathanna Moores struck him in the head with her fist. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised to see her or the fact that she was so strong. Axel went through the refrigerator, but he didn't come back out. I watched him turned into black mist, and burst out a closed window.

Why did he run?

"Are you alright dear?" Kathanna asked.

I looked up at her concerned face, and then threw up blood. Her face went pale, and she wrapped her jacket around me. I started to protest because I was covered in blood, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Emilie came running in after her. I couldn't tell if there was anyone else.

"You look awful," Emilie gasped. "Don't you ever do this on your own again."

I knew she just added that because Anna was standing behind her. Emilie winked, and handed me a bottle of blood. I took it gladly. I could tell that everyone looked confused and worried about me. Only one of them voiced their opinions.

"Where is Xavier?" Anna demanded. "Your whole dangerous mess was about him, wasn't it?" she was mad at me.

"He is…under the floor," I muttered hoarsely. I chugged the rest of the bottle, and started to pass out.

"No. Not yet. Show us where he is," Amelia yelled at me.

My eyelids fluttered open, and Derrick helped me up. I couldn't walk at all so I ended up being carried into the ballroom. It was still on fire and we couldn't go very far. I looked down at the floor till I spotted the vent.

"He's there," I whispered. It came out as gargled noises, but somehow they understood me. I pointed to the vent just to make sure they did.

"We're coming baby," Anna wined. She kept getting in the way more than once.

Victor, Derrick, and Amelia had to tear the floor apart. The rest of us were told to vacate the premises. It took us ten minutes to find a way out. The fire had taken up the whole church, and it didn't show any sign of stopping.

Anna carried me out, and then set me down on the grass. We were a safe distance away from the fire. "Police and fire trucks should be coming soon," Anna commented, "they need to hurry."

Emilie sat next to me and smiled. "What adventure are we going to have next, huh?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but she didn't see.

"I am sick of them," Anna replied.

_There will always be more_, I told myself. I was getting really tired of telling myself things. Maybe I should tell someone about the voice and get some help. _They will think you're crazy. They'll lock you up._

The other me might be right about that. I laid my head on Anna's lap, and looked up at the sky. I didn't want to think about something happening to them. Or the fact that Xavier might be dead. All I wanted was sleep. Emilie started to hum a song, and I started to fall deeper into unconsciousness.

I heard a lot of voices gathering around us. I still stayed curled up in a ball, though. I was too tired to move. I was aware of when I was picked up, and put someplace warm. I didn't want to think about it, though. The last thing I heard was a loud explosion.


	23. Dream

Chapter 23.

Dream

It was very early in the morning. I wasn't sure if anyone was even awake. There was cloth wrapped all around my body. I pulled a strand off, and turned my arm from side to side. There were no more burns on it.

I carefully pulled the rest of them off, and then ripped the IV's out of my arms. They must have pumped me full of blood. I sat up in the bed. I was surprised to see that I was in my own room. There was no one beside me, though.

I pulled my legs over the side of the bed, and jumped down onto my feet. It was a little wobbly, but nothing hurt. I thought about going to the bathroom to see what I looked like, but there was only one thing on the front of my mind.

Xavier.

I opened the door slowly to peer out. The hall was dark and empty. I still had no idea what some of these doors led to, but I wasn't going to find out today. I used my nose, and tracked down Xavier's smell. He was not upstairs. I walked slowly down the stairs with my nose high in the air. I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

I went past the sitting room, and then the living room. The kitchen was empty, and didn't have one trace of his scent. I found a door that I had never been in before. So I opened it. Inside were old coats and shoes. It was just a closet.

I heard a noise come from the back of it, just when I was about to shut the door. I moved the coats to the side, and saw a staircase. This house was full of all kinds of surprises. They were very noisy stairs, so I had to go down slowly. I didn't want anyone to wake up and make me go back to bed. At the bottom of the stairs was another door, I opened it slowly too. This was getting more ridiculous.

Another door was behind the one I just opened. I was taken aback by this, but that didn't stop me from ripping it open too. I growled when I saw another door behind that one, and opened it. Another door stood in its place. This one was a lot smaller than the others. I broke through the door, and smacked into something hard and cold. There was a large metal door in front of me.

"What the—" I started to say.

It scanned by body up and down. Then the doors slid open while I jumped away, startled. The hall was grey-blue and shiny. I was afraid to touch anything or I might get it dirty. Why had no one ever told me about this place?

Metal doors, (like the one I just came though) were sitting on either side of me. There was nothing around them to indicate where they led. I decided to use my nose again. It didn't let me down. Xavier's sent was stronger down here, and I could tell exactly where they put him.

All the way at the end of the hall, sat a large door. It was larger than any of the other ones. The scent was coming right through it. It was a sweet and musky smell. I adored it.

The doors scanned my body as I approached them. I stepped forward when they slid open, and then I sniffed the air. The doors closed loudly behind me, and I jumped around with my fangs out. No one was there. I guess they just close automatically.

The room was very dark and very strange smelling. It smelt like a mixture of applesauce, and something sweet. Xavier's scent was not in this room. That was strange. Hadn't I just smelling him outside…? Something moved in the corner, startling me. I jumped onto a corner of some sort while growing out my claws.

A glass broke on the other side of the room. I turned my head sharply towards the sound, and that's when it attacked. I had no idea what it was or why it was attacking me. I sliced it across the neck, but I wasn't sure if that's where I struck it. I threw it across the room, and it broke open a window. I didn't think there were any windows in here. The light exposed the slimy transparent skin of the creature, and I knew exactly what it was.

Luke.

He was dead and shoved in Lidiya's closet. How is he attacking me? I already knew the answer to that before I even thought the words. Axel had brought him back to life, but couldn't he have at least made him look better?

Luke looked like a disgusting zombie, like we didn't have enough of those already. I backed away from him, and searched for something to use. Anything would be helpful. I picked up a glass beaker and crushed it into his face. The room tilted to the side, and we both flew into the corner. Glass fell around me as I leapt onto my feet. Luke tried to strike me, but the room tilted to the other side.

A few cabinets and more glass toppled onto me. I had to shove Luke off of me before I kicked off the cabinets. I ran from the room, but just when I reached the door the room flipped upside down. I had to crawl out the door, and hold my stomach at the same time. I hurt it on a wood beam.

In the hallway, there were dishes spinning in the air. It looked like there was a tea party going on. I turned down another hallway, and let one door scan me. Inside this door was an old fashioned library. A rocking chair was in front of me, and it rocked slowly. Only, there was no one in it. A flash of lightning lit the room, and someone was suddenly there.

I flinched away, expecting it to be Luke. It was dark, so I couldn't see who it was. The person did not attack me, but he didn't speak to me either. Lightning flashed again to show me who it was.

"Why are you in my house?" I tried to make it sound polite.

"Why are you in my house?" Lucifer repeated.

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"You burst in on me in my study, and then you ask why I am here?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"I am in your house," I murmured through unmoving lips.

Lucifer smiled. "Come with me," he gestured with his hand.

I was nervous, but I did feel safer with him then Luke. I took his hand, and it sent a cold shock through my hand. Lucifer gripped me around the waist, and pulled me against his chest. I gasped while I froze in shock.

"We only have a short amount of time together," he murmured. Then before I could react, his lips were crushed against mine.

I pulled away from him and glowered darkly. "What is wrong with you? You know I am married."

"That makes no difference to me. Besides I have something for you to do," he whispered seductively. Then he breathed against my neck, and kissed down to my collar bone.

"What?" I whispered.

Lucifer set his head against mine. "He's going to find it before us. I can't let him have that kind of power over our kind. He has too much already," Lucifer scowled. "You have to find it first."

"Find what?" I looked up at him.

His mouth opened to respond, but the vision distorted. I blinked and it was gone. My eyes opened up to the grass, and flames in front of me. I backed away from the small fires and looked up to see where they came from. The church was flaming away a few yards from me, and no one was in sight. I was suddenly picked up, and the church kept getting father away till I could no longer see it.

"Hang on," Emilie told me. She carried me through a large group of trees.

The whole thing must have been a dream. It seemed so real, though. I could see why I dreamed of the rooms moving, however; why did I dream of Lucifer? A loud crack echoed through the sky, and something struck Emilie.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I crawled over to her.

Emilie didn't answer me. I shook her, but she still didn't move. "Great," I muttered aloud.

I picked up Emilie, and wobbled in between the trees. I was still in pain, but not as much as earlier. I had healed a little. Emilie felt like I was carrying a truck instead of a girl. Absolutely no one was around.

Why did they all leave us?

I leaned against a tree to try to regain some strength. The flames from the church were consuming everything in sight. I wasn't sure if I should get out of here or try to get the fire under control. I looked down at Emilie, lying unconscious in my arms.

I couldn't leave her here. "Emilie." I touched her face.

She didn't respond.

It was clear that she wouldn't be waking up for awhile. I set her in a field a mile away, but it took me awhile to get there. When I returned to the church, the fire had taken over the entire block. About six fire trucks were lined up, trying to calm the situation. It was good to see that the zombies were no more. People were crying over the citizens that took their own life, but they didn't know that they did it on purpose. Most people were watching the fire in confusion, unsure why they were even there.

I didn't have it in me to fly. It would have helped me to see which part of the fire was worse. I looked back a few times to make sure Emilie was untouched, however; I could barely see her. I stood in front of the fire, wondering how I was supposed to stop it. After awhile of mental thought, I decided that the only thing I could do was save people.

The next building was about to go up. I flinted through it to check for anyone and, (of course) there was an old couple sleeping. How could they sleep with all the noise? I could only take one at a time. I picked up the man and set him against a tree. When I came back for the woman, the house was halfway burned.

Lucky, she was untouched. I flung her awkwardly over my shoulder and then set her next to the man. No one saw me, which I found practically odd. The whole house was consumed when I returned.

I went through the building next to it, and found a new change of clothes. There were no people in it, though. I checked the rest of the block, with the buildings going up behind me. Only a few more people were inside, and they too were asleep. Most people were outside from Madena's control over them.

I went back to Emilie, and she was just starting to wake up. I let her adjust to where she was while I put my new clothes on. My dress was so ruined it was like I wasn't even wearing anything. Good thing no one saw me. Emilie looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I have no idea where everyone else went," I told her.

Emilie scowled. "I was supposed to follow them with you," she informed me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded.

"I didn't plan on getting struck by lightning," Emilie said between her teeth. "You didn't cause that did you?"

I glared at her.

"Never mind," she retracted, "we need to find them."

"You have no idea at all where they went?"

"No."

"Did they have Xavier with them?"

"Yes."

"Did they go somewhere to help him?" I whispered thoughtfully.

"That could be likely." Emilie turned her head to the side. "There is only one person I can think of that might be helpful. It's just that—" she frowned.

"What?"

"I really don't want to talk to him if they aren't there. He… he scares me." Emilie had a hard time admitting this.

"Is he a vampire?" I whispered slowly.

Emilie didn't answer me.

I waited patiently for a few minutes. I was getting very impatient quick. I was also mad that she thought I struck her with lightning. I wanted to really strike her.

"Will you just talk to me?" I threw my hands up in the air.

Emilie looked up at me, startled. "What?"

"Who are you afraid of?" I asked in between my teeth.

"You know how Lucifer doesn't have any family left?" Emilie asked.

"Yeah," I muttered slowly.

"That's not entirely true," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Madena killed all of his family, but one. He has a brother, but they hate each other," Emilie explained.

"Why?"

"They blame each other for what happened to their family, and they never got along to begin with," Emilie sighed.

"Why are you afraid of him?" I asked.

"Lucifer's brother, Liam, is one of the most terrifying vampires out there. I can't tell you how many times he's killed one of his kind. Other vampires have gone for his help, and ended up dead."

"We are not vampire, though," I reminded her.

"True," she murmured.

"I really doubt that he would have the poison," I added.

"We have no idea who the Reneflauses' contact sent it to. Xavier went to get what they had, and figure out where the rest was. As you can see he most likely failed." She hung her head down sadly.

"Let's go see Liam." I pulled on her arm. Emilie was hesitant, but willing. She knew we had no other options, other then going home.

"He lives near us, but not in the same district," Emilie murmured.

"Which one is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"Saint Aragon," Emilie called from behind me.

We had now started to run. We wouldn't make it there before the sun came up all the way, but that couldn't be avoided. I was falling behind Emilie because I still hadn't eaten anybody. My wounds had mostly healed, however; that didn't stop me from being weak.

Emilie scrutinized my awkward run. "You need blood," she noted.

"You think," I gasped sarcastically.

"Hold on," Emilie squeezed my shoulder. Then she ran off in the opposite direction from which we came.

"Take your time," I muttered sarcastically.

_She's not coming back. She's going to leave you here like the dead weight you are. Why do you even bother trying? _

"I have to try," I told myself.

_You would be better off killing all of them, and you know that. They will all die by your actions anyway._

Was it just me or was I starting to make sense? No. No. That doesn't make sense at all. Why do I bother listening to myself at all?

"No, it doesn't make sense at all!" I snapped. I put my fingers to my temples and massaged the pain away. "Get out of my head!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Who are you talking to?" someone asked.

I turned to see Emilie staring at me strangely.

Oh god.

"I was just talking to myself," I mumbled incoherently. "You know trying to figure out what to do next," I added to make sure she thought nothing of it.

"Oh," she said quickly. She shoved someone ahead of her, and forced them to kneel in front of me.

It was a small man with terrified eyes. He looked no more then twenty, and he had never smelt more delicious. I leapt at him, but not as fast as I normally would have. The man only had time to shriek for a small second. Then he was gone. Emilie backed away as she took out a small phone.

"Where did you get that?" I asked while wiping my mouth off.

"The man had it on him," she replied.

"Oh." I looked down at the tidy corpse. I was usually messy and destroyed my meals. I was getting better at this.

"That was very graceful," Emilie commented.

I smiled warmly at her. It was rare when I was complimented, so I wanted to enjoy it properly. Emilie waved me towards her after she closed the phone. "I messaged Amelia and she said they were at Liam's," she whispered.

"You were right," I smiled in approval.

"Yes, but Liam wants something in return." Emilie looked at me gravely. She took out the phone and started to type again. "I might be able to find something that interests him from Kathanna."

"He healed Xavier?" I asked when I realized what she said.

Emilie nodded with a small smile. "It wasn't that hard," she joked.

"What did he do?" I demanded.

"They are in the process of it now. I have no idea," she replied.

"We need to get over there!" I gripped her arm and ran forward.

"I can't." Emilie pulled my arm away. "I have to see Kathanna, if she has something I can use. I will catch up with you later."

I watched her run away from me, but she stopped suddenly to look back. "Scottsford Street 6116," she smiled then ran away.

I nodded to myself, and flitted through the trees. I knew exactly where Saint Aragon was and where Scottsford Street was located. I just didn't like that area very much. That was where my run in with the jeep that chased me happened. I now know that it was Ivan, and possibly his offspring. It still scared me a little, though. I never wanted to be kidnapped, and held against my will again.

My weakness vanished all of a sudden, and I was able to take off into the air. It happened before I even tried to fly. That startled me a little, but I got over it quick. I flew over the district I wanted and landed a street away from Scottsford.

My insanity left, and hadn't returned since I yelled at it. I hated having the angry voice in my head. It was my own voice, but I was not thinking any of those awful things. Hopefully it would not be returning anytime soon.

I looked over behind me to see fog swarming in all around. I hurried down the street, and turned onto Scottsford. I could hear screaming coming from one house at the end of the street. It was Spanish-style, and looked like a mafia home. The number was 6116. That was pretty obvious that it would be the one.

Instead of using the door, I opened one of the side windows. I half expected an alarm to go off, but no one would hear it anyway. The screams were much more prominent and grew louder every second. It only took me half a second to figure out who it was. I rushed through the hallway and into a living room.

No one was there.

I looked around with an arched eyebrow. That was very strange. The screams started again, distracting me. I raced towards the sound, and found a large set of stairs. One went up and the other went down.

It was louder downstairs so I went that way. I finally saw where all the guards ended up. They were all crowded around the door, in which the screams were coming from. I knocked them all out in a few seconds. It's a lot easier when they are distracted.

No one looked at me when I came into the large room. They were all staring at the floor with pained looks on their faces. Victor sat on a couch with Anna wrapped around him. She flinched every time there was a scream. Amelia sat cross legged on a chair, and was scowling at nothing. Derrick was now staring at me with a deep sadness in his eyes. Everyone sensed Derrick's distraction, and looked up at me.

Anna's eyes started to leak. Then she ran over and hugged me. "Oh Victoria, he is in so much pain. I wish there was something I could do."

I hugged her back. I knew it was Xavier's voice ringing through the halls. I've never heard him in so much pain. I wanted to go in there and take it away. Like Anna, I wished there was something I could do.

"Can we do nothing?" I asked sadly.

Victor nodded. "We were told to let him work. Liam expects a payment, though. I'm not sure what it will be," Victor sighed as he got up from the couch.

He took out a cigar and left the room. Anna took his place on the couch, and Amelia sat next to her. Derrick covered his face with his hands, after hearing another set of screams. I bit my lip, and shifted my weight nervously. I paused for a moment and then trudged towards the door.

"You're not supposed to go in there," Amelia hissed.

I ignored her. It was _my _husband, not hers. I pushed the door open after breaking off the knob. It was an accident, really. Xavier was sitting in a chair and strapped down. Lucifer was above him, turning knobs and adding chemicals. I watched in horror as Xavier was electrocuted again and again.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Lucifer jumped and turned around quickly. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

I glowered at him. "Don't play games with me," I cussed. "What are you doing to my husband?"

"I am helping him. Get out or help!" Lucifer snapped.

"Liam is supposed to be helping him. Where is he anyway? And why are you even here? I thought you two hated each other." I glared at him.

He looked up at me with surprise again. Xavier screamed twice before he spoke again.

"You are in my home. I am not my selfish brother Lucifer," he growled his name.

"You're Liam?" I said in shock. "You're twins," I whispered slowly.

"Yes," Liam said in between his teeth. He looked very annoyed with me.

I remembered that Emilie was terrified of him. That's when I backed away a few steps. Liam's temper was a bomb, and he killed more vampires then I can count. That's what Emilie told me anyway.

"I'm sorry I burst in here and yelled at you," I whispered politely.

"It's fine," he said quickly. "Get over here, and hold him down."

I rushed over to Xavier, who was still screaming like he was on fire. It felt like my heart would break at any second. I knew that it was impossible, though. Xavier looked at me with pain filled eyes, and I hated that I had to hold him down.

"How is this helping him?" I asked between Xavier's screams.

"Someone really did a number on him. He will die if I do not bring him back to life, so to speak," Liam explained.

"How will this bring him back to life?" I was very confused.

"Haven't you seen the movie Frankenstein?" Liam smirked.

"Are you serious?" I glared at him.

Liam nodded, and smirked again. The electricity went through Xavier's body constantly. No wonder he was screaming so much. Liam injected him with some clear liquid as I watched his screams get louder.

"It's okay Xavier. It will all be over soon," I cooed to him. I knew he was in a lot of pain, and could care less what I said. I still felt like I should say something, though.

"Do you need any more help?" Amelia asked from behind us.

"Go get a towel," Liam commanded her.

She left from the room quickly in search of a towel. I wasn't sure why he needed till I saw how much liquid came out of Xavier. It poured out of his mouth, ears, and nose. I was more horrified then disgusted. Amelia rushed in with a bunch of towels, and we took them out of her hands. I kept the towel over Xavier's mouth while Liam wiped the other areas.

Liam then proceeded to turn off the machine and he instructed me to unclamp Xavier. I did so quickly, but I wasn't expecting the strength or fury. Xavier threw himself out of the chair, and tackled me. Xavier hissed, growled, and tried to snap at me several times.

Amelia tackled Xavier, and tried to get him under control. He settled down after she pinned him to the ground. Xavier breathed heavily a few times then he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" I stuttered.

"It's a side effect from the machine," Liam replied. "It will ware off soon. It wasn't directed towards you. He didn't have a clue what was going on."

I nodded slowly and wrapped my arms around myself. Anna grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay sweetheart. He still loves you. Give him some time," Anna urged.

I said nothing to Anna. I just kept staring at him. Amelia helped Xavier to his feet, and walked him past us.

"He'll need some blood," Liam said simply.

"Thank you," Anna told him as kindly as possible.

"What do I get in return?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Uh," Anna muttered.

"This," Emilie smiled. She was leaning against the frame of the door. She had a bright smile on her face. "I believe you will find this of some use."

Liam took the object from her and looked it over. "What is it?"

"Let's just say it's a little something from Kathanna Moores." Emilie twirled a set of keys around her fingers. "You could even say that it let's you go out in the sun." Emilie smiled arrogantly at Liam.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

It was a small vile, but it looked like there was nothing in it. He smiled a little then turned to us.

"This pleases me. You may go now," Liam pointed out the door.

I ran out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. Amelia was waiting in the living room with Xavier on her arm. "He's asking for you," Amelia said. Then she rolled her eyes when she handed me off to me. I watched her stalk away with a glare on my face.

"Victoria," Xavier breathed.

I looked down at his once again perfect face. He resembled nothing from the monstrous way he looked before. I touched his pale face, and I could feel a smile growing on mine. "I've missed you so much," I told him.

Xavier gave me a crooked smile. I think that's all he could do with the amount of pain he was in. "I tried to come back to you," he whispered. "I was caught, and he did this to me. I wanted to warn you."

"Shh," I put my finger to his lips. "You need to rest. It's okay now. We're all fine." I held Xavier close in my arms for a few minutes. Then I decided that we better get out of here before anything else happens.

I towed Xavier out of the doorway, and down the sidewalk. Victor was waiting with a car a street away from us.

"Victoria," Xavier hissed.

"What?" I lifted him up closer so I could see his face.

Xavier pressed his lips against mine. I hadn't felt his lips in so long that I almost felt like a drug addict. I wanted to knot my fingers in his hair, and push him tighter against me. However, I didn't want to hurt him. Xavier suddenly stopped kissing, and glared behind me. Then he let out a low hiss.

I looked behind me to see someone there. Of course, it was only natural for Xavier to growl at someone he didn't know. However, at first I thought he was growling at Aleksander for a different reason.

"Aleksander, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He stepped out of the shadows, and gave me a once over. His face turned from a smile to a deep scowl. I was wrapped around Xavier in a way that was inappropriate.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Aleksander replied coldly.

Why was he acting this way? I told him I was married. When I said nothing, Aleksander spoke again.

"I see you found your betrothed," he almost growled the word.

"Yes I did," I half smiled. Aleksander was very upset.

"My mother's dead, as well as my father," Aleksander informed me. His eyes glared into mine with intensity.

I thought up a quick lie and act. "Oh Alek, I am so sorry. What happened?" I thought I did a pretty good job.

"Your sister happened," he snarled.

"What?" I said in genuine surprise. I didn't expect him to know what really happened. Xavier started to growl again, and I had to hold him back. He was in no shape to fight.

"Keep him away from me," Aleksander cussed. "Or you will be missing a family member for good."

I couldn't believe he said that to me. And after he told me he loved me. I didn't love him back, but still. My fangs popped out, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I enjoyed your sisters," I snarled.

Aleksander's eyebrows went together in confusion.

"There blood was not like any I've had for a long time," I spoke as if I was remembering it. "It almost tastes like they came from the east."

His eyes went wide, and I could see him start to shake. "That's why they disappeared," Aleksander muttered under his breath.

"Victoria, this isn't a good idea," Xavier whispered to me.

"I'd keep a close eye on your brother if I were you," I told him. Of course, I completely ignored Xavier's warning. I looked back at Aleksander's startled face to laugh a couple times. He looked like he wouldn't be moving for a very long time. Aleksander was in shock.

"You shouldn't start things that we might have to deal with later," Xavier coughed.

"I'm sorry, he just upset me so much," I explained.

"How do you know him anyway?" he asked.

I went silent for a few seconds. "I went to school with him." It wasn't a lie.

"Why did you eat his sisters? I thought you had more control then that," Xavier whispered.

"I didn't. They were killed by Axel," I explained. Hopefully he'd believe me.

"Hm." He knew I was leaving something out.

I helped Xavier into the front seat of the car. I thought the extra room would help him relax more. Emilie sat in the middle up front because she was slightly smaller than I. Then the four of us tried to fit in back.

It was more then a little cramped. Every time I tried to move I elbowed someone in the side. I stopped moving because I didn't need Amelia any madder at me then she already was. I tried to focus on Victor and Xavier's conversation instead.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself son," Victor told him. "It would have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't," Xavier argued. "It happened to me. I put her in so much danger, how can I live with myself?"

I wanted to say something, but Victor turned onto a sharp corner. I knocked heads with Derrick, and landed on Amelia's lap. That was somewhere that I didn't want to be. Amelia shoved me over, and I ended up on Anna. She was very kind about it, though.

"Xavier you know it wasn't your fault. Besides, Victoria and I are fine. There see nothing to worry about," Emilie snapped. She always saw the bright side to everything.

"You wouldn't have had to do anything if I wouldn't of left," Xavier argued.

"Nope. I won't listen to anything more," Emilie told him. Then she stuck out her tongue.

I smiled. I was glad all the drama and stress was over. She was finally back to her old self. I missed her so much.

Axel was still around, but we would deal with him when the time came. (That is if we could deal with him). Kathanna might come in handy for that aspect. He sure did not want to be around her.

Victor soon turned onto a familiar street, and I found myself looking at our home. I felt my heart swell up with joy, and longing. My bed never sounded so good in my life. I climbed over Anna and ran to the door.

I was upset when I had to wait for someone to unlock it. When Victor opened the door, I flitted up the stairs, and down the hall. I threw open the door to my bedroom, and then hurled myself onto the bed. The sheets still smelt fresh, and the soft texture sent me right into sleep.

Two days later…

"I'm so glad you're starting to feel more yourself." I swept Xavier's hair back.

He kissed me in response, and we stayed like that for the next ten minutes. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I cussed under my breath. I hadn't gotten to be alone with my husband for many months. I wanted to be with him in the way a man and wife should be. Couldn't they leave us alone for a few minutes…or hours?

Xavier chuckled at my face. "Soon sweetheart," he promised. He always knew exactly what was on my mind.

It was Emilie, of course.

"Emilie, can I not get any alone time?" I muttered.

"No."

I scowled, and shut the door behind her. Emilie bounced on the bed next to Xavier. She was holding a fancy looking envelope. I was curious enough to ask her what it was.

"I don't know," she replied, "it's addressed to you."

"Then give it to me," I laughed.

"I was thinking about it," she smiled.

I yanked it out of her hands and ripped the seal open.

"Who is it from?" Emilie demanded.

"Shh," I shushed her.

She scowled.

The hand writing was so fancy that I could barely read it. I had to look extremely close. I could finally make out my name. Then when I got even closer I could see the rest.

Victoria,

I would like to thank you for your courageous efforts. It means the world to me that you were willing to risk your life for what I want. You must tell me all about the end of the Reneflause line in the near future. Also, please inform Emilie that her family is in no trouble. I have kept my part of the bargain, so do not be cross with me.

I realize that there is a threat on our way of life. He will be dealt with in due time, but rest assured that there is no problem now. I also realized that I have already asked a lot from you, but you must realize that it is of great importance. There is something coming up, a challenge if you will. Something I need you to find. I will tell you more about it later…

Thank you for doing this for me. You will be greatly rewarded in the near future. I have grown to like you my dear Victoria, and do not worry our paths will cross again soon. Give Victor my warm regards.

Love always,

Lucifer

I closed the letter with a blank look on my face. What did he mean he wanted me to find something for him? And he would see me soon. I didn't want to see him again for the rest of my life.

"Victoria, who was it from?" Emilie repeated herself.

"Lucifer," I replied coldly.

"What?" she frowned, "why did he send you a letter?"

"I don't know," I muttered.

I looked over to see Xavier's baffled face. I gave him a small smile, and held his hand in mine.

"What did he say?" Emilie asked.

"You don't want to know," I sighed. I jumped back on the bed, and stared into Xavier's bright green eyes. I never wanted to forget what they looked like again. And I never would.


	24. Epilogue: Dilemma

Epilogue:

Dilemma

My mood was changing rapidly. That happened often when I got bored. I frowned at the tea in front of me with distaste. I would not drink it.

_She _left out the sugar.

This little tiny thing enraged me. I felt like I would explode at any second. If Alecia would come in, she would be killed. It was that simple. ...A snap of the neck, and my fist through her chest. I would enjoy it.

To my amusement, she did enter my study. I didn't know why. I hadn't called her. Something inside told me not to kill her at this moment. I threw the tea cup at her head instead. It was better then killing the only family I had left. A small memory triggered in the back of my head when I thought that...

...I was sitting by a small fire with my mother by my side. Father was hunting, and wouldn't be home till late. My sisters were playing in the hall, and one of them had fallen down. I watched my mother get up from the chair and go to her. My brother, Liam had walked in behind them. He was the one who had caused her to fall. He always caused all the pain around the, otherwise happy home.

I stared into his eyes that mimicked my own. We looked the same, but he had fire in his eyes. It was a deep fire that I did not understand. One day, when I was older, I would understand his future. Liam sat next to me after our mother scolded him.

I was afraid that he would harm me. I backed away as far as the room would allow. This did not seem to faze him at all. He played with the toy I had left behind, and paid no attention to me. Mother was fixing my sister's wound, and she wouldn't have anything to do with him for the rest of the night.

I got up from the floor, and walked into the hall. I am not sure why I had done this. It seemed like a moment of absentmindedness to me. I had no reason to do what I planned on doing.

I was not allowed in my brother's room. I have known that for years. He beat me up the last time I tried. None of those things were able to shake me. I reached for the dark golden knob and turned. It creaked open slowly.

It was dark, too dark. It was almost too dark to see. I could tell what was there, but some of the things blurred. It had an awful smell to it. It smelt like ancient death. I did not remember it being this way the last time I was in here. The smell seemed to be coming from the closet, but I almost didn't want to open it.

I was very rebellious and foolish. I did so anyway. Blood caked the walls of the closet, as well as the floor boards. I jumped back from the surprise, and turned to run from the room. In the middle of the blood were mutilated animals. I did not know what it was at the time, but I am fully aware now.

When I ran from the room, I fell into my brother in the hall. The door had shut when I left it, so he did not know what I had seen. I was shoved back onto the floor when he got up.

"Watch where you're going!" Liam snapped.

I nodded and ran back into the living room. I sat there in front of the fireplace, unsure about what I had seen. I did not know that my brother would be one of the most notorious killers one day. That thought had never crossed my mind...

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. That was a long time ago. I didn't need to reminisce on the past. Alecia glared at me with the look she always did. I could tell that she didn't want to be here anymore. She did not want to look after me. However, it was her fault that she did not give me sugar.

"...And where is the sugar?" I raised a brow.

"You eat too much sugar," Alecia said simply.

"How am I supposed to enjoy my tea without sugar?" I said in between my teeth. She did not answer me, and that made my fury present again. I gripped the table so tight that it splintered in my hands. Then I threw it through the window. The glass shattered all over the room, and Alecia scrambled away from me. That's all I really wanted.

Why was I thinking of my brother? I had no desire to see him ever again. He was not my brother anymore. And thinking back on that memory I am sure that he never was. Or did it even happen?

I walked across the glass, which made crunching sounds underneath my boots. An old mirror was lying by the window. I gazed over my reflection, and saw nothing. I was there of course, but I was nothing. I was not as pale as the other vampires or as cunning. What am I?

I touched the mirror lightly, and traced around my face. My hair was everywhere and it was matched with crazy eyes. I didn't want to look at them anymore. My fist went through the mirror. I then watched the blood trickle down. I would never know who I was.

My attention was caught by the lovely aroma of alcohol. I went straight to the bottle, and poured a small glass. Alecia would not like that I did this, so I left the room. I did not use the door, but only because I found them to be useless. The broken window was much nicer.

"Honey, I'm home," I mumbled to nobody as I stumbled out the window.

The sky was dripping water on me. I did not like it. I held the glass cup above my head as I walked in between the trees. It was no help, but I continued like it was. The trees tangled in my hair, and it infuriated me. They would be beheaded tomorrow.

I took a sip from the cup, and then placed it on top of my head. Thunder roared across the forest. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. I sang along with it. I stopped walking suddenly.

"Why am I in the woods?" I spoke aloud. "I hate nature."

"Because I made you," someone laughed.

"Now I know for a fact that you did not make me," I countered. I had no idea whom I was speaking with, but it mattered very little to me.

"Is that so?" whomever it was laughed again.

"Yes," I said simply. There really wasn't much else to say.

The man stepped out of the trees, and smiled at me. He looked very familiar, but I could not place his face. The green eyes, pale skin, and spiky hair reminded me of someone.

"Do you work at McDonalds?" I asked suspiciously.

"No."

I guess don't know him then. I shrugged, and took another sip out of my cup.

"I have been watching you," he smiled at me. "You are a very unusual creature. I think I like you. You might come in handy later."

"Thank you." I widened my eyes and looked away awkwardly. I think this guy isn't quite all the way there. "I am flattered by your offer, but I am afraid that I am already taken."

The man gawked at me.

"What was so shocking? That I was much more handsome in person?

The man then composed himself and went on. "I have been studying you the last couple of days, and you have some unique talents."

"What have you seen?" I asked suspiciously.

"There is a very odd looking man in the front yard," he informed me, "I can't tell if he is alive or dead. And some of your powers can be very useful..."

I nodded to myself. "Yes, I am aware."

The man looked at me strange. What was him problem?

"He use to be my butler, but he was killed by cannibals. Now I have him drive my coach, he's rather good at it," I nodded. "Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He seemed to be in a daze. Most people are whenever I talk to them. I just have that effect on people. I didn't really like him, though. I snapped my fingers, and he blinked a couple times.

"How is your butler al—" he started to say, but then he shook his head. "I go by Axel, and that's all you need to know."

"What do I need to know?" I snapped.

"My name," Axel said slowly, like I was mental.

"I already know your name," I growled.

"I know," he replied.

"Then why are we talking about this," I said in confusion.

"Look," Axel growled. "All you need to know is that someday I am going to need you. If you refuse I will kill whatever family you have left. Got it?"

"Who are you?" I looked at the bizarre man I've never seen in my life.

A deep scowl crossed his face, and he looked at me like he was going to kill me. I would have loved to see him try. His mouth opened, and his teeth were sharp like dragons teeth. I haven't seen a dragon in years. What are the odds to see a descendent of one?

Oh wait.

I was a descendent of the dragons. Or maybe I was a vampire? I can't remember. Oh yeah it was the dragons I was related to. I always got those two confused.

"Maybe we can help each other out," I began. "I am part dragon too. I can speak dragonese. That could come in handy later," I offered.

Axel looked at me like I was insane. "You are a vampire," he glared at me.

"Oh. You're right. I guess I won't be of any help then," I frowned.

"You will help me whenever I want it," he growled. Then he shoved me against a tree, and leaned in close to my face.

"You could say please," I whispered with distaste. He had knocked my cup off my head, so he could be getting me a new one in the near future.

"Please," he cussed then threw me to the ground.

I watched him walk away gracefully. I wish I had that kind of grace.

Oh yeah. I do

My glass was broken at my feet, and I was getting wet again. I was already soaked, but I couldn't tell the difference. It was all wetness to me. I hated it. I came back in through a window, but it was a different one this time. I had to break it with my fist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alecia yelled at me.

"What?" I glared at her. "It's not like I am going to use the door."

"Now I have to pay to fix them. You are losing money! She exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"You are unbelievable!" Alecia threw her hands in the air, and went upstairs.

"I know," I smiled. Then I looked in a nearby mirror. "I am magnificent, aren't I?"

I heard her hiss from one of the upstairs bedrooms. She must have agreed. I don't see how anyone couldn't.

"Pardon me sir?" someone interrupted me.

I looked up to see Herbert in front of me. He always looked so pathetic and full of doubt. He needed to kill something. I could suggest someone for him.

"Ah Herbert," I greeted him.

His smile was very reassuring. "My name is Hugo, sir."

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked with a smile.

"Well sir I have been going over the research and what you asked me to find last week—" he started to say.

"There's something in the closet that you need to check," I told him as I led him there. I opened the door and gestured for him to go inside.

"But sir I wanted to tell you that I found the blood—" Herbert stopped talking.

That was because I slammed the closet door in his face, and then locked it. He knew sir was my father's name. I hated to be called it. I smiled after I closed the door to my study because I could no longer hear his mindless chatter.

My stationary was still sitting on my desk. Not once did I ever use it. This might be a good time to try. I tried to remember how to write. When I picked up the quill pen, and dipped it into the ink, I remembered. I haven't spoken to the love of my life for awhile, and it was high time I did so. I addressed the envelope to Victoria, and scribbled on the paper quick.

My coach man would hand deliver it for me, he was good at that too. There were a lot of things he was good at. It was a shame that he was eaten by cannibals. I signed the letter, and made sure she knew my feelings. Then I sealed the back of the envelope with the crest of my family.

"Henry," I called very quietly.

"Yes Mr. Lucifer," Henry answered. He stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

I smiled at him. "Deliver this letter to the cute hybrid." I stuck it in his pocket.

His ghostly eyes looked down at in once and then he turned abruptly. "It shall be done master," Henry promised.

I couldn't see what Axel was talking about. I could tell the difference between dead and alive very well. Henry wasn't nether dead nor alive. He was perfectly in the middle. And that's the way he looked. I saw nothing wrong with that.

"Alecia," I called in a winy moan, "I need all those trees beheaded at once!" I looked around my ballroom, and not a single person was dancing. This simply would not do. I turned on the stereo, and danced to the waltz. "Alecia," I called out again," dance with me!"


End file.
